RWBY: Fragments
by silentslender
Summary: My life was never meant to be grand, I'm a shadow to the world, and of my former self, a mere collection of fragments. But one day, I awoke to a ceiling of green, and to a girl with silver eyes. I don't know how or why I'm here, but I'll be certain not to let this second chance go, not even with War glaring down on me. This is my story of how I met my team; Team RWBYS.
1. Chapter 1: Just A Fragment

_A single soul in an infinite pool of many can seem so insignificant, so pointless to behold. But sometimes, that single, tiny morsel can be the most important of all. Sometimes there not, that is, however, up to the one who owns it to decide._

 **Arc 1- Lights In the Sky**

Chapter I: Just a Fragment

 **[Emerald Forest]**

Among the wild, untamed roof of the Emerald Forest, Ruby was stomping her way through the brush as she swung her arms, mumbling to herself after another...disagreement with her partner, Weiss. Both were completely at odds with each other, and now, Ruby was doing everything in her power to avoid the Ice Queen, and rest her mind for a moment.

She kept walking, before she stopped, hearing the faint sound of growling Grimm ahead of her path. With a gleam in her eye, she smiled as she readied her weapon 'Crescent Rose' to help relieve her pent-up anger, however, when she brushed the foliage from her vision, she noticed the Grimm, and the person they surrounded.

This caused Ruby to gasp in surprise, before she feared for the person they approached with crooked fangs. The person didn't move, most likely unconscious. Taking the vanguard, Ruby burst into rose petals, before swinging her scythe around to her left, decapitated a wolf ahead of the pack, the rest soon took notice as they growled at their new target, forgetting their old prey almost immediately.

Ruby narrowed her eyes in preparation, before she ran towards the group, one pounced, but was quickly cut in two by Crescent Rose, the others both swung at her as Ruby however, so she jumped onto the spine of her scythe and propelled herself forward with a click of the trigger, impaling it on a tree, then she back-flipped, slicing the Grimm into ribbons.

Sensing the threat Ruby posed, the other turned, running back into the dark forest ahead, leaving Ruby to sigh in relief before she deactivated 'Crescent Rose' and rushed over to the boy, now that she could see what he looked like more clearly.

He wore a simple, crimson jacket, with a black shirt underneath, it matched with his black shoes and jeans. His hair was a faded black, with a faint hint of silver, the rest of it being short and messy. He did wear a dog tag around his neck, but nothing was on it, just a clean, silver surface that reflected the green light from above.

"Are you ok? Please don't be dead!" Ruby begged as she nudged him to wake up, and after a couple of shoves, he began to stir as his eyes slowly opened, revealing a set of hazel orbs that Ruby stared directly into

When he woke up, he gazed at the green ceiling above him, its glowing aura almost blinding him. But his attention was quickly shifted to the silver-eyed girl, she seemed to be concerned for him, to which he just stared at her with confusion, like he didn't belong here, he was right however, as the realization dawned on him, causing him to grunt, before trying to sit upright, but Ruby pressed her hand against him, making him slowly sit upright.

"Hey, don't get up so fast, you were just attacked by some mean looking Grimm, but...who are you?" She warned as he glanced at her and tilted his head, then his mouth opened to speak

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked, sounding lost then he looked at Ruby with a baffled expression, his eyes travelling around the forest in awe. "Same to you, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Ruby, and right now we're in the middle of the Emerald Forest, but what happened to you? You looked like you were hurt pretty bad?" Ruby asked as he held his head, shaking it with a more clearer vision

"I honestly can't remember, I know I was walking through a forest at the time, but something felt...off, like my world began to twist, and reshape itself, then, next thing I know, I'm talking to you." He explained as Ruby smiled reassuringly

"Well I can help you, but we reeeeally need to get moving, I don't know if there are anymore Grimm in the area." Ruby insisted as he slowly got to his feet, dusting himself of, before carefully sticking to Ruby's side

"Why's that?" He asked as the sound of rustling leaves came from behind them, causing the two to jump back, watching the leaves rustle even more at the entity's approach. "I'm guess that there's more?"

Before Ruby could answer, a girl wearing pure white clothing appeared, but her face showed no kindness, unlike the guy's first encounter. The girl glared daggers at Ruby as she groaned, the guy just blinked, trying to grab his bearings, and possibly make sense of his dilemma

"You! Why would you just leave me behind!? Don't you know how hard it is to find the temple without you wandering off!?" She snapped as Ruby's eye twitched, her hand tapping her scythe delicately

"Atleast I'm helping! Instead of prancing around, acting like I know where I'm going!?" Ruby countered as the girl was about to blow a fuse until the guy stepped in front of them, his priorities straitening up in his head

"Hey! I don't know if you two notice, but I kind of want to live! So how about we just stay calm and figure out what we're going to do? That and I really shouldn't be the one saying that." He spoke calmly as the snobby girl spoke up

"And just who are you!? I didn't see you at the beginning of this test?" She asked as the boy sighed and rubbed his temples, his migraine beginning to fade a little

"Right now, I wished those creatures just killed me, and besides, I don't have the right mind-state to be given 20 questions." He groaned as Ruby butted in

"I found him surrounded by Grimm, but when he woke up he said he didn't remember how he got here," Ruby explained as the boy nodded, then Ruby looked at him. "Do you remember your name atleast?"

Now it was his turn to think of something, he didn't have amnesia, just alot of displaced issues, but if he told them that he wasn't from here, then they might leave him, or worse. So he thought about his options, then he smiled at his idea, it was stupid, but he was being cautious, I mean, would you trust people you just met?

". . . Sky. Sky Zaffre, nice to meet you by the way, Ruby." He introduced with a small smile, before slapping himself mentally. _"Seriously? I chose my Alias of all things!?"_

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company!" The other girl greeted stated proudly, as Ruby rolled her eyes and Sky just stared blankly at her

"Never heard of that company." Sky answered with a 'I couldn't care less' look. But before any more ranting could be shared, Sky noticed the black feather from the corner of his eye, it was massive, and was silently drifting towards the ground. "What the...?"

When Sky decided to let the two girls continue their argument, he noticed something in the distance, it was hard to tell through the treeline, but it was slowly becoming bigger, and more bird-like. Then Sky called out.

"Girls?" No response, just idle chat. "Girls...?"

"I mean honestly, you could have atleast waited for me?" Weiss continued, as Ruby quickly retorted

"Why can't you just be a little nicer, maybe then I wouldn't ditch you!" She snapped, before pouting. "I would have done it anyways..."

"Hey girls?" At last, they both look at him, his smile quivering in fear, as his eyes glued themselves to the sky. "What's big, has a massive beak, and might as well be from a fairy tale?"

"Umm, a Phoenix?" Ruby asked, as Sky pointed towards the now blackening sky

"Oh, then I guess that's just a crow then!?" He freaked out, as both girls slowly looked up, beginning to tremble alongside Sky. _"Ok, this is by far my... third worse day ever, of all time,"_ Sky thought, his throat gulping what little pride was left in his body

 _"You know, scratch that, I think this is my… second worse day ever, the first would still be that day my friends and I summoned a Dyslexic demon, using a Ouiji board made from scrap, but I digress,"_ Sky thought to himself as him, along with his two companions, Ruby and Weiss held on for dear life. "So...is this what death feels like!?"

They were currently hundreds of feet in the air, holding onto a massive bird called a 'Nethermore', the wind making their shouting almost inaudible. Sky still didn't know why he was here, and how he was going to get back to the place he came from. However it seemed rather pointless now.

"Well, sort-of!" Ruby yelled, then she smiled weakly. "What are we going to do!?"

"Why me!? I just woke up in a strange forest, and now i'm roughly 50 stories in the air! What the hell do you expect me to do!?" Sky retorted as the Nethermore continued to try and shake the passengers off, much to their fears. "Besides, what the fuck is a Nethermore doing here!? Who thought this 'test' was a great idea!? Better yet, why did I agree to jump on its back!?"

"Ruby!?" Weiss called as we both looked at her. "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"We're fine!" She responded as Sky just prayed he make it out of this alive. "Stop worrying!"

"'Worrying' is far beyond what I would be using right now!" Sky yelled, before Weiss added alongside him

"I'm 'so' far beyond worrying!" Weiss snapped back in fear

"In a good way!?" Ruby asked positively as Sky groaned

"Oh the Gods above…" He murmured in a pray that he'd make it out of this situation alive

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" Weiss snapped as Sky smacked his face off the Grimm's back in annoyance

"To hell with this, I'd say jump!" Sky ranted, as Ruby grinned wickedly

"Heck yeah, lets to this!?" Ruby cheered crazily, obviously annoyed by Weiss's complaining, but the look on Weiss' face was far from fear

"What are you two, Insane!?" Weiss asked, but she didn't get a response as she looked back, seeing the lack of colour on the Nethermore's back. "Oh, you insufferable little red- "

Far below the Nethermore, Sky and Ruby were both screaming for their lives, both wrapping their arms around each other in their rapid decent towards the black and yellow girls below, one pointing directly at them. So they both quickly replied in turn.

"We're going to die!?"

But their cries were silenced due to the blonde guy smashing into their flailing bodies, all three colliding with a tree to the edge of the forest clearing. Ruby was now spinning her head in confusion, Sky was hanging upside-down from a branch, as he stared down at the guy below him, groaning in pain.

"Did anyone get the number of that flying-man-pigeon?" Sky coughed, a feather flying off his head, before he blinked at the new guy. "Good day, huh?"

"Yeah." He responded in turn. "So, you new around here?"

"Pretty much, nearly got mauled by...Beowolves, followed by a near-death experience with a flying-rat." Sky answered plainly, not minding the fact that he almost turned into a pancake with a serving of roses

"Cool," He finished before quickly adding. "Jaune, by the way."

"Sky," he gestured back as they got up onto the tree, both shaking the leaves off their clothes. Then Sky's head turned to the sound of a grenade launcher, before watching in utter bafflement at the girl falling off a massive bear's back. "Um, did that girl just ride over here on a bear?"

"Ursa." Jaune corrected for Sky

"Oh, ok then mythology, what next?" Sky answered simply as he just decided to take logic and reason, tie them up, and throw them both in a closet, then he felt the tree shake, followed by Ruby wobbling towards the two of them. "I was fucking kidding!?"

From the treeline, a girl leapt into the open field, avoiding a massive, bone-like pincers by mere centimeters, before she turned to hold the massive creature back.

"Cool, giant scorpion, why not? Gods, you can smite me now if you want." Sky sighed, before he leapt off the tree, following Ruby towards the ruins

"Hey wait!" Jaune called out, but they had already left him hanging, literally

Ruby then ran up to a girl with golden hair as they smiled happily, then the girl with pink hair jumped in front of them, screaming her name, 'Nora' as they jumped back in surprise. Sky just recoiled slightly, Nora proceeding to dash off towards some other guy.

"Ruby, who's this?" The blonde girl asked as Ruby quickly introduced Sky, obviously trying to keep up with the whole string of events that have gone down

"Yang. Sky." Ruby quickly gestured. "Sky. Yang, my sister."

Sky then looked between the two, his head darting back, and forth.

"Umm...you both look nothing alike." He stated, as they nodded in unison

"We get that alot." They both stated, as Yang held her hand out. "Sup! Also...give me a minute..."

They both quickly shook hands, then they focused back on the massive Scorpion.

"Did that girl just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail by the way?" Her pointed out, then Sky noticed Yang becoming extremely hot suddenly, making him step aside a few inches

"Just, gunna back away from miss volcano…" Sky laughed hesitantly as Yang exploded. "Holy shit, she really exploded, what the hell's with this place? Its like a freaking house of horrors."

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" She yelled as nothing proceeded to happen for two seconds, other than a guy in green stumbling over as he caught his breath

"Oh no…" Sky mumbled as Ruby also felt something dawn on her as she looked up. "We may have forgotten something..."

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby hesitantly asked the angered girl, before we all looked up at the Nethermore, and its cargo

"How could you two just leave me!?" She screamed at them both

"Somehow I doubt this was our fault." Sky deadpanned, before the white dot flew off the back of the Nethermore

"She gunna fall." Blake said simply

"She'll be fine," Ruby answered calmly with a wave of her hand

"She's falling," The guy in green added as they watched Weiss descend to the earth

"It's funny how we're doing nothing to help her right now," Sky pointed out as they all nodded, then Jaune jumped from the tree, caught Weiss and then fell face first on the ground, Weiss now crushing his spine, causing Sky to wince I he imagined the X-Ray from Mortal Combat X. "Clearly the hero of our time..."

Then the roman girl tumbled in front of the group as Yang spoke up, positively annoyed by the now giant scorpion, and Nethermore Grimm that were beginning to circle them.

"Great, the gangs' all here, now we can die together!" she said sarcastically as the Deathstalker turned towards them, as Sky pointed ahead

"Which do you prefer? Torn in two, or minced by bird?"

"How about neither?" Ruby retorted cockily as she ran towards the Deathstalker, this sparked fear in Yang as she called out for her to stop, but she didn't

Sky just looked around in concern, trying to locate any type of weapon, but found none as he groaned and ran after her, of all the things he hated about himself, his nerve for helping people was always a problem.

"Why me?" Sky wondered as she shook his head clear of any doubts and chased after her, Yang then follow a few feet behind him

Their fight was short, as the Deathstalker's armour was too thick to puncture, so Ruby quickly holstered her scythe and attempted a retreat. But not before the Nethermore above fired a volley of its razor-sharp feathers towards her, one pinned her cape as Yang avoided the rest, but they cut her off quickly.

Sky wasn't so lucky, one managed to graze his side, easily making work of his clothing and waist as he yelped in pain, his side flaring with a warm liquid as it stained his clothing, but his simply grind his teeth together, before he threw himself beside Ruby, who was now trying to pull her cape free.

"Sky! I can't move!" Ruby said in worry as the Deathstalker approached, causing her frantic tugs to quicken, Sky now trying to do the same with the massive feather. "I-I don't..."

"No." Sky interrupted as he smiled at Ruby, he didn't know why, but he couldn't help but do so. "Like ive just woken up to die here, we're in this together now, you and me!"

 _"Well... didn't think my life would end by a giant scorpion with a scythe wielding badass,"_ Sky added humorously, feeling very confused by the entire ordeal in general, but then again, he was about to die, so making sense of anything was out of the question

Sky continued to try and pry Ruby free, not noticing her face, now matching her clothing for a brief second. Suddenly, Sky watched as a massive shadow loomed over them both, causing him to gulp, looking back at the silver-eyed girl before him, her face filled with terror.

"This is gunna hurt," Sky grimaced as they watched the golden stinger hurdle towards them, both waiting for the end, but something wasn't right, the air was far colder now, he could feel a shiver run up his spine from the temperature change, so Sky cracked an eye open

When he looked, he sighed in relief at the sight of a now irritated Weiss, who pulled her rapier from the dirt, an ice wall now encasing the golden tail above their heads. Then she quickly switched gears, beginning to tear into Ruby

"You are so childish, and dim-witted and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," Weiss huffed as she looked at Sky. "And you shouldn't have run in without a weapon, what were you thinking?"

"In my defence, I was making all of this up as I went along," Sky commented as Weiss just shook her head in disbelief. "Well it worked."

"By sheer luck!" She backfired, as Sky just covered his side, his hand being stained slightly, they didn't hear him, both going back to their conversation, but Sky winced a little as he pulled back his stained hand, looking down at the crimson

"So, I know this is touching and all that good stuff, but we are kind of standing in front of a massive, killer Scorpion, so you know, just thought I remind you," Sky spoke sarcastically as Yang grabbed Ruby in a tight hug

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Yang interrupted, before she looked at Sky with a thankful look. "Nice job, thanks for helping me little sis out."

"...Sure, no problem." Sky nodded, his pride somewhat returning to him, but only by a fraction, then, she groaned, looking up at the sky once more. _"This is gunna be my whole day, isn't it?"_

"Guys, that thing's circling back, what are we gunna do?" Jaune pointed out as Sky kept his eyes on the Deathstalker, the creature nearly freeing itself from the ice

"Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss added as they all glanced at the pillars

"She's right, we only need to grab an artifact and make back to the cliffs." Ruby added as they nodded in agreement

"Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind," Jaune agreed as he then looked at Sky. "Wait, what about you? There's no other relics?"

"I was never meant to be a part of this, I'll be fine, right now I just want to live a little longer," Sky reassured the group as Blake walked over to him. "What?"

"Do you atleast have a weapon? It would be easier for you to defend yourself without having to hide all the time," Blake asked as Sky thought about it and rummaged through his pockets

What he pulled out baffled all of them. It was a metallic bracelet of sorts, almost like a gauntlet, he noticed the strap and placed it on his arm, then he saw the small screen with a few buttons on the face of it, this did nothing to clarify what it was, but it seemed to resonate from his arm.

"I don't even remember having this, but I guess it's better than nothing," Sky shrugged as they all ran over and grabbed an artifact, Sky just played with the watch, trying to activate it. "Great, no 'ON' switch..."

Then he saw the ice beginning to crack, as the Deathstalker wriggled its way free of the ice, sending the shards flying from its armoured body

"Time's up guys!" Sky shouted as Ruby ran ahead

"Let's go!" She ordered as they followed her. Once over the hill, they saw the massive, foggy chasm ahead, then a tower of broken bridges and pillars circled around a huge, ancient tower

The Nethermore flew around it, waiting for the hunters to come. Then Sky felt a slight shiver of fear as he just stared at the creature. Then a nudge to his left broke him from his trance as he saw Ruby smiling at him.

"You ready?" Ruby asked in concern as Sky sighed, but still clenched his fist with the newly acquired gauntlet

"Armed and ready, I guess." He responded as he shook the gauntlet on his wrist, feeling slightly more confident, knowing he had people backing him up. "I just hope we'll make it through this alive..."

"Hey, we're in this together now, right?" Ruby asked with a cocky grin as Sky shook his head and laughed

"Yeah-yeah, lead the way, leader." Sky said as he ran down towards the massive open slope, unaware that his injury was dripping onto the cold earth…and the crimson eyes that watched from afar seemed to glow even more

To Be Continued…

...

AN: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my RWBY story, given that my grammar and such isn't always great, hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Alpha Meet Beta


	2. Chapter 2: Alpha Meet Beta

**Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

 **Chapter II: Alpha Meet Beta**

 **[Emerald Forest]**

As the group ran across a stretch of gravel into the towering ruins left to wither in the valley, the massive shadow of the Nethermore flew above, circling past the tower to perch itself atop the spire, releasing a scream to rattle the air around the gang, loose rock falling from its massive, black wings flapping. The group then separated as they hid behind the ruins, they all turned their heads towards the tree-line, the trees falling and breaking as the Deathstalker burst into the open field, taking them all by surprise over it persistence.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune yelled, everyone running towards the massive puzzle of ruins, the Deathstalker closing in

Just then, the Nethermore homed in for a kill, but Nora spun out her Grenade Launcher and fired off a volley of blasts, halting the Nethermore's advance. Just as the group reached the bridge, Pyrrha turned and provided covering fire for the rest, Ren quickly joined in as the Deathstalker stopped at the edge of the cliff, noting how it would be caught off guard by the sudden drop, allowing the others to cross the chasm, or atleast, until Sky's head snapped to the right side of the bridge, gulping at the misty darkness below.

They weren't going to hear him in time, so Sky ran towards Yang and Jaune, shoving the two into the rest, and throwing them across the side of the bridge with him, his side flaring under the dirt catching across his bleeding side, however, Sky's worry subsided under the state of the bridge, seeing that the two groups were only separated.

"Can I just say that my day started out with a normal Raid on Destiny, just saying, ''this', was not my idea of a good time." Sky gestured to the now broken bridge, as well as the Deathstalker

"Let's do this!" Nora cheered as Jaune just stared into the abyss, with Sky catching onto what Nora was thinking of, so he sidestepped off the section she was aiming for

"Yeah, but uh, I can't make that jump…" He replied, Sky saw that crazed look in Nora's eyes, a small reflection of someone else he knew mirroring the girl's grin

"Have a nice flight!" Sky called to Jaune, moving to hide behind a smaller arch to fiddle with his gauntlet, much to his irritation over the noise. "Follow the girl I thought. She'd keep you safe I thought!"

He ignored the world around him, pressing a button on the keypad, prompting him to read the blue screen closely.

 **[Welcome, and thank you for activating the EC-1101 program. Project Eclipse: Reactivated]**

 **[User: Found]**

 **[Combat Data: 0%]**

 **[User Aura: Error, subject not found]**

 **System Reboot in Progress…**

"Oh, come on! Of all the times for a fucking system reboot, you choose now?" Sky cursed as he just watched the scene in front of him. "Well, might as well enjoy the show..."

When he looked, he watched in amazement as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang battled the Nethermore, the creature shrugged the attacks off and completely leveled the tower, almost crushing Sky in the process, causing the inexperienced guy to leap away from the slabs of rock that fell between him and the abyss.

Sky couldn't believe what he was seeing, all their combat abilities, their speed, strength, something he clearly lacked, to which he knew all too well. Sky was nothing more than everyone's punching bag, the odd man out, the reject of everyone he knew. He would dream about this sort of thing, amazing battles with the most imaginative abilities and traits. But sadly, all it was, was a fantasy, nothing but a sad dream he could never hope to reach, even now, he felt only like a ghost.

But then he looked up and saw the Nethermore, pinned by a crimson scythe as it was trailed up the side of the cliff, Ruby pulling it along as it strained against the weapon's might. Then, with one swift motion, Ruby leapt to the top of the cliff and twisted her scythe around, before pulling the trigger, decapitating the beast once and for all. Everyone was silent as they just processed the scene before them.

"Woah...she's...amazing." Sky breathed with wide eyes, he's seen some crazy things on the internet and fiction, but this girl...she was something else

"Sky! Look out!" Yang yelled as he turned to face the girl who stood afar, but that was only met with a black figure rising above his own

Time seemed to slow, his body wasn't quick enough to act, only watch as the massive beast before him brought its claw surging down on his left arm, sending him flying to the bridge's floor as he screamed out in pain, his senses flailing in agony as blood quickly seeped from the wounds, staining the rock in crimson.

It was a Beowolf, but it looked bigger and a hell of a lot meaner than the others. It's claws were stained with Sky's blood as it slowly crawled towards him, bones that jutted from its spine creaking under its hunter stance. Sky felt dizzy, almost blacking out as he stared at his reaper.

 ***Beep***

The sound interrupted his thought as he hazily looked at his right arm, the gauntlet's wires glowing a tint of blue as it seemed to resonate with his breathing.

 **[User: Found]**

 **[Combat Data: 100%]**

 **[User Aura: Error]**

 **[System Reboot Complete]**

 **Commence activation Y/N?**

Just like before, Sky couldn't think, he just acted, so he shakily pressed 'Y', within moments, his gauntlet glimmered with a faint blue aura, the mass of light stretching to cover his body like a coat, Sky jumped a little, but paused under the feeling of warmth beginning to enclose around his body. Somehow, he felt better, he looked at his body as it was slowly coated in a black metal, then he took a closer look. His body was covered head to toe in black armour, it was sleek, its armour plates angled back as they covered his legs and arms.

Triangular pauldrons covered his shoulder, with blue lines stretching across his arms, legs, gloves, helmet, and chest core. His face plate was a smooth glass, with two, bug-like eyes widening in correlation with Sky's own. His hands raised to look at himself closely, meanwhile, everyone overlooked him with surprise or shock over his newly acquired armour, resembling a Templar with Zer0's helmet.

 _"What...is this thing? Project Eclipse?"_ Sky's thought's didn't last, upon seeing the Alpha snarl in his direction, taking that as his sign to push his fears into his actions, Sky cracked his knuckles, his eyes narrowing into sharp, blue eyes on the armour. "Alright then...ante up."

 ***Rooooar***

The Alpha growled in response as it charged towards Sky, The Alpha leaped into the air as it brought its claws down once more, Sky's crossed his arms in fear, but then heard a yelp. Sky's eyes shot open to see that the Grimm stumbled back from two broadswords jutting out of his gauntlets, acting as shields and blades for him, they too had two thin lines of blue streaming up the mid-section.

 _How pathetic, is that all you got?_

 _Why should anyone give a damn about what happens to you?_

 _Come on, scream, cry, I want to know how much this hurts!_

"N-no…not now," Sky shook his mind at the echoes, his heart-rate spiking under their strain on his mood, even as he fell to a knee, his vision blackened like flashes of light in the dark. "L-leave me a-a-alone..."

"Come on, get up!" Jaune

"Break his legs!" Nora

"Knock him dead!" Yang

"Sky, Get up!" Ruby...

 _"They...don't even know me...and they're...cheering for me? Why? Who would cheer for someone they don't even know, I don't even know anything about them...?"_ Sky couldn't begin to comprehend the situation he was in now, how, after years of negativity, could he finally stumble into...kindness. " _Damn, looks like I can't quit just yet, sorry body... but tell Death, 'sorry for the delay', would ya?"_ Sky joked to himself as he forced his muscles to move

Sky, finally broke from his trance as he stood up in time to block another blow from the Alpha. Just then he used his free right hand, and from his palm, a bolt of fire burned the Grimm off his arm, the creature's roars giving him the sign that it did something. Sky...just shot fire from his hand like Iron Man, that made his smile grow a little more.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can switch to anything else?" As if answering his question, another beep sounded out

 **[Switching to Blue Cell]**

Sky then saw his palms turn blue, feeling a cold breeze run up his arm. Sky then clenched his fists as he got into the best stance he could think of. He had people who actually gave a damn about him now, and he wasn't going to let them down now.

"Let's see what this can do!" Sky cheered as he ran towards the Grimm

The Grimm brought a claw down on him, but Sky used his left arm as a shield and slid the claw away, then he spun on his heel, thrusting his right arm across the stomach of the Alpha, before ducking under another swipe, and uppercutting with his left again, sending the Alpha into a daze. Taking that opportunity, Sky steadied himself on his left leg, before striking out with his right. Much to his widening eyes, the Alpha's claws snatched it mid-kick, closing its claws around Sky's ankle.

Sky was quickly thrown towards the edge of the narrow bridge they fought on, gravel sliding over from his step. However, the Grimm clasped onto Sky's shoulders with ease, raising its jaw wide towards his helmet in an attempt to try and tear his face off.

"I wouldn't do tha - Oh no…" Sky murmured as it bit down on his neck, but released him as it held its jaw in pain, but in doing so, Sky fell, but his panicked state vanished like smoke, seeing his left blade begin to shorten, as chain manifested around his arm, connecting to the arrowhead on his palm.

 **[Adaption Complete]**

 **[Grapple Hook Acquired]**

The spearhead struck out from his palm, puncturing the stone bridge, throwing his body into a massive swing through the mist, and over the other-side of the bridge, his body lighter than air within the confines of the armour, much to his 'whooping'.

"Going up!" Sky chuckled innocently at the smiles of the group watching, taking the momentum into account, Sky spun his body into a helix just before he landed, so his heel swung in a blue trail of light, striking the armoured jaw of the Alpha, fracturing the plate as if it were glass to his heel, earning a resounding _crack_

Sky didn't waste anytime as he improvised, he swung the chain around the Alpha's neck as he pulled, tightening his grip on the Alpha as it shook in rage, but its weaker grip over the strike to the head still made it stumble. Then it grabbed the chain and pulled Sky off his feet and quickly smashed him into the bridge in front of its form, much to Sky's pain. That's when Sky heard the entire bridge cracking, chunks of rock falling into the abyss below. He felt a spark of ideas beginning to surge in his head at that, quickly rolling backwards, the foot of the Alpha struck the bridge, shaking the foundations even more violently.

 _"Ok, let's see, blasters, chains, blades…"_ Sky thought quickly as he saw the Alpha approaching, then it dawned on him. _"Ice! It switched to blue cells, it must mean ice, or electricity for all I know, just for once, let me be right!"_

Dashing straight for the Grimm, Sky slide directly under the Alpha, right between his legs, placing the tips of his fingers against the bridge, now a new, thin layer of ice trailed behind him, coating the walkway in a reflective, light-blue coat, whist simultaneously freezing the Alpha in place.

"Lusus naturae?" Sky called out in Latin to the Alpha, its growls of frustrating halting to glare down at Sky, who stood on a pillar just off the bridge, his right gauntlet gleaming in the light due to the blade. If it could speak, Sky was already steps ahead of its thinking to free itself faster. "Magnificentiam gloriæ sanctitatis tuae domini!"

With that, a single cry of defiance was all that remained, with Sky's cry drowning out the Alpha, and with a single, horizontal slash through the final support, the bridge's foundation wobbled and broke apart, sections falling into the mist below, and in moments, the black form of the Grimm fell with it, echoes of its cries dying among the shattered rocks below, leaving only a small section for Sky to fall upon, his exhausted body failing to move another inch under the pressure. The most he managed was a dry laugh over the others cheering, much to his embarrassment.

"Maximum Effort!" He called out as they cheered at their own victories against the Grimm. "Now then…"

He started as he looked at the small section he sat on, chunks of rock falling into the fog.

"Little help...please?"

* * *

Later that day...

Sky sat at the side of the massive stage, his left arm bandaged up along with his waist. He was brought to the school, Beacon, and given medical treatment for his injures. He was then questioned by Professor Ozpin, about how he ended up in the Emerald Forest, but they couldn't even understand why and how he appeared. What they did promise, was a place to stay until either himself or the teachers could find any clues as to how or why Sky ended up in Remnant, as this place was called, much to his baffled expression.

But he just stood and watched as the students were sorted into their teams, strangely they were all colours, and given a leader. To both Sky and Jaune's surprise, Jaune himself was the leader of Team JNPR, but Sky felt happy for him. Until Pyrrha knocked him on his ass with a pat.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long," Ozpin began, Sky watching intently from the side lines. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. However, there is someone else I must congratulate, much to most of your collective confusion on the matter. This individual showed great courage and fought together alongside these four, while not receiving a relic himself, this was not a cause to throw him away." Ozpin added as Sky looked up at him strangely

"Wait...did he-"

"I would like to congratulate, Sky Zaffre." Ozpin stated as people began to clap for him, much to his bewilderment, and vice-versa for Ruby's group

"I-what? But I…" Sky tried to say but Ozpin gestured for him to come up, which he slowly did, he then stood beside Ruby as she smiled at him with glee

"Though you did not claim a relic, you still showed bravery and spirit of a true huntsman, so, from this day forward, you will all work together as…Team RWBYS," Ozpin finished as he looked at Ruby. "Lead by, Ruby Rose," He finished, this made Weiss gape in shock, and Sky smile as he lightly punched Ruby's shoulder

"Looks like I'm stuck with you guys now, huh?" Sky joked as Yang leaped out of nowhere and latch onto Ruby, leaving Sky to question what Ozpin was up too. But questions like that lead to nothing, so Sky took it as his 'residence at Beacon' that they discussed, guess that ad included a bonus of four girls...in a room...singular room...oh no. "Oz..."

"I'm so proud of you!" She congratulated as Sky rubbed the back of his neck, a smile still etched onto his face, besides the accommodation issue

"Looks like things are shaping up to an… interesting year," Ozpin spoke calmly. Sky's gaze however, was to his new team, his...friends

 _"Yeah, friends…"_ Sky echoed in his head once more, suddenly, being stuck here didn't feel so bad, even so, it felt like something was still off about the whole ordeal, but what it could be, he really couldn't figure out, so he shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "Pedicabo eam."

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! and i hope the fight scene was decent. Also using a phone is not the most entertaining thing to write with, I digress though, seeya in the next chapter, good to see some like this!

Next Chapter: Odd Shard Out

Sky's new day at Beacon felt more like a relapse than most, until he throws himself between a heated conflict between his new leader, Ruby, and resident Ice Queen, Weiss. A week later, Ruby's problems begin to arise in the face of being younger.


	3. Chapter 3: Odd Shard Out

**Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

* * *

 _"Just be yourself. Let people see the real, imperfect, flawed, quirky, weird, beautiful & magical person that you are." - Unknown_

* * *

Chapter III: Odd Shard Out

Dreams… no, nightmares, Sky was haunted by them from time-to-time, the demonic shadows laughing at him, taunting him to keep trying, only for him to fail. Beaten and broken behind it all, that was what remained of Sky. A hollow shell. Sky, woke from his slumber, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt the sweat drip from his forehead. He quickly looked around him and sighed. He was still at Beacon, with his new team and friends.

Downside was, he was lying on the floor. Turns out the rooms could only accommodate 4 people, but Sky didn't mind, much to his team's persistence. He looked at his gauntlet, the screen displaying the time to be 7:00pm. So he yawned and slowly made his way over to his new clothing, consisting of black jeans, shirt and tie, and a blazer.

Day two of his new life had begun once more

* * *

Sky opened the door to his room, after awakening with the golden brew of tea, no matter where, he always needed something to activate his systems. As he opened the door, he noticed that the room changed, a lot. The beds were now at each back corners of the room, one was held up by a stack of books on each leg, the other…. Was suspended above the other by rope.

"Ok…who and why?" Sky asked as they turned to face him

"Where'd you go? You missed our awesome redecorating!" Ruby asked as Sky rubbed the back of his neck, old habit

"Well, one, I was getting ready, two, I'm not much of a decorator anyways, if its red, black, or blue, I'll be happy." Sky answered as Yang hooked her arm around his neck with a smirk on her face, he didn't like that, cause he could see another mirror of someone he knew who did the same

"So, anything red or black? Like, Ruby?" Yang asked smugly, prompting Sky's thoughts about it, not noticing the embarrassed look on said girl's face over the subject

"Yeah, like I said, those colours are awesome," Sky said with a thumbs up, then his gaze drifted to the bed that hung to the side due to the uneven ropes that supported it to the ceiling. "Is that even safe?" Sky pointed out with slight concern, however Yang just waved it off

"It's fine, Weiss sleeps under it." Yang answered with a sly wave of her hand, not noting Weiss' raised brow

"Let me guess, your idea?" Sky pointed to Ruby as she nodded happily. "Why am I not surprised. Anywho, what's next then? Besides the safety of that bed."

"Well, are second order of business iiiiiiiis classes…" Ruby went from excited to flat-out bored upon looking through her small book on her lap. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be-"

"Wait! Did you say 9 o'clock!?" Weiss shrieked, Sky looking at his gauntlet with a whistle

"Whoops…" He murmured again, his gaze falling to Ruby. "You didn't check your watch, did you?"

"I don't wear a watch..." Ruby sheepishly chuckled, though Weiss was off

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" She snapped, with Sky running out the door, followed by Blake, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang, even Team JNPR joined the race

"Run-run-run-run-run!" Sky yelled as everyone picked up the pace more, bolting past many people along the way. _"Geez, high school all over again…oh god….Highschool…"_

* * *

Sky was slowly drifting into slumber, due to the fact that it felt like he was in a history lesson again. To which he was right, then the professor laughed at something , Sky banged his head off the desk, his head snapping up within seconds, his eyes wider than a deer in headlights

"Huh-what? Did I miss something?" Sky whispered to Ruby as she leaned over

"I don't know… he's…" Ruby trailed off, not knowing what to say

"Enthusiastic?" Sky suggested

"Now, as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world," Professor Peter continued as Sky tried to pay attention

 _"I should keep this in mind, considering I don't 'A', have an aura, not like this EC-1101 program is giving me much insight, and 'B', I know little about this world, other than what I found out,"_ Sky thought as it dawned on him. _"Who would have thought I wanted to listen in history?"_

"-Huntsmen, huntresses… individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves," The Professor continued to explain as a question occurred to Sky, so he decided to ask, that and sparing himself an aneurysm

"Sir? I have a question?" Sky spoke up as his friends looked at him

"What might that be, Sky?" He insisted, with Sky overlooking his notes of the details of Grimm before his eyes, uncertain if the one that sat before him were true. "I was wondering….is there a Grimm out there that can cause aura loss, like seal a person's aura again? I was just curious?" Sky asked, the Professor going silent for a moment, the others looked at him with odd expressions, then the professor spoke

"Well…if that is what you want to know…then yes…there is such a Grimm," The professor answered grimly (Ha! Get it?) as everyone looked at him for clarification

"It is known as the Harpy Grimm," He began as Sky felt a chill run up his spine. "They are rare, but if encountered, their supersonic screech can not only paralyze Huntsmen, but has even been reported to neutralize their auras for a short period of time, making them extremely dangerous," His explanation brought a wary silence upon everyone, so he raised his hand up. "Right then, back on topic!" He piped up, however, Sky went back to his thoughts on the Harpy

Was it somehow tied into his aura loss? Or was it because he didn't belong in Remnant to begin with? The questions just piled up in his head like a brick wall he couldn't climb or walk around. Endless halls, no doors. His train of thought however was brought to a halt at Ruby balancing a pencil on her finger, with a book on top, her face didn't help either as Sky held back his laughter with all his will power, his head hitting the desk in temptation.

"A true huntsman must be dependable," The professor continued as Ruby then seemed to drift into her own world, and for some reason, Sky could feel a glare in his direction. It was awfully chilly now

"A true huntsman must be strategic," Professor Port continued, Sky's eyes slowly turned to his right, his gaze meeting Weiss, causing him to sink into his chair more as the ice-cold glare shot through him and at Ruby

 _"Things are getting rather chilly around here,"_ Sky thought humorously. _"Warning: Code Blue. Temperature dropping to dangerous levels."_ Sky's thoughts warned him

"Well educated and wise." The professor ended as it felt like someone just shot someone as Sky gulped in fear, Ruby still not paying attention and Weiss still becoming one livid by the second, to the point, the others noticed

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" He asked as Weiss's hand shot up almost instantly as Sky sighed in relief

"And here I thought I was going to become the first Huntsman Popsicle," Sky joked as he sat up slightly

"I do sir!" Weiss answered as he gave her a…questioning look, something tells me he wasn't blind to all of this

"Well then, let's find out, step forward and face your opponent," His hand soon gestured to the cage that rattled and growled, crimson eyes narrowing from within

* * *

How would Sky begin to describe the battle before him? Venomous. Not that Weiss wasn't holding her own, but that Sky focused more on the conflict between Ruby, and Weiss. Ruby was doing what Sky had scene her to be, energetic and supportive, however, Weiss didn't take any of it to heart, giving harsh glares or snappy comments to Ruby, bringing her mood down with each insult. Sky wasn't impressed, this was turning into what he's seen before, both sides seem so simple to grasp, but it was clear to him. Weiss envied Ruby's position as the leader, mostly due to her lack of maturity, but, Weiss had also been acting like a child, think her actions might change the outcome set in motion.

"While I can see your reason, that doesn't mean you're right to act the way you do, love." Sky's thought on the matter came clear once Weiss had lost her weapon for a moment, nearly being taken out by the Grimm

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armour underneath-" Ruby started but then Weiss snapped

"Stop telling me what to do!?" she yelled as the rest frowned in surprise to her outburst, whist Sky shook his head

But the Grimm wasn't waiting around, it, much to Sky's surprise, spun into a ball as it rolled like a freight train towards Weiss. But she quickly reacted by making a glyph appear, stunning the Boar. Weiss then leapt to the glyph behind her, using it as leverage to strike the Grimm's underbelly. It worked as she skewered the Grimm, its body going limp in the process. But the battle had exhausted Weiss and her temper to their limits.

The professor cheered as the body of the Grimm slowly dissolved into smoke.

"It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training," He spoke clearly as he sighed. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, class dismissed," The professor concluded as Weiss stormed out of the room, Ruby following in toe as Sky decided to tag behind them both

"This, isn't going to end well…" Sky thought to himself as he followed, looking back to Yang and Blake. "I'll be right back."

"No rush." Blake nodded in understanding

"Make sure they're fine, alright?" Yang's concerned frown was enough for him to move on

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as Sky hung back a bit, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, so he sat behind a pillar

"What?" Weiss responded with a venomous tone

"What's wrong with you? why are you being-" Ruby was interrupted again as Weiss went off

"What's wrong with me!? What wrong with you!?" Weiss began, not missing a beat. "You're supposed to be a leader, but so far, all you've been is a nuisance!"

"What did I do!?" Ruby scoffed, Sky face-palmed

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position, back in the forest you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so," Weiss explained harshly, striking something in Ruby for a moment

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asked in a sad tone. "What happened to all the talk about, 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team?"

"Not by a team led by you," Weiss sighed, before turning. "I've studied, and trailed, and quite frankly, I deserve better…Ozpin made a mistake."

With that, she left as Sky approached Ruby who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"That was a bit… much." Sky started, Ruby looked at him with a sad expression, knowing now that he was watching her the whole time

"Do…do you think I'm a terrible leader?" Ruby asked with a pinch of hope and dread over his pondering, however, Sky just smiled a little

"Well… no." Sky answered after a slight pause, earning a confused look from Ruby

"But why-" Ruby began, but Sky put his hand up for her to stop

"Because… we all have strengths and weaknesses, that's why as a team, we can grow and hone are skills." Sky began, thinking how he was going to put this into context. "What I mean is you should give this whole ordeal time to grow, your mistakes and Weiss' are merely stepping-stones towards what you both aim to be, and what you're going to be. These things happen, no one is expecting you to manage the weight of the world in only a day. You can become a great leader Ruby...I believe that, so don't let this one misjudgment define what you are."

Sky concluded shyly, however, Ruby smiled brightly at him, feeling a new sensation of gratitude foster in her chest, meanwhile, Sky blushed as his mind caught up to what he said.

"Wow that sounded cheesy as hell!" He laughed as he rubbed his neck

"No… it was nice, thanks." Ruby responded with an innocent smile, lessening the embarrassment for him

"What are friends for?" Sky said with a shrug, as they heard footsteps approaching

"Hmm? Well that seemed to go… slightly better." Ozpin spoke, as he drank his coffee with an inquisitive look

"So, what's your opinion on this, Sir?" Sky curiously asked the Professor

"That remains to be seen." He answered, both Ruby and Sky looked at each other

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"I mean, it's only been one day," Ozpin began, his smile faltering slightly. "Ruby, ive made more mistakes, then any man, woman, or child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them," He explained as he leaned in closer to Ruby, "Do you?"

Ozpin then leaned away, continuing to talk, Sky was even paying close attention to him, he seemed to remind Sky of some wise headmaster from one of the movies he watched. So, he would always pay attention to what they say. Usually their wisdom is based off of experiences they once failed to understand, heeding this carefully, Sky's ears listened.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly, If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Ozpin elaborated, with Ruby and Sky taking it all in. "You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby," Ozpin stated as he turned to walk away. "I advise you take some time to think about how you uphold it."

"Yep, definitely, Dumbledore." Sky quipped, with Ruby giving him an odd expression, to which he sighed. "No one's going to get my jokes anymore..."

With that he walked away, Ruby then turned and looked out the door nearby and saw Weiss standing on her own, to which she looked to be in deep thought. Sky then approached Ruby as he placed a hand her shoulder.

"Good luck, leader," Sky encouraged, leaving her to delve into this problem on her own. Good thing she didn't look back, since Sky was beginning to frown once more. "Do better than me, Red."

* * *

Later that night…

Sky sat out on a balcony, looking off at the shattered moon as the silent night continued to stretch. He kept gazing at the stars in the sky as he watched them dance in the night. But for a longest time, he felt his heart ache and his head pounding at the unshakable memories that cut deep into his mind.

"Dammit, not now!" He cursed, holding his head for a moment. "Just stop for one night."

Sky then saw his gauntlet light up with an update, one which he didn't like, almost like it was mocking him.

 **[Warning: Mental State Abnormal]**

"Machines…" Sky scoffed, feeling slightly worse for wear, then he heard the sound of heels stopping beside him. "So? How'd it go?"

"Fine. I believe I realized that I made some…errors when judging Ruby's encouragement." Weiss commented to Sky's smug look

"I know why you felt angered by Ruby's childish antics," Sky began, Weiss now facing him directly. "You've only ever seen a life of structure and rules, you were stuck in a prison, constantly telling you how to live your life."

"H-How, did you know?" Weiss asked, her face stuck between sadness and surprise, then Sky just smiled

"I won't keep you, but I know what it's like to be guided through your life, never making a choice on your own. Its suffocating." Sky answered with a slightly deflated tone. "But, that's why Ruby will be the best leader for this team, her positive outlook, and kind nature balances out her smart and unpredictable fighting when we need it most," Sky finished, seeing Weiss smile faintly at the thought

"Well…thank you for telling me that, and…you're right, Ruby may be a kid, but she's different," Weiss agreed, turning back towards the arch. "Goodnight, Sky."

"Night." Sky answered, and once more, he was left alone to ponder at the moon. "Who the bloody hell broke the moon?"

* * *

[One Week Later]

*Ruby's POV*

It was another bright day, I kept my eyes locked to Beacon ahead of me, the spires stretching into the sky above me as I smiled with glee. Even if its been a week, I loved every minute of it, even the classes to an extent, it was everything I've dreamed of, and the fact i'm the leader of my own team is even better!

I then felt the wind breeze past me, as I instinctively turned to see my team walking up towards me, all in their uniforms.

"Good morning, Weiss." I greeted, as she kept her stern look on, but I knew she appreciated it

"You'll be late for class if you don't hurry." Weiss responded, as she walked past me, but I just rolled my eyes

"We're walking at the same pace..." I deadpanned the obvious, Weiss giving me an irritated look for that remark

"Morning, Blake." I continued, as the girl waved to me with a calm expression

"Morning." She answered, as Yang jumped beside me, hooking an arm around my neck

"Morning, Yang!" I smiled as she winked at me, pulling me along with her before letting go

"C'mon, Ruby. Today we're gunna remind everyone at Beacon Academy how awesome Team RWBYS is!" She cheered, as I turned to my left, seeing Sky walk up to us with a relaxed expression. Its only been a week, but Sky was still strange to me, like cool-ish strange, but he was really nice

"You better not try to put me in the spotlight, Yang." Sky grumbled, holding onto his book as Yang threw him beside herself, as I continued to walk beside them all. "I swear, another incident like the cafeteria, and I might just throw myself to a Nethermore..."

"Aww, don't be so dramatic!" Yang cooed, as Sky whimpered slightly, causing me to giggle a little. I love my team!

* * *

*Sky's POV*

"-Then BOOM! No more science lab." I finished my story with a dramatic clash of effects, as Yang nearly toppled over, and Weiss seemed to blink at the stupidity of it all. Lets just say, some chemicals 'do not' mix well, especially with clothing. "And trust me, the girls weren't too happy about their clothes nearly being torn to ribbons."

"Are you four that stupid!?" Weiss argued, but I could see her resisting a smirk. "Even if it was rather amusing."

"Ha! Knew it!" Both me, and Yang called Weiss out, but before she could retort, Ruby blurted something out to us, gulping whatever was in her mouth, down

"So...what exactly...is Dust?" Hmm? Even I was curious, since I knew only what Ozpin briefed me on when I was investigated, from what I knew, Dust was a manifestation of the elements, and is used either for practical, offensive purposes. Dust was the ammunition for our weapons, since my 'tool' uses compressed dust canisters

"Huh? Its a crystallized energy that helps to power our world." Weiss explained, before she went on a tangent., a proud smile on her face as I blinked, Yang just tuning out her explanation. "Fire, water, electricity. Its the amalgamation of nature's power! It is the foundation that supports our lives. Its range of applications spans everything from day-to-day tasks to military use."

"Agh! Stop quoting Schnee Dust Company pamphlets!" Ruby cried out, waving her hands frantically, even I nodded with a bored look

"I won't lie, it all sounds interesting, but I really...really can't stand lectures." I added, Yang 'high-fiving' me as Weiss sighed

"There's still much we don't know about Dust's exact origins." Weiss shrugged, as Yang spoke up, chewing on something in the process

"One thing's for sure, it comes in handy for stopping Grimm." She mumbled, as I jabbed her in the side

"Finish eating next time..." I groaned, as my hand pressed random buttons on Cognitum

"So the company's business relies on something that they don't understand." Blake added blankly, her mundane gaze on her book, as me and Ruby laughed silently at Weiss' irritated response, her eye twitching

"Our research is making progress every year." Weiss countered, before Ruby messed with a high-caliber round in her fingers with a puzzled expression

"Hmm...I see." She wondered, before Blake spoke up again

"What Ruby is trying to say, is that there's a need for a deeper understanding of, and appreciation for the tools and technology used in the trade of hunting that our lives depend on." Blake answered, and I could see that, so i quickly spoke my mind

"Knowing the intention and better respecting the gifts given to us can help us usually reach a level of power and knowledge that we never could have uncovered without first understanding 'why'." I nodded, as Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle with glee

"Yes, that's it! That's it exactly!" She cheered as me and Yang looked at each other oddly, before I shrugged nonchalantly

"I think its important to always have that kind of respect for our partners, and for the weapons and special items we use!" Ruby puffed out her chest proudly at that, as I stared at Cognitum for a moment in curiosity, before I saw the alert appear on the screen

 ***INCOMING PROJECTILE***

"You always exaggerate, Ruby..." I heard Weiss groan, my eyes trying to locate the warning

"But you like talking about S.D.C dust technology all the time, Weiss." Ruby retorted

"What are you implying?" Weiss dared, as Ruby muttered something under her breath, as Weiss huffed. "Look, just because i'm not a weapons maniac like you-" Oh boy...

"Heads up!" I yelled, but by the time they noticed, our table was trashed

 ***CRASH-CLATTER***

Before us all was Jaune, who looked like his lungs were kicked to the back of his spine by the pained look on his face, that, and he went through a solid, laminated-oak table, so that's definitely painful.

"Jaune!?" We all blinked in shock whist Jaune groaned in pain from the force of the impact, as I heard the laughing to my right, my eyes seemed to stare at the man with an icy glare, certain memories of mine surfacing like bad taste in my mouth

"Oh sorry, my bad." Then he shared us a sickening grin, nothing like a huntsman, only a twat with more brawn than brains. "Didn't mean to kick the ball your way..."

"Cardin...Winchester..." Me and Ruby groaned, both of us kneeling beside Jaune as he tried to sit upright

"Jaune, are you ok!?" Ruby asked him in worry, as I helped to sit upright, before he shook off his pained face, holding his hands up

"I-I'm alright! I'm fine hehehehe...feel free to show a little more concern for me Weiss." Jaune laughed off, but he was clearly out of it, then Weiss deadpanned

"I'm not concerned one bit." She gave him a bored expression, as I just shook my head

"Really, i'm fine. It wasn't as bad as it looked." He tried to reassure, as Ruby looked at him worryingly

"But..." She tried to speak, as I gave him a little bit of help

"Mate, your body flew through the air, and smashed through a very high-quality, laminated-oak table. How your spine isn't broken is a Gods-send in its own right." I sighed, then I offered him a hand. "But, not many from where i'm from can boast such a claim, so you earned that."

"Heh, thanks man." Jaune looked a little better, emotionally that is, before a certain gnat spoke again

"Oh, team RWBY, right?" Cardin mused, as my eye twitched slightly. You forgot the 'S' dipshit. "Sorry I interrupted your girl talk."

"You deaf too. Its 'RWBYS'." Yang supported from behind me with crossed arms, whist drawing out the 'S', but Cardin just shrugged with as little care as ever, then his gaze shifted to the nervous Ruby, my anger slowly readying for some reason, but any chance to floor this gnat was fine by me

"So, I hear you skipped a couple of years. You guys Professor Ozpin's favorites or something?" At that, we all twitched with a tinge of irritation, but Ruby was still looking like she staring at the face of the devil. I think she was going the 'better person' route, and decided not to speak out

"You guys did pretty good in team selections, but none of you look like all that." Cardin mused, as I felt a cold voice threaten to lash out at him, and the strange thing is. I wanted to. But, he then loomed over Ruby, said girl staring up with a strange look in her eyes. "What? You wanna go, grade skipper?"

 _"Did you forget that one of us has the ability to belt-sand your face to silence your dumbass, or is that something that passes your head like always?"_ I asked him, my voice sounding far colder than normal, but I was too pissed off now, this... _rage_ , no-one can really blame me for what I might do now

"What you say, outcast?" Cardin dared me with a grunt, as I stood between him and Ruby, my ears slightly picking up Ruby whispering my name, but my eyes stayed on target

 _"You heard me, or does anything break through that skull of yours? Actually, if it did, I'd be worried for the survivability of the team under 'your' command...those poor fools."_ I drawled out in a bore, as Cardin's fist seemed to ball up at my remark, as some in the cafeteria seemed to watch with anticipation. _"Someone like you only sees power over others, but that only shows how weak you really are, you don't know what 'power' means, or how to properly control anything close."_

 _"Actually, the best power you have control over is the light switch."_ My retort made his blood boil in his face, and with the crowd laughing at his expense my point was made clear as day to the gnat

"So lively, how splendid." In a flash, my mind seemed to clear, like a mist that clouded me for a moment, then my eyes moved towards Goodwitch, who looked crossed between angry and calm. One scary combo

"Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby blinked in surprise, as we all backed off, my eyes shaking their gaze from Cardin

"Asking yourself if you have what it takes to succeed. Honing your skills and trusting in the resulting power. All important for a huntsman or huntress." Goodwitch spoke clearly, almost like a calm breath of air. "But with power comes responsibility, power should only be exercised when it is needed, and where it's needed."

"I see..." No you don't, Cardin. "So we can do whatever we want, as long as we're honing our skills?" Even Goodwitch had a look in her eye, she knew he was twisting the meaning into more violence

"Yes...in fact..." Her eyes then moved towards Ruby, who was looking over my shoulder, her face looking like she was about to die from shock, that, and her smile was wavering like waves, even her pupils were pinpricks. "Why don't I give you two the opportunity to do so?"

"Huh?" Ruby breathed, as my hand rested on my face, my head shaking

* * *

The whole school was basically here in the arena. Everyone had caught wind of the match between Ruby and Cardin like wildfire, the whole ten minutes of prep-time, Ruby was losing her cool, actually, she looked at us with a face that was...haunting to say the least, she looked like she was being fed to a pack of honey badgers whist covered in honey. Actually, that would be a mercy.

"HUUHHHH!?" I managed to hear Ruby's audible gasp from here, obviously she just came back to reality, before realizing she was in the middle of a ring, facing Cardin, in front of hundreds of students. Wait...hundreds...

"Ruby! One punch! Take him down in one punch!" Yang cheered to my right, whist Blake pointed out the obvious

"She's not like you, Yang."

"Wait, something doesn't seem right with her." Weiss spoke curiously, then Yang slammed her hands against the stone barrier, her eyes wide

"Crap! I forgot, she gets nervous in front of crowds!" Both me and Weiss shared a look, before we yelled

"How could you forget!? She's your sister!?" We were now fearing for Ruby's life now, since she looked like she was about to pass out, hell, even Cardin was trying to grab her attention

"Stop freakin' out! You hear me!?" Cardin yelled, as Ruby shakily replied

"Huh? Sorry, Mr Titanium Mace." That got me to laugh a little, as Cardin's jaw dropped a little

"IT'S CARDIN!" He yelled angrily, before he chuckled, and pointed his mace towards Ruby like a joke. "Check it out, the leader of Team RWBY is all show!"

"Ruby! Relax! You're wearing a red cape! You can't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have!" At Yang's attempt to reassure her sister, I smacked Yang on the back of the head. "Ow!"

I then sighed, as my face heated up from the embarrassment I was about to endure. "You owe me one for this..."

"Hey, Ruby! You wanted to become a huntress, right!? Then why the hell are you just standing there!?" I yelled down to her, as the others looked at me curiously, since I never really show this much confidence unless I was angry. "If you didn't give up before, than why the hell are you starting now. Stop shaking, and fight!? Do it for your team, for yourself!?"

At that, she seemed to pause, her grip on Crescent Rose tightening, then, Goodwitch sounded off the start of the match.

"Begin!"

Over the last week, ive seen just how strange Ruby can be, she doesn't pay attention too well in class, she can be distracted easily when working, and for her age, she was a complete child, even though she somehow manages to do what was set for her. On the battlefield though, her mind is like lighting, her eyes never miss a beat when she fights, her steps are like winds, and she strikes with the ferocity of a monster.

Cardin's strike smashed before Ruby, her footing sending her back, as an eruption of fire burst from the floor when he pulled his mace back up. But, from the fires, Ruby's scythe flew through the flames, her feet pressing down on the spine of Crescent Rose, her silver eyes near unshakable.

Then she flipped her hand on the trigger, firing herself to the right of Cardin, knocking him back, before she hands moved to hold onto the spine of Crescent Rose, her legs flying behind her as she spun in the air like a rose petal. Even so, her eyes were still trained on Cardin.

 _"AHH!"_ Cardin yelled in fear, he was clearly outmatched

Then, Ruby flew past him, leaving behind the sound of metal shattering, as pieces of Cardin's armour fell from their place, along with Cardin himself. When Ruby finally stopped moving, her smile was back, as everyone cheered, my hands already clapping at the performance, Yang was fist-pumping the sky, and Weiss seemed to sigh in relief. Aww, she does care.

But for a moment, Ruby and I stared at each other for a moment, as I nodded to her with an honest smile, as she seemed to brighten up a little more.

* * *

Later...

"Well, that went well." I mused, as I watched the book fly from Ruby's hands, as I quickly caught it mid-air, blinking at her startled reaction. Then she turned on her chair, slumping down with a tired grin

"'Well'? I nearly died of embarrassment, I hate crowds..." She groaned, before nearly falling off her chair at my tug at her red cape that was still attached to her shirt

"Yeah, well it seems you found a way to bypass that." I added, before I let go and moved towards the door to my left, but then I felt Ruby poke my side, causing my eyes to glance over my shoulder. Her face was curious, which wasn't new really

"What did you mean by that? What you said back in the arena?" I knew she was going to ask this, so I nodded, as I sat down on the table, as she looked up at me

"Well...even if I'm still getting used to not only being in a team, but living with four girls in the same room, I can be very observant, and Ruby...your amazing." I stated in the best way I could, as her cheeks turned a little red. "Ive seen you fight, and from what Yang has told me, you can be...empty-headed at times, yet when you fight your mind is like fire, you're like an entirely different person."

"So, when I saw you nearly fall apart back in the ring, I realized something, you can't let your weaknesses stop you from doing what your great at. When you finally snapped out of it, you were unstoppable, and, I guess I want to be like that too." I answered her, although my explanation is a little dry

"You hate crowds too, but you still helped me?" Ruby answered near seconds after, as I blinked at her sudden correction

"Yeah, I did." Then my face turned completely red. "I mean, Yang wasn't really helping, and I couldn't just sit there, so I thought 'might as well try something!' but I think I just made it worse for myself, and I honestly-" !

Ruby...was hugging me...umm. It was only for a few seconds, but, she seemed to radiate with a strange feeling, it was comforting, when she did let go, her smile was warm, her eyes seemed to glow with a strange emotion, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Thank you, Sky." Ruby whispered, before she shook her head randomly, her eyes moving back to her book, and from the looks of things, it was...oh Gods, help us now...math. From Ruby's defeated cry, she was stuck. "I'm screwed...!"

"273.25." I answered without even writing anything or missing a beat, as Ruby looked between the book and me, her eyes growing more and more confused with each turn, then she mumbled

"How did-What the-When...HUH!?" Ruby was completely flabbergasted at my straight answer, albeit, my math was rusty, but when you have decimals drilled into your head like a Giga Drill, it tends to leave scars. Then Ruby started to pull at my arm, and...she's giving me the cutest pout in the world. "Please...help me...!"

"Ok, this is gunna be a looong night..." I chuckled, as I moved over to help Ruby with our most challenging foe yet. "Im'ma need alot of tea for this."

To Be Continued...

* * *

AU: This used to be two chapters, but I thought to just bulk them both up, hope you enjoyed this little Slice of Life chapter, and seeya next time!

Next Chapter: Think No Evil

Among the usual antics of school life, Ruby begins to notice Sky's strange behavior, whist Sky begins to feel memories creep back from the void, mainly of snow-white eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Think No Evil

Chapter 4: Think No Evil

 **Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

 _"Kai…"_

 _"Kai. You know why I'm here, don't you? Strange being here again, so many nights of isolation..."_

 _"Kai!"_

* * *

Sky, sat up almost instantly as he looked around the room frantically, awaiting the cold-hearted voice to seep its way back from wherever it crawled from, slowly though, he calmed down and remembered where he was, his room, his team was asleep. Then he sighed, resting his hand on his head.

"Just another nightmare…" he whispered, then heard an alarm go off in the room, waking the others up. Sky yawned as he rubbed the bags under his eyes, every night had been the same, he'd go to sleep late and wake up early. This was the third time. Even if it's been a few weeks since his arrival, it still felt like days to him, in a way, it was a nice feeling

"Morning guys," Sky greeted as they all slowly and groggily got up as he yawned again, but grinned with a devilish glint in his eyes, holding a small alarm clock in his hand. "I regret nothing."

 ***Beep-Beep-Beep***

Sky almost burst into a laughing fit, if not for the four pillows colliding with his face.

* * *

A Few Hours Later…

It was lunch and once again, Nora was off on a tangent, to which half of them listened intently to, Sky being one of them, a note-pad in his hands with a pencil hovering over the lines he had already drawn. Sky was not crazy when it came to art, but he enjoyed drawing out anime characters he knew, or weaponry he's seen, so far he's built a collection on most students' weaponry.

"So… there we were… in the middle of the night," Nora began with a dramatic tone

"It was day," Ren corrected in a blank tone, but Nora persisted

"We were surrounded by Ursai," Nora continued, both Sky and Yang looking at her with excitement, but Sky's eyes still drooped due to his restless night

"They were Beowolves," Ren corrected again

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora blurted out as she stood up in enthusiasm

"Two of 'em," Ren corrected once more, sighing in the process

"But they were no match," Nora continued. "And in the end… Ren and I took them down, and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…" Ren sighed as Sky noticed Ruby looking at Jaune for quite a while now

"Ok, someone mind telling me why 'he's' been acting more like a zombie than me?" Sky asked as he pointed at Jaune, thankfully Pyrrha spoke up

"Are you ok?" She asked as he kept messing with his food, but quickly jumped out of his trance

"Huh? Oh, yeah, why?" He asked as he turned to face us

"It's just that you seem a little… not ok," Ruby answered as Sky nodded

"Something's bothering you, and don't act like there isn't," Sky added with a questioning look

"Wh, guys, I'm fine… seriously, look!" Jaune responded as he faked a smile to the best of his ability

"Wow, you're as convincing as a person who uses Photoshop to make themselves look better," Sky retorted with a blunt gaze

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha pointed out as the rest of the group nodded

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune asked skeptically with Sky snorting at his retort

"No, Sherlock Homes," Sky answered sarcastically, then sighed as he saw looks the rest gave him, but he simply shrugged at their stares. "I'm not apologizing."

"It's fine, he just likes to mess around, practical jokes!" Jaune waved off, but saw that no one was convinced

"He's a bully," Ruby corrected with a glare as Sky grunted at the word

"Yeah, just like all the rest," He spat as he just looked at Cardin with a massive amount of anger and disgust. Funny story, since there were two people named 'Sky', most students call Sky by his name, with the 'Sky' from Cardin's team being referred by others with his second name, suffice to say, he grew more irritated by that everyday

"Oh please, name one time he's 'Bullied me'…" Jaune asked with air quotes as Yang looked at him with a sly look

"Do you really want us to answer that?" She asked as he sighed

"Jaune you know if you need any help, you can just ask," Pyrrha suggested as Nora jumped from her seat with an evil look in her eyes

"OH! WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora shouted with glee as Sky smiled sinisterly at that

"That's being too kind if you ask me…" Sky murmured as Jaune got up from his seat

"Guys, really, its fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone!" Jaune pointed out as a Faunus girl stormed past them, looking really upset

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him!" Pyrrha spoke with venom as Sky felt his blood boil

 _"The nerve of that pest!"_ Sky's thoughts spat

"He's not the only one," Blake added with a glare as Yang frowned

"It must be hard to be a Faunus," She spoke sadly as some watched Jaune walk away, looking very unconvinced himself

* * *

 _"Why would anyone talk to you!?" A girl spat among the countless shadows that danced in Sky's vision_

 _"Nothing but a weirdo!" A boy spoke as a group laughed, their voice echoing around the void. But Sky wasn't upset, instead, a scowl took its place, his hazel eyes a hardened ice-white among their fiery gazes_

 _"Funny, the last group said similar points of interest too, guess where they are now? Oh, that's right, currently stuck in medical wards with broken bones! Now...lets see how well you fair paying over sticks and stones?" Sky bitterly laughed_

* * *

"Sky!?" Ruby spoke up as Sky awoke from another dream, he looked around and saw that he had drifted off outside. The sun beating down on his face with a warm embrace, meanwhile, Ruby stared from above, shading his gaze with her head. Sky only moved up against the wall again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh…sorry, Ruby…" He apologised as Ruby frowned at him

"Are you ok? You looked… scared?" She asked as he smiled and shook his head

"Na, just really need to sleep later," His lie paid off, yet a trace of worry still remained on Ruby's face. "I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Was it a bad dream?" Ruby asked with curiosity as Sky felt his mind race with the voices again, all wanting him to...lash out? Why?

"No…just…couldn't sleep," Sky lied again, but saw that Ruby was still slightly concerned. "Look, really I'm fine! Don't need you blowing a fuse on me!"

He then looked at the clear sky above him, making him feel at home, only it wasn't really his home. His thoughts halted in place then, feeling Ruby's side press against his right arm, causing his attitude to become flustered by her close proximity. Ultimately shrugging, Sky went back to his work on his gauntlet, now named 'Cognitum'

"Oh! Are you working on your weapon!?" Ruby's biggest hobby, and Sky thought it was a good idea to do it 'in-front' of her, brilliant

"Well, I don't know much about it…so I figured that I might as well see what I can do." Sky answered as Ruby got a shiny look in her eye

"Can you show me!? Please-please-please!?" She begged as she seemed to act like a dog, causing Sky to just raise a brow at her

"Why? You've already seen what it can do?" He retorted with Ruby just giving him a very cute look, so he smiled and shook his head at her insistence. "You are too damn persistent, you know?"

"Well then, as your awesome leader! I command you to showcase your beautiful weapon to me!" She ordered with a very cute/serious look and Sky saluted with a laugh

"Yes, ma'am!" He shouted as he got up and walked into the open plains. "Ok, first of all, I named it, 'Cognitum', so you don't need to keep saying 'weapon'."

She nodded as Sky hit one of the buttons on the watch and soon he was coated in the midnight armour. He then deployed his blades as they glowed, their shiny surface reflecting the rays of sun upon a certain angle

"First off, these are my basic blades or longswords by default, which are handy for attack and defence, due to their size." Sky pointed out as Ruby nodded

Sky then took a stance and swung his arms with a few thrust and swipe actions, then he spun on his heel, leaving a small light trail, then finished off with a heavy 'X' motion. This earned a clap from Ruby as he they flashed under the light of day.

"Now, in combat I can digistruct any weapon that is stored in my data banks, and reconstruct my armour to match, as long as it's not too big. For instance," Sky explained in detail as the blades shortened and had chains hanging from the arms

He then thrusted one arm forward as it shot the blade towards a nearby tree, then with a mighty pull, Sky swung around the tree, then the blade detached and the other shot out, nailing itself to the dirt and pulling him to a halt as he skidded. The grapple hooks then disappeared as Sky held his hands together, Ruby waiting in anticipation, then he pulled them apart, revealing all his fingers with sharp, four inch claws, their gleaming blue trails of light flickering slightly.

"These I picked up from that Beowolf Alpha a fought." Sky explained as his speed increased as he hacked away at the air, leaving multiple light trails as he did, then he stopped and they vanished, Ruby then cheered for more as he smiled under the helm

"Ok, this one is still a work in progress, but I'll give it a shot," Sky spoke with a hint of glee at his next trick, slapping his hands together, he clenched his fists, before pulling his hands apart, revealing the construction of a large, black polearm

It then formed a magazine clip and a trigger, and even a scope as it continued to grow, soon it started to form a curved spine of sorts as he felt his body shake, his vision vibrated for a moment, with his armour's lights flickering an ice-white for a moment under the strain.

"Sky!" Ruby called out as she moved towards him, his armour self-deactivating as she saw the sweat on his face, his breathing ragged and unorthodox. Coming down to rest a hand on his shoulder, Ruby steadily rose him to his feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'll…be...fine…just took too much…energy." He spoke between pants, with Ruby lightly punching his arm, though she was still worried for him

"Well… that was still really, really cool, just…don't blow a fuse on me," Her funny remark earned a chuckle from Sky, much to his body's resistance to do so

"Ha. Ha. Very comical, Red." Sky sneered, but in reality, something within him felt...cold, not from the lack of energy in his body, but there was something creeping in the back of his mind

* * *

Later That Night…

It was nightfall, the sky was beginning to turn into an amazing spectacle of reds, yellows, and oranges, the moon slowly appearing into the sky. But Ruby slowly walked around the outside of the doom complex as she looked around.

"Where, where, where…?" She thought to herself as she walked along the cobblestone path, then she heard what sounded like a sword swings, a vibrating _swoosh_ to each thrust of the blade too. "Huh?"

When she jogged along the path, she saw in a small field that was filled with fireflies as their green light danced around the armoured huntsman. His strikes exact and swift, his silent breaths falling on death's ears.

He stopped as he panted, feeling himself loosing strength, but he shook it off and continued. Ruby was about to intervene, but then another voice called out.

"Lovely night, wouldn't you say?" Ozpin spoke calmly as Sky stopped and looked at him, lowering his arms

"Professor Ozpin?…I…yeah it is…" Sky stuttered as he looked at the now near black void above him, a few stars scraping through the clouds. "Well, as far as you can see from here."

"Then tell me, why are you busy, slaving away your time, when you could be enjoying this breath-taking night, maybe even with your team?" Ozpin inquired as Ruby stood a fair distance away, listening intently

"It's…personal…I don't really want to talk about it," Sky sighed as he looked away for a moment. "I just don't want them to get involved, this is my problem to deal with, not theirs. And...there's things a person can't rely on others to understand."

"Hmm, well I won't stop you, but don't push people who want to help you away, it's not that they think you are weak, it's that they want to support you thought your dark times… but take a fair amount of warning, because if you push the people who care away, what reason do you give them to keep trying?" Ozpin finished as Sky stood there for a few seconds, not knowing what to say

"But, if at any point you wish to speak to me…my door is always open." Ozpin finished as he walked away, leaving Sky to ponder on his words

He then looked at his hands, lost in their blackened form for a moment, that was until he clenched them tightly, his glare hardening under his mask, completely unaware of Ruby's eyes watching him warily.

"Nor do I expect them to understand." He spat in anger as his blades deployed again, and once more he continued his training alone, his strikes chasing phantoms away in his head, as if he hoped for each swing to cut them down, rid their voices from his head

But he was unaware of Ruby, who was just watching him with a sad expression, she felt sorry for him, if only she could convince him to tell her what was wrong, why he would avoid her questions when asked. But she couldn't bring herself to ever push for answers. So instead, she turned and walked away, brushing something stray in her eye.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

To Be Continued…

* * *

Another week, another chapter, but I happy to see quite a few people enjoy this story, so thanks a bunch. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Fractured Armour

Growing more worried with Sky's behavior, the team ask one of his other friends who had been the one aiding his training for answers, what they find out will finally bring Ruby to act on her heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Fractured Armour

Chapter 5: Fractured Armour

 **Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

Ruby laid awake, the conversation Sky and professor Ozpin had was still fresh in her mind, and it still bothered her that Sky had been running himself ragged, and even avoiding sleep due to… something, but what that 'something' was still eluded her, making her own sleep pattern tonight a chore. Ruby glanced to her side and pulled up her scroll, the light illuminating the room by a fraction, she then glanced at the time.

[5:00am]

She sighed as she closed her scroll, she must have been awake for a while now, Ruby turned over to try and sleep some more, but then heard a very faint noise. Just barely audible, but she could make it out the sound of someone whispering.

She slowly went to the edge of her suspended bed and peeked over, she then looked at the corner of the room, there, Sky sat, looking down at himself as he placed his head against the wall, looking like he had been trying to knock something 'out' of his mind, so Ruby listened closely

"You know that won't happen, so be like a bad dream and go." Sky bit back, unaware of Ruby's prying eyes and ears

 _"I doubt you could even if you tried, for some reason I'm more stable over my own thoughts and actions, although your recent slip-ups had made it far easier to come back from your inner-consciousness."_ The cold, distant voice echoed in his head like a bat's sonar

"I never wanted this. I chose this. And I certainly don't need 'you' telling me what isn't true." Sky sharply replied, closing his eyes for a moment. "Leave. Me. Alone."

 _"For now? Yes, but I will be here, always am, always will. We can heal our wounds, let those scars fade overtime, but me? Him? Us? We will never forget, we can only do better."_

Ruby awoke from her slumber, rubbing her eyes as she saw her team moving around the room, but noticed she was now lying back under her covers, but she remembered that she drifted off near the edge, so did one of them move her? Did Sky do this? Sky...

"Hey, where'd Sky go?" Ruby asked as Yang just shrugged, not knowing the answer either

"Must have left early, not sure why someone would want to, but, what the hell." Yang waved off as Ruby just kept thinking to herself

 _"Why was he talking to himself?"_ She thought, but she decided to hold it off until she saw him

* * *

For the rest of the day, no one knew where Sky was, he didn't show up for any of their classes, nor lunch, which they all found very concerning. So, they decided to investigate to try and find where he went. So they followed Yang towards the gym.

"I still don't see how Sky would be here, Yang?" Weiss repeated herself again, yet only Yang's smug grin appeared

"'Cause its where he and his girlfriend often our, if not, well...we'll see what's still intact to know." That comment through Ruby into a loop for a moment

"His what!?" Did she sounded loud? She probably did, which lead to the biggest mistake today, since Yang spun back around to loop an arm around her younger sister

"Aww, is someone jealous?" Yang cooed, causing Ruby's face to burn from the implication of what Yang meant, yet before she could protest, they stopped just at the edge of the arch into the training gym, because they nearly crashed into another student, the two sister falling backwards in each other's arms with a yelp, whist the other student backed away with her own surprised jump

The girl before them was a year above them all, standing next to where Weiss shook her head in her hand, and Blake rolled her eyes at their clumsiness. The girl had hazel eyes, and her dark brown hair was tied up, though a golden-orange lock did run down the left side of her face.

"Geez, Yang, could've waited 'till the last moment?" The girl sighed with a shaky breath, but then smiled. "Well, seems Team RWBYS decided to pay me a visit, how sweet, well...I'd say that if I were right, but only four of you are here."

"And 'that', is why we're here, CC!" Yang regained her composure, with Ruby pulling herself up on Yang's blazer to her own feet. "We need to know where you're boyfriend is!"

That made Coco's eye twitch with a challenging grin.

"Yang, you have five seconds to rephrase that." Coco warned, not wanting to be teased about her friendship with the rather unorthodox Sky. "Five."

"Its about Sky, honest!" Yang tried to explain, but Coco was now cracking her knuckles

"Four."

"No one has seen him for hours, not even in classes, and Yang here informed us he would most likely be here." Weiss added from the side, and that made Coco pause, taking a moment to look back in the gym, then she hummed

"Right, that makes sense. Well, good news, he's fine if that's got you riled up." That made them relax a little, even Weiss felt a wave of concern dissipate. "He actually talked with me a while ago, said he needed to go into Vale to grab a few things, most of which were for our training sessions."

"You train with Sky?" Ruby asked, not actually knowing about this, and Coco nodded with a laugh

"If by 'train with' you mean 'train him', yeah, guy's not the best fighter, or was, but he's got talent, and had some pretty good comebacks to when we first met, most of which ended with him getting his butt handed to him by me." Coco mused, but shook her head. "But the wise-ass never gave up, kept getting back up even to this day, while I'd say he's...strange, he's a good guy, knows what he needs to do better."

"Well, thank you for letting us know where he is." Blake thanked with Coco clicking her tongue with a thumbs up, then she turned back towards the gym to leave them

"Seeya guys, and next time Yang." Coco then grabbed her black case from the chair, pointing the bottom of it at the girl with a dangerous look. "Taunt me and Bluey again, see what happens, cause I'll get you, and I'll make it look like a bloody accident."

"Hehehe, love you too!" Yang was now using Ruby as a meat shield, said girl shaking her arms frantically

"I am not an object!"

* * *

The sun was near its fall, the shining Beacon casting a shadow down on the city across the vast sea. But sitting near the landing pads, was Sky, he sat with his jacket tied around his waist, his eyes never leaving the crystal-clear water in front of him.

He, however wore a frown, much like the days before, he couldn't hide his sorrow, his anger anymore, so he just sat and listened to… nothing, only the quiet swishing of the water below.

"Why would any of them care…?" Sky mumbled to himself, his gaze falling to his hands, to which he reached into his pocket and pulled a small piece of paper out

It was a picture of him, smiling like an idiot, he was older in the photo, most due to him figuring out that Remnant made him younger, he was 19 at the time. But beside him was a girl.

She had short-red hair, the rest tied up into two ponytails. Her eyes were as red as his clothing and she wore a red halter top. She was also smiling brightly, winking at the camera as she hung her arm over Sky's neck. But written at the bottom of the picture was.

 _The biggest pain in the neck❤_

Sky stared at the picture for the longest time, a feeling of guilt and anger washing over him. He left her behind, the only person who understood him, and he left her without any warning… some brother he was.

"Who's that?" Came a voice from behind Sky as he jumped, almost losing the picture, he turned and saw it was the new red-head he called a friend, now she panicked. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to spy! I just saw you here and thought you would like some company!"

"Ruby, its fine… I just didn't expect you to find me here," Sky said with a small smile, but he then glanced back at the picture, his eyes falling. "She's my sister, the only person I trusted."

Ruby then sat down so she could take a closer look, then she smiled at the picture, they really did look happy. Then she watched him stuff it back in his pocket and slowly get up.

"Hey, wait." Ruby asked as he stopped and turned to face her, then she looked at him with concern. "Why have you been avoiding sleep? And…us?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sky said sadly as he rubbed his neck, but Ruby wasn't going to take it, she wanted a clear answer at this point

"No! I want an answer! Why have you been avoiding all of us?" Ruby snapped as Sky grit his teeth in frustration as he looked to his left

"I…can't answer that,. He answered shamefully, but Ruby wanted to help him

"Is it about her?" Ruby asked as he shook his head. "Is it about where you came from?"

"Yes, but I…" Sky trailed off as he gritted his teeth in pain

"Then what is it!? Please I want to help!" Ruby shouted with worry as she then saw his face turn towards her, then she froze when she saw the pain in his eyes again

"Why can't you just stop trying to be my friend!" Sky snapped in with venom as he looked away, his breathing loud and heavy as Ruby stuttered

"W-What?" Ruby started as Sky sighed in seething anger

"Ruby, I have 'nothing' in my mind that makes sense to me! I woke up in a forest I don't remember, I have a gauntlet on my arm that only give me half-ass answers. And now...I can't even tell who's a friend or enemy." Sky snapped, continuing without any room for Ruby to question

"You want to know who I am? I'm nothing more than the world's punching bag, the outcast, the degenerate reject….for as long as I could remember, I was always different, but sadly, if you don't act like the rest, you don't talk like the rest, then you're the scum of the earth." Sky explained as he clenched his fist, his voice breaking slightly

"I mean seriously! I've tried, God knows, I tried! Yet the first time I opened up to someone about 'my' problems, they bit back at me, _hard_. I have been broken…physically and mentally, nothing could fix that. So, I hid behind a petty façade, where no one could see what I was…a fragment of myself, a real, empty waste…but I wouldn't let the world see that they won…no matter how painful it became…" Sky finished his explanation, to which Ruby could only grasp on so little

He had been nothing to the people he knew, he was treated horribly for trying to be unique…she must have been the only one who could see him for who he was…something Ruby and the rest had neglected, this made her stomach turn in guilt. Because in a way, all of this was his fault, and they weren't to blame.

Sky, was about to leave, but then he felt something grab him from behind, it wrapped around his waist as he turned to his side and saw Ruby holding him, his eyes widened slightly in surprise, not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry…" Ruby spoke up as Sky just stared at her. "I never knew…I'm sorry…"

"…this is just something I had to deal with on my own, I didn't want to drag you all with me." Sky apologised as she looked up at him with a frown. "Sometimes, the bets we make aren't the best ones we made."

"Please…we're a team, that means we look out for each other...after-all, your part of the team too, but….I also don't want to lose my friends too." Ruby spoke happily as Sky felt something, he didn't know what it was, but it filled him with happiness…something he missed

Sky then turned to face Ruby, his face now displaying a smile, the one Ruby knew, which in turn made her smile, then he laughed.

"Geez, why are all the people I meet so damn persistent?" Sky joked as he nodded. "Thanks, Ruby, and… sorry…you know…for being such an idiot."

"That makes two of us, I'm just glad to have my friend back!" Ruby jumped in glee as she gestured for him to follow, but then Sky reach out and grabbed her sleeve

"Hey, Ruby?" Sky began as she looked at him with a brow raised, then Sky felt himself blush in embarrassment. "Sorry, I suck at this, but…can you not tell the others… not yet anyways...?"

"Sure! My lips are sealed-" Ruby began but was cut off

"-And, I want to try and take care of my problems on my own… I just want to make up for what I didn't do before," Sky stated as Ruby frowned in concern. "But don't worry, if I'm feeling… lost, I'll tell you, promise!"

"Promise?" Ruby pouted as she held her pinky out and he did the same

"Promise." Sky nodded, then they made their way back towards the school, Sky feeling much better than he was for days, then he yawned. "Damn, I reeeeally need to sleeeep…"

"Me too, being an awesome, adorable leader, and an awesome friend is alot of work." Ruby just had to listen to Sky laugh his way back to the dorms, only adding to her point. "See, its working!"

* * *

Later That Night…

When Yang opened the door slowly, she saw that the rest were already fast asleep, so she quickly and quietly walked into the room and closed the door. Then when she turned, she saw the dim light up to her left.

She saw the shadows of two people up on Ruby's bed, so to peek her curiosity, she walked over and quickly peeked over the top, to which she smirked widely.

Ruby was fast asleep with a bunch of notes scattered around her, and two coffee mugs laying empty, next to her. Then she saw Sky, also asleep, with a book on his face as he quietly slept, his journal in his hand, both looked like they had been up for a while, judging by the mass of notes.

Yang, quickly flicked the light off and hopped over to her bed, however, the only thing on her mind was how she was going to hang this over her sister's head for months.

 _"This is gunna be goooood!"_ Yang sung in her head as she hopped into her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep

To Be Continued…

Its fun to write about one's own insanity, makes it easier to develop certain points, like a voice in your head. Also, thank you for choosing to read and like my story, surprised people like this and I aim to not disappoint! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Right From Wrong

Is Sky really losing his mind, or has something manifested once more before his eyes? And tensions between their team grow.


	6. Chapter 6: Right From Wrong

Chapter 6: Right From Wrong

 **Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

The void, an empty white abyss where only pure nothingness can belong, this was what some of Sky's dreams were. Nothing. Only him…or, that's how they were before 'he' came back. The fixation of his logic and hatred...Iota.

 _"So… you have new 'friends'?"_ Sky turned at the echo, noting the mirror he looked at, yet no frame existed, only himself, but with pure, white eyes, a scowl on his face. Unlike Sky himself, Iota stood with white hair, a jacket of white, and blue details, and a light-blue shirt, the rest was still black. _"How long I wonder...would it take until they do the same?"_

"I've been over this, no, 'we've' been over this, Ruby and everyone are different." Sky responded with a harsh tone, but Iota sighed

 _"They will betray you, just like all the rest… I'm the only one who you can truly trust,"_ It responded as Sky groaned, rubbing his head over the repeated words

"Are we really doing this!?" Sky snapped, not wanting to go through the same ordeal with Iota, much to his headache

 _"Yes!"_ Iota shouted, his eyes narrowing, a frown permanent on his face. _"You know what the world did to us! I am your only, 'TRUE' companion!"_

"And what of Erika, what about her!?" Sky snapped back before adding quickly. "Ruby, and the rest! They are the only people I have now, without Erika…I've got no one…"

 _"You. Have. Me."_ It stated as it turned Sky to face Iota, that scowl still present with those narrowed eyes. _"I won't let that happen again, Erika and I… are the only ones who can make it end… without pain or betrayal,"_

Sky then narrowed his own gaze and shoved the duplicate away from him, its face never faltering.

"No! I trust them! Not you!" Sky snapped then added with a spit. "Iota. Actually, Eric was far better to talk to, mind replacing yourself with him?"

 _"Not likely, the idiot hasn't had the proper 'motivation' to appear yet, but he will, until then, I'll still be waiting to hear I'm right, or when I take control, whichever comes first."_ Iota shrugged, a small smile of dark intent on his features. _"Fine, do what you will, but when they turn their back on you, I'll be here, waiting."_

"Then you're in for a long ride, cause that ain't gonna happen, I won't let you." Sky growled, yet Iota smiled all the same

"Have fun in your little dream, Kai."

* * *

When Sky woke, he felt the rays of sun peer through the crack in the curtains, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light. When he did, he saw the others slowly do the same, from up high?

 _"Wait? Where - oh…ooooooh!"_ Sky thought to himself as he felt his face turn red, his body freezing in place when he noticed who was yawning beside him. _"Yep. I'm dead."_

Ruby slowly got up as she rubbed her eyes, notes falling to her sides as she looked to her right and saw Sky sitting there as he smiled sheepishly. Then Ruby smiled hesitantly, as she scratched her head.

"M-Morning," Sky spoke hesitantly as Ruby smiled warmly at him

"Whoops…stayed up too late again, huh?" Ruby asked as Sky nodded as he yawned, rubbing his eyes

"Well, that's what happens when you rely too heavily on coffee, that and…you have a note stuck on your face," Sky sighed as he pointed to her cheek, to which she shook it off and jumped down from the bed

"Well then, who's ready to go to Forever Fall!?" Ruby cheered as the rest quickly cheered with anticipation, Sky still puzzled by the dream before quickly joining in

"YEAH!"

 _"Kill me now..."_ Shut it, Iota

* * *

[Forever Fall]

Sky stared at the forest in awe, he had seen many amazing and breath-taking sights in his rather, mundane life, but the forest was just…beautiful. It was an endless sea of red, his favorite colour, the leaves constantly drifting slowly towards the blanket of red that covered the entire surface.

"This is…" Sky spoke in amazement as he looked around the crimson forest

"Awesome…" Ruby finished as Sky rolled his eyes

"I was gunna say 'Mystical', but that works too," Sky responded as the gang slowly followed Professor Goodwitch

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," She began as they continued to walk deeper in the forest. "But we are not here to sight-see, Professor Peaches asked all of you to collect samples from trees deep inside their forest. And I am here to make sure that none of you die while doing so," Professor Goodwitch explained as she stopped to face the students

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so to be sure to stay by your teammates," Professor Goodwitch informed with her rather bemused face

"We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, Have fun!" She ended as everyone decided to split into large groups

"Ok, I say we try over here, it looked like a clearing was only a small walk away," Sky informed as the rest nodded and proceeded to follow him, whist Sky poked away at Cognitum, noting the minimap that came with it, then he thought to himself. "Despite having no clue on where this came from, its functions are really handy."

 _"Not surprising, given how the make-up is far more superior to this world's technology."_ That got Sky's attention, luckily, none of the others had noticed

"You know where it came from, Iota?" While Sky didn't like the fact that his, ahem, 'Split-personality' was back, and far more aware of his existence, it didn't mean he out-right hated him, he did keep him from being bullied for years to come, mostly

 _"No, but the tech is not matching anything we've seen so far, to compare, a scroll is like a Nokia to it, only good for throwing like a brick."_ Iota's blunt comparison did make some logic, but that still left Sky clueless on where it came from

* * *

[Sky's POV]

As the team worked away at the task, I decided to keep lookout for any Grimm that might approach, so I used this time to think about something that had been bothering me since the day I got to this world.

"Why don't I have an aura?" I whispered to myself, looking at my hand, a frown plastering my face. "Do I have to unlock it naturally? Or is it something more?"

"An aura is a manifestation of the soul." Gah! I jumped when I saw Ren walk up to me, an empty jar in his hands, whist Nora held the full ones with a drooling expression, her eyes aglow. "Some believe it to be the gift of the dust we were made from, whist others believe it to be the work of Gods, the answer is never clear."

"What do you believe?" I asked, looking around at my...friends, still getting used to saying that out of kindness and not fake message put together for a purpose, they truly cared and I want to feel the same...but... Ren then moved to start tapping into the dark-pink tincture in the tree, still talking

"I believe there is an answer, but that its what you believe your soul represents. What do you believe it to be? How do you chose to view yourself, the world, the people around you? Some say that your thoughts and emotions can be what unlocks not just your aura, but your semblance, a manifestation of your soul and yourself."

For a moment I didn't speak, only looking at my hands curiously, how I viewed myself and others, my beliefs and ideals. For something they can do without second thought, there was such a layer of depth to its power, but how much is there? Was their depths that not even the most skilled huntsmen have found?

"Thanks, Ren, that...was quite insightful." I had alot more to think on, and, a little less to dwell on too, he nodded though, before noting how the jar in his hand was now empty, with Nora giggling, holding a hand to her mouth

"Nora..." Ren sighed, and she burped, making me laugh a little. Then, the screen of Cognitum came alive, so I raised my arm, only for my gaze to turn sour, and Ren caught wind of it

"Problem?" He asked, and I pointed to the big, red dot on the blue grid and shapes of tress

"Grimm, and a big one." Not wanting to waste time, I pressed down on a singular button, allowing my black armour to form, which I rightfully clenched my fist to test my movements. "Guys, we have a-"

*ROOOAR*

"-Problem...nevermind."

Just before any of us could react, we saw three of the members from Team CRDL running away from the direction of the roar. All of them looked like they saw the mother of all Grimm as one yelled out.

"Ursa! Ursa!" The one in green yelled as Yang instantly lifted him up as she stared at him with worry

"What? Where, Lark?" She asked as he shakily pointed back the way they came. Oh, fun fact, since everyone liked me a whole lot more than the Sky from CRDL, I was introduced as 'Sky' he was introduced by his surname

"Back there, it's got, Cardin!" He responded with fear clearly in his voice, then Pyrrha gasped in shock

"Jaune!" Oh bugger, the guy's not quite as skilled as the rest, that includes me to a certain point, and against an Ursa that size, he'd be dead, so I looked to Ruby, nodding once

"Yang! You and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered as Yang dropped the guy and nodded

"You two, go with them! There could be more." Pyrrha commanded as Nora and Ren nodded and followed closely

"Ok, Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, let's go get these idiots before I have to perform Surgeon Simulator on an Ursa!" I commented with a hint of sarcasm as we quickly ran off towards the roar's location

* * *

When we arrived, we stared in shock at the size of the Ursa, it had massive spikes protruding from its back, its claws, inches in length. But it ignored Jaune, as it slowly made its way over to Cardin, who tried to crawl away.

"Oh, no." Pyrrha in surprise as it inched closer to its incapacitated prey

Its claw raised, it slashed down, only to make contact with Jaune's shield as he held it at bay, much to my surprise. But Weiss wasn't going to stand around as she readied her rapier to strike.

"Wait!" Pyrrha spoke suddenly as Weiss stopped, and looked in her direction

"Oh yes, let's watch what happens when face-meets-belt sander! Brilliant!" I spoke with as much sarcasm as I could muster

Jaune then threw the Ursa off balance and brought his sword upwards, striking the beast as it stumbled back. The Ursa quickly regained its footing as it struck down, only for Jaune to roll at the last second, the attack shaking the leaves into the air.

The Ursa then swung its paw again, only for Jaune to jump, avoiding the blow. But he wasn't prepared for the second claw, as it struck him in the chest, sending him backwards. But he quickly rolled back to his feet, charging head first at the Grimm without restraint.

Jaune jumped to attack, but was swatted away and sent flying into the crimson floor once more. Me and Ruby wincing at the fall, yet he persisted, clambering to his feet, yet noting that his aura was most likely critical now, so Jaune released a battle cry as he and the Ursa charged each other.

Time slowed as Jaune pulled his sword back to strike, but he left himself wide open for the Ursa's massive claw, as they inched closer to their targets. I was about to jump in, but my HUD caught the attention of a 'magnetic disruption'. Pyrrha had raised her right arm, a black vibrating aura surrounding it, her semblance! Her black aura had coated Jaune's shield, and pulled it up to defend his head, and shoulder.

The Ursa's attack _scraped_ the shield's surface as it missed its target, Jaune however, stood firm as he let out a yell of willpower and swung his sword upright, decapitating the Ursa completely, its body falling in a heap on the floor, and flashing a fountain of crimson leaves.

"Uh, what?" Ruby just sputtered as I looked at Pyrrha in surprise, not that she could see his face

"How did you…" Weiss began, but failed to find the words as Pyrrha looked at the three

"Well, Ruby has her Speed, you have your glyphs. My semblance, is polarity," Pyrrha explained, an interesting thought making its way to my mind for a chuckle

 _"Please don't."_ Sorry Iota

"Magneto the second!" And yet only crickets were heard, so I deflated. "You're no fun..."

"Ah, you can control poles…" Ruby spoke quietly, making me face-palm

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism," Weiss briefly explained, Ruby whispering to herself

"Magnets are cool, too." Ruby responded, but we noticed Pyrrha walking away

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, we have to tell them what happened." Ruby interjected, but if that smile didn't give it away, I don't know what will

"We could…or perhaps we can just keep it are little secret." Pyrrha suggested with a smirk, and I raised my hands in defence

"Hey, fine by me, dude did go up against an Ursa the size of a fat guy at an all you can eat buffet." My shrug earned a smirk from Weiss and Ruby, the two following us to leave Jaune to tie up loose ends. Today was...certainly interesting

Yet, when the others pulled ahead of me, I stopped, looking off towards the right. Within the cradle of the dark wood trees with crimson leaves, I saw something under its red spotlight from the sun and trees. It was hard at first to make out, yet it was clearly there, watching me.

A man, I think, stared back at me, cloaks of varying shades of black stood there, his hood covering his face, yet allowing me to view two, white eyes, their eye-lids unblinking, always stern. I blinked shaking my head over the image, and...he was gone, remnants of light danced off into the air, leaving me with a sense of confusion.

"Sky, what's the hold up, Nora's going to eat all the sap!" Ruby called out to me, and I shot out of my trance, quickly catching up to the hooded-girl

 _"Strange, who was that?"_ I don't know, lets hope that's the last we've seen of him. _"I doubt that."_

"Yeah, I do too."

To Be Continued...

* * *

And thus, Iota has made himself known, and things are only going to get worse. Surprisingly, this arc is very short, almost like the small pilot to the next volumes to come, hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Truth Hurts

The preparations for the Vital Festival are underway, yet mysteries and bonds are to be tested. And when it hits the boiling point, someone is bound to get burned.


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

 **Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

[City of Vale, Docks]

It was Friday, a day in which many would rejoice in the freedom it brings to all students, the start to the days of relaxing and peace. But for one person, it wasn't, not even close.

"Remind me, why are we here? At the docks? Because I'm pretty sure I said something like… 'I hate shopping when I could be relaxing', ring any bells?" Sky sarcastically moaned, but his team did not heed his words, the group of them making their way towards the docks. The setup for an event was interesting to Sky, as he was curious as to what the 'Vytal Festival' was. Thankfully the Wiki answered.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is simply wonderful!" Weiss spoke aloud as she smiled, she _SMILED_

"I don't think ive even seen you smile this much Weiss," Ruby commented with a concerned look. "It's kinda weirding me out…"

"Did someone hit the 'Happy mode' in her head or something?" Sky asked, following Ruby's example as they both nodded in worry

"How could you 'Not' smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world!" Weiss explained as she continued. "There will be dances, parades, a tournament!"

"You had me at 'Tournament'!" Sky said with peeked interest. "Getting to punch people for a prize sounds fine to me!"

"You said it!" Yang added as they both high-fived each other as Weiss danced whilst talking

"Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath-taking!" Weiss finished with a glow in her eyes, and Sky deflated with a wary smile on his face

"Well… my joy is gone!" Sky clapped in disappointment, just as much as Yang

"You really know how to take something exciting and make it sound boring," Yang commented, Weiss scoffed at both their answers, which weren't too far off the truth

"Quiet you!" Weiss retorted as the gang approached the docks

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon, visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked as Ruby covered her nose, with Sky pulling his collar over his mouth and nose too, shaking his head slightly

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby grimaced

"Really now, never would have guessed," Sky joked, earning a light punch to the arm, much to his amusement

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss stated in a formal manner as Sky rolled his eyes

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake abridged, the rest of them nodded in agreement and understanding

"Ah! You can't prove that!" Weiss huffed, yet Ruby was looking elsewhere, more importantly, down the next street

"Woah." At her answer, all attention was drawn to her gaze, which was met with the dust store, the windows smashed, door busted off its hinges, and was closed off with tape around the scene. It was certainly unorthodox for a robbery

"What happened here?" Ruby asked one of the officers as he looked up from his notes

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week, place is turning into a jungle." He replied as he continued with his notes

"That's terrible." Yang scoffed, yet Sky stopped his trance state, the corner of his left eye catching something metallic. When he turned his head, the others continuing to question why the robbery occurred, Sky looked to see...!

 _"Him again..."_ Iota hummed. It was true, atop the building, overlooking the team and the robbery was the hooded figure, covered in black fabric, yet the light gleamed off his mask, hitting Sky in the face, whist the white eyes looked down on him curiously

Sky blinked, not looking away for a second, yet the man was gone again, those same trails of white light trickling into the air once more. Whoever he was, not only had he been following Sky since Forever Fall, but he knew something, maybe about Sky's home? Or Cognitum? Did he design it?

"Hmph, The White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates," Weiss spat with disgust as Blake looked… agitated, now Sky's attention was brought back to the conversation, and not a very pleasant one

"What's your problem?" Blake asked inquisitively, and Weiss answered brutally

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss answered, that only seemed to make Blake angrier

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they're a collection of misguided Faunus," Blake defended evenly, with Sky, Ruby, and Yang watching on the side-lines. Things only got worse

"Misguided!? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the Earth." Weiss snapped

"I doubt that's possible. A simple group of misguided people isn't enough to completely wipe billions of the world." Sky added, using the same wording as Blake, and she looked a little pleased that he was on her side. "Weiss, why would the White Fang rob a dust store in broad daylight, even I can see that's skeptical?"

"And so they are _'very'_ misguided! Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale too." Blake aided to reinforce the idea

"Blake's got a point." Ruby added. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago…maybe it was him!" Ruby pointed out clearly as they all thought about it for a moment

"This still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of criminal scum," Weiss continued. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Ok, woah, Weiss, that's a little far, even for your standards." Sky wasn't much in the way of persuasion, but that was out of line, yet Weiss didn't seem to care

 _"How easy it is, watching those you consider 'Friends', tearing each other apart of such petty ideals. And you expect me to trust them? Don't make me laugh."_ Iota's side commented made Sky grunt, only to the notice of Ruby, yet something had to happen to distract her and the rest

The group heard someone yell from the docks and the gang quickly ran off, once they approached the railing, they saw a guy jump off from the boat, avoiding capture from the crewmen. He then hung upside-down from a lamp using a tail as he caught them saying something, he then began to peel a banana as he talked.

"Hey! A 'no-good stowaway' would have been caught, I'm a good stowaway!" He shouted back with a hint of glee as the officers from before approached him. He then threw the banana peel at the officer and legged it from the docks, then flew past the group as they watched, but Sky noticed him wink at Blake, then he was gone.

"Well that just happened…" Sky mumbled with a blink

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang joked as Weiss sprang into action

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss ordered as they ran after the stowaway

"Chasing after someone is considered stalking!" Sky yelled to the now running huntress

* * *

Once they rounded the corner, they noticed that the monkey-guy leaped away onto the roof-tops and out of sight, but Weiss however didn't notice the person she ran into.

"No, he got away!" Weiss hadn't noticed who she ran into

"Umm, Weiss?" Yang slowly pointed down, and Weiss leapt back, seeing the girl she ran into. A redhead, with green eyes, and a...strange smile on her face

"Salutations!" The girl greeted with a smile, yet she still sat on the ground

"Um…hello!" Ruby greeted awkwardly

"Um are you…ok?" Yang asked with a questioning look

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking!" She responded happily, still on the floor

"So…you gunna get up, or…." Sky asked, making her realize her mistake

"Oh, sure!" She replied as she leaped to her feet in one swift move, to which the gang all moved back a few inches

"My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She introduced as the group kept staring in utter bafflement

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby!" Ruby greeted

"I'm Weiss," Weiss greeted

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked but was hit by Blake as she quickly added. "Oh, I'm Yang,"

"Sky." He said last, still keeping his distance

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She responded again

"You already said that?" Weiss spoke with confusion as Penny paused in thought, then nodded

"So, I did!" Penny responded happily

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss apologised as they all turned to go

"Seeya, Friend!" Ruby waved as they walked on, feeling rather uneasy about what had occurred

"She was…" Yang began

"Weird." Sky finished as Weiss completely changed to the subject of the Fauns, but stopped at Penny appeared from nowhere

"What did you call me?" Penny asked with an odd look as Weiss and Yang did a double take and Sky hid behind Ruby in fear

"She's like an Enderman…Slenderman…" Sky whispered from behind Ruby as Yang kept apologizing but Penny ignored her

"No, not you…" Penny said as she approached Ruby, Sky zipping around to the others, leaving Ruby to tilt herself back at the close proximity with Penny. "You?"

"Me!?" Ruby squeaked. "I-I don't know, I-what, I-um, uh-"

"You called me 'friend', am I really your friend?" Penny asked, getting even closer as Ruby looked at the rest for backup as they all shook their heads, Sky was still baffled by her teleportation though

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Ruby responded, the rest falling over in shock, Sky's eye just twitched, his mouth agape

"Ahaha! Sen-sational!" Penny cheered as she started to blab on about girl things, meanwhile in Sky's head

 _"That…was very disturbing…"_ Iota commented

"I have no meaning to words…" Sky added, this day was just too weird, but then they both tuned in as Blake yelled out in anger, directly at Weiss

"You ignorant, little brat!" Blake snapped, storming off furiously, Sky just looked in concern and then at Weiss with a glare

"What did you do?" He asked in slight anger, his eyes shifting with a white tone, but was drawn back by Yang's hand on his shoulder. "Nevermind."

"Uhh, I think we should probably go," Yang suggested as Ruby and Sky nodded, the two still arguing

"Where are we going?" Penny asked but none of them responded, Sky then noticed Ruby looking disheartened at their fighting

* * *

Back At Beacon…

It was now nightfall and they were still arguing, much to the others' worry and annoyance. Sky had been trying to coxed them into taking a minute to relax, yet it was met with failure, time and time again.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem?" Weiss continued. "You realize, you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil."

"There is no such thing as 'pure evil', why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Black snapped. "It's people like Cardin, people like 'you' that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like me!?"

"You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!" that made everyone go silent

"You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang, 'why' I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" Weiss asked as she looked out the window and into the night sky. "It's because they've been at war with my family for years, War. As in actual bloodshed."

"My grandfather's company has had a target painted on its back for as long as I could remember. And ever since I was a child, ive watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train of dust... stolen." Sky noticed the shift in Blake's movements at that

"And every day, my father came home furious, and that made for a 'very' difficult childhood." Weiss concluded as Sky felt a sense of similarity wash over him

 _"So, she has seen the world at its darkest point, funny that."_ Iota hummed at the revelation

"Weiss, I-" Ruby tried to comfort but Weiss snapped in Blake's direction

"No!" She shouted. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they are a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!" Weiss pointed out as Blake finally broke, to which it caught everyone off guard, how could any of them be prepared for her next line, no hint was ever given, even Iota was silent

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yelled, but soon it dawned on her and everyone what she just said. "I-I..."

"Oh no..." Sky felt it, the dread in the air, all hanging around Blake, just as she sprinted out the door

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby called as she ran to the door, but stopped soon after

"Weiss?" Sky asked hollowly as she looked at him with her scowl still present. "I can understand how much it must have hurt you, more than I'm willing to say, but...if this is how you want to view your own teammate, then...you're no better than the people you left back in Atlas, if this is seems right to you."

"You hav-" Sky raised his hand, his emotions strangling each other inside his core, so be moved towards the door, passing Ruby without so much as a notion

"I need some air...too many bad memories." With that, Sky left them behind, placing his hand on the wall for a moment, the other to his forehead

 _"What was it that you've been saying all this time? That they were different?"_ Iota asked with a hint of glee, but all Sky could so was ignore him, despite the headache that built in his mind. _"Scream all you want, it won't matter, not when I've come too far to be forgotten again."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

And like that, only a single chapter left till the end of this arc, and its a big one. Originally, it was going to be two more after this, but heck with it, this Arc brushes over Vol. 1 for the next Volume and Arcs. Hope you enjoyed, and Seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: We're One In The Same

Team RWYS begins to search for Blake, yet when they divide, that will only make them weaker, as Sky will soon realize. Question is, can Ruby really find a way to fix someone who's suffered so much wrong, and keep her team together?

AU: Loving the fact that a whole bunch of you like my story! Hope it will continue to entertain you, much to the paragraphing giving me a Brain-Heart-Attack. Meh, I do what I must. Thanks for the support!


	8. Chapter 8: We're One In The Same

[Author's Notes]-

I apologize for the week delay, real life is so much fun [Insert sarcasm] and it will be slowing my uploads to random intervals, but I'll try to keep them around the weekends when I have time, other than that, enjoy the last chapter of this arc that would have been two, but I just smashed them together.

Chapter 8: We're One In The Same

 **Arc 1: Lights In The Sky**

[City of Vale]

It had been 2 days since the team had seen any sign of Blake, much to their worry, except Weiss, who seemed disinterested, agitating Sky slightly at her ignorance to the situation. Now they all walked along the streets of the city, looking for any sign of Blake, but to no avail.

"Blaaake!" Ruby called out as Sky kept an eye open for any signs of her

"Blaaake!" Yang copied as Weiss did nothing to help

"You know, you could try to help us?" Sky spoke to Weiss with an agitated look

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police." Weiss suggested callously, with Sky currently on the verge of snapping

"Would it kill you to show some compassion!?" Sky hissed, moving to walk ahead of them, ignoring Yang and Ruby's looks of concern

"Weiss…" Ruby grumbled, crossing her arms with a scowl

"It was just an idea!" Weiss defended as they continued to walk

"Yeah, a bad one." Ruby objected

"Weiss, I think we should get her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions," Yang suggested as Sky threw his hands in the air

"Thank you!" He yelled

"I think when we hear it, you'll all see I was right," Weiss countered, but unannounced to them, a cold chuckle rang

 _"Some 'Friends', and you said they were different?"_ Iota mocked with a simple, yet deep cut to Sky's moral

 _"We just had a fight, nothing that we can't resolve."_ Sky responded in thought as Iota laughed, but before Sky could ask him anything he heard a new voice

"-And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny spoke from nowhere, jumping everyone since they all yelled in surprise

"Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby screamed in fright

"How does she keep doing that!?" Sky spoke with fear as he hung from a lamppost like a cat, shaking from the sudden appearance of the girl. "She's like a Tenno…"

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Penny asked, oblivious to the situation as Sky fell from the post

"Uuuhhhh." Ruby trailed on for Yang to take over

"We're looking for our friend, Blake." Yang answered and Penny's face lit up in realization

"Oooh, you mean the Faunus girl?" Penny answered in understanding, to which everyone did a double take

"Wait, hold up, how'd you know that?" Sky asked as she pointed to her head

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny stated simply

"But she wears a… bow…" Yang eventually caught on, ending in a long silence, and even a tumble weed

 _"Where'd that come from?"_ Iota asked, yet Sky shook his head. Ruby then got close to him and Yang

"She does like tuna alot…" Ruby whispered, adding to the point Penny made

"So, where is she?" Penny asked, Ruby explained the whole situation to her to which Sky just watched Penny swear to help them find Blake as Ruby looked for help from Sky, yet he shrugged

"Uh, that's really nice of you Penny, uh, but we're-we're ok, right guys?" Ruby answered but Sky was already face-palming as Weiss and Yang we're long gone, leaving behind a cloud of dust

Then another tumble weed went by.

 _"Seriously, where are they coming from?"_ Iota asked in irritation

"It sure is windy today." Penny pointed out the obvious

* * *

Later that day...

The rest of the search led to Ruby trying to explain the whole situation in more detail to Penny. Key word, 'Trying', from what Sky and Iota had tried to figure out was how Penny was so...unorthodox, she acted strange to simple situations, steered clear of anything magnetic, and had this...aura about her that put him on edge, not in a bad way of course.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny added as Ruby sighed

"Me too…" Ruby with a downed expression, and Sky took the wheel

"Not that easy, really." All eyes looked to him, his own darkened slightly. "People try to hear you out, but they don't listen, and they can't really begin to understand how you interpret your life, your memories and how they have been affected. Sure, therapy 'can' work, but it doesn't 'always' work, can be hard to try and speak again a second time around."

"Ooooh, like your memories are all fragments that you can't put together!?" Penny's answer took Sky by surprise, not expecting such a clear answer, but he nodded, putting a hand to his chin

"That's one way to see it, but...lets stop worrying about my problems, and I have a file cabinet full of them, we need to find Blake." Sky turned the conversation around once more

"Ok!" Ruby agreed, just as a thought drew itself in Sky's head

"Ok, I'll try to cover more ground in 'Cognitum', as I could just easily jump from the rooftops, you two check near the docks again, she might be trying to find clues on who really was behind that robbery." Sky explained in detail. "Cover ground, find information that can lead us to the exact culprits, easy."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sky?" Ruby asked in surprise, giggling slightly and making Sky falter in his step

"HEY! I GET GOOD IDEAS TOO YOU KNOW!" Sky barked as Ruby laughed, causing Sky just to shrug it off, she was just too dam cute - wait what? "Oh, for the love of - look, just get moving, I have a bad feeling this won't end well, and I hate that."

"Aye, leader." Ruby was now mocking Sky, the man grumbling when he turned the opposite way

* * *

Night-time…

 ***BOOM***

Sky stopped amongst an alley, his hands dropping the small note it held about a White Fang operation, looking off towards the smoke in the distance. His hunch correct, Sky quickly brought his left arm up to view his built-in scroll, dialing Ruby.

"Hey, did you hear that!?" Ruby shouted through the coms as Sky quickly responded

"No, I'm watching a movie. Seeya when I do, Ruby." Sky retorted, closing the channel upon his run, which passed into a longer alley that lead to the street, or it would, say for what stopped him. His own body

 _"Stop."_ Iota had managed to take control of Sky's movements, though they were shaky. _"Give me a reason we should help them? And please, don't make me wait."_

"For someone who claims to be my personality, I don't remember being this cold, even just to people in general?" Sky retorted, moving a few steps forward

 _"Every single time you said that, more people hurt you, just look at your back and-"_ Iota began but Sky's fist had recoiled, cracking against the side of his face, it hurt, but it made Iota jump

"Don't 'ever' bring that up." Sky snarled, moving to proceed out the street

 _"Kai, stop."_ He ignored his real name and Iota, who now sounded desperate

"Nope." Sky quoted Yang and Ruby's more constant word

 _"Kai! There's someone-"_ ACK!

The HUD of Cognitum had flared with warnings, yet all of them lead to the dark void before Sky's vision, dots painting the night sky, whist his armour's sky-blue lights, had began to flicker out over the ringing

"I cannot wait, to see how this turns out."

* * *

[City of Vale, Dockyard]

After Penny pulled off something out of this world, Roman ran for the last carrier as he used his cane to close the hatch, but stopped as he yelled to Ruby.

"Hey, Red! A business partner of mine left something for you! consider it a parting gift!" He yelled as he closed the hatch and the carrier flew away

"A 'gift'." Ruby echoed as she approached Penny, Blake, and Sun

"Um, Ruby? What did he mean by that? Is it a surprise," Penny asked with a smile as their thoughts stopped at the sound of metal clanking, to which they turned to a set of crates as they saw a shadow of someone. The scrapping grew, whist lights danced in the shadows

 _"Ugh…"_ The person groaned as they came out into the midnight air, it was Sky

"Sky! What happened?" Ruby wanted to run over to aid him yet her eyes caught notice of Cognitum, its lights were a solid snow white, tainting the blue

 _"I have to admit, having Kai's form damaged was not my intention, yet I cannot decline such an opening, not when I have all that I need to end this comical display of affection."_ Sky spoke calmly as he approached the group, his voice sounding more echoed than his own

"Sky? W-What's wrong?" Ruby asked again, her hand slowly reaching for her scythe, but 'He' took notice, raising his head again with a chuckle

 _"No… my name… my name is…"_ Sky began as his blades appeared, glowing as bright as embers. _"Iota."_

I-Iota?" Ruby echoed as she felt the others waiting for him to make a move. "Sky! What's happening to you?"

 _"You act like you care…It sickens me,"_ Iota spat as Sun spoke up

"Hey man! She just asked you a question, don't think you can keep this guessing game up!" Sun warned as he gripped his Bo-staff

 _"Like you're one to lecture me, pretty boy. And you."_ His blade titled to Ruby. _"I will enjoy every second of your end."_ Iota hissed, his eyes seemed to glow with a murderous intent

"Give Sky back, now!" Ruby challenged Iota, who lowered his arm. "I don't care who you are, but if you don't I'll-"

 _"You'll what? Hurt me?"_ That caused her to shift uncomfortably. _"We have no aura, so this suit is our only means to survive in this world, and I know you won't, because you're far too 'innocent' and 'kind' right?"_

"Alright, I don't know what's happening, so I say we just beat the jerk out of him." Sun commented, and for once, no-one disagreed, well, Ruby was still apprehensive, yet she remained still. "Don't worry, we just need to ruff him up, right?"

"Right." Blake agreed

 _"Liars and cheaters...always playing dirty, fine by me!"_ Iota screamed, his body leaping towards the group without remorse, and they all fanned out upon his blades crashing into the concrete

Iota kept up his relentless attack as Ruby shuffled back, only able to block his onslaught, but Sun swung at Iota, to which he backflipped away, only to rush towards Sun. Both clashed a multitude of times, but Sun managed to use his nunchucks to fire a volley of bullets at Iota. Grunting over the relentless ringing of rounds, Iota reached out, clasping his hand around one of the nunchucks, pulling Sun towards him, only for a golden foot to strike his face.

Sliding back, Iota ducked to the left, swooping under the golden copy of Sun when it tried to swing at him, only to be impaled by Iota's right blade, followed by a spin, slicing his left blade across the back of the copy. Turning, Iota, crossed his guard, blocking the fist of the other golden copy, which moved to allow Blake to throw her pistol past Iota's neck, pulling back to fire a shot and loop the bind around his waist, which Sun added by hitting the pistol with his Bo Staff, planting it into the ground and holding Iota still.

It wasn't over though, Iota was then twisted his hand around to point them at the ground, allowing his palms to fire two flaming blasts at the ground, rupturing the ground, and causing the pistol's fierce grip on the ground to weaken, allowing him to pull himself out of the binds, and fire a bombardment of fire blasts to the two huntsmen, yet a rotating circle of blades had blown the fires out before they could reach the two.

"Sky, I recommend you cease this, please." Penny advised with concern for Sky's safety and the newly added, Iota's, yet that only made him straiten himself up again. "I do not wish to hurt you."

 _"Funny, because I do."_ Iota rebound, running towards Penny without hesitation. His body dropped, sliding under four blades, followed by him doing a handstand and hopping over two more that tried to pull his body out from under his hands, spinning back around, Iota pulled his arms back, their blades glint with a orange tip

Thrusting with malicious intent to tear Penny apart, his arms were parried by two spinning to reflect them from Penny's chest, abusing Iota's anger, Penny backflipped, her feet striking his left arm, breaking the blade with a well-aimed heel, and the jagged, shaking pain that rocketed through his arm had made him feel like her foot was made of steel. Now damaged, Iota watched the gauntlet fizzle, yet his right remained intact, for now.

Meanwhile, Ruby could only watch with a conflicted expression, her mind telling her to stop him, to prevent any more harm to her friends, but her heart kept aching at all the signs she missed, every instance of Sky's internal struggle. Someone had hurt him, and she couldn't see that it had forced him to split his personality into something cold, calculative, _murderous_. This was all her fault for not realizing, now she was paying the price.

"...What can I do? Think Ruby, think..." Ruby mentally punched herself before the sight of Iota's hands made her eyes glaze over. Ice had gathered in his left, and fire in his right. "Fire and Ice!"

 _"The fires on my right...the ice on my left...put them together..."_ Iota breathed slowly, raising his hands high, their elements merging without resistance, and forming something far more volatile. _"Fire-Ice Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"_

"NO, WAIT!" Ruby yelled in fear, but before they could react, their world was consumed by a yellow blast of light, the air screaming with a piercing blast of energy, whist a mixture of cold and warm air had risen in the docks

Ruby coughed as she saw the others slowly moving in a daze, on the ground as Iota stepped past them, his arms sparking from the reaction he caused, his armour was riddled with gashes and burns as he approached Ruby, and she felt it, his right eye burning with embers, a menacing glow of a silver eye piercing her own, almost like a demon

 _"We have knowledge of fiction that can surpass any human accomplishments, and with Cognitum, we can do anything, so recreating a destructive dragon slayer secret art was certainly fun, but I can't afford to do that again, but the results were worth the sacrifice."_ Iota explained without any trace of sympathy, but before Ruby's shaken gaze, Blake stood to defend her

"Ruby, I'm...sorry, I know I never explained myself, and I kept all this from you thinking it was mature, but it wasn't, not if it leads to this." Blake chose her words carefully, and yet Ruby's smile helped her feel at ease, and a little guilty that even after all that had happened, she wasn't shunned

"Its ok, just...please don't hurt him?" Ruby begged her friends, mostly for the sake of Blake, so she nodded

"I won't."

 _"Not that it matters."_ Iota spoke up, his claws brimming with a white glow to the darkness of night, whist Blake held her blade close to her chest

Iota had left no room for hesitation, his claws striking down only the sharp guard of Blake, his right striking towards the left, then a spin to bring the claw down from the right to left, spinning with the momentum, his right came flying up from below, only to strike a shadow of Blake, her blade slicing through the dark mist and meeting the left hand's claws, the two forces rattling upon contact.

His right came back balling up tightly to strike her left shoulder, making the faunus wince at her aura shimmering from the strength behind the punch, which was followed by her guarding with the tip of her blade pointed down, parrying the foot, but forcing her to back-up sightly, and in range for Iota to sweep her legs out from under her.

Blake threw her pistol, the fabric wrapping around a scaffolding piece, and pulling her away from the axe kick, which had broken the ground with minimal effort. Iota chuckled at this, turning his left hand back to fire a single blast of fire, and Blake had no-where to avoid it whist airborne, so all she could do was take the blast head on, her body caught by Sun thankfully, whist Penny had moved to a blind spot in Iota's vision.

Now there were two. Ruby stood firm, shakily holding onto Crescent Rose, her eye wavering between anger and guilt, whist the cold stare of the white flame that escaped the crack in Iota's armour continued to burn, just like a fire from hell, and directly through her soul. Not realizing her attention was too narrowed on the eye, Iota had now moved to stand before her, kicking the War-scythe from her hands, his right fist digging into her aura around her cheek, throwing Ruby back with a pained grunt, followed by his left foot kicking out to plant itself across her face, sending the young girl into a backwards roll again.

 _"How I've waited for this moment."_ Iota felt a rush he hadn't felt in years, when he reached out to clasp his hand around her throat, lifting the girl into the air, memories of _'her'_ , how she had used them, manipulated, and caused nothing but suffering to them both, their sister, everything. Now, he had the chance to prevent it again, and he was more than happy to do it, even if he would be shunned my Kai, he will not blame him for trying

"S-Sky, I-I'm sorry I couldn't...see, h-how hurt you w-ere...I-" Ruby choked out as Iota ground his teeth under the mask

 _"You will only use those emotions to use him, and once you're done, you'll cast him aside. Just like she did!"_ Iota shouted, yet her gaze never wavered, instead, he was met with an equal force, not anger, but something else, and he felt his own eyes waver ever-so-slightly. _"Wha..."_

"People fight! They argue and hurt each other, but I will 'never' abandon Sky! Because he's my friend, and even if I can't ever understand why someone would hurt someone who's so kind and determined, I'll never let him go, count on that!" Ruby snapped, and the grip around Ruby's throat loosened, enough to let her breathe

 _"Y-you?"_ He whispered as his face softened, as Ruby managed a small smile, but then it met the earth as she was dropped to the concrete, as she winced from the sudden force that was applied to her abdomen, the shaking hand that now held a canister making her gulp the lump in her throat. _"Rat..."_

"You will burn..." Iota began, his hand lifting the concentrated vile of dust to the night sky, allowing the glow to envelop his helmet

*Swoosh-Funk-Crack*

No one dared to move at the sight of the arrow that had pierced the face of the canister, the force making Iota stumble off of Ruby lightly, his gaze drawn to the roofs of Vale, and among the smog of the night, a lone, dark figure stood, a reclusive bow held tightly in his grip, whist the blue eyes of the mask shined through the hood

 _"You again? Oh...son of a bi-"_

*BOOM*

An eruption of fire consumed Cognitum, Ruby covered her eyes under the bright flash, and the others did too. Upon the smoke finally leveling out again, the sparking, charred form of Cognitum stepped through shakily, Iota fell to his knees, the joints broken, whist parts of his body underneath were exposed. Yet, his gaze slowly rose to look at Ruby, who was watching on her knees.

 _"Y-y-you think t-this is over-over?"_ The mask caused an echo to occur, each word echoed in the night. _"I-I-I- swear...y-you will f-f-fall, count o-o-on it."_ A hand rose, his index finger pointed at Ruby, who stood firm now, the others walking over slowly to gaze at the split personality of Sky, the light flickering between white and blue

"I won't." Ruby breathed in anger as Iota laughed like a dying crow

 _"Hehehehe… I had strings, but now I'm free… there are no strings on me…"_ He sung cryptically before Iota/Sky slipped into unconsciousness

* * *

[Beacon, Infirmary]

[Sky's POV]

When I finally came to, my vision wasn't of Vale anymore, instead, I looked to see myself in the medical ward at Beacon, since the style of their ward has a certain 'flair' to them, more detailed and the quality of certain equipment was clearly from across Remnant, how do I know? I read. A lot. However, I clutched my right arm, my nerves feeling like I was shot, stabbed, thrown, kicked, and burned all at once.

This pain did nothing to how I felt, I wasn't asleep, so much as I was a hostage of Iota, he...my Gods, I hurt Blake, Penny, the new guy, Sun. Ruby...she was so scared of me, I felt myself suppress memories of...bad points of my life, but when I did, all I could feel is guilt for what I did, how I easily let Iota take control, could he do it again?

"W-Wait…" i mumbled as my eyes shot open in shock. "Ruby!?"

But then I felt something move beside me, Ruby's head was resting next to my leg, and she was slowly waking up, how long was she here? Better question, how long was I out? Then I met Ruby's gaze, a pit of anxiety building at the look of sadness crossing her features. I wasn't given a word.

Ruby...just held me, her arms around my back, whist her head rested on my shoulder, her own arms pulling me into her shoulder, all I could smell was a mixture of strawberries and vanilla, it was nice, even if the reason she did this made no sense to me. I hurt her, Blake, and the others, I hid this and I paid the price, yet, why did I want her just to hold me longer? What is wrong with me?

When she pulled away, her face contorted into a concerned frown.

"Our you ok? I'm sorry we did that to you, but when you lost control we...we had to bring you back and, I didn't want to hurt you, but I..." Ruby couldn't even explain herself, let alone form a real answer to me. But I felt my hands shake, why was she apologizing

"R-Ruby...I-I'm sorry..." I couldn't stop it now, my emotions were a wreck, like someone had twisted and torn at the chains I kept, my tear-filled eyes were clear proof of that. "I didn't want this to happen. I-I lost...I couldn't-"

Before Ruby could reach out to comfort me again, I snapped my head to my left, my eyes a tear-filled glare at the mirror on the wall, but I only saw my hazel gaze stare back.

"I know you're there, Iota, tell me, was all of this worth it to you? Did you get your sick satisfaction of hurting the only people I came to trust after years of tormenting myself?" I didn't bother to look at Ruby's gaze, she probably thought I was insane. My fist shook, almost drawing blood. "Answer me!"

Nothing. Just silent answered my own reflection.

I turned back, looking to the sympathetic look Ruby had, and...I told her everything, without her uttering a word. An incident back home had damaged me, physically and mentally, I developed two split-personalities, ones that had minds and thoughts of their own, and no-one could understand how, but they did.

Iota, my logic and anger, fueled only by the promise to make everyone who dared to use me again suffer like what I wanted to do to the girl who did this to me. And Eric, my creativity and joy, unlike Iota, he wished to meet people who could make me smile again, and even shared is thoughts with me, something I lacked creatively in a long time, but I haven't heard from that part of me in years.

"In short, I developed split personality disorder, Iota was what came out of it." I finished, avoiding Ruby's eyes. "Eric is somewhere in my head, but I haven't had an episode with him in a long time."

"That's why you avoided us?" Ruby asked, it stung me to nod my head

"I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to harm any of you. I've only ever had Erika, but now… I have people who care about me, I've never had so much joy in my life until I met you… all of you." I spoke with a hint of sorrow. "I don't want to lose you." I was pathetic, I only had strength in Cognitum, without it, I was a broken person

Fragments of my former self.

"Nope!" She spoke simply, causing my gaze to do a double take. "I don't care, you're my friend, Sky, I would never abandon my friends."

"But I-" I tried to counter

"Nope!" Ruby butted in with an innocent look. "Think about all the things we've done in such a short time, all the things we've laughed at, I won't let it end, I promise. Iota kept saying we would abandon and use you, but I never thought of that, you always helped me, even Blake, Yang, and Weiss. I'm happy I met you."

 ***Bu-Bum***

She...really cares. Erika, my sister was the only one I trusted, my parents too, but...Ruby was so innocent, honest, nothing she did was for her gain, her socially awkward shell had a pure soul behind it, Ruby didn't care about the harm I brought, what I can still bring with me, yet here she was, smiling at me with brilliant silver eyes.

All of them, Team JNPR, CVFY, Weiss, Blake, Yang, they all showed nothing but love and compassion, something only one other person had ever given me. And now...I finally have some degree of my life back.

"Ruby…" I spoke softly, yet the stiff form of the girl was brought out by my hug, and I relentlessly held onto her tightly, my vision seeming to flicker in the reflection before me, but I didn't pay much mind to it. But soon her arms had wrapped around me too, I only let a smile reach me, along with a stray tear. "Thank you, for being my friend."

"Best friend, duh." Ruby nervously answered, and I sighed at that title. Yeah, Best Friend, I like that

[][][]-~[To Be Continued in Arc 2 - Barons Rising]~-[][][]

[Credits - Can't Trust Anybody Now]

* * *

It's finally done! Arc 1: Lights In The Sky is over! And I'm sorry that I missed a week, but my work has been 'hectic' especially since December is the busiest time of year for them, so I can't promise I'll be frequent with uploads, but I'll try.

Other than that, I hope this short arc of my characters over Vol 1 was enjoyable, I know I liked it, and the plans for the arcs ahead will both benefit the canon story and interlaced story of my creation. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next arc!

Next Arc: Barons Rising

Its been a few months after arriving in Remnant, Sky has alot more to learn about accepting who he is and learning to overcome his faults, alongside his friends. Yet shadows are in motion, and emotions are in-flight, with Sky caught in the middle of it all. War is Coming.


	9. Chapter 9: In This No Matter What

Chapter 9: In This No Matter What

[Team RWBYS Dorm Room]

[One Week Later...]

How do describe ones week in a nutshell. Turns out, one of my suppressed personalities is back in full swing, tried to kill the closest people I can call my friends without hesitation, and now I was avoiding them all like the plague. Sure, Ruby's chat with me aided in my comfort, but words can take a _very_ long time to work, and something like this isn't so easily solved by them, especially with my trust issues.

I was at the door, all I needed to do was twist the brass nob, swing the door open to freedom, and escape before they could realize my venture. Nearly there, already have the nob twisted completely, hell, I felt sweat trickle down my head when it groaned.

"Stop." Crap. "Lately, you've been avoiding us, and not in a normal fashion. And its obvious Ruby and Blake know why, but refuse to say anything."

When I turned back, I noticed Ruby's ashamed expression, and Blake's poker face, alongside Weiss and Yang being the more concerned of the two, since they didn't look angry, more worried than I would have liked. Slowly, I inched my way to be at the edge of the door, awaiting my moment to leave.

"Sky, we're not mad, just...please, trust us, we want to help." Yang begged me softly, and I couldn't help but feel that empty emotion when Ruby had forced my mouth to move on its own that night

"I...just cant, its more...complicated than that." I worded slowly, but Weiss kept a stern look to my darting one

"While I'd like to leave it at that, its obvious that this is something more serious than a simple argument or problem." Weiss persisted. But Ruby moved off her bed to move beside Weiss

"Weiss, please, this isn't-" She wasn't given a moment to speak up

"Sis, I get it, you and Blake know what's up and Sky wanted you to keep it low, but if what happened at the docks did happen, that he somehow lost control of his weapon, than this is serious." Yang had hit the nail closer to home, and I was beginning to stress, my heart rate rising with each tense moment

"Y-yeah, but-" Ruby was cut off again

"Ruby, this isn't something you can just brush under the rug, you know this." Weiss added strictly. Meanwhile, I felt my eyes dilate at the cold chuckle to my left. When I looked, I saw my reflection, staring back with white eyes

 _"Isn't this trivial? They fight and fight, yet are completely blind and think they know how to 'fix' us."_ Iota butted in, rolling his eyes. _"You know fine rightly they will never accept us, sure, Red was kind and honest, but what does that remind you of?"_

"Stop it..." I whispered, but no one heard me, well, I did see Blake's bow twitch, her golden eyes looking from me to the mirror with a blank stare

 _"You know how she treated us?"_ Stop. _"Kind. Honest. Innocent."_ Iota... _"A - I - L - I - T - H."_

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I couldn't bare it anymore. The anxiety that had boiled in my heart, how it drummed in agony with each flash of pain my memories inflicted. I was cold, numb, my blood was dry by my sides, I couldn't even feel the ground under me, just...numbness, and he brought it all back. "I never asked for this! So sorry this screwed you plans over!"

"What's he-" Yang was silenced by Blake, who had covered her mouth with a hand, mouthing out of the corner of my eye, 'Just listen', I didn't care at this point, nothing else mattered

"You think you're soooo perfect, that I need protection from the world, that I can't prevent that from happening again! But 'you', _YOU_ are nothing but a split personality of 'ME', not yourself, but of _'ME'."_ I felt it, tears reaching my eyes again. "I've never felt this content with my life in years...solitude, isolation...suicidal thoughts...that's all I had running through me."

I couldn't even stand, falling to my knees like a weakened child, defenseless against his own shadow.

"I'm...in control. You don't get to say who can and cannot make me happy...and if that's the case, I'd rather be a bashful, broken, useless person, than to ever hear you again..." I bitterly glared at my reflection, which looked unfazed by my words. "So piss off, Iota."

We stared at each other for a moment, yet, I felt my vision flash for a moment, my head turning to the looks of remorse, pain...tears, written on my team's faces, Blake being the most neutral, yet she bowed her head, Yang looked shocked, her hand over her mouth, Weiss had this look of familiarity to her, and Ruby...she looked like Yang, but with tears down her face. But I felt a scowl reach my face.

 _"I swear...this isn't over, Red, I'll get you for this..."_ Iota was gone. Just...gone, his weight on my body had lifted, but I couldn't think of him, he left me alone again

"Sky?" Ruby whispered, but I merely kept my gaze to the ground, a stern frown crossing my face

"Do you get now? Why I never wanted to say anything, and why I can't stay near any of you? Because the time he gets his hands on my mind, when his words coil and twist at me, then I'll lose the only people ive met that have treated me with pure kindness...I can't do that to all of you." Shaking my head, I stepped up, but something was standing in-front of me again

Yang, her arms were crossed, and her lilac eyes were unreadable to me, it was her mask to hide any intentions she had, and that scared me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I'm glad I couldn't. She suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder, not firm, but it wasn't so weak as to let me go.

"Tell me something, and be honest, why can't you trust us more?" Yang's words were like a hot knife, and my ever growing pain that crawled up my back felt so rough and abrasive

"I...uhh...someone...did something bad, and I haven't trusted anyone since." She wasn't going to get anything more on that statement. "A part of me wants to trust all of you, but then there's my split personality, and my own built fears over experiences I have. I'm sorry."

Why couldn't they see how much of a danger I was? How much I've lied to them too? It wasn't fair to them to put so much trust in someone so shrouded in secrets and lies, I don't even trust myself.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to work at it then." Huh? My gaze met the burning eyes of Yang once more, her free hand held out before us both, the palm facing the ground, whist she smirked. "What? If it takes you longer to trust us, then we'll just prove it to you, right?"

"I don't believe that's how it works, Yang, but..." Weiss approached us, her own hand placed atop Yang's too, and a small smile crossed her face. "...It wouldn't be right to let walk away like this, just that makes me feel awful...so...I'll do my best to help in anyway I can." I did see a small tint of red cross her cheeks, guess Weiss doesn't like stepping too far from her usual expression

And, to my relief, what little I had left, Ruby and Blake weren't waiting around, with Ruby placing her hand atop Weiss', and Blake stopped, looking to me with an even expression, she and I could see it easily, the way she looked at me, 'I know', that's all I guess was needed, and she placed her hand. All suspicion and mistrust was already clearing from my head, Iota's words meant little. Yet, I couldn't be too relieved, Iota isn't so easily moved by words, but Ruby, how she spoke that night, it moved something. Blake and Ruby...both trusted me, not a shred of doubt was written on them, now that included Yang and Weiss.

Was I honestly, truly deserving of their friendship like this?

Should I tell them?

 **"Aww this is nice."** My eyes lit up suddenly, and all of them removed their hands after a moment of silence, all looking at me with worry, but I felt the opposite. **"Guess who's baaaaaack~?"**

"Hehehehahahaha~!" I couldn't keep my laughter in check, feeling my gaze and vision shift, taking a small back-seat when I saw in the mirror that my hazel eyes were merged with red now. "You got to be joking?"

Suddenly, I leapt onto a chair to my right, grinning.

 **"What? I haven't seen the light of day in years, I already played the hell of Borderlands 2, I got bored."** All others were looking at me with a baffled tone, wondering how I went from depressed to joyful, but I wasn't in control. Suddenly, I froze on the chair, looking around the room, and to the four girls. **"Wait...this isn't...what the fuck did I miss?"**

Dashing over to the window, I stuck my head out to the sunlight, overlooking the school around me and beneath me. My eyes glowing with awe, well, I say 'I' but...

 **"Ok...so, Iota comes back in rambling about 'Red, I'll get her for this', then I get the opportunity to jump back into the reins, and now we're..."** I trailed off, turning back to the girls, blinking, before sheepishly chuckling. **"Hehehe, I...ahem, who are all of you?"**

"I'm so confused?" You and me both, Ruby

 **"Oh, Ruby is...the red one?"** Ugh...yes. Ruby is the red one, the one in yellow is Yang, the one in white is Weiss, and the one wearing black is Blake. **"Huh, colour coordinated, I like it."**

"So this is another personality? Great..." Weiss groaned, but Eric was already looking at the girls with interest, darting around them like a fly

 **"Nice semi-auto pistol with a short sword...sweet. Shotgun-gauntlets, hehehe, the fun I could have."** Blake and Yang were both thrown into a spin by his speed, moving to overlook Weiss' weaponry with awe. **"Ooooh, a multi-elemental emitter built as a rifle, but with the elegant design of a rapier, top class too."**

"You seem far too happy about that?" Weiss added, slightly impressed by Eric's obsessive knowledge, and Eric nodded

 **"Of course, I know my weapons."** Last on his list was Ruby, much to my own embarrassment, whist Ruby blushed at the close proximity Eric was to her face, as he overlooked Crescent Rose. **"And a hand-crafted War scythe-Sniper Rifle, can double as a Naginata too."**

"I - u-uhh...meep..." Ruby squeaked cutely, and Eric was forcibly pulled away by my own thoughts, and my eyes felt more like my own again, and now the image of red entity had made its home in the back of my head

 **"Aww, fine, but I plan on sticking around, I like this place alot more than Earth."** Sure, just...please don't cause any trouble. **"But its fun teasing you now that I got into your memories of Ruby..."** I was caught off guard by that, blushing furiously at the mention. **"Hehehehe..."**

"I hate you, Eric."

 **"Love yooooou~!"**

To Be Continued...

* * *

And thus, the final chapter of this year, since this month is going to be hell for me, so I thought I'd give you all a little taste of Sky's second personality, and more realization of his mental state. Some comedy and drama. And I'm so happy so many already like my story, I honestly didn't expect this, so thanks, and seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Sister of War

Among the darkness of the land once held by the dark claws of the God of Darkness, someone sits by as a meeting is held, but they have far more to say in the matter at hand.

Author's Notes: Sorry that I won't be posting this December, but work is far too taxing physically to properly balance my free-time to relax, but I promise to be back for the new year, who know's I could even post in the coming weeks! Thank you to all of you for tuning in to my story, and seeya next year! Kanpai~!


	10. Chapter 10: Sister of War

Oh Ma God, I'm still alive - oh...I'm still alive, aw well! Here's the long-awaited arrival of Arc II, enjoy! And also, uploads will take time, since my new project and a full-time job will make things...strain. So be warned, I will be taking my time from now on!

* * *

 **Arc II: Barons Rising**

Chapter 10: Sister of War

What would you do in the face of death? Cry? Scream? Suddenly beg for the holy protection of Gods you never believed in? Maybe you did both. But for the girl who sat atop a small chair, she felt none of those, all she wanted was to wake up from an endless hell, a nightmare of unbearable pain and cold. Where the darkness crept not from the shadows, but into her mind, heart, and soul, pulling, twisting her bones, chewing away at her thoughts, that was decades ago, but that didn't make it any easier to silence their voices.

The endless night continued to dawn across the wasteland, rocks of black and purple, jagged, uprooting the soil of Remnant, the sky a blood red to the shattered moon left behind by those who abandoned their creations. From black mirrors sung cries of beasts, some abnormal and mangled freaks of nature, others of common myth and folklore brought to life in nightmarish forms. All this, from atop a massive cliff-face, the stained glass of the Gothic fortress overlooking the wasteland like a lord to its workers. The Queen? Well, she sat patiently, biding her time among her loyal subjects, the girl included.

"I'm telling you, that boy will only lead to more trouble with that blasted machine! Either you fix this problem, or leave it to those of more...intelligence." An ex-atlas bio-engineer, with more pride than the girl would like to admit, but he knew machines well, but not as well as he thinks. "Send the girl, all she does is sit here anyway."

"You know better than to bring Tabus into this." About the only person who'd treat her with a level of respect, Hazel, the girl, Tabus, knew very well of his reasons, and a sense of relation made them work well together, they both knew not to make the other mad by pushing buttons

That couldn't be said for the one that laughed in his seat.

"Hehehe...oh, is the little one gone all huffy since her 'Master' left? Such a good little mutt." Tabus may not have shown much movement, given the mask over her face, but that struck a nerve

"Bite your fucking tongue." Tabus spat, unfolding her arms. She wore black, spinning a knife in her hand, and another held in her left. She wore black shorts with hazel boots, a massive collection of silver knives along with a belt, her abdomen was exposed, a skin-tight fabric covering her chest and around to her neck with a white line through the middle, though a bit of her chest was exposed slightly

Black, fingerless gloves and bandages wrapped around her arms, with a black jacket, red lines like code stretching across it with a white outline, including a hood. Last was her smooth, White Fang helmet, with a cross necklace danging around her neck. But even with the mask, Tyrian laughed.

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Tyrian was quickly silenced by the knife that melted next to his ear, the cherry-red blade hissing away at the material used to construct the seat, this made him growl

"You call me a 'Mutt' yet you growl more like a Grimm than me, that's cute." Tabus cooed venomously, spinning a knife between her fingers. "Just remember, you're nothing more than another human I could slit the throat of, and I wouldn't feel anything, even if you begged me to stop."

"Stop." Any conflict was silenced by a pale hand, and all eyes were on their Queen. "Tabus. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"..." She didn't reply, well, not until she placed her knife back into her belt. "Forgetting Tyrian, I wondering the same thing they all are, why not kill the brat with my brother's technology? If he gains control of it, this whole plan of yours is screwed, full stop. So forgive me for being a little baffled by this?"

"Its simple, the higher one climbs despair, the harder it is to get back up from the fall." Tabus' head snapped around to the sound of footsteps behind them, the large doors creaked open to reveal a set of crimson eyes in the darkness, the tip of a silver blade poking from above. To its left, large, reptilian eyes watched too, the sound of hissing beating in her ears

Yet before her, wrapped in black and grey cloaks like a mummy, stood a tall, armoured man, yet anything beyond that wasn't human, the dark, empty pit that hung in his center, how nothing beat against his hollow armor, only the eyes through a purple helmet gave any sign of sentience.

"Trust me, I'm fully aware of his...upgrades, this is why I haven't done anything to prevent it." Her brother, the only being she could consider a relative, he was the reason she was alive, how she became something in a world of monsters and Gods, of light and darkness. "I assure you, Salem's plan will not fail."

"Well, excuse my concerns for this...risk, you implore we take." Arthur lied, he just wanted a reason to gain access to the technology Tabus' brother had created

"I swear, one more lie and-ugh?" Tabus felt the cold, metal hand on her shoulder held her back, her eyes looking up to her brother again, and slowly, she relaxed. Tabus didn't realize it, but her hands held knives out, and a black mist had risen from her pierced palms out of anger. "Right...I'm going to think." Without another word, Tabus left the room, pushing past the two that stood in the shadows. Yet one, more feminine did call to her.

"Tabus, are you ok?" Her voice sounded so concerned and motherly, despite what she was, and the confliction in Tabus only kept growing

"Peachy." A bitter reply was all she got, and Tabus continued down the hallway. "Unless you have something important to say, leave me alone."

"You are never alone, please don't forget that." Tabus paused in her step, allowing the words to move around in her head like a tidal wave. Caring is not what she was, not since that day, love, happiness, none of it was real, not when she felt like this. Conflicted and confused, angry at...something, it made her lash out, had her screaming for miles, kill anyone who she found. Yet her memory, it was all she had left

"I never do...sis."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Short, but I wanted to give you the notification I wasn't gone. Still, hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Blackjack

Sky and Ruby take some much needed time to relax over the weekend, yet they run into a strange man with cards, and in turn, he tells them what awaits their future, and what is lurking in the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11: Blackjack

Ok, so I wanted to start off by saying, sorry I took so long to upload, between work and picturing the direction of this story, it took me some time. Other than that, I wanted to say thank you to all of you for bringing this RWBY Fic over 5000 views! You are all the greatest and don't let anyone say otherwise ;).

To all of you in the US, UK, Australia, Canada, Philippines, Italy, Norway, Finland, France, Romania, Portugal, Taiwan, Brazil, United Arab Emirates, Kazakhstan, Germany, Netherlands, Estonia, South Korea, Malaysia, Hungary, Venezuela, Denmark, Thailand, Singapore, Chile, Puerto Rico, New Zealand, Indonesia. Thank you, for all of you deserve my thanks. Slowly, we shall rule the world, HAHAHAHAHA...Onwards! To the story!

* * *

 **Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 11: Blackjack**

The daylight of Vale was welcoming, despite the new semester, and a major event on the horizon, the day was as peaceful as the years without war and death flourished. The city itself was calm, as many went about their day, no worries for the future, and no grief for the past, just people being people.

For me, the guy hiding behind lies, I happen to find myself with one of my closest friends, Ruby, who took it upon herself to show me around Vale, even after nearly two months since my arrival, I've only been to a few select places in Vale itself, so to actually see what shops, landmarks and such without the worry of being shot was much more relaxing. Especially when it was sunny.

Ruby wore a new outfit instead of her usual outfit, she wore a short sleeve, red jacket, with a shattered moon on the front, the zipper was undone to reveal her white shirt. Around her neck hung her crimson headphones, along with her silver cross necklace. Her jacket matched her black shorts and white boots, with black soles.

Me, after many arguments about color schemes, reluctantly, I wore a new azure jacket, as it's tailcoat spit at the back, with white crossing from the stomach like an arrow and around the back, beneath was my black shirt, with a single, blank, silver dog-tag. Black chinos, and royal blue, white, and black shoes. Overall, it was more distinctive than wearing the same color as Ruby, but I still like red more.

"I still can't get their comments out of my head!" I groaned, the mere thought of how Yang had described Ruby's guided tour of Vale as a date made my stomach twist, with my head trying to formulate a proper comeback, sadly, Iota and Eric wouldn't respond

"Well...They aren't here now, so..." Ruby replied clearly, as she patted my back with a reassuring smile, what little that did for my moral. "Stop freaking out!"

"Hey, in my defense, I'm still very exhausted after...ugh, yesterday." What was my concern? Well...

* * *

[Yesterday...]

"-And that 'someone' is...A Boyfriend!" Either I missed something in the last two weeks, or Ruby's lost it completely, probably the latter. I merely pushed the door open at the sight of Weiss, Blake, and Yang looking...black and grey, and Ruby was standing with a triumphant smile, her fist risen into the air, sparkles dancing around her

"Um...uh..." Weiss tried to formulate her words, with her and Blake turning to Yang, pointing to the absentminded Ruby. "What's wrong with this girl?"

"I think I know." Blake's idea made her simply rest against the edge of the door, clearly, they hadn't noticed me standing by, watching this interesting dilemma unfold, to be honest, I was fearing for my safety now. "She was reading a romance comic this morning, she's pretty easily influenced by comics in general."

"Really? What part of that wasn't obvious?" I murmured, making Blake jump at my interruption, my face bemused, as I held onto my cup of tea. "Ruby's constantly obsessed with comics, mostly action, but I happen to like romance too, so to say Ruby isn't into that sort of thing is slightly bias."

"..." Weiss said nothing

"I guess you're right, she is a romantic at heart," Blake confirmed, yet steam was rising from Ruby's head

"Those sounded like disses." Ruby pouted, before placing her hands on her hips, smiling with determination. "Anyway! I want to experience the bitter-sweet romances of youth! I want my heart to race with love!"

I said nothing, simply because Ruby may seem...dramatic, but she's got a good heart, too bad the madness of 'love' has consumed it like an Abyss Watcher, so no hope was in sight. For Yang though, she merely waved her hand at her sister.

"That's impossible, you're a tomboy." Yang grinned cheekily

"Huh!? Look who's talking!" Ruby barked angrily, with Weiss trying to convince her that Crescent Rose was her 'Boyfriend', but as I've pointed out, a mechanical object isn't a romantic partner, unless you're into that kind of stuff

"Heh heh, already Ruby, then here's your candidate!" Wait, why was Yang looking at me? No...no-no-no-no-no. I couldn't leave now, Ruby was staring right at me with a plain stare, whilst I felt my face begin to boil at the suggestion. "I'm thinking...Black Rose."

"You spent too much time thinking of that! What the hell, Yang!?" I snapped, gulping down a lump in my throat, and I suddenly felt my legs harden to the floor, threatening the snap the floorboards under me, while my blood ran like fire through my body and face, the hairs on my neck standing to attention at Ruby staring up at me, her gaze blinking to my hesitant eyes

Yet from where my eyes landed, Yang was gushing at the sight, Blake held a hand on her chin, and Weiss blinked with a small tint of embarrassment on her face. Friends to the end, ERIC, HELP! Suddenly, I felt my gaze shift, and in mere seconds I was gone.

 **"FOR MIDDLE EARTH!"**

* * *

[Present Day...]

I felt a small amount of heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of me and Ruby in a relationship, while it was an interesting thought, Ruby wouldn't be interested in me, I lie and my overall personality borders on sarcasm and anger. Then there's Iota and Eric, my more-than-normal, split personalities.

"Y-You think I'm bad at romance?" Ruby's question brought me back to look at her, and...she looked serious, almost scary how she can flip on a dime like that, but the expression she wore was one of desire, she wanted to really know what I thought...well...man this is hard

"I...look, I'm not the best at answering that, I'm a guy, we're idiots by nature." I tried to dryly humor her, and that only did little to make her feel better

"Well, I still want to know, I mean...I'm not the best girl to ask about friends or stuff friends do, so...humor me?" Ruby persist, nudging my side as we turned a corner, passing by a few more people

This question was strange, more-so because I would have experienced some level of it, but for the life of me, I can't ever get a read on Ruby. What I mean is, I spent a lot of time merely listening, and over time, I had gained a way of telling who people are after a conversation, who they are, their personality, their quirks, but Ruby was somehow a bigger mystery to me that anyone I've met before.

"Hmm...I guess that's how you view yourself." I paused for a moment. "I can't tell you if you're great when it comes to understanding love, because I don't think anyone can, it's...like a feeling only you yourself can begin to unravel, and when you find that connection with someone, they can help...fill in the blanks, and together you piece the together an answer for yourselves."

My explanation left Ruby to place a hand on her chin, mulling over my words in her head, slowly though, I saw her smile return.

"So you're saying if I did meet someone like that, I'd understand what romance is?" Ok, she somewhat got it, but for simplicity, I nodded, clicking my fingers

"Aye, but for now, just focus on what you have, and worry little about what you don't," I responded, yet when I looked to my left, Ruby stood a few steps back, staring ahead towards a street across the road, where a corner shop sat. "Ruby? Ruuuuby?"

"I know a place to show you next! Over there!" Dramatically, Ruby pointed towards the store, and upon closer inspection I saw the bright stripes, noting the signs that held images of sweets...and cakes, oh boy. At the moment my mind caught up to my realization, I felt her arms link around my left, dragging me like a child to their parent. "Come oooon~!"

"I'm sensing a pattern," I spoke up, noting how each stop at a significant landmark ended with clearly pointed out stops of bakeries, each time I had to drag Ruby away, but now she seemed determined on visiting this particular shop for a strange reason. "Ruby, what makes this one different from the rest?"

"Cause, me and Yang went here with, Mom." I suddenly stopped moving with her at that. I've spent nearly two months in Remnant, I knew Yang, Weiss, Blake, everyone of our friends very well, but I've never heard Yang nor Ruby mention their mother before, I mean, Weiss talked to me about her family, more specifically her sister, Blake about her parents, but not much, and Yang only ever mentioned in secret to me about her mom, Raven, but she did mention that her and Ruby her half-siblings, so who was she? "It has the best sweet, ever!"

"Heh...ok, Rubes, I'll take your word for it."

"Aww, that's sweet, no pun intended." That moment another voice chimed in behind us caused us both to jump with a slight yell, the two of us turning on our heels to face a...strange man on the ground

Smiling, the man wore a black suit, with a fur lining for his cuffs and collar, a golden tie, white shirt, and a top hat with two cards strapped into the side with velvet fabric, both an ace of hearts and spades. His belt held pouches, with his body sat upon a small, velvet carpet, a small table before his knees. All the while his gleaming, golden eyes looked at us with a toothy grin to match, the light breeze brushing his raven hair to the side.

"Oh, hehe, sorry, did I mess with the progression of time again? I tend to do that without noticing, sort-of like time manipulation only you butt-dialed the freezing of time and space." The strange man rambled to us both, me and Ruby sharing a look, before turning back to the man

"Can we...help you?" Ruby slowly asked, scratching her head, and immediately the man blinked with sudden surprise, waving her off with a laugh

"Oh no-no-no, I'm perfectly...well, I'm stable. Very thoughtful of you though, I like that." He bowed his head, while Ruby had her usual smile back like nothing had gone sour, I still kept caution at the forefront of my mind

 _"This man, he's...something, I don't_ what _he is?"_ Nice of you to show up, Iota. _"Either here or with Eric yelling at Knight Artorias."_

"Point taken," I spoke internally

 _"But I'm serious, this man is not who he seems."_

"So then...who are you exactly?" I asked next, and he merely hummed in thought

"Why, my name is Gambit, The Dealer, and among other titles too, some of which I'd say, buuut then bad things would happen to good people." The man, Gambit smiled with a cunning grin, outstretching his hands to bring forth cards from his sleeves, catching me and Ruby off guard. "Want to chance fate?"

"You're a fortune teller?" Ruby asked, to which he nodded. That's when Ruby turned to me in a hushed voice. "Should we try it? Might be fun?"

"...I'm on board if you are, just...keep an eye on him, he's giving me strange vibes," I whispered back, and the two of us turned back to the man, who merely shuffled a deck of cards, and - wait, did I just see a Yu-Gi-Oh card? What the hell? "Right, we'll play along, Gambit."

He clapped his hands, the cards vanishing. "Wundabar! Come-come friends, let's play a game." With a flick of his wrist, they were back. Ok, he was pretty good at this

Sitting down on the carpet, he shuffled the deck of cards, before drawing about a dozen, all of which were black or red. Yet something about them gave me chills, I was going to draw out of this, but then I saw Ruby watching with innocent curiosity, I mean, if she didn't feel anything wrong, it might have been my own nature getting the best of me, probably.

"The game is simple, I call it, Three Mirrors. You simply choose three cards, whatever ones you want, once you do that, I'll then begin to play out what the cards foretell, simple, and no losers." He shrugged, tilting his head. "Well, for me that is, depends on your virtue."

"Our Virtue? Ok, now you're not making sense..." I grumbled under my breath but ultimately chose my three cards, with Ruby taking her own. Strangely, they were just basic red and black cards, mine had an Ace of Spades, a Queen of Hearts, and Joker, why that was in his deck is beyond my conclusion so I'll assume they have a role

"Ok, so let's start with little red, hmm?" Gambit grinned, giving her a toothy grin, but then saw her unnerved expression, so his face lightened up with raised hands. "By no offense, I already have a lucky individual in my life, thank you. Merely stating the fact that Roman Torchwich calls you that, so now I will, little red."

"Great...wait, you know Torchwick!?" Ruby gaped, with me raising a brow at this guy, something about his actions was throwing me through a loop. Gambit waved if off though, yet his keen stare returned with a cunning grin

"You taking my 'game' to heart now?" Now silent, he took our response as he turns to take Ruby's cards, and to our wonder, they had changed. Ruby had a Jack of Diamonds, now with the White Fang logo on the front. A King of Clubs with a depiction of Ruby's rose symbol on it. Her last card was a joker, only it had my own wolf symbol across its surface. "Hehehe...seems luck is a strange pain this time around."

"It seems something of great importance is coming your way little red, and your suspect is those fanatics of the White Fang, alongside your little friend here. While I see the good in this outcome, tread lightly, otherwise, this chain of events might...snap." Gambit told a tale hidden in her cards, and with a brush of his hand, they were gone. "Now for you...whoever you are."

He ignored my bemused stare, and soon placed my cards out on the small table before us, much like Ruby's, they had changed too. My symbol had appeared once more, this time on a Queen of Hearts, an Ace of Spades held that same, blurry image from the night Iota took control, a hooded figure with white eyes on the mask, who was he? Last was another Jack of Diamonds, this time with the word 'War' written across it in red paint, or at least I hope it was paint.

"Oh? This certainly is strange. You see, these cards of mine our a gift from someone very important, called simply as, Cards of Divinity, and have the ability to view a significant event for a person in the near future, never too far into one, but enough for a 'heads-up', so to speak." Gambit explained, reshuffling the cards in his hands. "You two were given your own glimpses into the future, how you perceive the meaning of each card is down to you. You best hope you're right in the end though."

This guy was seriously shady, and what he's shown and explained only makes me question more to his goals, but for now at least, given how strange Remnant was, I might just take his little 'game' seriously, just for a bit.

"That was weird, but thanks for the tip, uh, Gambit." Ruby thanked him anyway, and I did a small nod, that seemed to make him smile a little with gratitude

"No charge on these, call it a gift for Little Red's kindness, and Bluey's adorable intimidating stare." Ok, this joker is good at reading people, hell, he even knew the nickname Coco uses around me, how? Why did...I'm not going to get any answers like this. "Now, I think you two were about to be off somewhere?"

"...That's right! Let's move Sky, we have cakes to devour!" Ruby left me with no other choice but to be dragged onto my feet, her legs pulling her body forwards with me in-toe, leaving Gambit behind to chuckle like a creeper

* * *

Gambit watched the two quickly vanish into the street to his right, his shuffling ceased at that moment, whilst he brushed his hair to the side, revealing his golden eyes, the who socket filled with a golden sheen, as they curled up into an amusing look, his teeth converted into canines.

"I've given them insight, how they proceed is down to her now." Gambit stepped up, moving to walk down the street, passing an alleyway. "It's all up to you now, do what you will my hidden friend." At that, Gambit went on his way, as the white eyes followed his movements, the cloaked man's arms falling to his sides, resting on the pommel of his swords

"Target Acquired."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the spacing on this sight? No? Well, I hate it. Anywho, new character and more slice of life to come, with some interesting developments for the future. Hope you all enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Mirrored Realization

Sky isn't the most unorthodox of teammates, he knows this. Weiss isn't the kindest of friends, she knows this. But both do share a very important thing in common, they were both the loneliest people of all.


	12. Chapter 12: Light At The End

**Arc 2: Baron's Rising**

 **Chapter 13: Light At The End**

Back in Team RWBYS' room, Sky sat on his own in silence, as he sketched a drawing in his book, his eyes narrowing every now-and-then to get every detail correct. His legs were swinging off the edge of the off-balanced bed, then he hummed a (Familiar) Tune, to himself.

But sadly, the peaceful silence, with only the sound of his pencil meeting page, was abruptly interrupted, as he looked up from his book, then quickly sat his eyes back to the page, turning the book at an angle, as he nodded to himself.

"So, what seems to have troubled you, Miss Belladonna?" Sky spoke up, not meeting the frowning girl's face, as he flipped the page, and looked directly at Blake, his gaze calm, but it felt like he was staring right through her

"Nothing, just...trying to find a quiet place to think." Blake responded, then Sky's gaze dropped to the book, as his hand made rapid, and steady movements around the book, then he shook his head

"You know, perks of being bullied all your life, you tend to pick up on who's lying, and who's not," Sky questioned, as Blake glared at him, not that he noticed, but he knew she was. "I thought you promised Weiss to tell us if something was bothering you, am I wrong?"

"Well...no, but...you..." Blake tried to respond but had nothing to hide behind, Sky kept his gaze on the book, but it still felt like he was watching her. "It's about the White Fang..."

"And I'm guessing that Torchwick person? Not surprising, as he is still at large. There's that, and you've been rather antisocial, and moody." Sky added with a point of his pencil, making Blake's resolve falter. "You can trust me."

"...I just...can't understand how you all can be so calm, with all that's happening, no one is doing anything about it." Blake complained as Sky nodded to himself, both agreeing with himself and Blake

"Ozpin told us not to worry, not that I believe if for a second given how not a single member has been apprehended," Sky responded, but that sent Blake over the edge, not what Sky had in mind

"But they don't know the White Fang as I do!" Blake snapped, making Sky sigh, putting his book on his lap for a moment, as he stared down at Blake with a neutral expression

"You explain to me then how a bunch of teens are to take down a large extremist group, and cunning criminal and whoever else is working in the shadows?" Blake didn't respond right away. "Case-and-point, we aren't ready to handle something this big in scale."

"-And we may never be ready! Our enemies 'won't' wait until graduation! They're out there, somewhere, planning something, and no one knows what it is! And they're coming, whether we're ready, or not!" Blake argued as Sky pulled his book back to his face, continuing his sketching

"Alright." Sky replied after a moment of silence, which caught Blake off guard

"What?" She asked in bafflement

"You want to investigate what it is they're planning, then let's get the others on board and take these guys down, or at least find out what they plan to do, that seem fair?" Sky asked, a smile crossing his face. Blake went to respond, only for the door to burst open

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang scoffed in anger with Ruby giggled behind her, pointing to her sister

"You're just mad, that the new guy beat you," Ruby retorted, watching Yang clench her fists, hard. "You see if you just attacked when I told you, none of this would have happened."

Not long after, the three arrivals all looked to Blake and Sky, the latter with his arms crossed, before pointing with a thumb down at Blake. "They're all yours."

* * *

[Sometime Later, Sky's POV]

Ruby jumped back, her arms raised in determination.

"Ok...All in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses, and hunter, to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization, conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale...say 'aye'?" Ruby rapidly spat out, before taking a breath at the end. I was generally caught off guard that the whole team didn't work against the idea

"If I get to punch someone, I'm in." Raising my hand, I then looked to Ruby. "Aye."

"Yes! I love it when you're feisty!" Yang agreed, an evil smirk crossing her lips

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss agreed, just as I flipped myself to hang upside-down from Ruby's bed

"You? Have fun?" My face met a pillow at that comment. "I deserved that."

"Alright then...we're in this together." Blake agreed with a more relaxed and hopeful expression, with Ruby jumping back with her arms raised

"Let's hatch a plan!" She shouted

"Yeah!" Both I and Yang cheered, before Ruby's mind seemed to hit a firewall

"I left my board game in the library!"I quickly felt my legs give in at that, my head crashing into the floor with utter deflation, all the while I watched Weiss shake her head

"We're doomed."

"Understatement of the century, to be honest, I'm surprised we made it this far." I chuckled, this plan will certainly be creative, there was no doubt there

* * *

[The Next Day...]

"-So, remind me again...why is their a third wheel with us?" I asked, looking to Yang, and beside her was one of the students from Vacuo, Neptune, he was an alright guy, just...rigid, but he is with Yang, so I can understand that. The three of us were heading to the maintenance wing of Beacon, myself already armored up as we made our way to 'Bumblebee', Yang's motorbike Beacon, Sky had already suited up in Cognitum, whilst he waited for Yang to check 'Bumblebee', her motorbike.

"Because, having comic relief will help with these guys ease up more, you're here for intimidation bonuses and 'I' will gather information 'My' way." Yang explained, clearly certain of her ability to 'persuade' our target, who happens to have information leading to most things shady in Vale. I looked to Neptune, who seemed a little uncomfortable about this ordeal, or the fact that he was getting on the motorbike with Yang of all people

"Wait-wait-wait! How am I getting there?" My answer was that of an evil grin from Yang, who slowly held up a rope to me, and I immediate drooped. "You planned this."

"What?" Yang tried to sound baffled, but her lips kept twitching to hold back her grin, and the strained excitement in her voice only made it obvious

"You planned this, I know you did!" I pointed to Neptune, who merely held his hands up in defense

"I'm not getting involved." Neptune backed out

"You honestly don't trust me?" Yang looked shocked, a hand to her chest, yet a sudden chunk of rebar clanged against the ground by my feet, when I looked to my left, I only saw Coco, waving me off with a grin

"Have fun~!" I hate you Coco

* * *

[Industrial District, November 15th, 19:07]

"I Haaate thiiiiiis~!" I yelled at the top of my lungs in pure terror, I mean, who wouldn't when your being pulled by a rope a near 60 MPH, in a sense, 'urban skiing'. The wind was nothing to me inside the suit, the sound null and void, but in a weird way, this was kind of fun

"Hey! Hope you've enjoyed the ride, 'cause we're here!" Yang called on my coms as I nodded, readying my body to slow itself down, as my foot trailed across the tarmac with my heel extended, slowing me, along with Bumblebee, down

Once we came to a stop, I took notice of the area, in contrast to the rest of Vale this place was the 'Rundown' part of town, with warehouses and industrial factories lined up like a maze, the one we approached was a shady nightclub, the beats of the music reaching to us. Heck, the place was also under a massive bridge, which only made me more cautious of the area, then I saw Yang approach me.

"Ok, you stand behind me, try not to talk too much, and change up your voice to sound intimidating." Yang's idea of using me as a form of bodyguard would be amusing, so I simply motioned for her to go ahead. "-C'mon, my friend's right in here!"

"Hey buddy, you alright?" I asked the rather star-struck Neptune, as he nodded dizzily, but I shrugged it off and followed Yang, what I didn't expect was for the doors to be slammed in front of us, only for Yang to smash it in with brute force, which honestly made me feel less safe in Cognitum, makes me wonder how durable Cognitum is against certain energies

"Guess who's back!" Yang all but announced to the massive army of guns pointed at us, only then did I step out of the shadows, pointing my blades towards some of the men, to which they hesitated

"Stand Down," I growled, seeing some lower their pistols, I have to admit, I love the voice modulator so much! Then Neptune popped around to the left of Yang, some guns now pointed to him, only then did I notice the irritating noise of the DJ. "Shut That Crap Off." In a mere moment of those words leaving me, the DJ removed the tonearm from the turntable

 _"Maybe now these background characters will allow us in?"_ Iota grumbled

"Yeah...so can you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune asked, as I just kept up the act, then I saw some big guy approach, adjusting the tie around his neck nervously, must be the boss

 _"Or the mascot."_ Ha! That's a joke...

"Stop. Stop, nobody shoot." He declared as the remaining weaponry lowered themselves. "Blondie, you're here...Why?"

"'You', still owe me a drink." Yang pointed out, as I followed after her, deciding to let them talk this out, I'm here for any...difficult situations, but judging by how she just dragged the guy away, I doubt that...

 _"So essentially, we're worthless to this opperat-Wait..."_ Iota went dangerous quiet, and I motioned for Neptune to keep an eye on Yang, so he nodded, moving to stand with Yang as they interrogated the boss

Meanwhile, I had my body turn to view the entirety of the disco, seeing men watch us with scowls or fear, while others worked on repairing the hinges on the door. What did Iota sense? Was someone here?

"It seems you detected my transmission, I'm impressed." I froze on the spot, placing my index and middle finger against my helmet where my ear was

"Who is this?" I answered, looking around slowly and carefully

"You won't find me here, I'm an ocean away from you, so you don't need to feel threatened." The calm, yet stern woman responded to my internal conflict

"Hard, considering you managed to bypass Cognitum's frequency, know where I am and can see me. Forgive me if I'm not the most trusting of people on Remnant." I dryly replied to her comment, but I did hear her sigh

"I understand, I only wanted you to know that I am here to help you...and myself, in a way, I think?" She thinks? What did that mean? "I know about Project Eclipse?"

"Project Eclipse? How do you-" I suddenly felt my fist clench at my side. "Did you do this?"

"No, but if you are willing to accept me as your eyes and ears of Remnant, then I can help find the person who brought you to Remnant." I felt my heart stopped like a shackled animal in a cage. "You were brought here by someone else's means, so please, let me help you, and in return, help me?"

...

...

"...Okay, just tell me what I should do? I'm at a loss on what I 'should' be doing?" I replied reluctantly, maybe I could finally get answers, even find my way home again...home...I just hope Erika can wait a little longer

"The White Fang and Roman Torchwick had stolen a large quantity of Schnee Dust over the course of the last three months, this not only has resulted in a large movement of Atlas Military, not just for the Vital Festival." She began to unravel the plan for my ears, and my personalities, to hear

"They are now stationed atop Mountain Glenn, an old settlement rests there, and due to the failed attempts to expand, the city was abandoned, making it the ideal place for their operations to amass."

"But why take Dust and White Fang members? I get for robberies, but why ship it all to the outskirts of the city?" What was he planning?

"I don't know, my resources are limited, that and my knowledge, the rest is up to you, but please, do not mention any of this to your friends." Now I was about to question why

"Hold on-"

"-I don't know!" My head quickly turned to look at the irritated man, just as Yang leaned in

"How could you not know?" Yang argued, this only made the guy more agitated

"I haven't talked to him, I haven't even seen him since the night you came here." He answered. "I paid up front, he took my men and not one of them. Came. Back." He pointed dangerously at Yang, who wasn't phased in the slightest

"Good luck." Wait, who the hell even are you!? "Call me..." I swear if you call yourself- "Specter." Fucking. Comical.

"So where did they go." Neptune drove the final nail, for I, along with Iota face-palmed, this was going to be a painful night

* * *

Once outside, I honestly saw no other options we could go on, the guy's men were gone, Torchwick was about as easy to catch as mist, and now I have some mysterious lady calling herself 'Specter', probably to piss me off with the 'Original Name', but what was Torchwick planning?

Suddenly, an incoming call from Blake resounded through my helmet and Yang's scroll, when we answered, she sounded like she was in the middle of an airstrike.

Blake: Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-

Sun: They got a robot, and it is big, REALLY big!

Sun: The Torchwick __guy is in it! But not like, it didn't eat him-he's like, controlling it or something!

"Where are you guys!" Yang asked as I saw the red dot move towards us, then past us as I saw the most intimidating robot in history. Painted silver with grey camo patterns, and the bold, crimson claws and wolf head of the White Fang on the shoulders, the large machine looked to be a literal Hulk Buster in the making, both making my sensors scan it, my heart drop, yet racing at the awesome sight

"I think that was them-" No really? Couldn't have guessed, but Yang was already on it, as she threw me the rope, and I prepared for the pull as she threw Bumblebee into drive, nearly taking Neptune off his sense of balance

* * *

[Vale, Central Highway, 19:25]

Suddenly, the three of us flew onto the busy highway, passing by cars, with my legs instinctively pushing up to throw me over the roof of a car and back to the road to continue skating across the tarmac. Just ahead of us were Sun and Blake, the two attempting to gain space between them and the Mech.

"Sky, I'll throw you!" Yang alerted me through my coms, and I immediately readied my body as she did d a sharp U-Turn, passing by another car and with the momentum, I leaped into the air with my enhanced strength due to Cognitum, the speed enough to catch Torchwick off guard, my right arm reeling back with my grapple blade at the ready

"No, you don't, brat!" Torchwich's surprising response had me recoiling at the agonizing pain of his torso rotating by the pelvis, the right arm backhanding me down, and nearly through the tarmac of the highway, but the grey chain had followed me, the hook embedded into the arm, leading to my back pulling the rest of me out of the road, and into the air

I was flung into view of his front, with the arm rising to throw me upwards, so I retracted the chain, pulling me down onto the back of the arm, so with my adrenaline putting my senses on high, I coiled my fingers together, raising the gleaming, black blade on my left arm, followed by a sharp skewer of metal twisting and slicing.

Opening my palm, the warmth radiated across my arm, and to my strange sensation, it was embracing me completely, I only channeled the fire dust to my left palm though? Why did I feel it...harmonize? Ignoring that thought, I fired wave after wave of searing novas into the joint of the Mech, despite this, I saw the pistol in the elbow pump out.

"Have a nice flight!" Torchwick mused, and the sudden push of the limb ejecting outwards threw me into the air, just as the electrical blade of Neptune's naginata sunk clean into the shoulder blade, forcing Torchwick to abandon me, and leaving me to see the rope from Bumblebee fly into my field of view

Grabbing hold, my body slammed into the ground again, my skating giving me and Yang room to move ahead of the Mech, where Sun and Neptune were painfully thrown into one-another, the two flying over the hardlight barrier to the streets below.

"That must of hurt!" I cringed, yet my eyes were drawn to Weiss further down the stretch of road, her stance firm, and if I were any slower, I might have missed this opportunity. "Yang, swing me to Roman's right!"

"You got it! HyyYAH!" Roman missed a powerful punch to the ground, only managing to skim past Yang's motorbike, her sharp turn throwing me past the Mech, and towards the hardlight barrier. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Weiss plunge Myrtenaster into the road, and a cascade of ice cloaked the ground

In that same time-frame, I felt my feet press against the hardlight, the emitters flickering at the massive strain of weight from the velocity I was thrown at, luckily they held. With a quick transfusion of the red cells to my legs, I felt my feet erupt with fire, bringing the barrier down but throwing me towards the now out of control Mech on ice. Twisting my waist and throwing myself into a tailspin, my right leg flew around with a trail of orange, the black-iron boot striking the Mech with a bone-shattering clang of metal, and to my widened eyes, Roman fell through the barrier and down to an empty lot of land below.

That included me.

"Son of a bitch!"

 **"Son of a bitch!"**

 _"Son of a bitch!"_

At me and Iota's cursing, we fell off the side of the highway, my grapple line had nowhere to attach itself to cease my fall, or at least, that would be the case if not for the black fabric and familiar pistol wrapping around my arm, pulling me back around as to land safely with a slight tumble forwards, my savior standing before me with a hand held out.

"Thanks for the save, Blake." I sighed with relief, her hand grasping mine to pull me up

"Anytime." Blake gripped my hand tightly, looking at me with a sympathetic look. "Consider 'this' my thank you for convincing me earlier."

"Let's be honest, we still would have come here either way." I mused, just as Yang, Weiss, and Ruby joined us from above, my pride deflating slightly. "I really wish I had a semblance." Changing the subject. "Guys, its got armor that can rival mine, guns that can take on an army, and a madman at the wheel...what's the plan?"

"Obvious, we smash it!" Yang all but said with a Hulk-like grin, so I looked to Ruby, to which she nodded. Once in position, we watched the Mech approach us. I, Yang, and Blake fell back, as Ruby called out 'Freezerburn', one of the combos we made.

What followed was a floor of ice, along with Yang's Ember Celia's releasing fire to defrost the ice, causing a large hue of mist to appear, the rest of us all ran to our marks, cornering the Mech as we carefully watched its scanners pass by us, some narrowly avoiding me, but my scramble system helped to lead them astray, only the silence was broken by its colossal footsteps.

 _"Focus. Our time to strike is now."_ Good call Iota let's dance

Just at the thought, I watched as a shot fired at Yang's silhouette, followed by both Ruby and Blake, Ruby using Crescent Rose to hook around the groin of the Mech and sling herself behind it, from there, her and Blake sliced the ankles of the Mech twice horizontally. Roman attempted to blast Ruby, but the two utilized Weiss' glyphs to rise into the air, the two connecting blades in an 'X', and with a clean stream of purple and red, the left arm was severed from the Mech.

"Digital Eclipse!" At my call, Ruby spun on her heel with Crescent Rose, driving the scythe down in a vertical curve, as my claws swung upwards, the ten, blue slashes and single, large red gash erupting with ice and fire, mangling some of the Mech's optical sensors, other than that, it was still in one piece, enough to reel its remaining arm back at Ruby's blind spot.

"Ruby!" I called out, my hand grabbing her waist and pulling her into my chest, just as I felt a freight train shatter my spine into fragments upon our tumble, with Ruby still in my arm as she fell atop me, as I felt my body jerk sharply at the pain vibrating through my back. "Ahh...that smarts!"

"Sky!" I merely held my thumb up for her, then I pointed to the Mech

"Black and White." I wheezed, and after a moment of hesitation, Ruby moved off my stomach to sit next to me. "I'm gonna feel that when I wake up...ow..."

"Checkmate!" Both Weiss and Blake responded in accordance, letting loose dozens of strikes, and even cutting off more of its scanners, but my sensors went off, alerting me to the signs of missile fire from atop the shoulders, forcing me to push up with my elbows. "Wait, here, you can't-"

"I'm not...done...!" I spat, pushing myself onto my knees, then with a slight kick, I managed to force myself into a run. Quickly pressing a button on Cognitum, a half-empty cell of fire dust ejected from my hip, my hand crunching down on it, coating my body in a massive aura of concentrated fire

The flames did help lure the missile astray, the result was a fireworks display around my body, but my save was short-lived, since a few struck me directly, throwing me off the ground, and from the embers I winced in agony as the metal fist struck me, burying me into the dirt with a scorching wasteland around me.

"Sky, why did you do that!?" Ruby was already at my side, with the rest holding Roman off, but Yang had been shoulder charged into one of the concrete supports, and soon, punched straight through. "Sky?" I looked up shakily, seeing the worried look on her face

"I...I'm fine..." I was kneeling at Death's door, but I couldn't distract her from the fight, but was that really it? Was this the limit of what I and a machine I was given can go? Then why do I feel so angry?

"Please, just wait here." Ruby ignored me, pushing me lightly to kneel on the ground, watching her spin Crescent Rose around her back, yet she never noticed my fingers digging into the soil. I was left to watch, just like before...like always.

 _"While I can see this world has given us a limit, I'll be damned to eternal subordination towards that 'Runt'."_ Iota spat in my head, but why... _"We are trapped in a world we cannot understand, but with Cognitum...with this power over matter and creation...we can go farther, more than some petty semblance can ever hope to achieve."_

What Iota was saying, it actually gave me the strength to move my legs again, my hands had already left the soil, I was beaten and burned, I felt my own breath burn down my throat to my lungs, my heart raced to the point of failure, but I was alive...me...Iota...Eric...

 **"We can still fight!"** Eric's right. **"I am?"**

 _"For once...but yes, we refuse to be seen as insignificant again, and if we go down in flames...so be it."_ Iota, I couldn't agree more. But Yang, she needs time to recover for her semblance to work, why don't we give her an opening? _"I can work with that."_

"Ok...then," I growled, the lights of Cognitum sinking into a royal red hue. **"Let's test our limits again!"**

I ran for the broken remains of a support beam, seeing that it was still three quarters of its original size, with all my remaining strength, my claws sunk into the concrete, my legs pushing hard into the dirt, to the point I felt myself sink slightly, and the strain in my arms was beginning to weaken, Cognitum was beginning to adapt to the weight, as I saw the metal plates squeeze against my arms, almost skin-tight, but it worked, slowly, the large shadow of the concrete support was lifted high into the air, just as I turned to Roman, who was ready to continue his assault on my friends, my team...

 **"I GOT YOUR LIMIT RIGHT HERE!"** My scream and Eric's drew the attention of them all, most gawking at the sight but I couldn't quite focus yet, as I swung the massive support around towards the left, with Roman striking out with the Mech's fist, the two of us recoil at the sudden force of kinetic energy and gravity, with a heavy heave, my foot dug into the ground, resting the massive pillar on my left shoulder, with Roman thrusting the fist out again

*CRASH-CRUNCH*

We recoiled again, my footing nearly lost, if not for the glyph holding my feet to the ground, allowing me the time to push back with a scream, and the moment our attacks met, we both pushed to outlast the other, sparks screeching off the Mech, while cracks ran up the length of the pillar. Yet, finally, the pistol in the arm had seized up, and the sudden relief of tension crushed the arm under the concrete support.

Yet I pulled back once more, running a few feet ahead, and with a powerful jump I swung the support from over my head, and the sudden, ear-bleeding **_crunch_** of stone shattering against steel rung through the air, clearing the mist, and throwing me through the raining rock and over the other side, where I finally fell to my knees, hearing my joints _pop_.

 **"H-How's that for my l-limit..."** I couldn't move, even with the sparking shadow looming over me, yet to my throaty laugh, the Mech was working on fumes, and mine was spent, just as I fell onto my back with a yelp, turning to look up at the Mech, the fist rising high into the air. "S-Shit..."

"The smartest thing you've done tonight, kid." Roman sneered, and the fist came hurtling towards my gasping body

"Sky~!"

*Thud-Crank*

But to my heavy eyes, a Golden Dragon stood before me, her hair glowed like an ember, and her eyes filled with crimson hate, and she put it on display. As the Mech's arm groaned under her slow twisting, her hand stopping its push with ease, before lifting her left fist.

"Don't you dare touch my best friend, you jerk!" With a yell, Yang's left fist shattered the arm completely, throwing the Mech backward from the force

Torchwick quickly kicked towards us, but Blake threw her a line, literally, as she swung her around in a massive, flaming arc. But the swing missed as Torchwick moved, so I watched with a smile at Ruby and Weiss forming 'Ice flower', shooting forth high-caliber rounds of ice, as it not only froze the Mech's movements but also broke many fissures in its armor.

And alas, Yang swung around once more, where her right-hook embedded itself into the Mech's cockpit, shattering the suit into fragments, funny it left Roman unscathed, the man merely rolling across the ground with the pieces that remained of the Atlas Mech.

"Just got this thing cleaned!" Torchwick grunted as he dusted himself off. "Ladies, Ice Queen, Split." He guested to us

"Hey!" Weiss fired back at the insult

"Always a pleasure...Neo, if you would." He asked the girl with an umbrella, the strange girl with heterochromia eyes bowed, a smug grin on her face. Yang wasted no effort in sprinting towards them both, her fist ignited with Ember Celica, yet when contact was made, only the shattered glass of mirror-like copies remained

In the distance, both Neo and Roman had managed to make their way into a hidden Bullhead, the two criminals escaping without a stolen suit atleast...thank...God...ok, I think I'll pass out now, goodnight.

"Sky? Sky, are you ok!?" I heard Weiss call to me, but my vision had already slipped away, but I did manage to say something

"That...was one hell...of a battle."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I need to find a better way to manage time, so here you all go, a longer chapter for the wait! I kind of changed the chapters around, so the one I mentioned last time will be next, just thought I give you this to progress the story and such, hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Mirrored Realization

I should probably clarify, some chapters or scenes are from the manga, since they are canon to RWBY itself, so to me, they are just as important as the animated series, just encase you were wondering :)

* * *

 **Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 13: Mirrored Realization**

[Sometime After Chapter 13]

"You ready?" In response to Weiss' question, I merely released a shaky breath

"Given how I acted towards their worry, I'm prepared to be either shot, punched, or thrown out the window," I replied, but a frown found it's way to my face. "Absolutely not."

"You'll be fine, they aren't the sort of people to be so judgemental towards friends, isn't that how we started out? Not liking each other?" Weiss attempted to reassure me, and I was honestly thankful to have her support

"I know-I know...just...I find it difficult to apologize in front of people I've let down, I can't look them in the eye." I probably won't for them. Yet a small amount of confidence did make it's way back to me. "Thank you, Weiss."

"Now, enough skating around the issue, I used that training session to try and get your mind a rest, now go on." Weiss pushed the door open, and as the light crept out into the hall, I swallowed the lump in my throat

Upon entering the room, I was met with several gazes, and out the corner of my eye, Weiss was smiling with her arms crossed. It wasn't just my team, everyone, Jaune, Pyyrha, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, alongside Ruby, Yang, Blake, Sun and Neptune. I hadn't realized that Weiss planned this, and I fell right into the obvious trap.

 _"Why am I not surprised..."_ Iota sighed shamefully. _"...I guess it's true..."_ Huh?

"Sup, Bluey, finally let that anger out, eh?" Velvet jabbed Coco in the side, making her recoil. "Ouch, sorry..."

"Why are all of you...?" I haven't the words, nothing I could say would help make sense of this. Yet the one to move, to stand eye-to-eye with me sort of, was Ruby, she looked upset, but that look reminded me of myself, how I felt about me, it was reflected on her

"I heard what you said to Weiss. Me, Yang and Blake all did, and I." Ruby stopped herself, looking down to find a way to describe it to me, after a moment, she looked up again, taunting my emotions for what felt like an eternity. "You told me that if you ever felt lost, you would let me help you, and I want to."

"We all do, you're our friend, Sky, don't shut us out." Jaune spoke up, looking equally worried for my sake. 'ME' of all people! Why did hurt so much to see them care so much? Why, why, why...

"Ever since you came to Beacon, you've done nothing but try and improve yourself, but what good is that when you continuously beat yourself up over something you can't control?" Coco stated firmly to me, her shades taken off to stare back at me calmly. "Like hell, I'd let you do this anymore."

"We get that you don't like talking about your past, or about your personalities, we just want to help you however we can," Yang added with her own look of concern, meanwhile, I felt...nothing, only conflictions, I wasn't their friend, I'm a liar...a broken person

"I, and Neptune might not have known you for long, but you're our friend too, so if you need to talk, just come ask!" Sun grinned with a salute. But even he considers me a friend

 _"Why...?"_ I suddenly felt my mouth move on its own, as someone took over, Iota. _"Why?"_

None of them spoke, some having looks of surprise, given that it was the first they've seen Iota take control, but he didn't lash out like some thought, he merely looked at his hands, then to all of them.

 _"We've lied. Hurt you, toyed with your emotions like a game. We continue to hold secrets."_ Iota then narrowed our eyes, my confusion mingling with his threads of anger, or a sign of his own conflict. _"How can any of you still stand here and listen to us?"_

I finally had control again, the pressure in my forehead relieving itself, but I still stood with my eyes on my hand, the palm twitching from my own fear, dread...I...I don't know. Nothing makes sense.

"...I don't...I-I..." I can't do this, my eyes shut for a moment of shame overall I've done, I just ca-

"It's okay." That same, soft voice again, it didn't matter how many times I lashed out or turned her kindness away, she always saw through it, every time. The slight shakiness of my hand had ceased, and I was left to look down at a pale hand holding onto my hand tightly, but I still didn't look up

"You know I'm still hiding a lot from all of you?" I whispered, my head bowed to stare at the silver rose on her skirt

"I know." That was it? Really? "But you aren't a bad person, everyone has secrets or things they don't want to tell anyone because they're scared of what might happen if they said anything, but as I said to Iota, I won't abandon my friends, I never will."

"You mean a lot to us, even if you find it hard to see, you've done so much to do right, but watching you constantly beat yourself up over something you have no control over isn't right." Blake responded in-kind to Ruby's reply to me, much like Coco's explanation, her hand also rested on my right shoulder

"I don't think I need a reason to help my best friend, do I?" Yang's quick and simple response was enough, her hand against my left shoulder, and now Weiss' hands cupped both mine and Ruby's together

"You're not alone." That finally hit the nail I kept from being hammered into my head, that simple phrase held so much for me, so much I had buried under lock and key

I couldn't help it, I embraced the warm welcoming girls back, desperately latching onto the support and comfort this single group of people have given me; the affection and care I completely undeserved, but that didn't stop my tears, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to rid myself of everything wrong with me. But I did here Ruby sigh softly with relief, just glad her friend was ok.

If I even deserve to be called that...but I'll everything I can to be that.

* * *

[1 Week Later...]

[Vale, Commercial District]

 _"Why are we here? Just to suffer this endless cycle of despair under the shadows of our captors?"_ Iota, much as I love your endless drabble, shut up. _"...You know I'm right."_

 **"Wanna play some Destiny?"** Eric offered after a lengthy pause

 _"...Hunter master race, I accept your invite."_ And like that, my issue was taken care of, now onto my next challenge, one so groundbreaking, so unimaginable, it would rattle your bones to their they core

"We have arrived!" Coco grinned ear-to-ear, and I merely kept my stable frown since this morning

Clothes Shopping.

"I hate you, Coco, did you know that?" Came my immediate reply, the strangely warm December day ushering me towards a fiery end, even being hit by an oncoming bus would suffice, sure, I've faced creatures of darkness, fought off a mafia, and even tanked a fist from a robot, but death by moving transport didn't sound too bad. "Maybe I should walk into oncoming traffic?"

"Sky, you know she was going to ask you to come out with us one of these days, it is coming close to the new year?" Velvet's classy voice did coax me to follow them both into the store

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, who shops for spring clothing two months prior?" I questioned her, Coco already walking towards a few select aisles of her choosing, with Velvet walking slowly beside my crossed-armed form. "Seems a tad random."

"I understand, but given how the Vital Festival is between the end of Winter and beginning of Spring, we'll be caught up in missions outside the kingdom, and preparations for the festival Coco didn't want to forget, or leave it to last minute." Velvet explained her friend's plan to me, her own warm smile greeting me. "Plus she wanted to spend time with you, including me."

Now that had me stop, my gaze drifting to Coco, whose shades were swinging in her fingers, her eyes narrowed inquisitively at a few outfits before her, while she tilted her head left and right. But my curiosity was peaked at Velvet's answer as to our current day out, I mean, I guess we only hung out at the school and during practice...so, I guess we never did go into town.

"Yeah...I guess we never have just 'hung out' before, huh." I nodded at the realization, before a hand suddenly grabbed Velvet's, pulling the Faunus across the store

"Less talk, more shop!" Coco cheered, pulling Velvet nearly off her feet

"A-Ah, Cocooo~!" Velvet squealed, with me trying not to laugh at the now reddened girl's expense, sure, I hated shopping for clothes, but hanging with Coco and Velvet is always fun, the two were complete opposites

Velvet was more calm and collected, always ready to help her friends when she could, and had always kept a sweet smile on her face. Coco was a tomboy, not much else to say, besides her helping me back when I first 'appeared' in Remnant, she taught me how to fight properly, and our challenging friendship bloomed from that, in a way, she was another person I could call my Best Friend, something I never really had...well, say for one person, but that's something even Iota and Eric wouldn't bring up now.

"Alrighty, I think these might do." While my eyes did draw themselves back to the girls, Velvet hid them behind her back, the only hint I got was that of white and brown, with Coco wagging her index finger before me. "Now, what would be the fun in spoiling the surprise?"

"What?" My dry response only made her laugh, the three of us walking towards the changing rooms before I was stopped just before the cornered off section of the shop, where a line of changing stands covered the wooden walls

"Now, you'll be our judge for our chosen outfits, Bluey, I expect a good response from you too, given your keen eye for detail and all that," Coco explained with a half-serious expression, then winked at me. "No peeking."

"I'd die if I tried." My shrug was enough for her, and I did notice how uncomfortable Velvet looked. "I'll stand guard, don't worry, just humor our sad gunnut, Velvet." She seemed to giggle at that

"Thank you, Sky." With a final nod, the two walked inside, and I sat on the bench just outside, keeping a close eye on any idiots who may try something stupid, while also keeping my attention from the girls behind the thick, black curtain, my own notion was the shadows of their legs

Only the sound of soft voices and muffled movement of clothing could be heard for at least a full minute, my mind drifting elsewhere for the time being. Wonder if I could bake something this weekend? I dunno, just the feeling of baking comes and goes like many thoughts, but it wouldn't be such a waste of time, maybe...could do a spot of gaming with Yang or Ruby later this evening, perhaps?

"So, Bluey, what's been going on with you and Red, hmm?" I nearly hit my head on the back of the wood wall at that, turning my attention back to the dressing rooms were Coco's voice originated from, and I swore that even with the veil between us, I could picture her smug expression

"What do you mean by that?" Don't be saying what I think you're saying, don't be saying what I think you're saying for the love of the Gods

"Can't fool me, Bluey, I know you have the hots for Ruby, don't lie." I immediately felt my chest burst at that, my face erupting into a deep red when those words dared to leave her mouth. I-I well...me and...Ruby...I...umm. "Velvet, did he say anything?"

"I think you broke him." Velvet sighed at my silence from behind the dressing rooms, my mind currently trying to piece a decent response

"I like Ruby, but...'like-like' her...I don't, what the hell gave you _THAT_ impression?" I answered back, my face still flush, even with my hands trying to pat them with their cool surfaces, but that was a difficult task

"Considering what happened a week ago, how you both seem really happy around each other, countless adventures with your team...I have a list if you want to see it?" Coco's sarcastic, slash, honest reply made me feel...something, I can't really describe how butterflies, mixed with fire feels like, but there's a picture for you. "Why, she not your type then?"

"Wha-no, I mean...I just, you...I don't know how to answer that." I was stuck in a bind, without Eric or Iota to back me up, or they were staying away with a ten-foot barge-pole, I would. "She and I are just great friends."

"Uh-huh, sure-sure, just know that Aunt Coco is here if you need advice on how to catch her attention, well, if you haven't already." Now I was really confused, and her laugh didn't help. "Don't worry, I ain't gunnin' for ya."

"Thank the Gods for that, I already have enough crazy in my life." That was a great relief, but finally, I saw the curtain pull away for my opinion on their - WHAT THE FUUUUUUU~!

My once red face returned full force at the sight of both girls, both in bikinis. Velvet had a simple dark hazel bikini with a golden, oval trim with a white string tied around her back and neck. Coco was much keener on flair, with a white bikini with a dark-grey infinity on her left, with grey sting tied like Velvet's, only in a bow for her. She also had a see-through, white cloth tied around her waist, with a gold style stitched into it. That was all I could describe before I felt my head begin to spin.

"So, how do we look?" Coco grinned slyly, looking at me from over her shades, with Velvet placing her hands together, fidgeting with her fingers

"I...umm..." Answer them, Sky! if you do, you can get out of this, even if they look really cu-shut up brain! "B-Both of you a-are...stunning, to s-say the least."

At my simple reply, both blinked at my bold response, with Velvet turning a small shade of red, and I swore it was the same for Coco, but she held her poker face, pushing her shades over her hazel eyes with a grin, bowing as she did.

"Well, good to know come Spring, we'll be turning heads." She then nudged Velvet, pushing her back into the changing room. "See, told you Bluey always has an eye for detail."

"It's what I do." I was able to reply with a calmer state of mind, I swore a new lock of white hair joined the rest on my head after this day would end, Ana wouldn't have shit on me after this, who needs a blast of ice to the heat when you just have a tomboy for a best friend?

"Wonder how Ruby would look in say...royal crimson, eh, Sky?" First came no response, then a mental image of Ruby in said outfit drew itself into my mind, sticking itself upon my train of thought, and for the first time ever, I felt blood trickle out my nose

I hate you, Coco, even if you are really cool.

* * *

[Two Weeks Later...]

 _"I still think the idea of these classes is illogical, what we can find here can be easily found in a library. Alone."_ Iota grumbled once more in my head like the old man he is. _"I was formed by your own subconscious, we're the same age."_

"I know that we're the same age, doesn't mean you can't act like an old man with a cane of his ass." I fired back immediately, rubbing my eyes again. Another day, another Friday closer to game time

"Wait...how old are you anyway?" Yang suddenly made the room grow silent, with all eyes directed at me, well, with the strange exception of Weiss

"Okay, so a guy asks a girl their age and gets verbally abused for it, but when a girl asks a guy's age it's all fine and dandy..." I replied bitterly, but simply shrugged after putting my blazer on. "I'm nineteen in another month."

"Awesome, finally a guy I know who's older and better lookin'." Yang's sly grin made a chill run its course, and I instantly felt my vision shift again

 _"Come anywhere near us, and I'll personally have your head on the mantle,"_ Iota growled, yet Yang had already bypassed his threat, linking an arm around our shoulder. _"Let go of me crazy-woman...thing!"_

"Aww, don't be so dramatic, you know I love you too~" Her teasing only made Blake and Ruby crack a smile, with Iota's white gaze shifting to allowed me in control again. Meanwhile, I saw that Weiss had slowly sat up against the board of the bed, her face a deep crimson

"You're not going to class? Playing hooky?" Ruby smiled cheekily at Weiss, but my expression soon turned to...well, I was now concerned

"I'm not playing hooky. I have a cold." Weiss sighed, sniffing slightly, then a fire grew in her eyes. "Maybe I caught it from someone who had a cold the other day!"

"Sorry!" Ruby bowed with her hands together

"C'mon, let her rest." Yang pulled at Ruby's ear, making her wince, but little red didn't move, I did, but it was to grab the armchair resting in the corner where my stuff was, the others not noticing my actions

"Shouldn't you be going to class?" Weiss questioned with her arms hanging limply on her lap

"No! I'm taking the day off too." That resolve wasn't going to last, while I can see Ruby as just being a good friend, this didn't warrant her missing classes

"Never going to happen, sis." Yang grinned, pulling Ruby towards the door in her arm, waving back to Weiss, with Blake sharing a look with me, her mouth moving 'You're staying?', and I smiled, nodding silently

"Weiss, don't cry even you're lonely without me~!" Ruby's final cry of defiance was silenced by the door, and I felt a small chuckle leave my lips

"Finally, some quiet..." Weiss fell back onto the bed, her hand over her eyes

"She's a great friend, too bad the hardships of school keep her at bay." My sudden rise in voice made Weiss jump, her arm moving for her eyes to view me, as I sat down on the armchair before her, my hand holding a book, with a pencil in my right

"Why are you still here?" Weiss repeated, and I merely pointed the end of the pencil to my chest

"Ozpin can nag all he wants, but I ain't leaving you alone while you're sick," I was crazy sounding, but my reason for this...I...can't quite place it, but I just...I wanted to. "Don't worry, I'm just sticking around to keep you company or help, other than that I'll be as silent as the air."

"T-thank you, Sky...but...why are you here? It's just a cold." Weiss argued weakly, and I felt my cheek rise in heat, the thought of why I sat here was...not something I'd share so voluntary

"Well...i-if I tell you, promise not to laugh?" Weiss merely gave me a skeptical look, but I was serious. "It's personal, but...back home, I and my sister would do this."

"Huh?" Weiss breathed, with me trying to construct the right way to explain this without making a fool of myself

"When one of us would end up ill, the other would drop everything they were doing to keep the other company, we sometimes never needed to say anything, just...sit there as the other rested, the thought of waking up or sitting in a gloomy room on your own felt...scary, the isolation was sometimes suffocating," I replied evenly, my gaze to the window, my hands shaking slightly. "It was worse for me..."

Without a word, I painted the picture of a fragment of my life.

"Erika was always full of energy and life, it took a level of darkness to hate her, and in a way, that's what made her special, if she was missing, it was to take care of me when I was sick, or vice versa. She was perfect, and I having her around made me feel safe."

"For me though? My whole life was a big mystery of gloom, I was...an orphan, as I said before, Erika's parents adopted me, while the reason was due to her mother being fertile after a disease, they loved me...and...they were all I had, so when I felt ill, and no one was around, it made...it made me feel as though it was all a dream, that I'd open my eyes again, those horrid, grey walls would be there, welcoming me like a sick game..."

When I finished speaking, I felt something nudge my trembling hands, and I slowly looked up at Weiss, who sat up straight to look at me clearly.

"I get it...when I was younger, my sister, Winter, would always come to comfort me when I got ill, no matter the circumstances, she would always sit with me until I either fell asleep or got better. My...father...at first, I was proud to have a father who would put a cause ahead of his own family."

Weiss looked slightly bitter at that.

"It didn't take long for me to understand that Winter was the only person I looked up to, who I wanted to be proud of, and who I wanted to live up to." Weiss suddenly looked as though her eyes swam with a sea of conflicting emotions, pride, sorrow, happiness, anger...

Slowly, her smile returned, her hands cupped together on her lap. "Expressing my feelings to my family...that was never really easy."

"In a way, I think...Erika didn't just stay with me to keep me company, and...I don't think your sister stayed with you to do the same, at least, not to such a short reason." At my sudden response, Weiss looked at me, a warm smile resting on my face. "They did it, to say that out there, someone will always be there for you to lean on, even when you believe you're alone without anyone to understand you."

"Honestly, the things Erika drills into my head can be both insightful, and very distracting, sorry." I apologized, my own problems weren't really the issue here

"..." Weiss was quiet for a moment, but she soon rested back onto her pillow, closing her eyes. "I think...I thought I wanted to be alone today...but...I'm happy to have a brother I can lean on."

"Wait, what?" I didn't get a response, Weiss, much to my surprise was out cold already, guess having a serious cold would konk anyone out quickly, but what she said, that made something familiar reach my train of thought, the more I focused on that point she made, the more I saw Erika, my sister. "Sleep well...sis."

...

...

...

Sister, that feeling will never get old.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A sweet chapter between Sky and his friends, hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Not So Normal Birthday

Sky has a problem with December 27th, not that it was anything crazy or groundbreaking, just that the day just happened to be his Birthday.


	14. Chapter 14: Not So Normal Birthday

**Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 14: Not So Normal Birthday**

December 27th...I...is it 2019? I think it is? Probably if we're to go by my world's time over this one. But as I watch this snow drift down softly from beyond the window, the particular date had me in a state of...intorrerance, as in my expression was bland and devoid of emotion, given how this day would go for me, sure, spending it with family was grand, it was the memories of days like it that bothered me to no end of endless torment, leading to an episode or two of panic attacks - Like the one I am currently having.

Okay, breathing...breathing. I felt my shaken hand latch around the table where I stood to stare out at Beacon, the cold sweat quickly sending shivers down my back at the thoughts - no, stop thinking about it, they can't...they aren't here, you're far away from them. Huh, would have expected Iota or Eric to respond by now? Guess they aren't here.

What a great start to my Birthday.

The only thing I ever said to any of them of my birthday was that it was this month, did I want to tell them? No. Simply because what would be the point? The thoughts that came with something like this weren't pleasant, and I had no idea when I'd find my way home again, so the reasons would be pointless. Recent thoughts of my team also didn't help that case, especially Ruby.

Sighing, my hand slowly slid off the table, my body on autopilot towards the door, but upon my hand reaching the doorknob, I couldn't help but wonder how Erika was doing. I hope she's ok, especially today of all times...Gah, I need to clear my head of this. Upon opening the door, I was greeted by the sight of Yang, her smile constant on her face.

"Heya, Sky!" She waved, passing me as I gave her a nod, but I did notice her giving me a look. "You alright?"

"Aye, just thinking." I was trying not to, but since when have I ever been graced with that? But my auto response seemed to be enough for her

"Okie Dokie, seeya later." Yang fell atop her bed with a jump, leaving me to walk out into the hall, my hand still holding the door open

What a bland, cold day, no family to celebrate it with, or sister to happily surprise me with one of her thousands of ideas, I guess Weiss counted as my sister now, but...nope, needed to clear these thoughts now. Once I heard Yang humming a song to herself, I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. I could celebrate my special day somehow, well, I won't throw a party for myself or buy myself a cake. I'm sad, but not in that sort of way.

So what should I do...? I glanced down at Cognitum, sighing for the twentieth time today.

"Some Birthday this is..."

* * *

[Downtown Vale]

"-There's a place that we can go..." My soft, nearly silent singing offered me some comfort in the mild-cold of Vale, as I carefully stepped past spots of snow along the way. Problem. I have no idea where exactly the hell I was even going. "...Where it's always shining like the snow..."

"Sky!" Oh, didn't expect to see her here

Turning around, I saw Ruby jog up to me, a red scarf added to her equipment, the cuffs of her boots and arms had a fur lining, along with the collar, her 'winter upgrade' as she called it, or lack of clothing choice. But...did she get her hair done? It looked a lot more fresh than usual.

"Sup." Guess she was out shopping or something, or Weiss forced her to do so, probably the latter. "What can I help you with?"

"O-oh, nothing special, I..." Ruby was being weird, more than usual, she looked like her thoughts were all jumbled in her head, and she studdered frequently. "I...wanted to see if you can hang out with me today."

That statement was baffling enough. "You couldn't have sent me a message or something before?" Never mind the fact she must be crazy to want my company or all things

"I wasn't sure if you were awake or not, when we left you were still asleep, yeah, and you say I sleep in late." Oh... well, fair enough, and hate to say Rubes, but my timing is far better than yours. With a shrug, I motioned for Ruby to lead the way, a triumphant smile on her face

"Lead the way, Rubes."

* * *

[Golden Oak Cafe, Vale]

"-I nearly had her too, but Weiss distracted me and I lost after coming so close to beating Yang!" Ruby looked positively furious, drinking a mouthful of hot chocolate with an angry expression, my own hand lifting my own mug to sip from it

"Ok-Ok, let me get this straighten in my head." I sat the mug down, tapping the table thoughtfully. "You lost five matches against Yang, in a game you have more experience in, and when you finally came close to defeat...Weiss laughing was what distracted you?"

Ruby then looked towards the wall, scratching her red cheek. "When does Weiss ever _'smile'_ or laugh!?"

"Fair point." I raised my hand in defense, but Ruby was certainly unorthodox, even by my standards. Ruby had lead me to a small cafe near the location the Vital Festival was set-up, it was nice inside, all wooden, with an open fire, had a nice rustic, medieval touch to it that I liked. Still...

"So anyway, I managed to get the upper hand when-"

"Ruby." She blinked at the unexpected shift of tone. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering something."

"Um, what's up?"

"Why am I here?"

"I-um, well...to talk with me of course."

Hardly the point. "I love a good chat, but not without a reason, why did you bring me here? More to the point, what is it that you're trying to hide?" Now she looked like a deer in headlights

"What, I can't just hang out with a friend of mine?" Ruby noticed my bemused expression, her own breath of defeat reaching her. "Sorry, I just...why don't you like hanging out?"

Hmm. "It only ever leads to problems on my end." Her expression changed again

"'Problems'?"

"Aye, all my conversations always lead to one common theme, I hate wasting time talking about nothing." My answer was blunt, but the truth, while I did like having conversations, ones about bland, tasteless topics never interested me, sure, I found the incident with her and Yang to be funny, but only by a little margin

"Okay...how about this, tell me about how you feel about our friends?" Huh? What did...well, I guess it isn't devoid of a reason, curiosity is something I'm used to. Ruby did look interested, so I took another sip of my hot chocolate

"Well...Blake is by far the strangest, with her silent attitude, I find it hard to read her, but then our love for reading and topics we enjoy come into play, not to mention our endless conversations of ideals of the world, stuff like that. She's nice, even if she doesn't show it often." I replied, with Ruby drinking with a keen eye of interest

"Yang and Weiss are pretty cool too, Yang's got a very tomboyish personality, something I like a lot, helps me when I'm not as...confident in myself, hell, I doubt I'd be this talkative if not for her. Weiss is...a lot like me, we both had family issues and had people treat us like we're not even human, and I felt I could confide in her, even if just a bit."

"Like me?" Ruby offered, and I clicked my fingers, pointing at her

"Aye. Coco and Velvet are...certainly a pair too; If Velvet's not with me, Coco can drive me up the wall - like, for instance, she tried to get me to talk about girls and started trying to pair me with some, ugh...I hate her sooo much~!" I felt emotionally in pain just thinking about it. "I think I've lost brain cells because of her."

Meanwhile, Ruby was laughing. "You're so easy to embarrass, that's why." Ruby argued with me

"Like you would do better?" I challenged, Ruby merely put a hand on her chest, looking like Weiss when her ego got in the way of her logic

"You mean a groan of disbelief? Indeed." Hehehe, not likely

"Huh. Not what I would've done." Grabbing my mug, I gave Ruby a toothy grin

"Tch. You would've just rolled your eyes and give a sarcastic reply." I retracted my hand from my mug

"...No comment." I chuckled along with her, but something in her eyes caught my stare, as her own gaze looked down into her half-drunken mug

"Still, I guess out of everyone I know, girl wise, Weiss or Pyyrha come to mind when I think who's prettier, while I'm more towards coolest," Ruby added proudly, but I once more gave no reply, making her look up at me again. "What, nothing?"

"...The same reason I gave Coco, I don't typically care for the looks of girls." Please don't make say anymore, I'd rather die alone than suffer this game of dating, please Ruby

But she looked at me with an inquisitive stare. "You...care more for a girl's personality then?" I only nodded, feeling the heat rise to my face, thankfully she sat back straight against her seat. "Okay then, shall we go now?"

Oh, thank the Gods. "Really? Where to next?"

"You'll just have to wait and see~!" Was she - She was luring me into a trap? Again with her sweet smile

"...Tch, cute for a gun-nut." I muttered under my breath, and it was at that point I realized what I let slip, son of a -

"W-What was that?" Dammit all to Hell for this!

"Nothing." I couldn't salvage this, I suck at social interactions like this, and her red cheeks weren't helping my case. "You heard nothing, alright, not a word!"

"I...s-sure..." I screwed myself with this, but Ruby slowly composed herself, but her red cheeks didn't fade in the slightest, almost mocking me at that, but she waved a hand before her. "My fault for bringing the whole 'romance' thing up anyways, come on, we have to hurry!"

"Sure thing, Rubes..." Loving my Birthday, sooo much

* * *

[Beacon, Team RWBYS' Dorm]

"SURPRISE!"

W-What?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY!"

What!? How-

I could practically _feel_ my jaw hitting the ground with such force it gave my body a jolt, while I stood there with a justified shocked expression at the crowd and decorations before me. Behind me I heard Ruby enter next. But my attention was focused on the fact of this party presented to me.

I...all of them. Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Pyyrha, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune. All of them were staring at me happily after announcing those words to celebrate something they shouldn't even be aware of. My eyes kept glued mostly to the banner above as my brain waged war against itself for answers.

I... I never told a single soul about today, so how...?

"Sky...?" The hesitant voice of Ruby caused me to blink, retaining some composure from my shock, but her actions today made all the more sense the longer I let the day sink into my mind, and then I looked to Yang, who grinned back at me

"How... How did you...?"

"I overheard you in your room earlier today." The confident reply of Yang answered her sister and I finally tore my eyes away from the banner. Now I was staring at my best friend in complete bafflement. Upon putting her hands on her hips she smiled. "You muttered that today was your Birthday, I assumed anyway. So I got Ruby to distract you after getting a few things sorted, and walla! A quick party before the day is over and everyone one of us you considered a close friend awaited your return."

My...everything in my head hurt, my heart was caught in this crossfire of conflictions and contradictions that waged on in my mind painfully. I still didn't respond, only my eyes lingered on the fact they even managed to acquire gifts for me, I could just about handle the situation before I let alone the physical appreciation before me in wrapped boxes. I...

 _"We...I don't..."_ Iota muttered through my mouth with a massive wave of clouded logic

 **"You did this for us...for him?"** Eric wasn't laughing with joy, in,stead he sounded far more dumbfounded than before

"Of course we did! We didn't get the ins and outs of everything, but you deserve to be happy on your birthday, right?" Sun answered as if this was an easy thing to grasp, that the concept wasn't so otherworldly

These people...my...friends...my sister...I...

They all saw what I could feel slip down my cheek, a single, clear tear, that steady drop was soon followed by my flurry of hardships and concerns rising out from the horrid pit I threw them away into, it was rising like a shallow grave in my soul. I stood there, only to have someone wrap their arms around me, but I could recognize the black and red anywhere if not for my crying, she held me once again, allowing everything inside my mind to slip out.

Then three more embraced me at all angles as I continued to bury my face into Ruby, but I never once felt the smile on my face drop, accumulated with my pain and sorrow was pure, genuine happiness, and I never wanted to let that go tonight. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked up at them all with the brightest smile I've ever dawned.

"Okay...then let's get this party started!"

* * *

I'll call it right now. Best Birthday Ever.

Despite my breakdown, which everyone agreed was completely understandable, the party went off without a hitch or complaint, I enjoyed every second beside them all. Yang messing with me at blackjack, Ruby not understand the game entirely, Blake, Ren and I discussing things from our past, songs with Weiss and Nora, yeah, Nora could sing I know. Me and Coco battling it out on games and in arm wrestling contests.

I loved it, I had no complaints, not even as I stared up at the ceiling where me and Ruby stuck a poster to look down on us as we slept. But it was what rested on my hands for the remainder of the night, while I received a gift from everyone, all of which I'd treasure until I was dead, it was Ruby's that gave me the most shell-shock.

Resting on my hands were a pair of royal red gloves, with black lines up the fingers and coming together to form the outline of a wolf's head on the front, they were my symbols, like everyone, they all had a trademark symbol they bare, and to Ruby, this was my own. It was perfect in every way, I had no disagreements or complaints on the work she put into them.

"I made them for when next September came around, you know, you celebrate us meeting for the first time, but when I found out it was your Birthday...I thought you'd like them sooner." I felt Ruby jump onto the bed beside me, my eyes still lingering on the gloves I wore, my hands raised

"Ruby, there is nothing on this Earth that could come close to how much this means to me, and how little I can think of trying to repay you for it." I answered softly, resting my hands down as my eyes turned to her. "Thank you, so very much."

That made her elated. "Of course!"

I was about to say something else, but to my ill-prepared state, Ruby wrapped her arms around me again, her head resting beneath my jaw, so she didn't see my face turn a shade of red from her close contact with me, but I didn't move, instead I let her embrace me while my right arm held itself around her back, holding her tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Sky."

"...That's something I loved about today...you made me happy, happier than I've ever felt before."

Maybe one day...I might be myself again, somewhere, I know the real me is waiting to come back.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Gods I love writing this story, sure, I've been making filler until we hit the margin to continue with the rest of Vol 2, but I just love these moments between Sky and his friends, and I hope you have too, cause now we move on with the Baron's Rising. Seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Overcoming The Grief

Training for the Vital Festival has started after a few short weeks, and the dawn of training missions has also begun, but Sky must face someone in the ring, a person who knows more than he lets on.


	15. Chapter 15: Overcoming The Grief

_Over 8000 views! You made this hollow being happy, like, really happy. I can't begin to think of the words that could describe how thankful I am for getting to this milestone. To me this means alot, so come on! 10,000 here we go! Enjoy this week's chapter. Kanpai~!_

* * *

 **Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 15: Overcoming The Grief**

It was the new year, has been for a few weeks and the missions shadowing Huntsmen are up, though not before another training lesson, slash, qualification for the Vytal Festival. I didn't really see why we needed more training when are spots have been placed, bar myself given how only teams of four can enter, but aww well, the price for having an awesome team and friends I guess.

Still...what was the Vytal Festival? I, Eric and Iota have heard this that and the other, but never a clear answer, should probably get right on that. I mean, why watch a fight between Team CRDL when I knew the outcome was going to end the same? Pyrrha was their opponent.

"It's about unity." Jesus! Nearly jumped out of my seat at that, but the earpiece I forgot to take out rung with an all too familiar voice. "It's nice to speak with you again, Sky."

"..." She does realize I can't respond, right? But then how did she...? "You have a neural connection, albeit faint, to Cognitum, it's how I can talk to you without the need for you to speak."

 _"Great, another voice in my head, why not give me a metal?"_ I thought to her, but I did here her giggle at that

"Dry humor as always." Vague answers as usual. "Touche."

 _"What does the woman with an annoying name want with me?"_ Specter...I swear she did that to annoy me

"You wanted an answer to what the Vytal Festival was, so I was going to tell you during with fascinating match." You say 'fascinating' as if watching a pen of monkeys fight a gladiator is inspiring. "Call it what you wish, but anyways." Sure, let's hear it

Pressing my chin to my palms to watch the fight mindlessly, I listened to Specter.

"After the end of the Great War, which was brought about through the conflict between questions of individuality and self-expression, hence why almost all of Remnant's generations since the end bare a similarity to a color." That part makes sense

"The title 'Vytal' was due to the small island where the treaty between the four kingdoms was signed, from that point on, every two years the 'Vytal Festival' became a time where a Kingdom opened it's borders to all, sharing in celebrations of unity. It was one of the few acts of man where 'Race', 'Kingdom' or 'Background' mattered little, it was a time for peace." That last part sounded...sad coming from her

 _"It can't last. Someone plans to destroy everything, and Roman, The White Fang, they're involved."_ I thought grimly, scratching my cheek with a cold chill up my spine

"I only hope we can prevent it in time..." With that, static struck my ear, dying out as quickly as Specter came, leaving me to see Glynda stare up at me curiously, a holo-pad in hand

"Mr. Zaffre, if you are quite done staring off into space, you have a challenger." Huh? What? Who? Turning my head left and right, I soon found myself staring back at... "Mercury here will be your opponent."

 **"-And I said, we need a bigger boat! But noooo, Iota just had to bring a brig to a legendary fi-"** Eric argued in my head, as I heard Iota sigh in annoyance. Guys... **"Oh, hey boss, what's up?"**

 _"Putting our meaningless argument aside, it seems we are going into combat."_ Iota was quick to change the subject, as mine and Mercury's eyes met with an uneasy feeling glazing his eyes, but what?

"Alright then...guess if it means I get out of this boring class so be it." With a shrug I stood up, waving back to my team as I descended the steps. Yang gave a thumbs up, Weiss nodded once with confidence, Blake, while tired gave a small smile, and Ruby waved happily, and once more I felt a buzz of energy pump through my veins

* * *

Once I had mentally prepped myself, I walked out into the arena, alot looked at me with confusion as to why I came out looking the same, along with no weapon...well, not like they could tell, then I looked to Mercury, he looked unarmed also, but I still kept an eye on him.

 _"Don't let him fool you, there's something 'off' about him..."_ You seem on edge, Iota? _"Call it what you might, but he doesn't seem right, not like anyone else in this room..."_

Once I was done chatting, I looked to see Mercury in a readied stance, so I did my own by hitting a button on Cognitum, that got gears turning. My body was soon wrapped in its black armor, blue highlighting my features, as my eyes came online, and with that, I activated my twin blade-gauntlets, taking a stance that Weiss had taught me

 _Right foot forward, knees bent slightly, eyes to my target, keep a flexible center of gravity_

At first, nothing happened, we just stared at each other, both waiting for a defining moment to strike. And what felt like a pin drop in the distance, we ran for each other, but what I didn't prepare for, was for him to strike with his foot. As he brought an axe kick down on me where my chest felt and heard a shotgun blast emanate from his foot.

But as I stumbled, he went from a target to a monster, he did movements not meant for any human to perform, with agility to boot as he shot round after round into my blind spots, and all I could so was block the brunt as I took the hits.

 _"Duck-Left-Right-Jab!"_ Got it!

At Iota's commands, I bent back, avoiding a roundhouse, then I swerved to the left and right, avoiding more, much to his surprise, then in a rapid motion, I struck him with my blade, the metal leg of his clash with my arm, wait, metal! As in cybernetics!?

But my thoughts were left to dust as I swung left to right, bringing my arms down on him, but he easily blocked them, but so did I as we kept up a standpoint, only then did my own leg manage to strike his side, knocking him back, and at that I heard my team cheer.

"That's it!" Yang cheered for me, as I heard Ruby too

"You got him now!" I hope to god I do

For a moment nothing occurred, instead, we just stared at each other, but it wasn't long before his lips moved in a hushed tone to my ears.

"You know I get it, what it means to not fit in to a perfect system, to want to work outside that system, but that's where our similarities end." He then glared at me with a sickening grin. "Why don't you stop holding back?"

I - What!? I stopped for a second to eye Mercury again, he...how did he know I was...

With a small shrug, his left leg swiped across the ground his hands placed between them as they spun his body around, lifting an arm each time for his legs to move under him. I jumped only to have both legs strike my neck, smashing my face into the ground, followed by two feet pushing down on my back, a rattling crunch of metal against buckshot rung through my armor.

Kicking me over onto my back, I was forced to wince at the bright flash of the hidden blunderbuss in his right foot, striking my visor before he repetitively stomped on my chest, the blast ringing through-out the arena and my armor as I winced from the shockwaves, but I then mentally switched to my grappling hooks, the chains pulling me out from under Mercury.

As I flew to the wall, I spun to press my feet against the wall, my body weight pushed against my toes, with a push I charged back towards Mercury with my arms down to my sides. He simply hopped from one foot to the other, taunting me with a hand, so I charged ice and fire dust into my hands to try something new, another combo of my own. He shot three more slugs my way, but as he was similar to Yang I narrowly ducked and spun around them, sliding down onto my back with my hands trailed across the ground, spreading ice and fire as a thin sheet under him, obviously it didn't do anything.

"Fire-Ice Dragon's..." I pushed my body back around, my right fist slamming into the ground to overclock the dust with an unstable amount of ice and fire again, the cracks splitting from under him as Mercury looked at me with a nervous smile. Suddenly, a geyser of both elements shot forth from the ground, showering the arena in a misty blast. "Tectonic Surge!"

I looked to my now shaky arms, that attack wasn't as devastating as Brilliant Flame, but anymore and I might have damaged my arms again. Standing back up I watched the mist dissipate, and a black shadow lurching through the smog. The sudden heel of his boot blinded me again, throwing me back slightly, yet again my head was sent spiraling from a fist to the side of my face, then a kick to my back threw me to my knees.

This was bad, how can he move so fast!?

* * *

[No-Ones POV]

"What's going on? Why did Sky just stop like that?" Yang questioned the scene before them, after his Dragon move with dust he just froze on the spot, the easily avoidable moves Mercury used looked like they caught Sky off guard, and it only escalated, each fist or kick had him jumping back like a deer in headlights

"Something is clearly wrong, Sky is hardly one to take obvious hits without a plan." Weiss spoke sternly, but mentally she was really worried for him, the concept of what she told him weeks ago still felt so real and meaningful in her head, so seeing her 'brother' being beaten down like this angered her

"Sky...what's wrong?" Ruby didn't know how to think or react to this either, it was like his perception had been effected in someway

Then...He Stopped.

* * *

[Sky's POV]

"You know, for a guy with a cocky attitude, you sure do know how to work for it." I breathed, shaking my head clear to come face-to-face with him, only he looked...sinister, his aura, it wasn't normal again...it looked warped

"Come on, I want to see why everyone finds you amazing, why it is someone like you can be as good as you are?" He boasted, then...he...he vanished!? "Or are you really nothing without that tin suit?"

I moved back to my feet again, but now that smog has returned...I couldn't see the audience anymore. Strange, this guy's semblance is tricky, quite literally too. I stood firm again, keeping an eye on my blind spots when I could, my blades at the ready.

"Hey there, Ki, been too long, eh?" !

N-n-no...n-not...no-no-no-no...

I felt my entire body freeze, my back only flared with invisible pain like a flurry of strikes to my soul...my heart was pounding against my rib-cage again, it hurt...this...spiraling, electrical torment in my chest hurt! N...not her...please...stop!

My eyes met green. Hair a raven tone. A sweet voice hiding it all.

"R...Ri..ka..." I felt bile turn in my insides at the sudden force of images and voices in my head, I felt my entire mind scream...I wanted to scream my lungs out in fear...I...I wanted it... _her_ to go away

"Aww, not happy to see me? I thought we were friends too?" Stop it...stop it-stop it-stop it-stop it-stop it- _STOP IT!_ "

My legs fell out from under me and my hands held my head in agony...this migraine was accompanied by a sharp pain in my chest again...I was hyperventilating...I...I don't...

"The Match Is Over!" She finally disappeared, revealing a single glimpse of Mercury's smirk, which quickly turned to fake concern as he backed away from me. I still sat on the floor clutching my head and chest, my entire body felt cold and shaky. "Mr. Zaffre, Sky, breathe!"

I heard the Professor try to calm me down, her hand rested on my plated back, but it didn't do anything to stop my descent into something far worse...I was afraid...I didn't want to be here...I...please, make it stop...

...

...

My vision...my feelings...all of it was numbed with the one thing I could feel other than pain, agony, torment, paranoia...it all meant nothing now...I only felt **_it_** grow... _ **fester**_...she took me away...I'll wanted to take her away...make **_her_** disappear...make her scream...beg...bleed...die

 ** _Die._**

My hands, my entire body slowly began to glow again, the highlights a sickening amalgamation of red, white and blue. My eyes droned on him...that boy made me feel like this, I wanted him to feel this to, understand what I do... ** _pain_**.

No-one dared to make a sound, Mercury had no time to fully comprehend how fast I moved to coil my hand around his throat, cutting off his air supply quickly. I did feel him punch and kick me, but I didn't move, my body never flinched under the numbing sensation in my bones. I only held my vice-like grip as I burrowed my vision through my helmet and into his sockets.

I can feel it. His air was gone, he was beginning to struggle desperately, that's it...more...I want you to keep struggling against me, Iota, Eric, Cognitum. You can't win, you never could win against something you have no idea how to control. **_You can't live, you've not earned it!_**

"SKY!" Someone hit my back again, it wasn't Mercury since I felt my hand release him, allowing the man to coughed and gasp for air on the ground as people whispered among each other, but nothing else was said, say for the growing sensation of warmth across my back, even through the armor I felt someone press their body against me. "It's okay...please stop."

Ruby...again those faint glimpses of my own blood against a dark floor resurfaced...but they were overshadowed by her again. Ruby, she coated those dark images with something colorful and new again, it was all of them but...Ruby... _Ruby_...

I felt to the ground again, this time I was completely drained...I didn't want to move...and I didn't want to stay awake either.

* * *

[Later that evening...]

I was in the ward again, wasn't I? God my head hurts...I need to get up

"When you get up I will kill you." Nevermind I'm going back to sleep

"I had a panic attack, didn't I?" I know it was Weiss, the others weren't here though, good...I...what have I done

"You went into a psychotic state and nearly broke Mercury's neck, so yes, you did." Weiss sounded exhausted by how she said that. "They wanted to bring in a psychiatrist when you woke up...but I told them it wouldn't have been necessary."

"Thank you, I hate therapy, not once had it worked back home, I doubt they could fix me, Iota and Eric either," I replied with a sigh, then I opened my eyes to the ceiling above. "Iota? Eric?"

 _"You don't need to say it."_

 **"We lost it too. Just...that was so real...so...scary."**

"It's over...she won't hurt us." Blinking, I sat up against the back of the bed, sitting up to see Weiss quickly turn to embrace me, a sudden action I wasn't prepared for, but as I already guessed, no one else was here. So I wrapped my arms around her too, holding my sister close. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"I know, please don't make me worry like that again, you idiot." Back with the insults? Okay, I am...

"How did the others take it?" I was curious as to why Yang hasn't tried to kill me, Blake giving me a bemused expression, and Ruby...probably doing what Weiss is doing. Moving to sit in front of me Weiss stared with equal concern

"I explained in little detail as to why you had a panic attack, but not anything beyond a girl who did something horrible to you..." She knew. I showed her a while ago what Rika did to me...I could still feel the pain just thinking of it. "Are you _all_ okay?"

"We are...for now."

 _"We are...for now."_

 **"We are...for now."**

A breath and smile of relief from Weiss. "That's better; Now, to change the subject, I noticed something lately."

"That being?" I raised a brow, stepping out from under the sheet to stand and stretch again, feeling my joints _pop_ with glee

"Almost all of your moments of despair, every time you have bad panic attacks, Ruby was always there to calm you down or assure you." Huh...yeah, I guess she was

"So were you, Blake, Yang, heck, about everyone who considers themselves my friends," I added defensively, I turned to stare out the window to the falling sun ahead of us both, my hands on the windowsill. "I owe all of you my life...I...ever since I came to this school...met all of you, I've felt closer to who I was before in all the years since that night."

I didn't think, I just spoke. "Ruby though, I'm the worst person in the world, the things I've done and have suffered because of others, I always push others away, but despite my fears and my continuous slither of doubt, she still managed to get me to rid that shell I hid in, Iota and Eric trust her too, Iota I never expected to trust anyone...but...he does, I do...I only hope she feels the same."

"You like her, don't you?" Huh? What kind of question is that, of course I do

"Well, duh..." I lazily answered, but she shook her head, looking at me evenly from my left

"No, I mean you 'Like' her, you care more about her than anyone else, don't you?" And like that...my world froze in that moment again and I couldn't quite understand why my mind froze, why I felt my heart beat increase

"W-What?" I blurted out, leaving Weiss to stand next to me, resting her hand on my own

"Every time you saw her in danger, you saved her, you sit and listen to her nonsense, you care about her friendship towards you by trying to hide Eric and Iota away, and now, you fear she'll hate you for losing control," Weiss then paused, thinking about something to say, and from this moment on, I finally realized how important those words meant to me. "...You love her."

Like hitting the nail on the head, she finally put the words I could never find, together. Everything that's happened, all the things we've done together, all these months of trying to adapt and control my life, and yet, she's been the one that stood by me. And so I smiled, more brightly than ever before, as I felt my eyes reach the sun again, a glow that looked far too beautiful now, how I laughed lightly at the sight, as if the realization sat on the sun's face. But this feeling...it didn't fade away.

"Yeah...I guess I do love her..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay! Just like every other guy, he finally realized the truth! But how will that effect Sky now? And what did Mercury (But let's be honest it was Emerald) do to Sky? What did 'Rika' do to Sky to make him who he is? Also, with the dance coming up I needed to make one of them realize their feelings for the other, but when Ruby finds out, I'll make it awesome! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Take My Hand

It's time to dance. Both with who you love and the devil himself. Sky just happens to be stuck with both.


	16. Chapter 16: Take My Hand

**Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 16: Take My Hand**

[Cross Continental Transmit System]

Okay, I was beginning to lose all hope now. A Grimm bursting through the door and tearing me to pieces would be a mercy, atleast let it twist the claws in my gut, because that would honestly be less painful than this conversation.

Coco and her Team were already out on their mission, much to Coco's annoyance of not being able to both help and annoy me. After Weiss helped me explain my situation to the rest of my friends, and thankfully none asking the question of why I can have violent panic attacks, I was left to consider what Weiss had broken through my thick skull.

I liked Ruby. Whether I love her is still up in the air with my thoughts and feelings, but just the word...Like, I...I don't know how I should feel. I was really happy, more-so than ever, but now every point today I can't stop thinking about her, and if she caught on how would I respond. She's a tomboy, not as bad as Yang, but still, I can't convey this stuff to her, she's...I honestly don't know how she'd take it, and that scared me.

"Coco, you are...really unhelpful." I groaned, my head hitting the desk as I heard her laugh through the feed

"I-I'm sorry, but it's just I can't help but use this new ammunition against you." Coco everyone, the biggest pain in my ass since Iota

 _"Hey!"_ Oh shut up

"Alright, Sky, don't listen to her." Velvet pushed her aside, now I saw the voice of reason

"You're saying that like I was listening to her." That made Velvet smile, with Coco pouting with her arms crossed

"All you can do is act like you always do, there's no reason to change or respond any differently from who you are." Velvet advised, smiling thoughtfully. "How do you feel about her?"

"...I...ever since I came to Beacon...she's been one of the first few people in years to truly push through my deception and even the anger behind it all. She makes me feel safe, happy...stronger, and in a way...I feel as though I'm myself again, not wary or depressed but normal, wiser...I feel complete." My answer did make me blush, but from the confident smiles on their faces it must have been true

"Heh, you sure have fallen for her, I'm happy for ya, Bluey, I mean it." Coco winked, and Velvet gave a small nod of approval

"You do care about her, all you can do is keep being yourself, you've never once lied about that."

"Okay, thank you for reassuring me, Coco, Velvet."

* * *

 **"Aren't you going down? I don't want that scary Ice-Queen to yell at us again, I get uncomfortable, its super awkward..."** Yes, I'm aware Eric, I just need to...ugh, stupid noose-like tie!

"Done!" I commented triumphantly, looking happily at my work, then to Cognitum, seeing that the dance had only started 30 minutes ago. "Right...So, how do I look?"

 _"I don't see the point in going, but you're...decent."_ Wow, riveting insight, Iota! Then Eric chimed in

 **"Decent? He's awesome, the black suit with a nice navy tie and white shirt gives an almost menacing but sleek look overall!"** Eric commented happily, he really likes designs and colors, kind-of his thing. **"Now then, your girl awaits!"**

That comment almost made me fall down the flight of stairs, as I felt my face heat up. Ok, from now on, I'll just shut him out, can't have _'that'_ on my mind.

Lets get this party started!

Whoa, Weiss and Yang weren't kidding about making this awesome, although my doubts were there, but I guess i'll be owing Yang some mula later. Other than that, the place was abuzz with almost every student from the school, including the transfers for the festival.

"Oh my Gods, they actually got a tie on Sun?" I blinked in surprise as Yang walked up to, looking both excited and smug, but the ladder was a mystery why. "Well someone is defiantly turning heads."

"Sorry, buy me a drink, then I might fall of it." Yang winked at me, before holding her hand out, to which I sighed, and handed her the payroll. "And just like that, you're broke."

"Thanks..." I muttered, as I heard Eric cry about not being able to buy a DLC, but I digress, I then decided to take my leave and enjoy being socially awkward. "Welp, i'm off."

"Try not to cause a scene!" Yang yelled back at me, but I just rolled my eyes as I narrowed my gaze. Both of you, not a word

 _ **"We didn't say anything."**_ They both replied as I sighed and moved on, I doubt my night could get any more crazy, atleast that's how all my thoughts start out as

* * *

[Ruby's POV]

Well...can't say i'm not enjoying this, although...

"Why can't I just wear my hood...?" I sighed, looking around for any sort of escape, but none appeared; To make it worse, I'm not good with crowds without my hood and stuff, I can't really hold a conversation unless I already know them, and...I can't dance, so that's out of the question

"I'm screwed trying to find you, if I can only tell by..." At that voice, I turned to see Sky standing in front of me, but his face seemed to freeze on me, and I felt my face heat up slightly from his stare, stupid girly emotions!

"H-Hey, Sky. Where were you, I didn't see you for the whole day?" I asked, which seemed to snap him out of his daze, as I felt my face and heart-rate slow back down, wait, why was my heart racing? Ugh, Weiss knows more about this than me

"I...well, I had a lot on my mind today, mostly concerning the missions in two days, and from what Coco has told me it hasn't gone too well out there either," Sky explained and I now felt more inclined to getting us to the location of the White Fang Torchwick hired, they were up to something bad, but what? "Still, the rest of my time was spent wandering Beacon."

"Good, so while you had fun I've trying to survive in these stilts. How can Weiss fight in these?" I grunted, as I wobbled to keep steady, but something grabbed my shoulder as I stabilized, then I noticed Sky's hand keeping me steady and I sighed. "Thanks."

"Can't have my leader face-planting, can I?" He smirked, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Jerk. But then we stood in silence, as we watched the world around us go by, that is, until I heard Sky mutter to himself

"Shut it, Eric..." He grunted before nodding to himself, and at this point, nothing made sense in my head, I think my brain hurts. "Here, I have an idea."

He then reached down and grabbed my hand softly, almost making me jump as he slowly lead me 'Towards' the crowd of dancers as my mind finally reacted as I pulled back slightly, prompting him to stop.

"I...I can't really dance..." Yeah, hope Yang didn't hear that...but I just saw him smile calmly as he nodded ahead

"Hence why I'm going to help you, that, and lets be honest, you were just going to hide a the punch bowl all night?" He questioned as I pouted, then nodded in defeat, he was right...although I doubt I'm the only one. "Besides, I haven't done this in a while, soooo."

"Wait, dance? You?" He looked at me with a mocked expression but we finally stopped and it took the majority of my will power to not turn red at how close we were right now, stay calm Ruby, you can do this, it's just him being nice and helping you, deal with it!

Carefully, he lifted my left-hand to his shoulder, as he used his right and held it around my back, but my right and his left stayed in place. Much to my embarrassment, the music changed...Yang was there, grr, you jerk!

{AN - Melodies of Life Piano Version}

"Ok, now what I want you to do is follow my movements, just like if you squaring off with an opponent, just follow my lead," He spoke at the start of the song, as I carefully did what he asked, before he chuckled. "Just don't crush my foot."

"Don't tempt me." I countered as I did what he asked, albeit, I almost failed twice, but that was the least of my concerns, I then noticed Yang off to my left, smiling deviously in my direction, and then I felt my resolve shatter, as I lit up like a candle. "Oh no..."

"Hey?" At this, I looked nervously to Sky, who was also seemed to suffer my fate, but he kept his eyes locked with mine with a soft smile. "Just keep your eyes on your opponent, nothing else matters, ok?"

"O-Ok..." I stuttered as I ignored Yang, and I think Blake too, as I stared towards his hazel eyes, and for some reason, it worked, I didn't feel myself slip up once, and I almost felt...happy, like when I'm around Yang or Dad, but why? But I swore something changed in Sky's eyes, like the color shifted slightly under the lights

"Hey Sky? How do you know how to dance?" I asked randomly, as he seemed to laugh nervously at that question

"Yeah, Erika was 'really' insistent on using me as her practice dummy, but she also said that I needed to learn how to dance to, and I quote, 'Make a girl fall for you'." I didn't think my heart as ever drummed this fast in my life, as I tried to hold my composure

"Do...do you miss her?" I asked, and for once, he seemed to relax his eyes in sorrow, no-no-no, I didn't mean it like that!

"Yes. I do. But..." 'But'? "I don't regret anything that's happened, Erika wouldn't want me to, and I won't let myself fall into depression, and besides. Meeting all of you has been the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, and I doubt i'll ever be able to make it up to you."

I couldn't really think of anyway to answer that, he was sad, but happy? He misses her, alot, but he wants to continue to be happy for her, and himself. What almost happened next, took both me and him by surprise. I don't know why, but I slowly rested my head on his chest, just beneath his chin as he almost stumbled on himself. But I was smiling anyway.I felt safer under his guidance, just for now.

* * *

[Sky's POV]

Eric! We no plan for this! What do I do, what do I do!? I panicked mentally as I heard a stool being kicked over in the distance, and the snap of a neck, followed by what sounded like a file-cabinet being shut rapidly, said cabinet falling over and set on fire

 **"No! We didn't have a scenario like this planned! We got nothing. Nothing~!"** He cried out, as I just held Ruby close to me, as if Yang and Blake watching wasn't bad enough, without looking, I knew they were smiling at us, and I was going to kill them later for it

"H-Hey, R-Ruby?" I asked nervously, as she looked up at me, but then my eyes caught something outside, it was distant, but I could just barely make out a person running across the roofs of the building ahead, then my eyes narrowed. "We may have a problem."

At this, she noticed my change in attitude and nodded, as I pointed to a less noticeable way out, didn't need a panic to break out, at this, I looked back at Yang, before I lifted 'Cognitum' to her, pointing at it. Thankfully, she read the message clear, and nodded. But she still couldn't help but wink.

 _"Now its my turn to use 'my' plans for tonight."_ Oh, nice of you to come down from your rope, Iota? _"Anything involving you and Red makes me want to vomit my organs, not to mention your 'disturbing' dream of-"_

"Wait, you saw that!?" I blurted out, and Ruby looked at me with an odd look, but I just waved her off as I used the night-light to cover my red face. "Sorry, just Iota."

"Hmph, I'll make whoever ruined this night pay!" Okay, Ruby was scary when she was dragged out of happy land, noted. "Where did the person go?" Ruby asked as I pointed to the Communication tower. "Ok, I'll head there, you make sure no one else was with them, okay?"

"Aye, sir." I nodded before we separated, and I got ready for a fight. Sadly, I was really enjoying our dance deep down

 _"Kill me..."_

* * *

The night sky was as black as the shadows around me, but something within the fractured moon's gaze told me I wasn't alone, if I were, it might have been easy, but since when am I given such ease in Remnant? So, I activated Cognitum, using every sensor within my gaze to track for any movement, any heat source, anything.

"So, we finally get to meet face-to-face, indirectly of course?" My body moved on its own accord, holding a blade out towards the hooded entity before my eyes, he didn't move or even flinch at my movement, but four eyes watched with malice intent, a Grimm? No...he was different somehow. Raising his armored hands he stepped back. "Much faster than before, interesting."

"..." I didn't say anything, holding my ground as his fingers guided across my bladed arm, pushing the tip down from his position

"What? Not going to introduce yourself, Kai Amadeus?" He laughed a little under my widened eyes. How did he know my name!? I felt visible shaken by that, stepping back myself as he clasped his hands in front of himself. "See? I know who you are, you not only are an unexpected outcome but are also the person who had...obtained, Project Eclipse."

"You created it?" Did he...was he the one that did this to me? I felt my throat down something dry as my body shivered with fear at his form. "What are you?"

"Right now this must be rather perplexing, and I can assure you that your questions will have answers, depending if you survive the train wreck that follows." He answered vaguely, but I was already letting my repulsers charge. "I wouldn't recommend that, I'd hate to see my greatest project go to waste."

I cycled them down again, growling under my breath at his calm demeanor. I couldn't let this chance slip now, he was right there, the man responsible for throwing me into Remnant, for Project Eclipse, he was right there! Stomping my foot, I raised my blades close to my sides.

"Why did you do this to me, why drag me to this God forsaken world?" I was angry, and I demanded an answer after all this time of guessing and vague mysteries, I wanted to know. "I want to know why I'm here!?"

He paused in what looked to be thought, before his eyes relaxed, arms crossed. "I guess since you have been a good boy in giving me data I could answer atleast two of your questions. One, I am the creator of Project Eclipse or _Cognitum_ as you refer to, good name too."

"And two; My name..." He stepped back towards the shadows casted by the buildings. "...Is Mars, Horseman of War."

Before he vanished like smoke, I raised my blade in his direction, Cognitum matching my glare. "I'll be seeing you again." With another chuckle, he was gone as quickly as he came

* * *

[Later that night...]

 _"Can't say tonight wasn't informative, but this does raise more questions than we originally had."_ Iota murmured as I sat atop the ballroom, looking off towards the shattered moon, I have been since the incident was resolved, Ruby and I however will be asked what happened tomorrow

 **"But what he did, he used us as a way to lure us away! AHH, I hate being a pawn!"** Eric roared in anger, as Iota sighed and decided to block him out for both of us

"Thanks." I nodded

 _"He can be strange, but he's right, he planned to lure us away from support, and in the end, it could have ended horribly for all of us."_ iota agreed. _"If he kept us waiting any longer Little Red could have been in trouble."_

"Yeah, well that's because they never met a cute-scythe-wielding-badass! Then again, neither have we." I quipped, as I thought I saw Iota smirk before he went to rest in my subconscious, then I was left to my own devices, for about a microsecond

"Y-You think I'm cute?" Ahh! I nearly fell flat on my face from Ruby's sudden appearance, while I couldn't quite make our her features in the night, she kept her gaze to me. I saw no way out of this...I could try jumping but I doubt I'd survive the fall

"I-Uh-well um, I...don't have anything else to say but...Yes, you are." No point trying to weave my way out of hell, might as well hit the tip of the arrow. That, and her reaction was priceless, it was somewhere between shocked and disbelief, that and her now crimson face completely visible

"I-I-ugh-um..." Yep, she ain't got nothing, so I just patted the small bench beside me and she silently sat down, and soon an awkward air of silence thickened between us. "..."

"..." Come on, say something, Kai!

In an instant, both of us jumped and most likely everyone else at the spectacle of fireworks that lit the sky in an aurora of illuminating colors, all magnified with bursts and streams of pure color that either shot forth from them, or traveled alongside their path, creating a display of both beauty and awe.

As I relaxed under the grand display of pyrotechnics, I had to say I was quite relaxed, even after encountering the man responsible for me being here...but...was it really that bad? Back home I'm treated like dirt and given false pity, but here...I had the strength to be the person I was before, maybe even more than that, the friends I've made only strengthen that truth the more I spent time with them. Do I really want to go home? Erika...would you be okay with this?

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm getting too old for this world's crap." Ruby seemed to find that amusing

"We've only been doing this for half a year now?" Ruby's optimistic reply only made me huff

"Too old!" I ranted, resting my back against the bench, I suddenly felt my right arm press against the rest of me

"It's really fun though..." The soft retort was much closer to me now

When I decided to tear my gaze from the sky, as I stared at Ruby, her head rested against my shoulder as she kept her silver eyes to the sky, with a smile smile on her face, and I honestly was debating between which to stare at, but I guess it didn't matter. I was happy, and for once, I threw my thoughts to the wind, relaxing against Ruby myself.

"Yeah...it is."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay, new chapter, more feels, and more answers as to who the creator of Project Eclipse is, but I guess we'll see if anything new will happen in the future with Mars, the Horseman of War. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: More Than You See

A few days later and Team RWBYS is given the chance to uncover the plans of the White Fang, but the place they must go is a home of the dead, the deranged, and the deadly. Mountain Glenn is calling.


	17. Chapter 17: More Than You See Act 1

**Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 17: The Dark Rising**

[Beacon Garden]

I was once more contemplating on everything that had happened to me in the last few months. More specifically, about Cognitum. From what I gathered, its 'Creator' known as Mars had somehow created a weapon that could copy and adapt to its enemies, with bigger objects requiring a little more time to replicate.

He also found a way to somehow tear a rift through time-space and pull another person through with no side-effects, well, besides from my own split-personalities coming back. And lastly, EC-1101 is the program that runs the weapon titled, Project Eclipse. Other than that, I have nothing else, even Eric and Iota are busy trying to find a backdoor entrance into the machine, which had a metal link with my nervous system.

Great...answers that lead to more questions.

* * *

I could tell you that I expected to see my teammates all waiting for me to enter, as they planned to bombard me with questions about my meeting with both Ozpin and what Mars had said to me, but my day had just decided to go from bad, to something else entirely, and I doubt any multiverse I've seen would have predicted this.

When I entered, I first saw Blake, who was hiding up on Ruby's (And I guess mine too) bed, as she stared towards the ground in fear, not that I knew why, since I saw Weiss, Ruby, and Yang talking about something. But my thoughts were elsewhere, since I forced all my thought process onto the small form below me.

It was small, black with a white underbelly, but it stared up at me with a curious gaze, as its tail wagged happily at my presence. That's when they noticed me, and my frozen figure.

"Uh, Sky? Are you ok?" Sorry sis, but has stopped working, please try rebooting at another time. Then Yang looked nervous as I stared down at the quadruple below

"Girls? Who's this?" I asked calmly, but they could here the strain in my voice

"His name's Zwei...mine and Ruby's dog." Yang answered, as I swore I heard Blake hiss at it, ha, Cat traits are fun

"It is...the most cutest thing in the world!" I exclaimed, leaving all of them to pause at my out-of-character joy, as I hugged the corgi close to me, Zwei it licked the side of my face, which only made me grin more. "And its a corgi! Eeeeee!"

"Wait...what?" Weiss questioned, as I guessed they never did realize I was a huge dog-person

"What? I bloody love dogs, I had one back home! He was so cuddly!" I explained, as I sat the corgi back on the floor, as it did circles around me. "That, and these ones are the best!"

"Huh, guess we were freaking out about nothin." Yang shrugged, as we then jumped at the speaker system lighting up

 _"Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater."_

"Well...we can't really leave a dog here all week, that never ends well." I spoke up, as I watched Blake eye Zwei like a hawk. "How's the air up there?"

I only got a glare in response, Zwei watching her with an innocent stare, but I swore the color drained from Blake's face.

"Look, there's a letter?" Yang said, before proceeding to read it out loud. "Dear girls, I have to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need, love you both, Taiyang." At this point, I leapt slightly from the dog being consumed by the mountain of cans that fell from the tiny parcel

"What is he suppose to do with that?" Weiss asked, but we watched as a can opener dropped on top of Zwei's head. Everything that just occurred was adorable

"Well, that settles it. Well come on girls, and Sky, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang smiled, as I just frowned, before following her

"Do you always have to do that? Every time, just say 'gang' or something," I groaned, as she just elbowed me

"But where's the fun it that?" She grinned, as I just mumbled under my breath. Today can't get any worse

* * *

*MISSION UNAVAILABLE TO FIRST YEAR STUDENTS*

"The good news just keeps getting better." My dry reply to the screen was enough to lighten the mood somewhat, but my slouched stance did nothing for my moral

"Wonderful." Perfection would be a word

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked, to which Ruby turned to us

"We mail ourselves there." And at that, I face-palmed

"Anything else? And no mailing or fast-track." I pointed to Ruby with a stern gaze, making the girl deflate slightly

"Well, it was one option." At this, I turned to see Ozpin, a neutral expression constant on his features. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students."

"It seems that particular region is rather popular." He mused, as I saw his eyebrow raise at us, what was he getting at? "In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there, no matter what you choose." Shit, he's got us!

 **"Should we do a runner?"** Not now Eric, but then I noticed the other three glaring at me and Ruby, to which we both grinned sheepishly

"I think they're on to us." I whispered to her, and Ruby got close to nod back

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked, as I just put on a monotone voice

"No comment." Just gunna play it safe

"I'm still curious as to how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester?" He questioned, then he looked at me. "Or how you were injured in way that it would take alot of coordination to pull off."

"I'm really interested to know how you really learned about a 'hideout' in the southeast." Welp, are backs are against the wall, just go out and say it! "And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance-club some time ago."

"Umm...eh-well..." Smooth Ruby, real smooth, like a mountain. Then I saw the smile on Ozpin's face, and the rolling of his eyes too, yep, he so knows, but let me guess...

"I doubt i'll ever find the exact answers i'm looking for." Called it! "So, how about this...Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, how about we just bend them?" He is so Dumbledore, all we need is a creepy guy who's obsessed with dark magic, and i'm sold. But as I noticed, I saw the board change to accept us, but something else caught my eye

I looked down at Cognitum, as my eyes read the screen, I held back my surprise, as I carefully read what was on it. This job was certainly alot more than just our little investigation.

 _"I want you to keep a close eye on your team, from what I understand is that the person you met that night is 'not' going to hold back like the last time, while I wish I could help you further, consider this upgrade a gift for the help you provided, good luck." -Professor Ozpin_

By the time I looked back, I saw Ozpin begin to walk away, but not before nodding to us.

"Good luck." Despite everything that has occurred so far, I'm glad Ozpin was doing what he could to help us, and to an extent, me

* * *

"Well that wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang frowned

"But its the truth." Blake added

"Yeah...the truth." I echoed, as my mind focused on the message he gave me, before Ruby piped up, snapping me out of my trance

"Its going to be tough, but I know we can do it!" At least one of us is positive about this. Then someone ran past us, before saying 'Team CFVY is back', at this, I smirked at my rival who was walking in front of the team of four, to which her shades fell on me

"So, you finally made it back? Took you all long enough." I spoke, before the frown on Coco's face lifted, her fist flying right over my head as I ducked

"Good to see you still care, if that was a thing?" At that, I glared with determination as I swore she did the same. After her and Velvet's pep talk two nights ago I felt really happy about seeing them again. "But still, great to see you again."

"You too, but what happened?" I asked, as I noticed Ruby asking Velvet the same thing, then Coco sighed

"Too many Grimm, we tried, but they were in masses, but something was...off, I guess." She answered, as I tilted my head at that

"What was 'off'?" I asked, as she thought about it, then she clicked her fingers

"Call me crazy, but it was like the Grimm were organized, as if someone, or something ordered them, we only managed since they fled, which was even stranger, some were even green, with crystals growing out parts of their body. But other than that, nothing was unusual, so we left, since their numbers kept growing." She explained, which left alot on my mind, only for it to be punched out of me

"Ow!" I yelped, rubbing my stomach as she smirked

"Try not to die, things would get a little boring otherwise." She winked, before walking back towards the school

 _"Well that was...interesting, the fact that all these circumstances are beginning after meeting the Eclipse Creator are worrisome, we should be on our guard,"_ Iota suggested, as I quickly joined my team, only for Eric to chuckle darkly

 **"Then that leaves us with one option!"** He added, as me and Iota both asked

"What?" This only made him say in a dark tone

 **"We find the heart of this problem...and cleave it beating from its nest!"** ...Did you seriously just rip off another quote? **"No...maybe, can-can we go?"**

* * *

[On-Route to Mountain Glenn]

"Well...this certainly was a shot in the dark, ironic, now that I think about it." A man spoke as he watched the small camera turn towards the group of children, as they all listened to Professor Oobleck rabble on, but the man's gaze held to Sky, as he tried to typing in a simple command into his console

 **Apotheosis: Status=ERROR - System Lockout**

"Grr, great. Adding salt to the wound..." He mumbled, then something behind him made odd, clicking noises, making him rub his plated head at the sight of a floating sphere with teeth, strange, black tendrils hanging from under it as a voice pierced the motionless Grimm

"Mars, I do hope you are not just wasting my time by calling me?" The voice was calm, but her tone showed him nothing but anger, and inpatients

"No, Salem. Everything is going according to plan, the main event is still working, if that fool can keep it on track, and my attempts to gain access to Project Eclipse are becoming...resourceful." He carefully said, which seemed to interest Salem

"Resourceful? And what has a failed project like that have that's, useful?" She asked, as he nodded, before hitting a button on the console, as it sent a small file to the caller

"I have plans set in motion that may just give us the ability to find a backdoor into the Vaults, but I need more time and with the new Grimm being replicated I'll have my attention split for the time being." He smirked, pulling his hood over his head again

"Very well. But do remember, I do not keep those who have out-lived their use to me, however...you are a special case, so do not squander this chance." She warned, as he nodded, and the screen went dark, leaving him to stare down at the Grimm Seer, and the girl it carried

"Oh well...guess Merlot will have to speed things along..." He muttered, then he looked to another monitor, seeing the drop ship leave the group off at Mountain Glenn, which brought a glow to his eyes. "Looks like Torchwick will have his hands full, lets see how this pans out."

"Oh? Does this mean I get to see him?" Another, sly, feminine voice asked Mars, but he didn't turn to look at her, only placed an armored hand on his chin

"Hmm...perhaps, don't kill him though." He instructed carelessly, as the high-heel clapped down the dark, murky halls

"I won't...I just want to chat."

* * *

[Mountain Glenn]

At first, I thought I had transported into Fallout, but then I realized something, the place was far to silent to be Fallout, since a Deathclaw would have torn my liver out, and punched my corpse into the next city over. So I just looked around at Vale's attempt to expand, but I couldn't help but frown at how many may have died trying. God rest their souls.

The ruined remains and crumbling skeletons of buildings was almost suffocating, no wind, just gloomy skies and the presence of something sinister.

"Team, you still may be students, but as this moment your first mission as huntsmen has begun. From this point forward, you must do exactly what I say, do you understand?" Oobleck explained, before we all nodded in agreement, but I then noticed the rather large bag on Ruby's back

"Ruby!" At this, she jumped, and I swore I saw something white jump in the bag, and it was fluffy? "I thought I told you to leave all you bags back at school?"

 _"This girl will be the death of us..."_ Iota muttered, and I just raised a brow at her

"But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet...so I didn't." She shrugged, and I just blinked. Huh, guess i'm not the only one who twists people's words...wow, I am an awful person

"She's not wrong..." Oobleck muttered, before nodding. "Very well Ruby, leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return."

"But-I-whaa-" Ruby tried to fortify, but Oobleck was already to the point

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that is so important to being it with-" And like that, the cat was out of the bag, or in this case, a dog. We then all looked at Zwei who looked around the world as I just face-palmed.

"Busted~" I sung, as she whispered to the dog

"Get back in the bag." Really?

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle, teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck questioned, but before any of us could dare to contemplate the situation, he was off. "Genius!"

And as she shrugged at me, Ruby was nearly knocked off her feet by Oobleck, as he grabbed Zwei in his arms, and I did the same for Ruby, as we all watched in bafflement. Then he started spinning.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose, and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts, such as ours!" He labeled off in logical hindsight that Ruby took as her reason to act smug

"I'm a genius!" And at that, I dropped her. "Ow."

"You brought Zwei, of course you would, why wouldn't you, its you!" I muttered in stupidity, brains cell slowly dying out with Yang patting my back

"Welcome to my world." Joy...

"So, what are you orders, Doctor?" Blake asked, the first of us to recover, as he dropped Zwei to the road

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it!" He exclaimed. "As you've been informed, the south-east area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior."

"One which being - Grimm." And like that, he lost us or he did until I saw my radar pick up movement behind us

"Grimm, a Beowolf approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment, and currently behind us." I stated, as they all turned in my direction

"What!?" Yang jumped, as I watched it slowly wander into the desolate streets before us. This instantly made the other draw their weapons, but I watched with fascination as the beast slowly wandered into the streets, sniffing the ground as its claws tapping the tarmac carefully, was it testing the ground?

"Wait." I called out with my hand raised, looking back to the Doctor. "Your call, doc."

"Very well. there are a number of reasons why the Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained, as Ruby lowered her guard

"So, uh, what now?" She asked what would be a burning question of the day, since my radar was slowly beginning to pick up alot more movement...and above us?

I tuned the rest out to peer towards one of the remaining buildings, seeing something standing in the frame of an old window. It was hard to make out but someone was watching us from afar, a hand grazing the side as dust trickled down the side at their touch. It wasn't White Fang, a Grimm? No...this is something like Mars.

"What!?" Weiss exclaimed at the sudden group of Grimm turned in our direction, teeth gnashing against each other, as Oobleck yelled out

"And now they've seen us!" Not wanting to waist time, seeing as a prime suspect was literally watching us, I activated Yin/Yang and ran straight for the group. "Quick to the chase!"

"Sky, wait - Take them down team!" Sorry Ruby, but I'm not letting them escape, not this time!

The first two Grimm attempted to block me, so I shot a chain with my left arm, the hook sunk clean into the floor before the mysterious figure's feet, my right rose with a gleaming blade. With a pull I slid under their legs, slicing through the shins with ease as my body was pulled into the air, my foot pressed firmly into the muzzle of another Beowolf, adding to my propelled state.

 _"They're fleeing, turn right!"_ Listening to Iota, I swung my body to roll through the right side of the building, retracting my chain to swoop the area, catching the shadow that leapt over the metal chain and out onto the thin scaffolding of another building. _"Get him!"_

Jumping over the gap I saw the cloaked being dashing across the concrete frame of the building, turning to glance at me as I fired an icy blast to freeze her, only for a hand to knock the blast away, impressive. He jumped, grasping a lone cord of a derelict crane, swinging to dig their sharp nails into the wall of another structure, the building collapsed atop another to form a concrete arch.

I had little time to try much, so I shot the chain in my left again to snatch the remains of the crane, hearing it groan under the strain, but with my right hand behind my back I converted the cartridge to fire, blasting myself over the edge and into the massive gap between the line of streets, using the continuous blasts to accelerate upwards, enough to release the chain and fly hundreds of meters off the ground to view the entirety of Mountain Glenn.

It was horrific, death had taken a tole on this settlement, leaving a dark, gloomy atmosphere over the town, ruins blocked many streets, and most areas looked on accessible via man-made water channels. But towards the rim of the town sat an imposing building of black and steel grey, it wasn't as broken or ruined as the remaining town, in-fact it looked almost untouched.

Ignoring the sights I clenched my fist as I fell towards...nothing!? Rolling as I fell atop the roof of the building, hearing the foundations shake as I slid across the gravel, I saw no signs of the figure, the radar was blank again. Even at the height I was at the person had slipped away into one of buildings.

Punching the ground I peered over the edge to see my friends waiting down below.

* * *

[Later that day...]

I for the uncounted time, struck down a Beowolf with ease, before I resumed by search around the ledges of most of the destroyed buildings, and once again, I found nothing but rocks and Grimm, joy.

 _"This is both fruitless, and tiresome, they never stop, and we can't seem to track anything, not even that mysterious watcher."_ Iota hummed, with Eric just counted another score for my kill count. Which was a decent 23

"Yeah...But I can't help but feel something is wrong, like we were told to come here, and not just because of all the hints of White Fang activity lately." I answered, before I heard someone clear their throat behind me, making me jump

"You seem to always be one who goes into the endless questioning, am I wrong?" Oobleck asked me, and I deactivated my helmet to look at him directly

"Its a habit of mine, I tend to overthink everything and I sometimes get stuck in my own thoughts." I answered, before I held my palm out. "Make this '24', Eric." Then I fired, hitting a Beowolf directly in the chest, burning it to ashes

"I see that you have also gained control over you multiple-personality-disorder?" That made be shudder slightly, but the thought was amusing

"Define, 'Control'? Iota is a constant commentator, and Eric is Eric. But, yes, I have it under control." I shrugged, as he seemed to hum at that, myself lowering my arm to sigh. "I do feel okay though, better than I have in years, even before...coming here." He knew, I just wasn't going to risk anyone overhearing me

"You seem to act alot like Ruby, and your attitude in a fight is nearly the same." That made me turn to face him again, as I rubbed the back of my head with a metal hand

"Well...She reminds me of me, before my disorder, and to be honest, parts of her reside in Eric and Iota's personalities. Eric has her free spirit, and Iota has her quick thinking." I explained, as Eric covered Iota's mouth

"And what of you?" He asked me, and I smiled a little at that

"I like to think i'm like her willpower, in fights alone, I'm constantly fighting, nothing but human instinct in my moves, and that leads to some violent ends for the Grimm, even by human standards," I doubt it was fun being torn in two slowly or burned alive either. "I sometimes lose sight of who I am, maybe its my way of feeling better after...after what _she_ did to me."

"But when I fight with Ruby and our team, I feel more like my old self, I can fight and never feel tired, I can think without doubts clouding my judgement. And my ideals seem more clear than they are without them, in a way, they make me feel whole again." I answered, and I felt like Eric and Iota were smiling at that, as we all agreed on that, which was rare

"Well, its getting late. I suggest getting back to your teammates, and resting up for our next day of investigation." With that, he was gone, leaving me to follow the orange glow of the fire, or I would, but I had...no, I _needed_ to do something

"I'll be back in a bit, sir, don't worry though I ain't going far." I called back, moving to continue with my search elsewhere. Whether or not he acknowledged my action didn't matter, this was between me and the red marker I was following

* * *

I was alone, climbing up the wall of an industrial segment of Mountain Glenn. My arms threw me up over the railing, noting the pipes that snaked down from the top towards the entrance to a subterranean segment of the Mountain, interesting. Now the shattered moon glowed in the dark skies above, and I was left to walk towards the hooded figure, their hood down to reveal long, black hair, combed nicely and glossy.

"I was wondering when you'd come...Kai Amadeus." She spoke smoothly, her hands on the railing to overlook the abandoned city crawling with Grimm, the cold wind making her breath form a cloud

"It's Sky, but that's not important right now, where's Mars hiding? Or better yet, where's Torchwick?" I wasn't going to play games, right Iota?

 _"She is dangerous, we can't play stupid here."_ Aye sir. Her finger shook in the air as she turned to look at me with red eyes, yellow crossed with them. She has smooth features, and her bangs hid her left eye slightly as she looked at me. Her cloak was dropped to reveal a latex suit, with purple and red lines dancing around her sides, along her sleeves, and down her legs. She wore combat shorts with matching heels and a short jacket too, her fingers hidden in armored gloves

"We can have a better chat than my brother's cryptic talks." So they're related?

"You're the one in charge then?" I asked as she stepped towards me, stopping to stare at me with piercing red eyes

"I am Una...The Black Horseman of Famine."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Three acts, and first is down! With not-so-subtle hints to the short Arc after Vol 2 should give you some insight as to what comes next. The cold air is blowing, and the blood will start flowing, and the famine rising. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: More Than You See Act II

Sky confronts the woman who had been watching them, and their morals are set on the table among the cold wind of the Mountain.


	18. Chapter 18: More Than You See Act 2

**Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 18: Black and Blue**

"And then there's you...a reputation that has flourished with each passing day." Una spoke in such a smooth voice it was almost misleading to believe her to be another of these 'Horsemen', my guess is that there's two more representing Pestilence and Death, she was Famine...not good. "A man from beyond this world, yet so adapt without an Aura or Semblance, merely a tool once created as a sword, but is now a shield."

"Someone's been doing their homework." I muttered

"A man used as a pawn, hurt in a way not many would survive mentally, yet here you are." Her hand rose to me at that, and I steadily clenched my fist

"That was a long time ago." Keep calm, don't let it get to you

"I am actually a Grimm, you know? I have just reached the peak of evolution, it is the same with my brothers and sister." That's...woah...a Grimm that looks, talks, acts human...but they don't have souls so...are they human? I...I don't understand this. "Once a king cobra, now I am Una."

"And? If you haven't noticed, Grimm can't become human." I questioned, and she smiled at that, looking up at the sky

"I always felt different, not because I lacked a soul like my siblings, but when I looked to the stars, I felt something...of worth, that I could discover something no Grimm could live to see, I would be able to understand the boundary between Humanity and Grimm without the need of rejection, with my ability to shed into this human form, I can see a world without walls, like you."

"You don't know me."

"I only have so little left in this world, I've watched others die for a cause I don't believe in, I don't want to give in too, I nearly lost my mind." I...

I felt something at that, maybe a small remnant of sorrow, even for a Grimm...was she really though? Then she placed a hand on her chest.

"I killed them all." My head shot up again. "When I saw innocent lives, Grimm or otherwise, I slaughtered those responsible, and I was really good at it...my form makes me invisible, a snake in the grass just waiting to sink my teeth through their necks."

"You killed extremists, Human, Faunus, Grimm too?" What the hell was she? That did make her grin

"It is who I am, I kill for justice, to bring a plauge to purify that which shouldn't be allowed to live anymore. An eye for an eye. Life for Life. Simple." She brushed off, my bladed arm raised to her

"You'd kill those wanting to make the world safe, Huntsmen and Huntresses that can't stop monsters that lack any reason like you?" I snapped at her sadistic way of thinking. She had morals that made sense, but too much so it's almost poisonous

"This is my calling, the reason I am here now like you. My ideals give my a reason, so what is yours?"

"I will live by the examples my Team gave me, I'll fight to save people from that abyss I felt." She paused in her step, looking at the stars with a small laugh

"I see...then..." Her hand grasped something behind her back, pulling out a black staff with red symbols carved into the face, the runes glowing at her touch as to make the staff grow, twin prongs on each end, forming a black polearm with silver blades on either end. With this, I stood firm with my arms to my sides, blades at the ready. "If these are our conflicting ideals, let us see who's means more to their being."

"Gladly."

* * *

[No one's POV]

Sky backed away immediately, avoiding the crash of the polearm from above, with Una twisting it around from behind her to thrust it into his arms, the metal screeching as Sky was pushed back to the roof again. She then leaped over his horizontal strike, placing a hand on his right arm to leap above Sky, before she brought her polearm down with both hands, missing Sky's left side my millimeters, yet another twist had brought the polearm around, making Sky freeze in his stepping, as he rose his left arm to his side, the polearm skating across the face and away from him.

Using the momentum, Sky spun his body around, swinging both arms in a massive, illuminated arc of blue light, only for Una to tilt her polearm in her left hand, parrying the arms with the prongs, causing blue sparks to fly, pushing Sky backward, Sky's feet digging into the roof. Then Una thrust forwards, swinging her polearm upwards to the left from the bottom right, and in instinct, Sky blocked, the polearm cracking the blade before she twisted to uppercut him with the bottom blades, throwing his body into the roof with a _thud._ Sky sat up again, grasping his chin where a small cut damaged the armor, she had a weapon strong enough to cut through Cognitum, then Sky was in trouble, even as she swung her weapon slowly as if she were testing him.

"Damn she's good..." Sky muttered under his breath, the wind brushing harshly across the building as Una scraped the twin prongs through the roof, stepping slowly towards him. "Of course you're unfazed."

"I will admit you are very impressive, you got this far with strength, there's no denying that, but your technique...it lacks something." Una hummed with a determined smile, but bloodlust was written in her eyes as she sprinted towards Sky again

She bent backward, ducking under Sky's strafe lunge, dodging to his right, as the polearm was driven downwards, but as she thrust her weapon towards Sky's side, he hastily blocked the blow with both arms, pushing back hard enough to slide his body towards her, elbowing Una in the face and grabbing her from under her chest, lifting the Horseman in a suplex. Una pushed her feet against Sky's chest with a shocking amount of flexabilty, but it dawned on him again.

She was a King Cobra Grimm.

Her body snaked out from under his arms, legs wrapped tightly to his stomach as she placed her polearm and hands on the ground to lift Sky up, the boy yelling as she threw him over the side of the railing and to the entrance of the industrial mine. Flipping back up, she pursued her prey.

Sky spun around, firing both gauntlets to wrap the chains around a rusted scaffold, his body rolled under a pipe and down onto the concrete below, the scaffold broke from the strain, and a platform of barrels fell from their perch, it didn't take much for the old, volatile dust and oil to erupt into flames, casting the dark mineshaft in a fierce, golden glow. Above him, standing beyond the raging fires was Una, her polearm resting in her right hand as she motioned for Sky to stand, all the while sounds were blasted with nothing but roaring flames and the screams of metal.

"Let us end our game, Kai!" Sky couldn't agree more, especially when he watched the serpent Grimm somehow move fast enough to raise her weapon high above his head, but he wasn't foolish, crossing his arms, Sky neutralized the strike with their weapons locked

"You're not the only one full of...tricks!" Sky pushed back, shoving the polearm into her face and blinding her for a second, in that moment Sky shot both blades to sink clean into the concrete wall through the fires, wrapping his arms once around the chains

When Una looked back she was left to grunt as Sky's feet drove into her abdomen, throwing her body through the fire and into the wall with a painful snap of bone that sent chills up Sky's back. Retracting the blades, he waited for her to stand tall again, only to hear her laugh aloud through the fire.

"Very good, but now it's time to part ways, Kai, enjoy your tomb." Sky had little time to react under the sudden lurch of the land sinking inward, his foot caught between two slabs of the concrete as it dragged him under, the small portion of the ground caving in as he yelled out in fear for the darkness underneath

The screams soon grew silent, and Una stood to dust herself off as she grazed her left cheek, feeling the black mist leak from the wound, this prospect brought a frown to her face.

"Be safe, Huntsman."

* * *

[Barrows of Mountain Glenn]

[Sky's POV]

Ugh...that hurt a lot...

"Good, I thought you were out completely." Wait...Specter? "Of course, I was the one who warned you of what the White Fang were doing up here."

"But you failed to mention the fact that I just met not only the creator of Cognitum two nights ago, and now Una, both of which are Horsemen of the Apocalypse." I dryly spat back, standing back up to view my new surroundings

"I...no, they're here?" Specter sounded frightened at that, almost sorrowful. "Okay, I'm giving Cognitum a file of the subterranean layout of Mountain Glenn, use this to navigate to the railroad."

"Wait, hold on-" I tried to interject

"No time, if you don't regroup and stop the White Fang this could very well be the end of Vale." I felt my heart stop for a moment, my foot frozen mid-stride. Specter, explain now. "Okay, but continue towards the railroad and keep to the shadows."

The whole area was built under Mountain Glenn, the mineshaft was an entry point...buildings hard finished and those left in ruin by time, the mines...Grimm must have slumbered here and they woke them, releasing a swarm that made this place Vale's largest burial ground.

"Long ago, back when Mountain Glenn was being established, a small company by the name of Merlot Industries stood with the construction of Mountain Glenn, working on artificial intelligence and genetics. However, they began experimenting on live Grimm which resulted in them attracting Grimm to the town, this result lead to the loss of both their primary facility and the whole of the Mountain town. No-one survived." Okay...that was the big building. "Yes."

"What does this have to do with the White Fang and the Horsemen?" I asked, moving into the shadows to see three White Fang members walk by, so they were here, but what does a train track have to do with this? No rail-lines lead to Mountain Glenn

"Mars may be a Grimm, but his intelligence in mechanics is nearly as deadly as the Atlas military, if he sent Una here it means he was after Merlot Tech and research...this includes their experimental Grimm files." Ok, that's bad. "If he were to replicate their work, it could be an army of Grimm controlled by all the Horsemen, if that happens...well, I don't know what we could do."

"Okay, if we live through today I guess that would be our next objective, but why are the White Fang here?" I was growing tired of waiting for an answer, I need to know

"They plan to use the rail system that runs under Vale as a breach if they can gather enough Grimm into the tunnel, and a train to breach a point where the land above is thin, they could send a horde of Grimm directly to Vale." Specter elaborated and I felt my urge to move faster kick in. "Sky, whatever happens next, please keep your team safe."

"I will...and thank you, Specter." I didn't get a response, so she must have been gone. "Okay, Iota, any signs of our team?"

 _"Your team. But yes, seems they too found a way in and our just up ahead actually."_ Great! Let's -

 _"Well if it isn't Kai, funny seeing you here, I thought Una had killed you."_ Mars... _"Like it? I may be locked out but I can still access your coms, but don't worry, your friends are unharmed...mostly."_

"If you have nothing good to say I-"

 _"But I do! Consider this a warning, you dare to delve any farther into finding me and word of your...dilema might just slip out."_ Mars spoke clinically, but I stopped moving at that, hell my whole body froze. _"I see...you haven't told them, have you? About how you come from a world without Grimm, have been lying to them all...I wonder, will they accept that? That you are like any other human, a liar?"_

I didn't respond, so he laughed. _"I look forward to seeing how you fair with what happens next-"_ The transmission cut out, and gunfire drew my attention again

By the time I arrived, I saw that the intersection had ended with a massive railroad, with a train at the opposite end, and judging by the shotgun blasts, Yang was sure to arrive before long. That gave me all the reason to cut down the White Fang attempting to gun Ruby down. Iota?

 _"Now it's my turn."_

Before the men could even begin to fire their weapons, I had already pinned one of their comrades down, as I threw my metal fist into his jaw, causing blood to spill slightly, then I looked to the last three, and my claws glowed a bright white as watched Iota clip them like scissors.

 _"Run."_

"W-What is he!?" One said, but all he did was scream from the blast of fire that erupted from our palm, sending him to the dirt, then Iota grabbed the others by their faces, pushing them forcefully of their feet, and into the ground, as they belted us in the head, but all that did was rattle our mind's killing instinct. One even blasted us directly in the face, but all it did was bounce back at their weapon, shattering it

 _"Die lizard! Leach! Bloody worm!"_ Iota spat before the force Iota put behind my hands knocked them out, as he grunted in disappointment. _"At least make it interesting!"_

"I-Iota?" Turning back, we looked to Ruby with a cold stare as I felt my vision shift back in my favor

 _"You owe me, Red."_ Iota was gone once more and I watched as Yang came out of nowhere with the others

"Ruby!" I heard Yang cry out, as I turned to see them hugging, and then my head turned back to the bodies, all out cold or groaning. Then I saw their weapons, lying next to them, untouched by their hands. Then I looked to my own, as my claws dissipated, along with my pent up anger from Mars' little threat, but if he meant that...no, don't let it get to you now!

With a sincere voice, I looked at the doctor. "Sorry for making you worry, Doc, had a nice chat on my way back."

"As a teacher, it is my responsibility to look after all my students. Including the ones who have a past they are not proud of, and us teachers are ones who carry a lot, what you did was within my reason to allow." At that, I felt less ashamed as my mind reinforced what Specter told me about the train, which seemed to be right

"Ok-Ok listen! I know this a little bit of a drawback, but Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there." Ruby quickly reminded us of our mission, as I kept my eye on the train, and judging by the movement, I'd say that they were ready to go

"Androids, mechs-they're all loaded up on the train cars." Ruby explained as she loaded Crescent Rose before Oobleck jumped in

"Ah that is ridiculous, the tunnels are sealed, th-the tracks lead to a dead-end." He explained, but not before the sound of a speaker system came online

~GET TO YOUR PLACES, WE ARE LEAVING NOW~

After the announcement, the train released a burst of steam, before the gears turned on the tracks, as the train slowly made its way down the massive tunnel. Which prompted me to point obviously.

"Well, it seems they have a dead end to meet!" Ha! Love my terrible jokes

"Yeah, it definitely sounds like they're going somewhere!" Yang added as Ruby pulled her scroll out, but I just pushed it back down

"Communications are dead here, all you'll get is static. The best chance we got is to board it and somehow stop the train." I pointed out, as we turned to all face the train

"I believe we only have one option..." Oh, we're doing it!

 **"Yes, finish the epic line!"** Hush Eric, let us hear it

"We're stopping that train." Ruby finished, pulling Crescent Rose to her chest, but I just clapped happily

"Gotta love those epic starters to climaxes!" I happily spoke up, as they all looked at me, and I sighed. "No one ever gets my references..."

 **"I do!"** Don't patronize me, Eric...

~OH? LEAVING SO SOON? BUT I HAVE SO MUCH LEFT TO SHOW YOU ALL~

"Who's that?" Yang asked us, but I felt my blood boil at Mars' voice, while something in the cavern shook the ground under us

~I DO HOPE THIS WILL AID IN MOTIVATING YOU. FRESH FROM AN ASSOCIATE OF MINE!~

From the ground shot forth a black entity. It was a black serpent that resembled the King Taijitu, only the white body was now coated with at least eight, green crystals, with the tattoos on its body glowing the same, sickly mint green. The black cobra head was the same, only red tattoos sunk into its face, with the cracks of green up its body, large, illuminated crystals sunk into its spine and grew smaller down its back.

"A...what kind of Grimm is that!?" Weiss gaped, but I quickly fired two ice blasts to stall the white head from moving closer

"Get to the train now!" Blake called, with all of us, including Zwei, ran, my hand held out to fire more ice dust towards the ground to force the Mutant Grimm to evade with malice hissing

~RAKAN TAIJITU! KILL~

To Be Continued...

* * *

Part two of three and boy did I like writing Sky and Una, especially their small skirmish. But now its time for the final act, and many good things are to come of it, but not all good things are good in Sky's case. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: More Than You See Act III

Team RWBYS is once more stuck in a tight spot, both in stopping a runaway train and a mutated Grimm resembling that was once a King Taijitu. If they survive, Sky may finally have to ask himself one dreading question, 'Am I a bad person'?


	19. Chapter 19: More Than You See Act 3

**Arc II - Barons Rising**

 **Chapter 19: Turnabout Events**

"Sky, gimme your hand!"

Not wasting time to hesitation, my arm reached out for Yang's, the blonde girl pulling me aboard the train as the snap of fangs shook the air behind me, the mutated Rakan Taijitu hissed from behind the end of the cart, to our surprise it was keeping up, the white head joined behind it carelessly allowing the cobra head to pull along, spitting acidic venom towards the carts, but due to the speed we picked up it wasn't going to land a shot, hopefully.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck yelled to us, but then my sensors picked up something volatile, and no, not the fact there's a two-headed snake after us

"Uh...Professor?" Weiss called out, before he rushed to her side

"Doctor..." He muttered, as the rest of us walked over, before peering into the small shaft, only to find a strange hexagonal object, with wires and a blue screen on its face, then Eric laughed nervously

"What's that?" Weiss continued, as Eric piped up to me

 **"I think I know why the detection is going off?"** And what might that be? **"Well...lots of bad electronics, some chemicals meant for larger than life effects..."**

"That my dear...appears to be a bomb." Oobleck answered casually as he pointed to it, that was when I had jumped behind Yang, even in this armour, I ain't taking any chances

"We got baddies!" Ruby pointed ahead of us, as we looked to see a large amount of White Fang exiting the cars and moving towards us slowly. "But what about the bomb!?"

"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck tried to say

 ***BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP-BLEEP***

 **Warning: High Threat Level Detected**

 **Analysis Complete - Several similar devices detected**

"Find me in the alps..." I muttered, as my scanners picked up alot more readings of the same chemicals, and I didn't need an A in science to understand what that meant. "Hey doc? I just picked up more signs of the chemical mix-up for the bombs, they're in the next 2 cars ahead of us."

"What!? Quickly, Blake, detach the caboose!" Oobleck yelled as we ran to the next car, but as Blake jumped down, I watched as it instantly flew away from us, causing me to ponder as to why. The Rakan seemed uninterested by this as the boy snaked, no pun intended, around the cart, its white head slinging around to sink its fangs into the hull of the cart, pulling the black, cobra head towards us again with a steely glare. "Yang, starve this-!"

 ***BOOOM***

We then watched the first car explode a few yards away, breaking away at the ceiling above.

"That's not good." Oobleck mumbled in concern, as me and Ruby opened the next hatch, and I was right, there was another bomb

"Neither is this!" Ruby called out, as we both looked at each other, although she couldn't see my worried look. "Sky, what's going on?"

"I don't know, but we're not gunna give up this easily." I told her, as she nodded, then Oobleck ran past us to tear the third compartment open and reveal what I had detected, more of them were placed in each cart

"This is definitely not good," Then he looked at us. "Children! We must move off of these three carts now!" But then me and Ruby fell over slightly, as we noticed the car detach, and the approach of the Rakan, the head snapping down on the metal hull before us

"Hold on!" I told Ruby, before I grabbed her bridal-style and launched us across the gap and onto the next cart over, the fangs of the cobra head sinking clean into the edge as it continued to sling itself along. Setting Ruby down I turned to guard against the ever-closing serpent that insisted on following us...with a large collection of Grimm...oh boy

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang protested, just as the speaker systems on-board rung out again

~YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHY I'M DOING THIS? WHY IT IS I ENJOY TOYING WITH YOU?~

We all waited over the whirling of the wind caused my the train, alongside the sharp scrapes of the track.

~I HAVE BEEN TESTING YOUR RESOLVE. AGAINST ALL YOU HAVE FACED AND YET YOU STILL HAVE NEVER SEEMED TO GRASP PROJECT ECLIPSE'S BASIC FUNCTIONS~

"And what's that?" I dared, what came next wasn't the reply I wanted

~HEHEHE, YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD THEM? I GAVE YOU TIME BEFORE THIS. BUT SEEMS YOU ARE AFRAID~

If my blood hadn't run cold by then, it did now, even as we jumped atop the next cart to watch the final bomb fly away, the Rakan still pursuing us, but my heart was racing again, not good. Whatever is game was I don't think my stress could handle it.

"Told us what?" Blake's question had me frozen in place

~YOU SEE. I DON'T NEED TO SAY ANYTHING. BECAUSE IT WILL BE YOU TO SPILL ALL YOUR LITTLE SECRETS~

I felt glass shatter.

~ISN'T THAT RIGHT...KAI...AMADEUS?~

I didn't move an inch, nothing in my linear mind would construct a single motion or thought. It was as if something flicked a switch in my head clean off the wall.

"Kai...?" Ruby spoke my real name, and Gods know how many more thing that would begin to bring up

"You mean...all this time your name - no...what else is there?" Yang...please no...if I could I'd have fallen to my knees in shame, the only one who knew was Weiss, but...even she didn't know about anything beyond that...I...I...

My eyes widened, the shadow quickly encompassed my form as I dove back onto my side, the fangs slicing straight through the hull like butter. I stared up at the horrific sight of the twin head glaring down at me, both hissing slowly, the white head snapped towards my team, lowering its head to propel the several shards of green crystal at them, followed by several small explosions of green goo. My blades quickly whirled around again to push against the force of the acidic fangs that attempted to strip my own armor into molten slag.

The green gashes across the scales seemed to hum with the newly forged spines on the white head's back, with acid dripping from the black head's fangs, burning small holes through the roof of the cart.

I need to get a grip! "Guys, go stop this train, I'll take care of this!" I ordered, but then I saw Weiss try to press forward

"Sky-"

"Get going!...nothing else matters now..." I whispered the last part to her, I received a sad nod as she reluctantly followed after the others leaving me and Oobleck as I pushed the Rakan Grimm back, flipping around to stand back on my two

"Sky, are you capable of taking this creature down?" Oobleck asked me seriously. All I did was raise my bladed arms, standing firm as I heard his footsteps leave. Now I could allow this one moment to slip, a single, spiteful infestation to run its course like poison though me

"Ok..." I growled, my highlights turning a mixture of blue and red as I lit my blades on fire. **"Come and get me."**

When I glared back at Rakan, it had already made its approach, but I could see around my body, purple bolts of lightning coursing across my arms, sending waves of power through my body. So I can amplify my movements with Dust? Fire seems to make me feel...better, stronger even, strange but not unwelcomed given how royally pissed I am.

When I saw the serpent loom over me, I glared up, before my legs launched me into the air, narrowly missing the massive reptile easily, then I swung my arms around, as the flamed edges struck the side of Rakan's jaw, leaving behind an electrical discharge to force a hiss of pain. Then I spun in the air, striking downwards, creating an 'X' on the Cobra's head. Pushing back I avoided the white head as it shot more green crystals to force my defence.

But the cobra head swung itself in turn, knocking me into the cart over and driving the lightning across the hull with a smolder of flames as I grit my teeth in pain, but my glare was still present in my eyes. I planted my feet on the hull before launching myself at the Mutant Grimm, the two heads lashing out, with the black cobra spitting acid, but I bent at the knees, sliding under the stream and pushing back up with thrust the right arm through its jaw, pulling back to split the lower jaw in-two. With a turn I blocked and surfed the white head into the wall of the tunnel, shredding its forehead as the velocity dragged the two back towards the edge of the cart.

My next hit was a straight, horizontal swing from my right, I immediately followed by an uppercut with the left blade. I then then jumped and slashed the black head from left to right while spinning twice. I quickly landed, facing the opened jaws of the white head, carving a rugged 'X' from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to top. Running under its heads to the underbelly, I drove to diagonal lines across the point their scales turn color, followed by a jump over the body and towards the black head, lacerating the eyes witg several strokes of my arms, blinding it completely under its own mist.

Hoping from the cobra head and over the white head I sunk my hooks into the scales, slamming my legs into the cart as I pulled so hard I was standing on the side of the cart, pulling the head up and over the edge, using gravity to hoist myself over as the black smog erupted from the cobra head screaming as it was blended by the weight of the train and the tracks it caught itself under. I released the white head too, seeing its head crack open from smashing into the tunnel walls.

 **"Don't fuck with this human."** I joked, feeling my anger subside into sorrow of the events that had transpired since coming to Mountain Glenn. "Gods...dammit."

 _"Much as I would like to salvage this outcome, we need to press forward, we're running out of track."_ Iota? _"I get it now, their plan is not so crazy, they released Grimm within the tunnels, and a train weighs around 270,000 pounds, it would be enough force, plus speed, to completely obliterate the wall between the tunnel and Downtown Vale."_

"You mean they plan to breach...that's why they got all the dust, this is a literal, high-velocity bomb!" This situation was far more severe than before

 _"Agreed."_

~...YOU'VE LOST...~

"SHIT-"

 _"SHIT-"_

 **"SHIT-"**

 _ ***CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!***_

* * *

. . . . . .

 **"...Sky...up, get...!"**

 _"You...move...now!"_

"Please..."

At the sound of the voices calling out me from the void, my eyes slowly opened to the blue sky above me, as the ringing in my ears slowly dissipated, only to be filled with the sound of screams and the cries of monsters. My mind quickly came to, as I sat up from the rubble, seeing that I had landed in a shop, but it faced Vale's square, along with a swarm of Grimm, but far less than what I expected.

"N-No...we...failed." I breathed, as I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't listen

 **"Thankfully the breach is closed, but..."** Eric spoke sadly, as I felt my heart sink at the sight ahead of me. In the central platform, was my team, they all faced the Grimm that surrounded them, alongside Coco and her team, Jaune's team too, but thankfully they were all okay, seeing as they were taking care of the stragglers

~H-H-HUNTSMEN A-AND HUNTRESSES...HELLO. G-GOODBYE~

* * *

[No-one's POV]

All eyes and ears tried to pinpoint the sudden, sharp voice that silenced the chaos, the majority of Grimm gone or fleeing into the fire of Atlas Knights, but the broken, distorted voice still continued, the same from the train that Team RWBYS had heard.

"Oooh, you really done it now, kids." Roman chuckled darkly, still held down my Atlas personal

"Who are you?" Professor Goodwich questioned sternly, pushing her glasses back up her nose, but a bone-chilling laugh was her answer

~W-WHO WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO BE?~

From the rubble of a nearby shop, something walked out with an ear-splitting scrape of a blade tailing its steps. Lifting something off the ground, all Students faced a cloaked figure standing on elevated ground, raising a large, mirror-face scythe to rest on its shoulder. The cloak parted at its side to allow a black, feathered arm to grasp the crooked, grey handle as two royal red eyes stared at them all with frantic intent to kill. white talons sunk clean into stone.

"Is that a...Grimm!?" Coco gaped, as all students raised their weapons, only for the figure to lower the scythe towards the ground, tapping the tip of the blade off the ground impatiently

~DON'T PAY TOO MUCH ATTENTION TO MORANA. WE ARE MISSING THE STAR OF THIS SHOW STILL~

"Sky...wait, where is he?" Weiss finally realized that he wasn't with them this whole time they were fighting, how could she just...forget him? Another laugh from Mars

~FROM YOUR FACES I CAN SEE YOU HAVEN'T REALIZE HE WAS GONE. OR...DO YOU SIMPLY NOT CARE FOR THE LIAR AMONG YOU?~

~OH WELL. I SHOULD BEGIN TO CLARIFY THAT YOUR... _FRIEND_. HE IS NOT OF THIS WORLD. FAR FROM REMNANT THAT IS~

"What?" Yang gaped, with the cloaked figure, Morana, steadily pacing as if the voice originated from him, but his eyes never left the group of Huntsmen, Huntresses and Atlas personal

~HE HAS LIED TO YOU ALL. A MAN TAKEN FROM HIS OWN WORLD AND CAST INTO THIS ONE. OF COURSE I WAS THE ONE TO PERFECT SUCH A THING. THAT IS ALL I WILL SAY ON THE MATTER HOWEVER~

"Sky isn't...from Remnant?" Sun tried to piece it together in his head, all the while Sky was too busy sinking into the rubble he sat in, his karma had caught up to him at the very end, and all he could do was listen, he couldn't even defend himself or try to say a word, just like always

~MORANA...END THIS HUNT WOULD YOU?~

"...Life is such a circus of failures...and I'm the main attraction." Sky didn't bother moving, he knew what would happen next, this...Morana, would attack, but who cares? There are dozens of armed warriors, why would it matter if he were to intervene? "I'm better off just...doing nothing."

"I have no hopes or dreams...seems fitting..." Sky whispered, his eyes beginning to close under the sounds of combat, it didn't matter...none of it did

 _"Are you serious,"_ Iota growled, and Sky's eyes adjusted to the light again. _"After everything...this is it? You're done? You quit?"_

"Sure...let's call it that."

 _"Don't you_ fucking dare _close your eyes, Sky Zaffre!"_ Sky listened, as it was the first time Iota had ever called him under his false name, not once had he ever said it, not unless it was an insult. _"You close your eyes and you go back to being nothing. Not a man with split personalities or a machine on his wrist. No, you'll be alone. Forever."_

 _"I have sat here and watched for months with Eric, I have listened to everything from sorrow to joy, now...now I want to speak, and you will sit, and you will listen."_ Sky said nothing, instead, he felt his body rise to sit upwards, even Eric was silent. _"There may be no hope in going back...we may never see Erika again...so are you willing to let this go? After all the defiance against both myself and Mars?"_

 _"Do you want to grow stronger? Take a chance and beg for forgiveness? Just once...I will do the same. Me. You. Eric. We will fall to our knees and beg them to forgive our deceit...because..."_ Iota sounded hurt just by trying to convey his words. _"Because I too can't lose the only family we have again...no matter what."_

Sky felt his body move, the screen of Cognitum aglow at the sight of Morana, standing tall over all his friends, his sister, his teacher and many others, it had taken them all down with effortless skill, but Sky...he was dead to it, so that's what he'll do.

"If I can't be Sky...then I'll be Kai again...just once more." Cognitum re-calibrated with his new found illumination, his body a shimmer of purple as he rose from the rubble, small cuts and bruising beginning to soften and fade with each step. "Iota...Eric...?"

"What?" Iota and Eric asked, and Sky felt his eyes shimmer too, his vision a little less foggy and uncertain of the goal ahead of him. It was there, Ruby was the last to stand against Morana, he own aura beginning to crackle from the battle as Morana held its scythe high again

"Activate Cognitum's Second From."

* * *

As the Grimm approached the group, the last to stand, Ruby, felt the weight of her own weapon pull her down, from battling constantly for atleast over an hour, she had barely anything to muster against the inhuman foe before her. He didn't even look tired at all.

"What...fleeting hope...lies and yet...unwavered." Morana breathed irregular words as if he had never understood basic English, but Ruby didn't waver, instead, she swung her scythe down to attack, only for a raised leg to send both herself and Crescent Rose sprawling across the courtyard, with the same foot pinning Ruby down before her friends

~IF DOZENS OF PROFESSIONAL HUNTSMEN FAILED TO STOP A HORSEMAN. WHAT CAN YOU DO? ACTUALLY, BETTER QUESTION, WHY IS IT THAT THE BEST FRIEND OF A LIAR SEEMS TO STILL RETAIN THE SPARK IN HER EYES?~

Ruby looked directly at Morana, her silver glare unwavered under the pressure applied to her stomach.

"I...made a promise that I would always be...Sky's friend, even if he never told us he came from somewhere else or about his real name, I don't care." Ruby grabbed Morana's leg, clenching her teeth for a moment. "Sky will always be my best friend!"

"...g-goodbye..." Morana raised his scythe again, and all cries rang out, say for Mercury and Emerald who watched from afar, Roman himself pleased by the outcome, or he was until something slammed his face into the ground, the only thing he caught a glimpse of was a silver sheen of light

"Get your filthy foot off of Ruby!" Sky snapped Morana's attention, yet the man had little time to do anything against an invisible shockwave of sound crashing against his bones, rattling them down to their atoms as he was sent spinning back into the ground, his scythe lost to the sky as his head turned to look at his attacker

Ruby stared like the rest in awe at Sky's sudden transformation. His armor had changed significantly. Now a chrome silver, with blue rings on his calves and thighs, the same rings on his arms, shoulder and chest that glowed. His armor was smooth and more curved at certain joints, giving him a rather sleek appearance. His helmet bore the same falcon gaze, with a ring around the back of his head.

 **Form II - Echo**

"Ruby...thank you for being my friend." Sky whispered to her, his left hand clenched shakily, her own eyes adjusting to that of pity. "I promise, I will do everything I can to make up for everything I've said and done, even if I have to beg for it..." His head turned to look at her with curved, saddened eyes. "I won't lose my family this time..."

That made her cheeks turn a bright shade of red, Ruby's own heart skipping a mile a minute at that as he turned back around to face Morana with a blunt stare.

"Let me guess, Horseman of Death?" One nod and a snarl. "Okay, you're crazy, got it." Sky raised his arms again, his eyes narrowed. "But sad to say, but I think I'll play Kai Amadeus just this once you unholy slag."

 ** _*SCREEEEEEEECH*_**

The massive sonic blast that echoed from Morana's mouth rung everyone's ears, yet as dust was blown away, Sky was still standing without a scratch or dazed state, instead, his armour seemed to radiate, his gauntlets sliding open three ports on each arm.

"You just activated my trap card." With a sudden step forward, Sky shot his right arm forward like a punch, sending a compressed wave of sound to shred the air, pushing Morana backward again to the point he could barely manage a scream. "My Echo form. I can both negate and fire compressed blast of sound, and my hearing is so precise that even a drop of water a mile away can be heard."

Sky raised his left arm, feeling the intense weight of Morana's fist behind the attack, followed by a startling strike to the side, turned around, Sky felt Morana drive his elbow into his back, so with a twist, he spun out of the lock to deliver a right cross to the back of Morana's head, followed by ducking under his backward swing. Releasing another sonic blast, Sky punched the air beside Morana, his own arm braced against Sky's as he screamed, yet Sky avoided it too.

Ducking under another right cross from Morana, Sky raised his own left fist, cracking it against Morana's cheek with a massive sonic blast, throwing the Horseman into the air, but to their surprise he gliding there, puffing out his chest and releasing his own sonic blast, so Sky stomped his feet, and the blast rocketed him into the air too.

Now flying towards the rooftops, Sky punched twice in the air as two cones of sound missed Morana, himself landing back on the courtyard and releasing a continuous burst of sound, shattering the windows of every building and tearing apart tiled roofs in an attempt to catch Sky, who ran and punched to land more concussive sonic booms on Morana, the hunter himself dazed by his own special attack.

Sky leaped off the building with his arms slung behind him to propel his body into the air again. With a single spin he released another sonic blast, increasing his turn velocity even more so, upon his descent, Morana moved back to grab his leg out of the spin, pulling him into the cyclone as he smashed Sky's body into the ground, where his leg sat against Morana's side, firing another sonic wave to shatter his ribs, forcing the Horseman to scream down at Sky, the ripples only managing to shatter the ground, with Sky pushing his palms against the ground and spin kicking Morana across the courtyard, his talons sunk into the stone to stand straight again with Sky.

"You've won against Huntsmen before, but never against someone smarter than you." Sky boasted, placing a hand to his chest. "I come from a world filled with impossible creations of fiction, don't think for a moment I don't have something I can use against your sorry pale ass!"

*Shing-Shing*

"Then its a good thing he had backup." Sky felt his back recoil against the cold touch of metal sinking through his armor, luckily the fact he unlocked his aura kept him safe from...a girl? "So, you really are quick on the fly, eh, Kai?"

A sharp, cunning, feminine voice spoke to him, the girl in black spun a knife in her hand, and another held in her left. She wore black shorts with hazel boots, a massive collection of silver knives along a belt, her abdomen was exposed, a skin-tight fabric covering her chest and around to her neck with a white line through the middle, though a bit of her chest was exposed slightly.

Black, fingerless gloves and bandages wrapped around her arms, with a black jacket, red lines like code stretching across it with a white outline, including a hood. Last was her smooth, White Fang helmet, with a cross necklace danging around her neck. Sky heard Yang groan angrily.

"Another one! Seriously!?" All of them agreed while the girl stood with Morana, the latter growling at her presence

"Bite me, if you want to have your ass kicked so be it, I can't care less, _bro_." She barked back, turning her head to look at Sky. "Did you honestly believe us Horsemen got anywhere in our lives alone? Remember, there's four of us. I'm Tabus, Horseman of Pestilence."

"Well, a pest is what you are, yes," Sky muttered, but he watched the girl grasp her knives tightly at that, a small hum of amusement rising to her throat

"Quick to die and to make jokes, seems this might actually be worth our time." Sky didn't have any breathing space to react to a blade slicing his jaw, but he did stop himself from falling back towards Blake and Weiss

"Nice to see you again, Kai." Una was back too, and...Sky felt his blood boil at the sight beyond the three Horsemen, standing as a purple stained Atlas Knight, armed crossed under dented and torn armor of a hacked machine, but those eyes were anything but a machine

"Our second and sadly, final meeting, Kai Amadeus," Mars spoke clinically, motioning with a hand towards Sky. "I assure you all...his death will be painless, as will all of yours."

"Bite me." Sky stomped, raising his arms to defend them all. "Stay back guys."

"Like hell we'll do that!" Coco

"We're doing this together man, whatever your name is why does it matter!?" Sun

"We won't let you kill yourself, not like this." Blake

"You can't honestly expect us to sit here and-" Weiss stopped talking at the sight of his hand raised with a thumbs up

"Do you trust me...sis." While many gawked at that, alongside Weiss blushing with embarrassment, she ultimately smiled with a small nod again, and Sky closed his fingers and brought his fist back around. "Okay, hit me with your best shot."

"Hmph. Kill him." Mars spoke and the pin dropped

Sky had no clue on what he was to do against all four Horsemen at once, but he steadied himself and ran for the ringleader, Mars, who stood with his arms still crossed. Tabus swung a few dozen molten-tipped knives, all of which sliced through Echo and burned Sky from within, raising his right arm he blasted the next barrage from the air, while Una rose from above the sonic cone, her polearm slicing the air in-front of Sky, yet his mind went into overdrive as his heart soared, his fist punching the ground to rocket him over Una, pressing his feet against her back as he flew above them.

A sudden shockwave rippled the air in-front of him, Morana raising his scythe as he sliced a clean cut through Sky's right cheek, his aura shimmered but he remained stoic as his hand grasped Morana's wrist, swinging his feet to press against the Horseman's face as he ran across his body mid-flight, pushing Morana down and himself up.

 _ **"MAAAAAAARS!"**_ All three of them screamed, reeling their right fist back with a sonic charge at the ready, yet Mars simply held up his own fist, and as their two forces grew closer to a climax, Sky felt his eyes widen with horror at the gathering calamity of flames that consumed Mars' arm

"Rupture." His fist slammed into the ground mere inches from Sky, and to everyone's horror, a rising pillar of flames consumed Sky, throwing him flying into the air as the flames tore apart the ground

Without a moment to lose, Tabus swung dozens of searing knives into Sky's back, a chain of explosions shaking the sky and turning the air a piercing orange. This was followed by Morana grabbing Sky's scorched form and slicing a perfect horizontal line across his abdomen, Sky's aura shattering at the contact. Last was Una, who waited below Sky as she held her polearm down, and as he came into her line of sight, she struck up, creating a perpendicular laceration through his back, spraying blood across her blade as he fell from the air.

"Well, not as painless as I planned, but atleast he'll die knowing he held his own against all of us." Mars hummed with disappointment lacing his voice, all the while everyone sat with looks of terror and sorrow. Sky didn't move, only a small trickle of red oozing from his back and through his armor

"...S...ky..." Ruby could barely manage any words at all, her eyes stung with tears at the sight that couldn't begin to form in her head. "I...I ne...ver told you..."

. . .

"Honestly, kind of sad given how he gave you trouble for so many months only to die like this." Tabus grumbled, moving with Morana to stand over his still body, and to the looks of sadness in everyone's eyes, she shoved her foot onto his shoulder, pushing him over to view his wide, bug-like eyes. "Hmph, sad."

"I know you are, so what am I?" Tabus stared down with a dumbfounded expression, only for her and Morana to hear the clap of hands beneath them. "Thunder Clap."

 ***BOOOOM***

The whole group of Grimm and Humans alike were thrown off the central courtyard, a wave of dirt and stone raining atop them as eyes watched the forms of Tabus and Morana crashed violently into the walls of buildings, bringing the walls down atop them both. Una couldn't see it, but a palm rested against her own stomach and was followed by its own sonic blast, her weapon lost and voice caught in her throat as she was sent driving into the dirt, smoking from the impact.

"W-what's this?" Mars muttered, seeing Sky standing with a narrowed glare towards him, the blood on his back had stopped flowing, his chromatic silver body was now consumed by flames, the same flames Mars had used against him. "No...he took my flames?"

"I'm done playing games with you, bastard!" Sky growled like a feral animal, his body shot off the ground with a sonic stomp, and Mars had no way to prevent his suddenly gained speed, while Sky's right arm glowed with a unison of fire and sound, the light of day gleaming with both. _**"DON'T EVER MESS WITH OUR FAMILY AGAIN!"**_

His fist dug into the mechanical skull of Mars' proxy, as the entire form was consumed by a bright light of day and fire.

 _ ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Everyone clasped their ears when Mars was sent flying across the entirety of Vale, the body shattered very wall and building it passed through with a fiery afterburn left by Sky's arm, where several sonic booms echoed off his elbow, leaving the courtyard with a thin line slicing across the left and right of Sky, with a small, human-sized hole through almost every building in Vale directly before him.

After minutes of distant sirens and a light breeze, no-one could move, only stare at Sky, his jacket torn in the back, his right arm's sleeve completely gone, while patches of his clothing were burnt or dirty. His mouth hung open as he sucked in a lungful of air with each minute that passed, but he still managed a smile in the end.

"...How's that for a...test run?"

* * *

[Sky's POV]

For once in the last two days, I finally relaxed, seeing Roman being locked up, saving Vale, forcing all four Horsemen into retreating, and stopping the White Fang, I'd say it was worth every injury, thankfully few since this guy finally unlocked his Aura. I then looked around at everyone, Yang, Blake, and Weiss were talking with Team CFVY, Mercury and Emerald were taking care of Roman. Sun and Neptune among themselves. And Ruby...

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby was my nurse. I sat on a bench with Ruby bandaging my right arm, since most of my injuries were minor due to my aura, but she still insisted on making sure I was okay, but I wasn't complaining due to how much I have racking around in my head. Hell, I felt like passing out but after expending all my dust into Echo, which converted dust into sound waves...apparently...don't ask me how that works

"I am, Rubes, like I said, got a pep talk and my aura kicked in, the most I suffered was burns and that cut on my back, or lack of one now." Yeah, seems it healed up after a few minutes...even without my aura, strange. "Are you okay though...after...everything."

Ruby looked at me with that same, innocent pity, but it was met with a kind smile afterwards.

"Yep, thank you by the way, for saving me." She muttered, not looking at me for a moment. "But still, tell me everything about that new armor, how does it work? What can it do besides sonic attacks? Does it have WiFi?" Oh boy...

"It does, but it operates on its own network, so it's not entirely useful" I quickly went on guard, standing in-front of Ruby at the sight of the mangled machine I thought was turned to smoldering scrap, but here it was, wires melted and sparking, with flickering eyes. "Quick to the defense as usual..."

"It's over, flashlight, we win." I dared, with Ruby holding Crescent Rose beside me, but he only managed a robotic laugh at that, catching the sound of other weapons trained from behind

"You may think your safe, but relish this victory for all its worth, because soon," He paused, pointing to me with dark intent. "There will be nothing to prevent Vale's fall, maybe not today or tomorrow...but it will come, and you cannot prevent fate."

"Watch me." He dared, before tearing the robot's core out of its exposed chest, leaving it to crumble to the floor, before it let out a creepy laugh

"-send your fighters, one and all, then in battle, watch. Them. Fall..." Then he stopped, leaving us all in silence again

* * *

[Later...]

"Well, we did it." Yang spoke first, as we all sat on the edge of the landing platform back at Beacon, looking over at the glowing city before us

"We did it." Blake added in joy, atleast I think so

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I will be seriously disappointed." Weiss huffed, but then I patted her on the head like a dog

 **"Hush child, we are but pawns in the game, don't you see?"** Eric whispered. To which he allowed me control again. "I am so not going to get use to that. Besides, I doubt it."

"Yeah Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery, I wouldn't count of it." Yang added, as I sighed in defeat

"Let's not forget how much karma loves me..." All eyes were drawn to me again, but I just scratched Zwei's head with my eyes to Vale. "I lied to all of you...again, this time I really don't expect you to forgive me."

"So then, do we call you Sky Zaffre or Kai Amadeus?" Yang asked bluntly, making me wince as I hung my head with a pathetic smile

"Why does it matter? Both are liars and horrid friends." I betrayed their trust again...I really don't deserve them

"No, I mean, if we're gonna call you Kai, how the hell do we put that in Team RWBYS?" Wait what?

"It's true, no color I can think of has the letters R.W.B.Y.K. Weiss?" Blake too, and she tried asking the smiling Ice Queen for an answer, but all we got was her resting a hand on my shoulder

"It doesn't matter what we call you, or how you came to Beacon, you're still a Huntsman. A friend." Blake and Yang grinned at that. "A brother to me." Weiss managed to say without hesitation. "And a close friend to our leader." Ruby looked as red as her skirt at that. "We'll hear about it tomorrow, for now, take in the fact that you won, and use your losses as lessons."

I...why am I even surprised. I suddenly embraced Weiss, holding her tightly with my head buried in her shoulder, soon, her own arms were against my back and I felt joy relish in me again. With a soft sigh, I moved away to lay on my back.

"Guess I should prepare for twenty million questions tomorrow...also...Sky is fine, but feel free to call me by either." I replied softly, my smile forming into a small frown as I stared towards the orange sky. "In other news, we won today sure, but there's still that warning Mars left with us."

"Plus, I mean we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't know why they did this, who the Horsemen really are, or who that mystery girl is." Ruby labeled off, but what mystery - nope, don't care, figuring it out tomorrow

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss added

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have alot of dangerous people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of." Well, I guess something good did come out of this, among other things

"Yeah, and if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby replied, as I clicked my fingers at that, and Yang yawned beside me

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright good job." Yang muttered, as she and I fist-bumped. "So, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament...but I think we have that covered at this point." Weiss pointed out

"So then..." Blake drawled out, as I shrugged

"Uh, time for bed?" Ruby suggested, as everyone groaned in agreement, all adding their own input as we got up to leave

* * *

[Ruby's POV]

Okay...now its just me and Sky, come on Ruby, just say it! "Hey, Sky?"

"Hmm?" He asked me, and when I went to tell him, I felt my words leave like a mess

"i...Um-well, I wanted to say-I..." Why was a stuttering? Even my chest felt tight all-of-a-sudden, why now? "I wanted to say...thank you."

"Huh? Didn't you already do that?" He questioned with a confused look, so I explained with a shake of my head, feeling happier when I spoke it aloud to him

"For saving me, back on the train, from Morana and even saving our friends, if it weren't for you...I might have been in a worse spot right now, and what you did was...really heroic." Now I felt my face begin to turn red, as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ever since we met, you've helped me when I didn't have a clue about some things, and you put yourself in harms way, even if you can't protect yourself with an aura. I-I couldn't ask for anyone else to be my best friend, well, besides Weiss of course."

"Uh- s-sure, you ever need me, I'll be there! Promise." He winked, before he yawned afterwards. "Sorry, but that offer of sleeping is calling to me."

"O-Ok." I answered, as I followed him in silence with my hands fumbling among each other, but he didn't seem to mind. But I could still feel my face heat up again alongside my heartbeat. Wait...am I...no, I mean, its Sky, he's nice, funny, he can be a bit secretive, but that fine. But even so...why did I keep ending up all...weird around him, in a good way though?

 _"Please… we're a team, that means we look out for each other... after all, your part of the team too, but…. I also don't want to lose my friends too."_

 _"I don't care, you're my friend, Sky, I would never abandon my friends,"_

 _"Y-You think i'm cute?"_

 _"..."_ Am I? But everything in my head felt so new...it was the same memories of...him and me...why did it all feel so nice to think about? _"I..."_ I felt my mind stop, all this time and I've been a complete idiot to all of it...why I feel this way beside him...

 _"I...love Sky..."_

To Be Continued in the Next Arc...

* * *

WOOT! We finally completed volume 2! And man was it fun. Still, I can't thank you all enough for liking this as much as I have, and no amount of text could describe how thankful I am. But I am :) _SERIOUSLY 10000+ VIEWS!_

Other than that, I do hope you enjoyed this finale. and next we'll be venturing into RWBY: Grimm Eclipse for a short arc, it is necessary since alot of shocking things happen, but until then. I'll see you all in the next chapter! (Also Ruby X Sky forever!)

Next Arc: Arc III - Light At The End

Everyday brings Team RWBYS closer to the Vytal Festival, yet a final mission ends up falling disastrously into a fight against the past, with crazy science and bio engineering, but will all of this bring Sky to the brink of collapse in the end? Or will he finally see the light among the freaks of nature?


	20. Chapter 20: Your Turn

**Arc III - Light At The End**

 **Chapter 20: Your Turn**

I was alone.

I lost, this internal fight against myself and my own unstable emotions, it was always so suffocating at the worst of times, but it can be hard for most to understand, even harder to help when you lack the experience the victim has. Someone did though, and now I'm a mere pawn at their fingertips, unable to leave this...grey world, my subconscious, an empty nothingness, devoid of color, emotion, hope...it was always cold, sensations numb the mind down to the atom.

"What point is there to fighting...I can't win, I don't want to anymore..." It was two days ago, back when everything was okay, but before that is where my mind can recall any glimmer of joy

[hr]

[One Week Ago]

The incident involving the Kingdom of Vale was felt through-out Remnant, reports of a train housing the White Fang that breached from under Vale, releasing Grimm into the center of Vale, and what many refer to as 'The Breach', simple, but all the more daunting for the aftermath. The White Fang, led by the now apprehended Roman Torchwick had been stopped by a collection of both Huntsmen from the school and students, with one notably handling four strange individuals that had attempted to turn the tide of the battle in their favor, this too was ceased.

This was a few days ago, and tension has risen among many of Vale's citizens, but to calm the hearts and minds of Vale, the teams, most importantly, Team RWBYS were to be honored by the government. Funny, it feels like we won, but I can't shake that something else is coming...and I don't think we'll be able to stop it.

Sometimes I really hope I'm wrong.

[hr]

 **"Remind me why we aren't inside enjoying the food?"** Eric whined to me as I sat with my arms resting on a balcony's guard, looking towards the shattered moon in deep thought. **"I mean sure, we didn't stop Mars directly, but we prevented a lot of deaths and stuff!"**

 _"But that is just it."_ Iota commented

 **"I mean...we share thoughts day-in-day-out, but hey, humor me?"**

 _"That warning of his...you feel it too, Kai?"_ Aye...I looked towards the hall filled with music and chat

"Mars knows this is far from winning the war, whatever that entails, I just hope we can find out what it is they're planning." I was still wrapped up in a mystery with little answers to my problems, while I'm glad the others took my words in stride and still see me as their friend and teammate, this lingering notion of darkness is still plaguing me. "Whatever is next, we'll be sure to stop it."

 _"Someone's grown in confidence?"_ Thank our friends. With a smile, I turned to rest my elbows on the guard behind me. Honestly, if not for all of them we might not be here to enjoy our breath of peace. _"As much as I really, really hate saying it, we owe them everything."_

"Just wish I wasn't so paranoid...yeah if mental problems could work that way." I mused half-heartedly with a snort

"But we can try," I opened my eyes at the sweet voice before me, seeing Ruby standing there with a relaxed aura and sporting her dress from the Dance. "If you ever begin to doubt yourself or who you are, you know we'll help, right?"

I chuckled a little. "I know...still can't over how easily you guys took the whole 'From another world' thing," I winced, remembering Nora's vomit of questions. "Still don't know if 'Can people survive being struck by lightning' really counts as a question, despite the aftereffects of such, but hey, what do I know, I gave up on the option of going home."

"Wait, really?" Ruby looked surprised to hear that leave my mouth, especially since I relayed how I have a sister and my loving parents back home, bar the little amount of friends I had to commune with. Taking a moment to think I crossed my arms

"The chances of going home are near impossible anyway, even if Mars did bring me here, I doubt he would be able to replicate the events that were required. Even so, my life back home was...tense, a mediocre life with people either deeming me unstable or others pitying my personality problem, it wasn't living, more so surviving 'till tomorrow." It was harsh, but that was how I evaluated my life, even with my family, it was tough sometimes

"But what about Erika and your mom and dad?" Ruby looked genuinely worried for me, it was nice, having a best friend like her...and a person I cared for more than I was willing to admit to her

"If I get the chance, I'll do everything in my power to contact them...but here...with Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyyrha, Coco, Velvet, our team, you. It...I could give that up." I didn't see her expression since my head was tilted back to look up at the night sky. "Remnant is the life I always wanted, back home I'm at a dead end, but here, I'm...the person I feel I was before, and I can speak my mind, be who I want to be without the worry of being left alone anymore..."

I rested a hand on my chest, looking back to Ruby softly. "That part of me...that's somewhere in my soul, buried under what you've all managed to chip away at...I can never repay you Ruby Rose, and no amount of 'thank yous' can convey my gratitude."

For a while, Ruby just looked at me with a blank expression, her eyes mingling with emotions and thoughts I couldn't describe, instead, the little tomboy walked over and embraced me, holding her arms tight to my back as I contained my urge to blush from the sudden contact.

"I'm glad you're still here." Ruby looked up from my chest to me warmly. "Even if you have to go home someday, I'm just happy I got the chance to be your friend, to fight and laugh with you, everything as a team...thank you."

I softly held onto her too, my forehead against hers for a moment.

"Of course, thank you too, Ruby, even if I have to go someday, I won't ever forget you."

"I know you won't, because I won't either."

For a while we stood there, enjoying each others embrace, ignoring any that may have or are watching us, just standing here with her made my worries, doubts, hatred and fear all melt away for a while, her strength resonated in me, and I'll cherish it, until whatever awaits me in my future.

To Be Continued...

[Arc III Theme - Faith by MADKID]

[hr]

I know, I've been on my hiatus for a month now, but if I didn't I'd have lost my fire to write this wondrous story, also 12,000 views, you are the greatest humans alive, the other 99% I can live without, unless they convert too, hehehe. Hope you enjoyed this small introduction into the next arc, which won't be long, but just as significant to the story. I'll seeya all in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Legend Rises

Team RWBY and other teams get to star in their own game! Amity Arena. One downside, someone keeps demolishing every player in Beacon, so with determination, Iota taking over Sky's body, and the aid of Coco and Yang, the trio set out to hunt down the God of Amity.


	21. Chapter 21: The Legend Rises

**Arc III - Light At The End**

 **Chapter 21: The Legend Rises**

[Team RWBYS' Dorm]

The room was all but silent, the only two occupants included Ruby and Weiss, the former nervously rubbing her thumbs together on her lap, a small rosy tint on her cheeks as her eyes constantly avoided any eye contact with her best friend, who sat with a rare, soft expression towards the awkward girl before her.

"-That's e-everything, Weiss," Ruby muttered, her head lowered to fixate on her twidling thumbs. "From how it started...how I-I feel about him...why I'm...afraid to say anything."

Weiss breathed out through her nose, keeping a straight poker face due to her own knowledge on the subject at hand. For the last hour or so, Weiss sat to listen to the worries of her friend about her own more recent development of emotions towards Sky, more-so how she cared deeply for him now since figuring out why she was acting so weird leading up to after the dance and to the day after The Breach.

"Tell me, Ruby?" Said raven-haired girl looked up to face Weiss' neutral expression again. Yet in Weiss' own mind she thought back to how Sky had confessed, how he truly felt despite his own self-loathing. "What is it you feel when you're around him. A guy who had kept secrets from you, who probably hides more or the fact he has suffered so much, why is it that you feel this way around him?"

At first, Ruby didn't say a word, yet her thumbs ceased twiddling in her palms as she thought with her eyes to the sunset through the open window.

"I feel...that even after everything he's hidden from me, all that pain he felt for years without anyone to talk to other than his family...I felt I got to see more of himself each time, the real Sky that I know is somewhere inside of him, where his courage and inspiration pours from," Ruby then felt a smile tug at her lips, her heart racing again. "When I fought beside him or talked with him I wasn't afraid to speak my mind, I didn't feel the pressure of failure anymore if anything...I was happy to have someone so kind beside me, who made me feel this way despite all my flaws."

"I know I'm...well I'm not as smart and trained as you, or strong like Yang or even as calm as Blake, but Sky made me feel freer to be who I am, a girl who wants to become a Huntress, be the hero I read from books." Ruby finally let out the breath she had held, not realizing Weiss stood directly before her with a kind smile to her leader

"I'm not as smart as you say I am, and I'm no expert in how people feel, but I know that how _you_ feel isn't wrong," She rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder, reassuring her of the doubts that burdened her leader. "Don't rush this, just be you, that's already been more than enough for Kai, and for yourself."

Without warning, Ruby enveloped Weiss in a tight hug, her arms around her friend as Weiss struggled to keep her composure, but she soon gave into the hug, rubbing Ruby's back in small circles.

"Thank you, Weiss."

"You mention this to anyone and I will hurt you." Weiss half-joked, feeling Ruby push back to give her a goofy grin

"Mention what?" Weiss grinned at that, just in time for the two to scream when the door to their room shot open with a yell from beyond the doorway

 _"You know what!? Screw this! Screw that Legend 27 bloke! Screw the game! To hell with this world!"_ Sky screamed his head off, kicking the ground as he fell backward and onto the carpet, rubbing his eyes, completely unaware of Weiss' startled expression and Ruby's crimson face

 _"Did he hear me!? Oh, no-no-no-no-no, please tell me he didn't hear that mushy stuff!?"_ Her thoughts raced as her silver eyes saw Yang and Coco walk in too, all falling to the floor around Sky with a loud huff. "Y-Yang? Coco?"

 _"And me, Red!"_ Sky spat, making Ruby sigh with relief at the change of voice and white eyes

"H-Hi, Iota." Ruby waved meekly to the personality hijacking Sky's body

 _"So...today was a wasted effort,"_ Iota grumbled as he sat in the middle of the floor, a scroll resting within his limp hand as he squirmed on the carpet of their room to get comfortable. Another two heads also sat against his, forming a triangle of bodies that all shared the same, exhausted, defeated expression

"Agreed." Yang sighed in defeat

"Bloody...typical." Coco spat, her hand resting against her forehead

Yang, herself bruised from something striking her forehead earlier that day, with Coco beside her, a broken pair of shades still against her face, with one of the lenses missing, herself gave up in all hope of moving before the perplexed Weiss and red-faced Ruby, embarrassed for her own reasons.

"Okay, now will you three explain what happened to you today? And why I need to report a splintered door, several windows and possibly damaged books?" Weiss grumbled irritably at the three, with Iota raising his hand in a very out-of-character attitude

 _"Well, in our defense this outcome would be unavoidable, given how fruitless today's efforts have been."_ He elaborated further by plucking a shard of glass from his hair, tossing it into the bin at the foot of Yang's bed. _"Tell us, have you played that game that cooperation put us into?"_

"You mean that 'Amity Arena'? No, but I was never fond of video games." Weiss replied, trying to piece together why the three looked as though they ran through walls and windows all day

"Oh! That super awesome app that has my army of me's in it!?" Ruby gushed over her mini hers, holding out her loadout for the three to audibly groan at, making the Huntress pout. "You're just jealous my team is awesome."

"Sorry, sis, you were the first to be ruled out, alongside Ice Queen." Yang pointed out, not seeing Weiss' visible twitch, while Ruby tilted her head

"What list?" Coco then sat up, throwing her scroll over for Ruby to scroll down the list of Beacon Students, all of which had their names crossed out. "Why are they all crossed out?"

"Because, there's some crazy-skilled player, the 'Legend 27', who's been kicking our sorry asses, and most of Beacon's since the game came out," Coco explained, rubbing her temple. "We were tagging along with Iota after he got very salty-"

 _"Like you're one to talk!"_ He barked

"-So he was salty and we were also victims of his guy, so we spent all day trying to pinpoint the exact loadout the guy never seems to change, so far...we've given up." Coco clapped her hands, resting back on the carpet with a sigh. "Always fun 'till you're knocked on your ass."

"Okay, that doesn't explain where the glass shards and bruising Yang suffered came from?" Weiss pointed out, so Iota sat up to begin telling them what happened

 _"Simple-"_ Iota began with a pained looked in his eyes

* * *

[Eariler In the Libary...]

 _We had spent most of our day wandering around for the most likely of suspects, from their intelligence to battle tactics out on training missions, just about everything that makes the Legend27 near unbeatable, well...until we could find a way_ to _beat him._

"Argh! This is so frustrating!" Yang yelled, ruffling her hair with a burning sense of anger, one I can relate to as I watched more lines cross over names at Coco's swipe, each seemingly more heavy and distraught by the twitch in her eye under her shades. "Not a single person has been anywhere near this guy's level, we sure he isn't hacking?"

 _"I can access Remnant's most advanced technological mainframe to be conceived,"_ I pointed dryly to Cognitum. _"Believe me, I've. Checked. EVERYTHING._

"Yo, you two mind calming down, getting some creepy looks here." Coco's advice made my hardened stare turn to the several people watching us, either with books in their hands or on scrolls as their own intellectual glares mirrored mine poorly, but there was something else hidden under that vail, not that I could pinpoint

 _"What are an infestation of intellectuals going to do to me? Enforce knowledge and righteousness down my throat?"_ I mused with a smirk, looking down at my scroll that had Amity Arena on the screen. So far I had my own loadout set, and if my choices and progress made in the arenas was correct, I should be very formidable if I played my cards right

"So, any news of L27?" Yang asked, peering down the table to look down at my screen, so I merely opened it up on Cognitum, then with a pinch I threw the holographic screen before us, allowing us all to view the screen fully instead of using this scroll, don't know why we have one, but whatever it can do, Cognitum can amplify

My loadout consisted of all Level 6s. Sycthe Ruby, Ice Weiss, Echo Sky, Beowolf Alpha, Baby Death Stalker Swarm x15, AK-200, White Fang Thugs and White Fang Gunners. Overall, I had my aces and my cannon-fodder for opposing troops, most people would end up panicking upon seeing so many ground enemies on the left and right that it gives me time to deploy my aces to utterly demolish their line of defense on the weakest side.

But the problem was that Legend27 is...almost inhuman, he's as calculative and logical as myself, hell he might even be more so, I may represent Logic and Anger, a very bad combination, but even I'm limited by both myself and Sky's original personality, if only we were the same as back then...back when I ceased to be...

"Nooo!" The sudden alarm of Yang brought about mine and Coco's attention, the latter just finished snooping around those who were playing the game too, and due to Yang's outcry more of those swine were looking our way. "Iota, heeeelp~!"

 _"Don't tell me..."_ I ran over the table, coming to rest behind Yang and peer over her to see the name that gave me a chill. She was up against Legend27, crap. She had also lost her left tower to a Scythe Ruby too, double-crap! _"Yang, deploy cannon-fodder, now!"_

She quickly used five points to deploy a swarm of deathstalkers, alongside a Jaune, but by the time the Scythe Ruby was gone, the main tower had suffered greatly, and now more were heading for the right tower...cleaver move on his part, wanting us to divide our power so he could flank the weakly guarded left wing.

 _"Right, deploy some long-range troops on the right, then save up points to deploy an ace on the left, your right tower will take damage but it won't be destroyed, not if this Legend wants to lose a tower too,"_ I commanded, seeing Coco look between myself and the screen nervously

"Man, remind me not to get on your competitive side, buddy." I'll take that as a compliment, looking back, Yang was beginning to do really well, she had destroyed the left tower, the only problem was...he used that against us...and I felt my skin pale. "Uhh, did he just bait us?"

"I think he did..." Yang gulped, all while a cold flame burned around me like a soaring flame of my unyielding rage! In seconds, Yang's main tower was wiped out as I continued to watch with furious eyes at the sight of my own logic being outmatched, he had stocked points at the beginning and had been using them sparingly, all so he could deploy an armada at the end. "Noooo...my trophies..."

 _"That...This Guy..."_ I growled, my hand tightening on Yang's shoulders, causing the girl to shiver

"Man, that's cold!"

"Hehe...y-you okay...?" I turned to look at Coco, seeing her smile falter completely. "Yang...Iota's lookin' pretty upset."

 _"GRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!"_ I screamed, slamming my fist through the table completely, feeling my rage burning out a little from the act of anarchy. _"How many times!? How many times do we have to go through this bullshit!?"_

 _ ***SMACK***_

Both Coco and Yang looked to me with expressions of petrifying fixtures of horror, the small, handheld book sliding off my face and onto the floor by my feet with a resounding echo, I didn't blink...I didn't make a single movement over than the craning of my lips. All while my hair clouded my eyes for a moment.

"This is a library, not a canteen!" I felt my head turn to look at some four-eyed boy who nervously looked in my direction as I felt my eyes become mere pins in my sockets

 _"You there...what do you think you're doing?"_ I asked in a strained, calm manner. This made him gulp as others looked at with wide eyes, and Yang held a hand over her agape mouth. _"I...can understand the need to silence another, I have countless times in the past...but I fail to see how you can stand there...throw...what at me?"_

"U-umm, Grimm Investigations...sir, I was distracted along with others so I took action to silence you in a place of learning, s-sir." He had guts...or lack of them on the floor

 _"Why...I can't comprehend. Why would you throw it at me?"_ Something in me was snapped like a cord, and I don't know if this hollow pit would cease expanding now

"..." He said nothing, the whole library was caught in a painfully long standoff between this student who looked into Death's eyes and didn't waver, as if a murder was about to break out between them. "P-Please, sir, try to keep the noise down for others, please."

"..." I had no words left

* * *

 ***SHATTER***

Yang pulled Coco and Iota out the window as the books continued to rain upon them, just as the three landed in the walkway outside the complex, all while Iota thrashed in Yang's arms with a murderous glint in his eyes.

 _"I KILL YOU! I FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL SLIT YOUR STOMACH OPEN AND STRANGLE THE LAST MOMENTS OF YOUR LIFE AWAY WITH YOUR OWN GUTS, YOU UTTERLY USELESS GNAT, LEACH, BLOODY WORM!"_

"Iota, calm down!" Coco attempted to ease with, but the man vented for atleast ten minutes afterward, even as Professor Goodwich attempted to scold the uncaring being about breaking a window and threatening several students, others merely watched with amusement at the personalty's uneasy way of handling situations too.

* * *

[Back in the dorm...]

 _"In the end, we made it back to square one, how fitting."_ Iota's constant bemusement of the day's events left them all with a sense of time lost to a pointless endeavor. With a bored glare, Iota pushed himself to his feet, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto the chair next to Weiss' bed. _"Oh well, it was...fun, being free for a while, even had the opportunity to threaten a life again, haven't done that since Red was a pain...wait, no, still is."_

"Wait, what are you-" Iota then grasped the top of Ruby and Sky's bed, lifting himself up and rolling into the darkest end of the bed and out of the sight of them all, while Ruby continued to look on with confusion. "What did you mean by that - And not the whole me being annoying?"

 _"...You spend as much time as me inside a body that is not quite your own, that senseless motion of freedom beyond your fingertips, the taste of air to a set of lungs that weren't yours, to begin with, that is not freedom, but it is so close the very seconds spent are painfully precious."_ Iota drawled on, looking at his hand, but knowing it was Kai's. _"I have no sense of true freedom, why else would I too be mad all the time, not just for the fragments I represent but because I too envy the man that gave me life."_

"Wow, you're as depressed as ever." Coco mused, knocking the edge of the bed as she walked towards the door. "Look, way I see it you're just mad you didn't get a good ending, so what?" With a final wave, she grinned. "Next time, I'll take you out on the town, I'll bring Yang and Velvet too, how about it?"

The others all looked to her with an odd expression, wondering what she was trying to pull with the school's most cynical and mad being. Even the personality himself lacked understanding of her motives, but was that how he perceived it? Just a ruse? Or was this what Sky and Ruby meant, about companionship?

He finally got his answer.

 _"So long as you don't try to pull anything...why not..."_ She looked back to see the white eyes peering over the bed, no longer a hardened glare, but one of curious intent. _"I...I'd like that."_

With a small chuckle, Coco gave him a quick wave and made her way out the door. "Seeya then, buddy!" The rest watched her leave, Yang crossed her arms around the back of her head, Ruby looked kindly towards Iota, while Weiss nodded with a content smile, all while Iota snaked back into the shadows of the covers

 _"Yes...see you then...Friend."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

This marks the end of the nice stuff and onto the dark and twisted side, I do apologize for the two week skip, but I was having a hard time getting my new job in-place while dealing with the crap of my old one, ah well, onwards! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Dark Path Forward

A new mission was given to Team RWBYS, too bad the results ended with them awakening on an island without communications, the only solution is to break the jamming and find a way to contact the school, if only the island's residents weren't so dark and metallic, alongside a plague in pursuit.


	22. Chapter 22: The Dark Path Forward

**Arc III - Light At The End**

 **Chapter 22: The Dark Path Forward**

 **Rebooting...**

 **Systems: 100%**

 **GPS Location Unknown**

 **Warning: Transmissions Jammed**

"Ugh..." What the hell is with us and getting ourselves into problems instead of out? And better yet, what happened?

That question bothered me for a while, as I kept my eyes on the HUD before me, my systems rebooted to the best of their ability, and my strength seemed to be returning from whatever toxic gases were released from inside the shipment crate. But now, I just looked up at the evening sky, as the sound of seagulls and the peaceful swishing sound of the ocean filled my ears with peace, however, that was far from a good thing.

Let's sum up my day. Woke up, thinking one last special mission wouldn't be so bad, then BOOM! Crazy stuff from the past shows up, lots of Grimm, we go back to Mountain Glenn, lots of Grimm, completely destroy a tower, take care of a bomb, dead. Then we traversed Forever Fall, lots of Grimm, found a ship, only to knocked out by sleeping gas, and now I'm here. More accurate, all of us were. Another thing-

"Yang, I love having the barrel of a gun in my face as much as the next person, but," I groaned, seeing all of them atop my body, with Yang's Ember Celica pointed straight at my nose. "Please, my organs are going north soon, so get off..."

They eventually woke up completely and removed themselves from my body, allowing me to breathe heavily in relief. "Oh! Sorry about that!" Yang chuckled, as she removed the gauntlet from my face, with a bend at my knees and rolled and jumped to my feet again, waiting for a moment for the blood to cease rushing to my head

"Sorry," Weiss apologized, then nodded to herself. "Your armor is surprisingly comfortable?"

"I...don't know if that's a good thing," I muttered, but then I turned to face the ocean, as I raised my left arm to try and get any sort of signal, sadly, nothing. "Well...something's blocking communications, so a rescue is out."

"Are we on some kind of island?" Ruby wondered as I looked above us, and up at the sandy stone walls, it was almost like the Grand Canyon

 _"If you're done sight-seeing, Cognitum picked up multiple signals on the island, they might be the cause of the interference."_ Thanks, Iota. _"Its what I do."_

"Iota just informed me of several signals that may be the cause of the interference, and right now, they seem to be our only options," I suggested, as the rest thought about it, all while I looked at the ship again, seeing the containers with the Merlot Industries logo on the side. If this was his island then maybe more of those Grimm could be here too

Something I found strange when we fought some of the Mutant Grimm back in Forever Fall and on Mountain Glenn when I attacked them they seemed to completely recoil from me as if I were an antibody to their skin. It could have something to do with Cognitum's replication ability, but that doesn't seem likely.

"Well, there's no use in waiting around for something to happen, we should keep moving." Blake agreed

"It does seem like the only option, and besides, I doubt there's many Grimm on an island." Weiss pointed out, not before Ruby jumped ahead with glee

"Ok, team! Lets move out!" She cheered, yet I pulled her back as my eyes narrowed ahead of us. "Ack, S-sky, what's wrong?"

 **"Oh, right, uhh...targets ahead of us."** Thanks, Eric, really committed to the team. **"I'm a lover, not a fighter."**...no comment

I stepped ahead of them for a moment, looking down at the coast and to a large arch ahead of us, there, wandering around the rock wall were three machines. They looked like old models of Atlas, but none I've seen before, the three held a dual-bladed polearm, and their colors were blacks and reds.

"Weiss, are those Atlas?" Ruby asked curiously, making my sister tilt her head at their odd designs

"No...or, not anymore. They share similar builds to prototypes I've seen but nothing remotely close to these proxies." Interesting, so Merlot's a tech-wiz and a biologist. With a shrug I channeled two elements into my palms, not wanting to waste our time with a few bots

"Heads up." I chuckled, sliding down the sand as the three bots took notice and ran towards me in a group. Pushing up with my legs I sprung into the air above them, holding my arms together with fire and ice. "Fire-Ice Dragon's Brillant Flame!"

The whole island shook around me as the dome of fire and ice collided, scorching the ground as the bots in place as their bodies were thrown into the steep cliff face, shattering or melting once struck by the blasts frozen burns. Landing I dusted my hands off and noticed that...nothing happened? No signal or alarm, just...silence.

"Hmm...?"

* * *

It was far too quiet, even for a mysterious facility on an island, not a single Grimm or person in sight. So, being as paranoid as we are, we kept to the shadows, moving towards the towers ahead of us. So far, we saw three of them, and we were currently walking up to the first one, as the sun drove down on us like rays of fire. Damn it was hot!

"How...are you not sweating?" I heard Blake asked me, as I looked at her, then pointed to my armored chest, the thin layer of frost that I applied with my ice dust. With that, I held out my hand a released a cloud of cool mist, hitting Blake directly in the face as she sighed. "Ahh...thank you."

"Not a problem." I replied before Ruby rested her head in my right hand, humming softly as the cold air struck her face, making her hair dance in the sky as Weiss looked fine on her own alongside Yang

"Soooo cooold!" She groaned as I noticed that my H.U.D picked up a strange signal imitating from the console above us

"Look at you, Sky! Girls all over you now!" Wow, thanks to Yang I now felt awkward with my crush and friend literally in the palms of my hands. But judging from Blake's oblivousness, she didn't care, but Ruby when from being cold, to down right hotter than the sun, judging by her face, then she quickly pointed ahead

"Oh look! The console!"

"Really? Never could have guessed." I retorted, as she gave me a roll of her eyes, then we all stopped to look at the strange device on the console. It was a black box, with wires feeding into the circuits of the system, and judging by the layout, someone reeeally didn't want anyone to tamper with this

"Yang, smash it." Ruby asked bluntly as Weiss tried to stop her, but with one punch, the box shattered into scrap, leaving the whole system intact, which was honestly surprising as the signal began to warp in frequency

"I...saw that playing out differently?" I muttered while Weiss procured her scroll and watched as the scrambled message from Oobleck came through in pieces

 _"Students! Whatever...at it, and...alone on that island...careful!"_ It was spotty, but I'm guessing the other towers had the same problem, and from the tower, we could see another ahead of us, and the tip of the other over a massive arch of sandstone

 **"Well, that was...helpful?"** Oh, nice of you to join us again, Eric. **"...I get the feeling that was sarcastic, but hi!"** Sorry, just tense; where's iota? **"He's having a bit of time to himself, so i'll be your support for a while!"**

"Ok, so what now?" Blake looked to us for any confirmation on what to do next, so Weiss spoke up, cutting Ruby off completely without noticing

"Our best course of action would be to split up, and head of each of the towers, our short-range-communicators should still work, so we'll have to be alert for anything out of the ordinary." Weiss explained, but I saw Ruby deflate as she muttered to herself

"That's my job..." She frowned, as she poked her index fingers together in front of her face. So being the best friend I am, I whispered something to her, causing her to pipe-up. "Ok then, Me, Weiss, and Sky will go for the farthest tower, Blake and Yang you get the second."

"Alright, more breaking other people's stuff!" Yang grinned evilly and Blake nodded. Then they leaped from the tower and made their way in the direction of the next tower, but before Ruby could get us moving, I quickly grabbed them both and pulled them down

Before they knew it, I flipped onto my back and fired a blast of ice, sending the red chassis back a few feet. We then scrambled to our feet, facing our new opponent. Another of those robots stood tall as it lunged at me, as I constructed by blades, and made an 'X' to block its thrust. But I was left to nearly fall flat on my face. This bot had some muscle. "Girls, little help here!"

At my distress, Weiss flew forward from a glyph, as her rapier struck the side of the robot's arm, causing it to spasm. Then I pushed the blade off my gauntlets, before swiping in a cyclone, slashing the robot's chest. Then Ruby leaped over me, aiming the barrel of Crescent Rose in the bot's face before a blast of orange and gold burnt through the machine, turning it to molten slag, then another came from behind the corpse, slicing at my chest as I was pushed back again.

"Ice-Calibur!" Ruby yelled. Weiss made a few motions with her left hand, to my gaze I saw the small glyphs along my right arm, so with a swing, my blade extended to be as large as my body, an arctic extension added to my form. Lunging to my right I avoided the bot's swipe, pushing my feet off the horizontal girder of the tower and thrusting down with the ice blade, smashing through its head and straight through the grated platform in a heap of frozen scrap, with a shake I swung the ice off my arm, turning to face the girls again

My small victory was put on hold, however, seeing the fearful expressions on Weiss and Ruby's faces, it didn't take much to figure out why as my head slumped forwards, my thumb pointing behind my back.

"There's...a whole platoon behind me, isn't there?" One nod and I ran off the edge of the tower, falling straight into the sand with a heap. "Don't need to outrun the bear, just outrun your friends!"

"Hey, cheater, get back!" Ruby yelled after me with Weiss tailing the small army of machines with us

* * *

"Ruby, get down!" I yelled, the girl dropped to her knees as I blasted another bot in the face, knocking it back into the crowd that thrust their blades in my direction, striking me but doing literally nothing to my armor, aside from the multitude of electrified hits striking my aura

"Sky, you okay!?" Weiss called back, creating several protrusions before me to throw off the machines' aim as I caught up with them, the three of us near an overpass

"Like a hundred tasers struck my body at once." I grimaced, seeing Yang and Blake ahead of us. "Hey, there they are!"

My body was sent flying down the now uneven slope on all fours, gravity was threating to throw me headfirst into the ground, but I pushed up and turned to see the group surrounding me, completely ignoring Ruby and Weiss who continued to run without realizing I was pinned, good. As the gang slashed and poked me with their weapons I quickly slid under their legs.

Hitting a command on Cognitum, Yin/Yang was replaced with Echo, with an arm to the ground I blasted myself into the wall on the other side of the small valley, stepping aside as the polearms struck the stone. I had the armor, but these electrical weapons would knock me out eventually, I needed to go, now!

I didn't have a plan to attack so this would be a painful landing, say for the shadow looming over me, forcing me to lurch back, pushing up painfully to launch me haphazardly off the ground with a sonic blast, avoiding the lunges of the machines, some crashing into the ground. But my legs felt like jelly from that painful way I landed as my left leg bent at an odd angle, even as I scrambled back to my feet I felt my right leg shoot with a fiery discomfort.

I spent no time in focusing on my leg since those polearms attempted to pin me, I jumped to my right, skating a blade away from my side as I grabbed another, thrusting it through the neck of its ally. With a clap of my hands, I ruptured the air, forcing them away from me, but also causing something to break my aura as my leg flared again from the pressure applied. Not wanting to tempt fate anymore, I turned and ran for the rest that rained covering fire down for me, while I raised both my arms and fired two short bursts of sound into the rock above, causing the cracks to widen and the boulders to fall apart.

I grunted, pushing myself into a roll so that the bot luckily crashed right into another, and like any simple-minded machine, the two stuck each other by mistake, allowing me to continue running towards the closing gap between the valley. With a yell I jumped straight through the gap, a blade narrowly clipping my boot as the boulder collapsed behind me with a rattling crash, myself tumbling away from the now-closed pathway, leaving the remaining robots in the dust.

* * *

[Ruby's POV]

At the last second, I watched Sky fly past me in a heap of metal, as we all ran to his aid, ignoring our small victory. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. And judging by his groaning, he was and I found myself sighing with relief.

"Oww..." He moaned, before lifting his body off the rocks, his armor gone and his body slumping against the rock with a pop of his joints. "That...was the worst escape ever...of all time."

"You ok?" I asked, but seeing him wince made my eyes linger on the blood running down the left side of his head, but he didn't seem to mind my own concern as he grinned like an idiot. "Your head."

"No aura sucks, don't know how you can tell the difference between energy effects and aura depletion?" He muttered yet I didn't care as I procured a bandage from my pouch, moving to sit beside him as Yang fired a single shot from Ember Celica, liting a fire before us as night approached, I guess we're kind of tired after all that happened today. "Rubes, really, I'm okay."

"You don't need to be tough all the time, Sky, let me help you," I sternly replied as his cheeks turned red while I wrapped the fabric around his head and through his black locks of hair allowing me to tightly wrap the wound up. With my sleeve, I carefully wiped the blood from his face as he seemed to mouth 'Bite me' back to my sister who watched us with a coy smile. I just smiled thoughtfully as I sat back down. "Now you're fine!" I told him happily

"Thank you, Ruby," I bowed my head childly at him as he chuckled with me, before pointing to Yang who sat looking at the flames. "So, is that signal gone?"

"Yep! And now we've got full communications with Beacon, you're welcome." My sister boasted before Weiss approached us, holding her scroll out for us to listen to on speaker

"I hate to burst Yang's ego-" Weiss began

"I don't." Sky added beside me

"Hey!" Yang protested but Weiss continued

"-But someone's trying to contact us, and it's not the Professor, its...strange." She worded with a confused look, I then pulled my scroll up, and saw the same line appear on my dashboard, strange, only Sky has this sort of ability to forcibly link with frequencies

 _~Ahh, that's better, I was wondering when you would pick up, I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying your stay since the reception is always bad out here. I mean you are the first visitors ive had since...well, you are the first~_ At the new voice, we looked to each other with shrugs as another, more familiar voice came through the line, and I could feel the air around Sky darken

 _~You seem to forget that I'm here too, but he's right, you are the first, but it's not like I haven't met you before~_ It was Mars again! He's here!

"Mars. Of course, you're here since this place would suit a lonely coward like you." Sky spat with a callous tone, yet Mars merely chuckled

 _~Good to see your humor is intact, but do save it for the main attraction, I have my own motives too you know, and seeing you perish would be more annoying than fruitful. You have the floor, Doctor~_

 _~Right well, where are my manners, my names Doctor Merlot. You don't know me, but I certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I', thrilled you're here, you might just be what I require for a very important...experiment~_ He explained, as I remembered all the sabotages and crates from before

"Wait, as in that guy from Mountain Glenn?" Yang mumbled, as I saw Sky shudder at that memory, then he spoke up again, or he was about to, but then someone else came onto the call

 _~So, we meet again, Merlot~_ I smiled a little as Professor Ozpin came on, I guess that does mean that we can get help

 _~Ozpin? Or should I call you Oz for-~_ He began to sarcastically reply until Mars came back on

 _~While I enjoy monologues, if we don't cease wasting time, Salem will have your head for wasting her time~_ He snapped, as Merlot muttered to himself, yet I spoke aloud at the question we all seemed to share among us under the flames

"Salem? Who's that?" I asked, as I heard Ozpin take over

 _~Team, I need you to find out what Merlot is planning, it will take some time for a rescue team to arrive, but I also do not wish for any of Merlot's 'mistakes' to make it off this island~_ Ozpin ordered us, but then Merlot chuckled cynically

 _~How could you Ozpin? Sending your students on an excursion like this~_ He mocked, as Yang snapped

"Oh yeah, maybe its because we're a lot stronger than we look!" Yang replied smugly, as Mars spoke next with a laugh

 _~Yes, because you really are strong enough to prevent Roman from almost destroying Vale, and like how it took only one of us Horsemen to defeat your most powerful contender and liar, Kai. Yes, I really am shaking in my boots~_ He taunted as I held my hand on Sky's shoulder to calm him down, he knew it wasn't his fault, he was scared at the time. Suddenly, we all jumped at the loud buzzer, and the gate lifting ahead of us

 _~You may proceed. As Merlot said, a very important experiment is in need of rats, and I can't really think of anyone else to play the part, whether Ozpin realizes it, Merlot's plans for Salem's game are far from trivial. and with my aid, we'll change this world~_ Mars explained with a sickening voice that it actually made me shiver

 _~They are more than a match for your mindless robots. What you 'both' are doing here is wrong~_ Ozpin pointed out, as Sky clicked his fingers with my gaze following his index finger to above the gateway noticing the camera, its lens looking right at us

 _~Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me, it won't change the fact that you are powerless to stop me~_ Merlot challenged boastfully

 _~You'll botch this somehow, you always do~_ I didn't know they knew each other this well, it still bothers me that we don't know what's going on, all I know is that we need to stop him, and we will, yet I can't help but worry about how Sky was taking this, he was more on edge than the rest of us, and that made me grow with worry

 _~Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, its been truly a pleasure in catching up, but I really have to go, farewell old chum!~_ And with that, Merlot we silent again, leaving only one other person to taunt us, great

 _~I won't lie, I don't doubt your capabilities, and I most certainly wouldn't have opened the gate if I wasn't prepared. You won't hear much from me, so I'll say this once. The 3rd test of Project Eclipse as begun, and I hope you are 'all' ready for what I have in store, as I promise you...~_ He then stopped, his voice growling from beyond the line, making a chill run along my spine at the change in pitch. _~You won't be able to tell who's your ally when I'm done!~_ Then he went dark, leaving us in the sunset of today, all frozen in fear and confusion

"So...what do we do?" I heard Blake ask the burning question, and suddenly their eyes were on me again, awaiting my answer, even Sky looked up from the ground to nod reassuringly towards me, Just that action alone made my heart skip, just his smile made me so...happy. Clearing me throat, I sat up straight as the fire burned before us

"We'll fight. We might not have all the answers, and we might not ever find out everything we want, but if we sit by and do nothing, think about all the people those green Grimm could hurt. So I say we go along with this test, and find a way to stop Mars and Merlot's plans, here and now!" I answered with as much hope as I could muster

"And I thought today would be relaxing..." Weiss smirked with a sigh

"Alright! Let's show them what we can do!" Yang punched the air with Blake nodding in agreement, pushing Yang's loaded arms down from our faces

"He may have seen us fight, but he doesn't know how powerful we are as a team." Then Sky huffed and my eyes turned to him curiously, his own eyes closed in deep thought

"I don't know what he's planning...that frightens me more than anything Merlot has planned, but..." He opened his eyes, standing up. "I need to go think about this, but whenever you're ready, Rubes, I'll follow your lead as always."

"You got it!" I agreed, watching as Sky walked away and up a small slope into the upper layers of the island above us. Turning back around, I clapped my hands with a hesitant smile. "Soooo! Any ideas...?"

* * *

[Sky's POV]

I left my team to rest and prep for the mission ahead, since I doubt we could just leave Merlot's island now given his machines and the fact he's been experimenting on Grimm for a while, he even has control over them? Strange. I place a hand on my chin in thought, not noticing something peaking in the shadows ahead of me until now.

"I wouldn't recommend firing off your weapons, although that would be more of a waste for you." I had already raised my palms to the figure, yet my focus hesitated upon seeing the silver eyes of the mask staring back at me, along with the arms of the girl wrapped around her chest. "Rule One, never hesitate to kill the enemy."

"Yet I'm still standing." I boasted, the air growing thick under our presence, then she snorted

"Ain't that the truth," She raised a hand and rubbed the back of her head tenderly. "One heck of a shockwave you pulled back then, didn't realize your world has some crazy concepts, Kai."

"Quit saying the name of a bad memory." I spat, not wanting to care for the name tied to a life of horrible memories since 'That Day', just the thought makes my insides turn. With her hands lowered, she continued to walk within about ten five meters from me

"You should leave while you can," I paused, seeing her look towards the pipes leading to the complex ahead. "What you'll find won't be pleasant, and I can guarantee one of you will die."

I scoffed, motioning with a hand. "And who might that be? Me? How original."

I didn't realize what I had asked for, an answer I didn't wish to understand.

"Someone will die by your own blood-stained hands," Tabus spoke clearly as if she spoke with the night, and my heart completely fell into my stomach, the mere notion made my skin crawl irritably. All I could do was play dumb and deny it. "I, unlike my brother, don't lie, only bend my words, so take this as you will, but you will kill someone if you proceed."

"I-I don't-"

"-Believe me? I didn't say you had to, I just offered you a hint," My mouth clamped shut, all while her hand rested against my armored chest, causing my body to freeze at her touch. "Rule Two, never take your eyes off your opponent."

For the longest time, we said nothing to each other, and the tension between her and myself grew to a level that would rival myself and Ruby if we were alone in the same room, it had happened often if it were just us, we could be like I am now with Tabus. Silent, awkwardly doing nothing, not even able to look into each other's eyes.

" "

"What was that?" I asked calmly, seeing her hand slip from my chest with a sharp scrape of her nails, the glove straining against her fist

"I said, 'Take off your helmet, please'. I'm not going to kill you," She replied in a softer tone than before, even with a mechanical voice, I immediately went to shove her aside, yet I...didn't feel right doing it? What? Why not? "Please...just this once."

...Am I really considering this? She tried to kill me and nearly did so!? Why am I...why do I want to? Do I really...? I sighed, feeling the girls screaming in the back of my head as I rested my hands on the cheeks and twisted, feeling the locks snap open before I felt the warm air hit my face when I lower it off my head, careful to refocus my aura again.

Slowly, she raised a hand to me, but I didn't move, even as my body shook at what she was planning. Yet I realize something, her knives were gone? Did she come unarmed? Well, she has claws that can cut flesh down to the bone so I guess there's that. Slowly, I felt a cold touch skate across my cheek, alongside a leather glove.

Her hand rested on my right cheek, not moving as I heard a tiny sigh leave her when she pulled it away, turning back around to just leave me in the dark of what she had just done, even as my own hand grazed the area she touched, it was still cold, yet something...kindred lingered like a pulsating sensation.

"Who are you?" I whispered in utter bewilderment, she didn't turn around, only looking down at her feet

"I don't know anymore...am I a Grimm...or...someone who isn't here anymore?" With that last phrase, she left me alone in the dark, only the remnants of a crackling fire that gleamed in the night sky

To Be Continued...

* * *

While I liked the short game, the start isn't really necessary, so let's get to the good stuff! Now Tabus' warning and strange behavior weighing on Sky, just what is planned for him next? Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Winds of Madness

Now at Merlot's doorstep, the Team find themselves dealing with the ever taunting Mars, yet his actions speak far louder as he revealing something that may finally send Sky over the deep end of his own fractured mind.


	23. Chapter 23: Winds of Madness

**Arc III - Light At The End**

 **Chapter 23: Winds of Madness**

 **"Ok, I'm not the only one finding this whole situation repetitive?"** Explain, Eric. **"Well, if you haven't noticed, either when Oz and Merlot talk, we're attacked by Grimm and Robots. When they aren't talking, we're progressing to a new section of the facility. I'm feeling a sense of redundancy."**

 _"Now that he says it, what actual point is Merlot trying to accomplish?"_ Iota spoke next, as I listened. _"He wished to control Grimm to save humanity, and yet he's working with this 'Salem' person now, so what actual merits is he trying to achieve? Because all I see is a man trying to keep his pride intact."_

"Hey, I think this is the entrance!" At Ruby's voice, I looked up to see a massive door ahead of us. Spotlights illuminated us, as we noticed that our surroundings were nothing but pipes, cliffs, and green pools of unknown origin. Were they found of the island? Are there more in other places? Does Merlot plan to infect all Grimm with this stuff? Honestly, I give up

"So...any idea on how to get in said door?" I asked, as we all looked among ourselves, before we heard a mic being tested, before we focused on the speakers above the blast-proof-reinforced-door. Yeah, I scanned it

 _~Do you really believe things happen for a reason, Oz? I mean, your little prodigies practically washed ashore on my island~_ Yeah, because a crate this knock-out gas was totally not planned. Thankfully, Yang took my unheard advice

"Hey! You're the one who dropped us here!" Then the camera above the speaker turned to face us

 _~Maybe you can be of some use to me after all? How serendipitous~_ Merlot mused, but before we could ask why, or before I could tell Ruby what 'serendipitous' means. The sound of hissing and gears turning made us all look towards the massive door, as it slowly opened up to the main complex before us?

From what Tabus told me, I would be the one to harm one of the girls, somehow I'm beginning to take her word into more consideration due to him merely...opening the door?

~Oh? So we're letting them in now? Great. I guess i'll be moving ahead of my plans~ Mars finally spoke, sounding unpleased by the results of the door opening. The monitor above the door soon turned to static, then to a screen displaying a blue grid of code. ~Now then, Kai, I believe I owe you an explanation after all the help you've given me~

"What are you talking about?" I muttered cynically, all while he chuckled to himself

 _~I gave you Cognitum for a reason, and it's only fair you see the fruits of your hard work in cultivating its abilities, and I am being honest when I say I am deeply impressed by your usage of methods from your world. Like that 'Fire-Ice Dragon' move, very potent~_ While I hated his guts, I did smirk at the compliment, although my arms were crossed

"You make it sound like I've done you a benefit?" I shrugged, keeping my eyes on my team that stood close to Ruby and myself. "What is Project Eclipse?"

 _~Project Eclipse was a prototype, combining two very real and very powerful forces among the Multiverse. Ether, the concept of everything and nothing~_ He began as I held my tongue, even the others didn't say a word. _~And Dark Matter, the byproduct of chaotic and discarded concepts of the Multiverse. What makes them different is that Dark Matter is the darkness to Ether's light, creation, and destruction to put simply~_

 _~Project Eclipse consists of these elements to forge the gauntlet, making it completely unbreakable to everything, say for pure forms of those two matters or that of...high authority among Universes~_ Did he mean Gods? Well, if warping between worlds and magic exist, then I guess it's not far off the mark

"And you're telling us this...why?" Yang drawled with a tilt of her hand, yet Mars simply clicked something, possibly his fingers

 _~I merely wanted to give you all a little insight into Project Eclipse's origins, other than that I also wanted to show you something that hasn't been tested~_ Mars paused for a moment, then clicked a key. _~Where you bring light with the Ether, darkness will always form a shadow of Dark Matter, that is the order of things, as the Universe should be~_

 _~Oh, I almost forgot, now that all my reasons are out, I should mention that I have someone I'd like you to meet, and spoilers, she's rather peeved at me, so mind her aggression~_ Mars quickly added before we had the chance to say anything, yet now we all listened to the sound of rattling chains and feminine grunts, obviously a prison-

"I swear, if I get out of this, i'm going to kick your teeth in!" !

 **"That voice!?"**

 _"That voice!?"_

"That voice!?"

At the familiar sound, my head shot up to see the screen, and I couldn't breath, my eyes never grew so wide in my life. Her hair was short and red, the rest tied up into two ponytails, eyes as black as my armour. Her white jacket was torn slightly, revealing her crimson halter top. As her black shorts were the only thing that looked clean.

"A girl?" Blake murmured, as Ruby gasped, myself completely frozen with the beat of my heart that grew faster with each second I lingered on the screen...on her face...and it made me so very angry

"I-I know her! Erika, Sky's...sister." And like that, the pin dropped, a single drop of sweat echoed, a tooth chipped with my shaking hands. "Sky?"

"Erika!? What...what did you do to her!?" I demanded as he laughed menacingly before the screen went black again, just as I stepped towards the door instinctively. "MARS! Where the hell is my sister!? Tell me!"

My blood boiled uncontrollably as I radiated with a fierce, blue aura, my eyes pinpricks at the mere concept of my sister being here, taken away to this world without so much as an understanding of its quirks. _He dared to hurt her!_

 _~Another thing, Project Eclipse plays on your emotions...imagine if they got out of hand~_ He added once more darkly. And without any warning, my body was struck with unbearable pain through my spine, coursing through my muscles and into the back of my head. Instinctively a clutched my head in agony when this struck

"SKY!" I heard them all yell, as I managed to move my feet, but not of my own accord

"Ahh- **This hurts so** - _Its like something_ -is drilling- **through my thoughts!** " We all yelled in a mesh of voices, all while my armor looked to be melting in a mesh of black, with our three signature colors blending into the molten mix. Yet my mind started to fade away, almost as if my very consciousness was drifting far from my head. My H.U.D burned to nothing, and I felt nothing but unbearable pain flow through me. I couldn't even hear my Team

* * *

[Yang's POV]

"S-Sky, dammit, what did you do to him!?" I yelled at the camera, as he chuckled darkly

 _~I've already given enough information, good luck Huntresses of Raven Branwen, Ghira Belladonna, Winter Schnee, and..._ _ **Summer Rose**_ And just like that, he went dark, but how he said Ruby's mom, our mom's name, did he know her? I wasn't given a chance to think as someone poked my side

"Yang...?" Ruby fearfully pointed ahead, my own eyes widened at the sight of my best friend...if that's what it was anymore under all of it

Sky's whole armor had turned into something like black skin. As his head became balled, pointed at the back with two massive, twisted-red eyes, along with a grin that stretched across his whole face. His jaw hung open with skinny arms, bone-like claws replacing his fingers. and his feet the same. Cracks of red were dotted across his body like uncontrolled waves of his aura, all while an animalistic growl escaped his lips. His arms then grew three bone-spines, along with the backs of its legs. Then it looked at us, as the whole world went silent

"S-Sky?" Ruby asked hesitantly, this made the head snap in her direction, the eyes narrowed with a fierce expression of uncontrollable malice

* * *

[Nobodies POV]

 _ ***ROOOOOAAAAARRRR***_

At the high-pitched scream, everyone covered their ears, as it twisted its head to look at the team, fingers twitched in the breeze as the eyes remained fixated on the girls, all hesitant to raise their weapons against Sky, yet he no longer felt the same, all that rived in his head was a mesh of scrambled thoughts and a lust of bloodshed. Without remorse, Sky lashed down on the girls with two sharp tendrils that protruded from his lower back, striking the dirt they once stood upon.

 ** _"...F-F-F-frenz-z-z-zy...!"_** The voice sounded nothing like Sky, Iota or Eric, just a feral animal, yet Ruby only looked on with pleading eyes

"Sky, don't do this, we don't want to hurt you!" Ruby called out in fear, but Frenzy just lashed towards her, its claws turning the pipe behind her to scrap, the remains of rose petals lead to the rest as Ruby deactivated her semblance. "What can we do...?"

Frenzy quickly grabbed his own hands, pulling them along to extend the fingers into crimson claws, with a swish of his hands he propelled the ten blades in their direction, only for Weiss to react quickly a sharply extend a wall of ice to seal the blades. Yet Frenzy circled slowly around the area, his tendrils slashing the ground as it stalked them.

"What 'are' we going to do? We don't want to hurt him, but I doubt he feels the same way?" Blake pointed out, as they all thought of different ideas, but then Weiss quickly erected another wall of ice, trapping Frenzy's arm in the wall as it twisted and pulled to free itself

Then it grinned, laughing like a maniac. They only watched with surprise as a bright ball of flames appeared in his hand, his fingers crushed the embers, forcing it to rupture within the area, shattering the ice and pushing the girls back.

With a lunge, Weiss was nearly pinned by Frenzy, who grasped Myrtenaster tightly, locking the two in a struggle for the rapier, yet the two tendrils came above them, striking down on Weiss, yet were cut to ribbons by Blake in a heartbeat. She attempted to follow this with a strike to Frenzy's chest, yet he latched his right hand to her sword, with indomitable strength, Frenzy threw the two girls away from him and into the ground once more.

Not seeing any other options, Yang clenched her fists and stepped before them, placing her hand against her sister's chest to stop her approach. With a smug look she gave them a thumbs up, all while Frenzy stood in waiting for the next target.

"No. Sky isn't himself right now, and I know you want to help, but we have a job to do, so go, I'll take care of him." Yang spoke seriously, yet Ruby protested

"No! He's our friend, we can't just - I-I can't just-!" But Ruby was cut off by Yang patting her little sister on the head softly, making the young huntress blink innocently

"I know, but leave the tough love to your big sis, okay? You got to find Erika and beat those jerks into the ground." Yang smirked, and after a small moment of silence, Ruby nodded and ran towards the open door, waving for Blake and Weiss to follow

"Ok team, let's move out!" Ruby responded as she knew Yang would be ok. Weiss and Blake looked at each other in confusion but shrugged and followed their leader. That left only Yang to stare at Frenzy, who stood directly in front of her face. Royal crimson stared into lilac

"If you're in there Sky, you better make that clear..." Yang muttered calmly before she closed her eyes, her fist suddenly making contact with Frenzy's stomach as her eyes glowed a bright red. "Because I won't hold back."

 _ **"L-L-look w-w-who's ta-talki-i-ing."**_

Frenzy screamed in her face, lashing out as Yang dodged, flanking Frenzy to release a flurry of slugs into his side, sending him across the basin yet he quickly regained his balance with the tendrils. The two quickly sprinted towards each other, locking hands and ending with the two head-butting one another as the two strained against their own strength, arms and legs trembling. Pulling back, the two pushed off each other.

With a right cross, Frenzy and Yang struck each others' fists, followed by a simultaneous left hook, each of their fists made little to no connection other than with their own fists, and the shockwaves forced the tendrils to rest near Frenzy's legs as rock and debris was sent flying under the flaming and shotgun-powered punches.

However, Frenzy surprisingly bit down on her left fist, grinning as his hand reached out and clasped around Yang's face, lifting her off the ground with little effort, chuckling between her fist. Yet Yang's eyes only widened as Frenzy felt her lips move.

Pushing down, Yang shoved her fist into Frenzy's massive jaw, firing consecutive blasts into his throat with a gargle of a scream mingled with the slugs. Heaving Yang's fist out his broken mouth, Yang watched as he simply snapped his jaw in-place again, Sky's aura shimmering through the black skin slightly to allow Yang some semblance of comfort, knowing she didn't break his jaw completely.

He laughed at this, volleying purple flames at Yang, who merely avoiding the impacts and fired off her own two concussive blasts to disperse the flames, with an overhead swing, Yang struck the air above Frenzy, who latched his fingers through Yang's hair, throwing her over his body and into the ground again.

But Yang used her gauntlets to propel herself back, avoiding the tendrils that impaled the soil, followed by a bombardment of slugs to blind Frenzy, yet he did the same, causing a massive eruption of gold and purple mid-air. Yang couldn't see through the dust that had sprouted, but her eyes widened from the red glare from within the cloud.

The fist came through the dust cloud as it connected with her stomach, the resulting force destroyed a chunk of the cliff behind her, but Yang grit her teeth and threw her own left hook into Frenzy's jaw, as that shock-wave shattered the pipes and wall behind him.

He leveled himself and quickly kicked Yang back, only to see her left foot hit the ground as she recoiled, striking him across the face, followed by a right cross. Frenzy panted alongside Yang for a moment at this, clearly both pushing their own limits, yet he screamed in defiance and ran at her with a crackling left hook, so Yang pivoted and swung with her right.

 _ ***POW-CRACK***_

With a sickening crunch of bone, Frenzy's body spiraled into the ground, his claws latching into the stone to slow his fall and claw back to his feet, albeit with some difficulty. Yang spat out the dust in her mouth, cracking her knuckles as her emotions swirled in the back of her mind, causing her frown to worsen.

"Come on!" She taunted, as he replied in consent, the two charging at each other once more. With a single duck under Frenzy's right arm, Yang threw an uppercut, followed by a left and right swing to Frenzy's head. "You are my best friend!"

Frenzy swept the area with his tendrils, seeing this, Yang front flipped, placing her left hand on the appendance and leaping into the air to kick Frenzy, then with a shot of Ember Celica she spun around to crack his right cheekbone.

"You put your faith in Blake! She'd trust you with her own life now! Because of YOU!" Another several punches were thrown, dazing Frenzy even further as his tendril stuck her side, yet did nothing but make her aura shimmer dimly. Yang was beyond furious, throwing her feelings into every fist that connected. "Can't you see all the people you've saved!? The people that love you!?"

Another two fists to his chest and jaw, all while Frenzy continued to throw lazy hooks to her, yet did nothing to break the girl's concentration.

"Weiss...she truly loves you like a brother, she wanted to spend more time with you!" This was followed by Frenzy kicking her leg, yet Yang knelt and threw another uppercut, standing firm again. "Ruby...my little sister loves _YOU_ , do you want to her to suffer, seeing you like this!?"

Suddenly, Frenzy's right fist froze before Yang's nose, and her hair burned a fierce gold at her opportunity realized. Reeling her right arm back, she stomped her right foot down and lurched forward. Within a second, she thrust her fist against his chest in a diamond formation, the final strike shattering Frenzy's ribcage with five shockwaves of concussing slugs to his form, uprooting the ground and driving the deranged armor into the ground. The area was burned and alit with golden flames, while Frenzy shifted about in the ground, wheezing like a dying animal.

"And that..." Yang gasped for breath, her aura shattering completely. "Is why I can't let you die...because I can't lose my best friend...Weiss' brother...Blake's trusted friend...the person Ruby cares for deeply. Don't ever forget that you idiot."

Even with all she had thrown into Frenzy, she watched as he moved to land on his knees, yet the cracks of red and single-colored eyes were completely black, no voice or scream can from his jaw that hung open. To her shock, he fell completely onto his face, lying motionless before her, even his chest ceased to rise. The sight rejuvenated Yang into moving with a frightened voice.

"Sky! Oh crap, no-no-no, wake up!" She shook his body, yet nothing occurred, making her continue in her attempts to wake him. "SKY!"

* * *

[Sky's POV]

Among the grey void, I couldn't feel anything, I saw nothing, and in turn, I just floated, as if my body was beyond my control. Not even the voices of Iota or Eric were here. I grit my teeth at that, the feeling of tears rolling down my face as I hoped to simply...stop being a burden.

"I tried...I tried but I can't do this...not anymore..." I choked out, feeling my soul grow heavy, and my own mind longing to up all of these memories and feelings to rest, maybe that would be a better idea

 _"Are you giving up? Tell me, are you giving up?"_ I heard a feminine voice ask me, but right now, it didn't matter

"No, I just want to try a simpler solution, one that won't risk any more lives, and I can finally be happy...is that so wrong?" I replied tiredly

 _"That would be simpler, yes. But it doesn't mean it's your only option left, and the one you chose has been hard, both on your mind and spirit, yet have you not grown because of these hardships?"_ The voice, Specter, didn't sound angry, but she wasn't pleased either. _"You have others willing to do anything to help you, they never needed to, and no-one, not even yourself, forced them into doing this, they simply wanted to of their own free will, to take that jagged, uncertain path alongside you."_

I saw their faces again, all of them were still clear in my fuzzy mind above all other memories I could only a few in distant smudges on a grey canvas. Their expressions of joy, their meaningful eyes, and kindhearted souls, they were all different, yet a single connection brought light to my face, and to myself again after...so long, my hand instinctively reached for them against the growly tide in my head.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, my sister Erika, Specter. All of them, they've been their, some more than others, but they were by me, not once did they hurt me, none of them dared to turn their backs on me. They...made the heartache stop so many times...how I...used to be.

 _"They all saw inside of your broken, soul, pieced the fragments back together with you...and took away your pain."_ Specter's final words gave my arms the motivation to reach out, while my teeth ground against each other more and more

"You're right...not yet, i'm not done...I want to live." I resisted the force that held me back, then she spoke a final time

 _"Go, your friends need you, more than you know."_ And with that, a flash of white light blinded me, and my arms suddenly felt alive again with a small twitch

* * *

"Sky?" Yang asked, just as I felt my vision clear again on the ground, yet the soil looked far clearer than before as if my vision was completely magnified again, the black substance that controlled me was gone now, that...form had been locked away again

I pushed up with my hands shakily, I was surprised I had energy after whatever...Yang did to me. I looked to her, seeing her hand wipe her eyes for a moment as she blinked at me with surprise, almost unnerved? Why?

"Sky? Are...is it you?" I...hmm. I paused, pushing myself to rest on my knees as my own thoughts felt so calm and cleared, my heart was resting, and my chest felt so warm. "Don't try to move too quickly."

"I'm fine, Yang; Actually, I feel amazing!" I grinned, this new yet familiar confidence swelled inside me again as I saw her point to me

"Your eyes...they're different." Yang's bewildered question excited a gasp from me as I raised the screen of Cognitum to view my reflection, and yet I felt my eyes widen at the sight of my irises, a natural shade of purple where hazel, white or red used to rest

"My...eyes, I'm me..." I gaped, placing a hand over my right eye with a warm smile on my face. "Me, Iota, and Eric are back together, how...how is this...?"

Wait! Iota!? Eric!?

 _"Seems it is true...this world has truly gifted us with our own souls."_ Iota...thank the Gods. _"You sound too pleased to hear from me again?"_

"I'm glad you're still here, really, I'd have missed hearing you and Eric talk," I answered, seeing Yang look at me, clearly lost, but that wasn't important. Instead, I stood up, clasping my fist before me as I felt something else resonate with my aura. "I'll explain the details later, right now we need to get the others and go."

"They went in to stop Merlot and Mars, and to save your sister too." I nodded as I glared into the open air, my reformed thoughts far clearer than they've been in years

 **"Ooooh, this is gonna be fun~!"** Happy to have you back, Eric. **"See, told you he misses us, Iota!"**

 _"Shut it and focus."_ Iota snapped, clearing his throat. _"But...I am glad we are not mere fragments of your mind now, I...was beginning to like it here."_

"Okay, Yang," I turned to her, my purple aura electrifying my body with a shimmer of white, red, and blue. My heart thumping with my renewed determination I had once given up on before. "Let's go save our team, and my sister...and then tell Ruby..."

"Hmm?" Yang gave a coy expression as my forgotten pride came to light within my hand, my aura beginning to imbue with Iota and Eric's

"I'll tell her how I feel, I won't hold myself back now."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Holy hell this was something! From what I had planned the fight between Sky and Yang, this was certainly long. Sky is also back together, sort of. His whole act is about to change so I hope you're ready! Hope you did enjoy, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Watch Me Burst With Color

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake are caught in a struggle with Merlot's final creation, yet with help on the way, can it overcome the horrific experiment, and just how has Sky changed since is 'revival'? Will it be enough?

Authors Notes: We're nearly at 15,000 Views, almost there now, woot! And almost at 100 followers of the story, I know we can beat these milestones, you guys are the best and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!


	24. Chapter 24: Watch Me Burst With Color

**Arc III - Light At The End**

 **Chapter 24: Watch Me Burst With Color**

[Ruby's POV]

 _~You know, you could have avoided nearly blowing us all sky high, destroying those vats~_ Mars nagged to us as we took down the last robot in the area, as the strange, blue liquid spilled onto the floor behind us

"Ugh! Do you ever shut up..." I moaned in annoyance at his and Merlot's constant commentary. I mean, if they wanted to stop us, they could have not opened the door to let us in. Then again, we would have been left to fight Sky... I hope he's okay, and Yang too, I know she's strong and stuff but I don't like seeing them fight

 _~Sadly, I've got nothing better to do, and besides, Merlot just finished a test phase of the serum, and from what he's laughing about, he's very pleased from the results~_ He chuckled, then we watched as the massive runway lit up for us, leading down to a massive tunnel of pipelines and machinery

"Who are you, really?" Weiss asked while he hummed for a moment, then he answered

 _~As I said, I am Mars, The Horseman of War, while the details of my being aren't required, my master, Salem, is the puppetmaster of this entire world, to simply put, it Huntsmen like you are the Ultimate Good, then I guess in your eyes it makes her the Ultimate Evil~_ He finally gave us an answer, as we stopped at the end of the runway, only to see a massive room ahead of us

It was sandy with metal hexagons dotting the ground, and mounds of sand in the corners of the room. And on each wall near the ceiling were massive monitors. It was like a battleground or a testing stage of some kind, like the one's Beacon uses.

"Salem? You've said that before, who is she?" I curiously hinted for him to answer, yet he cleared his throat and added

 _~You'll find out, either by those that lie to you or by the real world's harsh lesson~_ That was cryptic, but soon the line went to static again and we were left to wonder about the pit below

"So, what is this place then?" Blake inquired, yet all we got as a response was the lights flickering on, with the sight of Erika slowly rubbing her head gingerly as she seemed to have woken up from the lights. "It's clearly a trap, but she is also endangered; Any ideas Ruby?"

"Ok, we need to grab her, and then meet up with Yang, hopefully, she managed to help Sky out of that creepy armor," I muttered, and so, we jumped into the pit, running over to Erika as Blake and Weiss defended me so I could see if she was ok, all while not a single alert occurred, say for the static again on the screen above. "Right now, I don't have a plan, but I can't wait for her, Yang or Sky to be hurt."

 _~Welcome to the testing grounds, students. Why don't we get this final examination started, after all, I hate to let you leave without seeing the fruits of my labor~_ Merlot grinned on the screen above, as his crimson eyes glowed menacingly at us, then he clicked his fingers. _~I guess I do have no choice anymore...~_

 _~You won't escape me again, Little Red, goodbye~_ Mars offered a final time as I felt Erika tug at my sleeve, seeing her dazed, charcoal eyes look at me dumbfoundedly

"Huh? What...who are you?" She asked me, as I felt something familiar wash over me, but it never lasted, as her eyes went wide for a moment, looking around us as I slowly helped her to rest against my side, even if she was taller, seriously, one day I'll be the taller person. "Ack, t-thanks."

"It's ok, we're going to get you out of here, Erika," I stated firmly, but her eyes quickly darted around the room. Then she stopped and looked at me with suspicion so I gave her a comforting smile. "We're friends with your brother, Kai Amadeus, right?"

Suddenly, her eyes broadened with a hopeful smile across her lips as her grip on my shoulder tightened.

"My brother is here!? Really!?" She squealed but winced at her bruises and cuts. "I-I'm glad he's okay...where is he though, I honestly expect him to either run from me once I berate him for _traveling between worlds! O_ r he'd be my 'Knight in Shining Armor'?"

I winced at that. "He...he's having some problems with my sister, but they'll be fine, I promise!" I know he'll be fine! She looked more relaxed at that once I put her against a small overhang to rest

"I'm glad...he's okay, and has good people again," She then pointed to the ground where Blake and Weiss were. "I'm sorry, but...that Mars guy used me to bait you here, now it's coming."

"Wait, what gets here?" Weiss asked over my shoulder. Before Erika could answer though, the ground shook beneath us, as we watched the sand begin to push up from the center of the ground. "Oh no..."

In a burst of rock and sand, we all covered our eyes until the sand cleared from the air, and when we looked, I felt my eyes widen at the Grimm before us. It's white shell now sported jagged, green crystals, as they ran up its tail, and to its massive, glowing stinger which turned from gold to green. Its pincers even had some green on it now with green fangs sticking out irregularly from its maw. A Mutant Deathstalker!

"I think we know what it is now." Blake warily stepped back with her gun raised to the Grimm, all while Merlot grinned like a demon

 _~Don't be shy students! You can learn alot from this enhanced specimen! This won't teach you a thing like this back at Beacon!~_ Merlot happily taunted, pressing a key on the console before him as something behind his form watched with its arms crossed. _~Nature never made a beast this deadly, so I did~_

The moment he stopped talking the Deathstalker turned to us, raising its stinger, releasing a flurry of green crystals, I was suddenly grabbed by the force of Weiss' glyph as she threw the three of us away and up the ditch. The Grimm suddenly dived underground, quickly burrowing in front of us as the ground burst with a cloud of dust, the emerald tail sweeping the dust away with a scream.

"Ruby! How can we beat this, it's far stronger than the one back from the trail?" Weiss asked over the screaming, while her glyphs kept the pincers at bay, but with each strike another broke, and in turn, made Weiss wince at the strain on her semblance. "I'm out of options here."

I gave the Deathstalker a once-over, noting the more cracked armor, possibly from mutation, it was the same with the others too, there was also the tail, maybe its still as weak as it was before, a Deathstalker can't armor the joint between the tail and stinger because that would reduce the flexibility. Maybe that would work?

"Blake, when I give the signal, you and Weiss use Checkmate, then focus on attacking the stinger and other cracks along the armor, mostly around the spine, got it?" I asked, seeing them return a nod in agreement, with a quick motion, Weiss moved away and allowed the glyphs to fall, releasing the pincers

* * *

[Nobodies POV]

As the Deathstalker surfaced, it lashed its tail towards Ruby, hitting nothing but rose petals left behind. Ruby flew above the head, appearing as a cyclone of crimson, her scythe striking down atop the Deathstalker's head, leaving a trail of fire as she propelled herself back with a multitude of incendiary rounds to the left pincer, redirecting it into a wall of ice by Weiss. The Grimm screamed again as a sudden burst of lime green crystals shot forth from its stinger, shattering the wall of ice and freeing its pincer.

Ruby narrowly escaped the explosions, landing near the tunnel entrance again. Lining her sights again, she shot two of its eyes out, missing a third shot as it burrowed again, the shifting sands motioned towards Blake, who summoned a shadow clone and used it to throw herself over the surfacing Deathstalker, slicing along its back with electrical jolts to the Grimm's spine before ziplining to the other side of the arena. Seeing an opening, Weiss and Blake used 'Checkmate' to undercut the legs, yet they only winced at the rebound kinetic energy from how thick the chitin was. Again, the scorpion burrowed.

"Ruby, look out!" Weiss called out, jolt Ruby into realizing the sand under was shifting. All she could do was brace as the sand burst, a large pincer striking her abdomen, throwing her into a tumble, her aura crackling slightly, other than that she shook her hair of the sand, rising to point Crescent Rose back at the Deathstalker. With a large jump, she avoided the charging Grimm that ran straight into the wall, giving her an opening again, despite the ground under shaking from the indomitable force the Deathstalker gave out

"Ladybug!" Ruby and Blake ran next to each other, slicing back-and-forth between the legs again, this time cracking the armor with green lines of blood leaking from the diagonal lacerations, its chitin armor was touch, but the joints had exposed spots for it to move as fast as it did. With a cry, the Deathstalker turned to the regrouping girls, charging straight towards them with the pincer out wide. One rapier raised high, A high-caliber-sniper-scythe planted into the ground, and a pistol raised with them. "Black-Ice-Flower!"

Weiss' glyphs appeared before the barrel of the scythe, and from the symbol shot forth a burst of purple and crimson rounds, with wisps of ice rotating around the rounds to form concussive blasts of ice, fire, and lightning, freezing the legs of the Deathstalker in place, while forcing the wounds to burn and the joints to spasm. The collective elemental strike forced the Deathstalker to slow down, dazed and confused from the multitude of different attacks blinding and numbing its senses.

"Blake, Weiss, separate and distant yourselves, we don't know when it could use that stinger again!" Ruby ordered, seeing them run to the far ends of the arena to continue their assault. Ruby ran up the bank, noticing the rain of green crystals homing in on Weiss, yet they ruptured in the air, Blake clearly noticing the threat and unloading a magazine through each crystal, shattering their unstable forms.

 ***BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM***

The air turned into a hue of green from the blasts, before the Deathstalker raised its pincers, the green sections beginning to glow a sickly green.

Ruby stood strong as she lifted herself off the sand with Crescent Rose again by her side in preparation to cancel out the attack, yet something to her left caught the light in her eyes. Turning slightly, she saw a small Atlas machine standing by with red eyes, immediately she rose her rifle to point it at the machine, its hand raised in surrender.

"Still quick to kill me? It wouldn't do much given it's another proxy, that, and I never did have a chance to speak with you face-to-face, sort of." Mars spoke clearly through the machine, lowering his arms as Ruby did the same, still scowling at him as Weiss and Blake continued the fight. "See? Now we can chat."

"Not interested." Ruby replied bitterly, turning back around to aim the sights on the eyes of the Deathstalker

"Always so eager to fight again, not once worrying of the details...just like Summer," The very name rolled off his tongue as Ruby felt her aim faltered, her eyes widening a little with the name of her mother spoken with such spite. "Always hated that look in her eyes, how she fought with such purity in her soul."

"How do you-" Ruby was cut off immediately

"-She was the reason these last nine years of peace have reigned, her own blood offered this world time it never should have been given, Salem saw through to her demise, but I still am foggy on the details myself," Mars answered honestly, even now he grinned from beyond the machine as Blake and Weiss struggled to fight, their leader completely distracted by Mars' words. "But it was because of one thing, want to know what?"

"..." Ruby couldn't answer, but she wanted to know why, why her mom never came home, why people, this 'Salem' would want to kill so many innocent people like her mom, who only ever cared and loved everyone around her, the 'Why' she could comprehend

Mars lifted a finger and pointed to his eyes. "Her silver eyes," Ruby looked at him directly with fear lingering in her heart as confusion filled her thoughts. "A person of silver eyes is extremely rare now, time and us Horsemen saw to that, but if not for those glistening orbs, she would have probably lived longer. Yet to my dumbfoundedness, a person we never realized had them, and who looks so much like her mother that it even gives _me_ chills. Are you sure you aren't a reincarnation, you look really convincing?"

"W-why...why my mom's eyes? M-My eyes?" Ruby sputtered out, seeing the machine cross his arms in thought

"'Why' indeed, I know the answer but I don't think you deserve to know, after all, you can ask your mother when you see her again," Mars hummed, seeing the spark of hope in Ruby's eyes only made his grin widen. "The afterlife is such a sanctuary for souls, like yours."

Only then did Ruby gasp in fear, only now hearing Weiss scream out for her to move, yet Ruby was caught by the left pincer striking her side, throwing her past Mars and back towards Erika. Coughing, Ruby lifted herself up with Crescent Rose, only to have a tail sweep her legs out and strike her with another pincer, smashing her into the wall with a pained yell, her aura shattering completely.

"Ugh..." Ruby couldn't really see straight, she only looked up towards the black shadow that loomed above her, its massive, crystal stinger high above her form, her legs attempted to prop her up, yet it did little to move her away, only slopping Ruby onto her side with a groan. _"P-please...move!"_

 _~You fought well, but this ends here little girl, time to face the reality of this world, you've lost~_ Mars whispered so coldly down her ear, even as Ruby's hand shook to raise her back to rest on her knees. _~When you see Summer, tell her I said 'Hey'~_

Before Ruby could even move, she felt her legs give out beneath her, all her strength vanished, as she looked up at the Deathstalker, her silver eyes widening at the green spear that came crashing down upon her, scaring off the silver in her eyes for a sickening emerald, she couldn't even look away.

"NO!"

"RUBY!"

 _~Hehehe~_

 ***CRACK-SMASH-THUD***

"You dare...lay a finger on her...and I'll kill you!" At the menacing voice, Ruby's eyes stared up at the shadow above her, and in an instant, she felt her body jump back in surprise at the warm radiating in shades of red, blue, white and purple

"S-Sky!" At his name, Sky felt his legs give out, as the ground slowly grew with cracks from the pain he was in, as his arms held the massive stinger above them both, yet he was wearing no armor at all, only his blue jacket that stuck to his torn clothing. Ruby couldn't believe it, he had unlocked his semblance, it somehow allowed him to hold against the weight of the Deathstalker. "You have to move!"

"I-I'll be dammed if I let you die here after everything you've done for me! So stop talking like some cliche hero...just let me make up for being such a dumbass earlier, alright!?" He panted, as his arms shook with agony, yet he resisted the screams of his own muscles with all he had, pushing back to his feet again. Yet Ruby stared up at him, feeling her heart bounce once more with her red cheeks

* * *

[Sky's POV]

With a twist of my palms, I threw back the Deathstalker, giving my arms the needed release they begged for. Sighing loudly, I cracked my knuckles with a confident smile. "Damn, that armor sure adds a few pounds, even with three times the aura multiplier we make up."

 _"Seems we do need to wait a while longer then, very well, let us sever the tail."_ I agree, Iota! Wiping my nose, I slowly started to step towards the Deathstalker, my heart racing a mile a minute and my mind on fire with thoughts and recollections that would make me sick if I wasn't fighting right now

 _~Strange...you survived that 'Frenzy' form of yours and have a new shade of eye color, clearly, someone has been holding back?~_ I heard Mars hum in thought, so I just shrugged with a smug smile

"Mate, I'm on a whole new level right now, nothing like kicking both your logic and Merlot's work into the ground won't ease!" My reply was met with my afterimage fist striking the pincer of the Deathstalker away from me like swatting a fly. "Let's call this semblance..." The three spectral copies of my fist rattled through the pincer, the chitin cracking even more-so than before. **_"'Aftershock'"_**

The Mutant Deathstalker spun itself around completely, attempting to swipe me down with its tail, yet I had already leapt into the air, my body shimmering with mine, Iota and Eric's auras. "Okay then, Ante Up."

I came crashing down atop the section attaching the tail to the spine, my hands pressed down to throw me forwards and back onto my feet, which stomped the head into the ground. I came down to the ground myself, swinging a right cross into the mandible through to the left, followed by an axe-kick to pin the head down, the chitin all but shattered from a single blow.

I raised my arms to guard my face from the right pincer, my feet drove into the sand, while the left rose high to the Deathstalker's form, shadowing my body, so I jumped back, the wind rushing past me. I then jumped atop the pincer, running along the arm and back onto the shoulder where I raised my arm, seeing the black armor materialize Yin/Yang, the blade gleaming in the light, the blade sunk clean into the shoulder, rendering the arm useless as the muscles were torn and sliced apart.

The Deathstalker threw me off and into the air though, the stinger aglow once more to fire a bombardment of those crystals I saw it use on Ruby, I braced, suddenly feeling my feet touch a cold platform midair, I looked down and saw Weiss holding a glyph in-place beneath my feet, just as the crystal blasts rained towards me.

"Yin/Yang!" I commanded without pressing a key, the black armor beginning to materialize across my body as I jumped over a crystal, landing on the one behind it, followed by another along the way, using all the volatile crystals as stepping-stones towards my target, by this point my armor had nearly formed, say for my head, my once blue highlights now had specs of purple intertwined within the color. "You ready, Eric!?"

 **"Ooooh, yes!"** Eric chuckled giddily as I raised my right blade behind me. **"All together now!"**

While I lunged down on the bobbing stinger, I saw the shadow of my arm extend.

 **"Single Stroke - Decapitation Mode!"**

"Single Stroke - Decapitation Mode!"

Our infused cry came with the now four-meter long blade, the arctic breeze trailing behind the massive, horizontal stroke I curved with my entire body's weight. The blade sliced cleanly through the stinger, spraying a mixture of green fluid and black mist as the tail thrashed around behind me, the stinger falling limp to the ground, even as I stumbled forward. Slowly, my larger blade retreated back to its normal size, my large, bug-eyes wide with awe.

"Didn't think that would work," I muttered, dusting my hands clean to see the pincer snatch itself around my abdomen. "Ack, crap."

The pressure against my body and aura was starting to sink in as the Deathstalker raised me off the ground, tightening its pincers around me as sparks from my armor spat at the chitin. Even under this strain I still managed to push my arms against the sides of the pincers in an attempt to pry myself out, if not for the two slugs of fire to break the chitin across the arm, freeing me as the golden locks of hair fell into view.

Yang grinned down at me, holding out a hand as I was pulled to my feet. "What's with you and falling down all the time?"

"Hey, I bought you time, right?" I motioned with a hand towards the enraged Grimm, the two of us bumping our gauntlets against each other. "You armed and ready?"

"Let's do it!" Yang agreed

As the monster readied to attack us again. I brought my arms up to my sides, hearing the new fire cells click in place. Yang had already propelled herself forward, with my own semblance reacting to accelerate my sprinting speed to keep up.

"Blue Embers!" Our new combo was in play, the pincer both swooped in from the sides, so the two of us leapt over the limbs, I grabbed Yang's arm, spinning once to gain enough force to catapult her down atop the Deathstalker's back, the reaction was a mass of blue flames erupting across its chitin, my hands lingering with particles of fire. It was strange, I could utilize fire dust strangely, its how I was still in one piece after my fight with Yang, strange as it is, I like it

I followed with the rest of 'Blue Embers', my arms coated themselves in the same potent blue-fire dust blue like Yang's, as I landed on the back of its head, flipping backward to raise my arms to its head, firing to strong cones of fire across the gnarled, mutant face. The pained scream was all we heard as the arms moved to cover its face, Yang herself looping back around to me.

"Raiden!" Yang called the ninja's name, so with a little momentum, she and I fired a concussive blast to the defended face, stunning the Grimm for us to run around to the back of the creature where we fired multiple chained attacks, causing the whole body to convulse from the onslaught of blasts. But its tails still knock us back as it spun to put distance between us.

We dusted ourselves off, yet resting between us was something that caused my heart to skip a beat with an inkling of fear. A single, golden strand of hair sat on the metal plate beneath us, and I quickly looked to Yang, seeing her eyes dilate considerably.

"Oooooh, you are so screwed now," I stated with a nervous chuckle, the girl before me now on fire, her eyes a deep red of hatred and rage that would make Deviljho tremble. With a crack of my neck, I turned to rest shoulder-to-flaming-shoulder with Yang. "Double Tap."

We broke into a zig-zag motion, causing the Deathstalker to just smash its pincers in front of it, big mistake. We then brought our fists down atop its head, before we spun, and gave it a shotgun-fire-fist upper-cut, followed by a spin and another knuckle gauntlet to the dome. Then we spun around, locking my right and her left hand together to create a massive shockwave of orange and blue fire. The resulting shockwave pushing the Grimm back slightly.

Then Yang locked her hands for my foot to step on, with a blast I had been thrown towards the ceiling, my feet pressed against the metal grates, almost bending the metal when I bent at the knees, pushing back down with my left arm covered in ice and my right in fire. A nova of fire and ice erupted across its spine again, forcing the Deathstalker to the ground, the pressure keeping it from moving, while the large vacuum of air kept me high above the nova.

"Die, monster!" Yang screamed in pure rage, as she locked her hands into a fist, raising them high over the head of the Grimm, with a scream she smashed her gauntlets atop the Deathstalker's head. Its head met an unstoppable force, the sickening crunch of flesh and bone turned the very head into a mesh of green paste and black mist beneath Yang, while I fell to the ground beside her, my dust cells completely depleted

In the end, the body finally went limp, turning to a greenish-black smog in seconds as I shakily stood beside Yang, the two of us fist-bumping once at our achieved victory. Or for the next few seconds atleast.

 _~Nooo! my one of a kind specimen! This is inconceivable!~_ Merlot cried out in anger, as his red eye glared at me and Yang spitefully. _~You children have no idea what you've done!~_

 _~It's all over Merlot. You've got nothing left~_ Ozpin spoke calmly, but I could imagine he was quite relieved. However, Merlot glared furiously at us, before smiling like a maniac, oh no...don't do the thing

 _~I believe there's something I can do! Lets end this with a bang!~_ He then pressed something in front of himself, and within a few seconds we all nearly fell over from the shaking of the complex, as we heard the eruptions in the distance, while metal grate fell from above. ~If I'm to lose today, I won't go empty-handed! Goodbye, students!~

"He-He can't be serious!?" I gaped at the state of the entire facility

 _~Team; Merlot is going to destroy the lab and anyone else with it, you need to get the relay point, now!~_ Ozpin hurried urgently, as we watched the door ahead of us open, as red light blared around us. Just through the door and flying next to a balcony was the ship!

"Hurry up, we need to leave!" Weiss hurried us over the alarms

"Weiss, help me with Sky's sister," Ruby asked, as they rested Erika's arms over their shoulders. I went to follow after them, but my legs suddenly gave out and I watched my armor vanish from my fatigue, yet I didn't it the ground, seeing Blake's eyes trained on me

"Hey, come on, we need to go." Blake commented with a comforting expression as she wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me to my feet, myself chuckling

"Heh, used a little too much aura that time." I humored, Yang copying Blake as the two helped me through the door

 _~This isn't over, you must realize this?~_ I quickly put my foot down, stopping the two girls as my head looked past mine and Blake's shoulder, seeing the construct standing there in the smoking, destroyed doorway. _~Salem will take all you hold dear, maybe not today or tomorrow, but she will, this is a fight you cannot win~_

"Yeah?" Yang boasted. "Watch us." With that we turned to catch up with the others, leaving behind the crazy events of today as we boarded the ship and made our escape from Merlot's Island, putting an end to both his experimental Grimm and Mars' plan with myself and Cognitum

I can finally rest.

To Be Continued...

* * *

And like that, we draw closer to the end of this small arc, the next chapter being the end before Vol 3 Arc 4, I hope you liked the fight with the Deathstalker and all the droplets of information regarding Mars and Sky. Seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Blue Rose

With their final mission completed, yet Sky is left with a bitter taste, the mystery of his sister's appearance and the new Form he has obtained, Frenzy. But as he said to Yang, he has one final hurdle ahead of him, a matter dreads to face.


	25. Chapter 25: Blue Rose

**Arc III - Light At The End**

 **Chapter 25: Blue Rose**

 _~-This is a fight you cannot win.~_

That single phrase kept looping in my head since we got back, that certainty and little doubt within his voice made a sinking feeling within me grow to uncertainty. Did this 'Salem' have a plan to take us down? Beacon itself? Maybe...if she was Mars' creator, she may be the one controlling Grimm.

I was alone in our room, the rest were giving the details of the mission to Ozpin and Goodwich, while I got the chance to change clothes, Frenzy had torn my shirt and jacket to ribbons, my jacket was salvageable, but my shirt and trousers weren't, sadly. I stopped, however, myself shirtless before the mirror I stared into.

While my purple eyes...and my extension my sense of self was stable again, how my eye color and psyche are suddenly mending is beyond me, maybe I didn't have Split Personality Disorder? It might explain Iota and Eric's far more human way of thinking. But that wasn't what I stared at, instead, my eyes remained on my back, a horrid picture of blood and cold laughter still rung in my ears.

Suddenly, the door creaked open with familiar voices. "-Yo, we're back, Skyyyy..."

I could see them through the mirror, seeing them look at me awkwardly, they've never actually seen me with my shirt off, and the fact that I had a more fit body certainly wasn't helping the situation, yet their faces morphed from awkwardness, especially Ruby, to looks of horror and shock. They saw my back too.

"K-Kai...you're back!" Weiss gaped, while I held my shirt in my hand tightly, sighing shakily as they looked the same way I did. Yang certainly looked pissed

"Who the hell did this to you!?" ...No Iota or Eric? Guess I'll tell them, they have more right to know given how far I've come to trust them

"I-I..." Ruby couldn't even speak, I understood that even the fact she covered her mouth with horror written on her face said it all too well

"Her name was...was Rika," I shakily spat her name out, my hand running along my back, over the four, massive scars, the center one that ran down my spine looked like a lightning bolt in comparison to the others, and the skin looked uneven in both texture and tone of color. Yeah, Joker had it easy. "She...I thought she was my friend, someone I could trust like my sister or some of my past friends...I-I was wrong."

"She left more than these scars, even more than the hours of mutilation to my back, she left me alone again...a fragmented mess of who I was, she broke me down, my trust was drowned in paranoia and fear, and I lost all but my family to my own insanity." I slipped my shirt on afterward, before I felt my legs give out, a flurry of hands rushing to hold me up from collapsing, even as my breathing felt shallow again

"Sky, rest for a moment," Blake assured me, while I gave a calm smile, feeling my heart rate slow back down after a few seconds

"Sorry, panic attack, but ever since I met you guys they've been less frequent, say for the times I vividly remember what she did to me," I replied, sitting against the edge of the bed with my friends sat around me. "I couldn't imagine a life without all of you now."

They looked to be touched by that, my true, raw emotions finally bare again after so many fear-injected doubts over these months, but now I knew better, I trusted them completely with my life, I wasn't afraid to do that one more time.

"Are you sure you're okay? After what Mars did to you?" Ruby asked carefully, and I merely looked to Cognitum, remembering that 'Frenzy' was now a form I could use. Yet the thought of it made me feel sick, even afraid of touching it

"Frenzy was brought out due to Mars' plan to use Erika to trigger my hatred, so from what I could assume, it means this form is the Dark Matter side, and if I lost control again..." I trailed off, seeing Weiss place a hand on her chin

"You could be consumed, I guess it would be best to stick with your original two forms for now," Weiss concluded, seeing her rise back her feet with a calm look. "Now, we were about to drag you along to see how your sister is doing, but Ozpin said he wanted to speak with you first."

I stood up with the rest, nodding. "Alright, but...well..." I felt it, my heart was starting to beat faster again

"But what?" Weiss ushered me to continue, but only Yang knew...ugh...okay...okay I can do this

"I...I need to talk with Ruby for a moment," I replied, seeing Yang look at me with a sly grin, while her sister titled her head at me. "You don't mind if we talk somewhere else right now?"

"Uhh, nope, lead the way!" She motioned happily oblivious to what I was going to say...could I? Could I tell her now? Would she - no, stop it! I can tell her, I know I can!

"Heh, have fuuuun~!" Yang waved us away, myself grimacing as we walked out of the dorm and towards the place I had in mind

* * *

[Beacon Rooftop Garden]

The place I now sat my arms over to peer down at the school below was a small garden atop one of the buildings of Beacon, it was covered in grass and flowers, with a bench overlooking the school where Ruby sat, myself resting by the railing so she wouldn't see my crimson face.

"It's quite nice up here," Ruby spoke softly, seeing her form move into my left as I kept my gaze glued to the world ahead of us. The sunset only made the canvass more vibrant and golden in appearance, it was the most beautiful scene I've seen since...well...I've only ever seen pictures of places like this. "I didn't even know Beacon had a garden up here."

"I found it a while ago, came up here to just to think sometimes, of my home, of Erika and my family, but I guess now that Erika's here my family isn't so far from my reach anymore," I raised a hand to the sky, dropping my arm back to the rail again. "This world is truly breathtaking."

I need to say it. Come on, tell her how you feel you idiot! Do it before you miss your chance!

"Ruby I'm...I'm sorry." I finally spat it out, and it hurt so much to have been such an idiot to hold it back for so long, especially to her. "I...I'm an idiot, I can't always say the right thing when I want to, I can't take compliments because I can't unsee every lie told to my face, I hate hearing things will be okay when they never do get better...I push everyone away eventually, even my closest friends who have no idea as to why...why I was so...broken."

"Don't be." I froze, feeling her hand turn me gently. As she did, time slowed around us, as if something made her entire face seem more detailed than before. Her eyes gave off a never-ending amount of feeling, as her crimson highlights fell between her silver eyes. I then noticed the small hue of red that crossed her face, as her mouth seemed to quiver as she looked at me

"You're kind, you can be sensitive in your own way and you always strive to do better than who you were, what you've done isn't selfish, it's just who you are..." She assured me so softly, her hand locked with mine without me realizing, and I don't think she noticed either

"I was completely hopeless months ago, I thought without realizing that this world was like a fairy tale, that I could just be that cliche hero so easily," Ruby retold of a time that felt so long ago now. "But you...you never saw it that way, you treated this world, the life it held, and all those who followed you dearly, you couldn't bear the thought of letting any of it or letting us go when you tried to grow closer to us."

"When I was with you I felt I could do just as great, even more than I thought I could to alone," She smiled at me sweetly. "You gave me your courage when I really needed it, even if I never showed it." Was she...is this really...

My eyes widened at the close contact, staring into her meaningful eyes that orbs that shined in the sunset beyond. "You always gave me that push...so now...I want to do the same, to give you that same push forward, no matter what."

Oh please, sweet God, let this be real. Let this be actually happening. If this was a dream I never want to wake up, to think I wanted what was happening to occur, never did I believe my own comments of impossibility actually becoming reality, maybe I was just lying to myself.

"Ruby..."

"My Best Friend..." Our faces were so close to making contact it killed me far more than Mars. Her own cheeks glowed with a shade of red as I felt my own heart race as I felt my own eyelids growing heavy. "... _My_...Hero..."

And everything in my body felt like it was on fire. Soft tentative lips pressed against my own, the core of my heart heating up like the resting sun above at the contact, as my hands rested around her back gently. I returned the kiss with just as much care as Ruby. For the first time in a while, I felt at ease, my whole soul felt as though everything would be alright, even if for only a while. The kiss was rather brief, but it felt like an eternity.

And I will always cherish that feeling. This moment, kissing the girl I somehow fell for and cared for just as much as my own family, it was something I'll always remember until the end of this world.

* * *

Okay. This was it.

"Ok, I got this...just, open the door." I muttered to myself. After mine and Ruby's confession to each other, I had a more confident mindset for the door in front of me. My sister, she was right through this door, but that only felt as though it were miles from my hand. I had many thoughts swimming about my head still, alot of 'what ifs', but I could do this, I can open this door and see her again with my own eyes

"Sky versus a door, who will win?" At that, I glared at Yang, before sighing heavily through my nose

"I know. But let me remind you that I haven't seen her months, no message, no trace of my vanishing, I was...gone. That's what scares me because I have no idea what I'm going to say to her." I answered truthfully, but the soft squeeze of my right hand from Ruby gave me a small sense of peace. "Okay...here we go."

After reassuring myself, I slowly opened the door, allowing the daylight to pour out into the hallway from the room's windows. When Blake shut the door behind herself, we were left to look at the baby-blue room, as the golden rays of the afternoon sun illuminated us, and, the person who stared out at the sun.

I don't know how long I stood in silence for, but when I snapped out of it, her charcoal eyes looked at me, as they slowly got wider, while I only stared back with a nervous stance. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, with a pad on her left cheek, obviously, Mars did a number on her, but I'm just happy she's ok.

"K-Kai... it's really you..." She finally spoke, as I felt someone push me forwards, and so I did, moving closer to her bed as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I-I thought-"

"Hey, sis. Sorry I was gone for so long." I answered, swallowing the dry lump in my throat, seeing the tears begin to fall down her face. So I reached out and grabbed her hand softly, interlocking my fingers with hers before I saw the silver dog-tag around her neck. "See? I'm here...I'm... _I'm here_."

I couldn't stop myself from embracing her tightly, her head buried in my shoulder as I rested mine on her shoulder, her soft weeping just making my grasp tighter. I didn't want to let her go again, not after all this time, from now on...I won't let my family go again. I had power, it can so easily be exploited, but I had people to teach me, I'm more alive than I've been in years because of them, so I vow that I'll see it that I'll be there for them just as they were for me.

"You idiot, you stupid, broken, dumbass..." She then proceeded to hit me lightly in the chest, as I pulled her off of me. "I was terrified! You just vanished, and no one knew where you were! I thought...I thought you-"

"Well, I have come close to death more than once, but let's not count those." I joked, seeing her mixture of laughter and tears, then she noticed the others behind me, all trying to remain composed, Blake winning by a mile with just a small smile, while Yang looked ready to ball her eyes out in joy, ha

"'You'. You're the one that helped me, right?" Erika asked Ruby, as she nodded happily, and Erika bowed her head. "Thank you."

"No problem!" Ruby responded, then I picked up for her

"Erika. I like you to meet the people that helped me to this point. I'm a part of this team, and I promise to explain that tomorrow." That quickly shut her mouth as I motioned to Blake. "This here's Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you." She responded kindly

"Next is my 'other' sister, Weiss Schnee." Weiss and I ignored the confused look on Erika's face, knowing we'd have to explain that later too. "Okay...scratch that, I have _alot_ to explain later."

"A pleasure, by the way." Weiss greeted without much change in her expression

"Next is my best friend, and resident pun-maker, Yang Xiao Long." I pointed out to the grinning girl

"Hello~" She sang with a wave, then I lastly pointed to Ruby

"And this is our leader, Ruby Rose." I also felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I cleared my throat a bit. "She's...also my girlfriend."

"H-Hi." She squeaked, as Erika gave me and the others a warm look of comfort before her head finally clicked with the others, and I just covered my ears

"YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER!?"

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"Didn't think it would be that surprising?" I whispered beside Ruby, who just raised a hand to cover her mouth and my ear

"I think they wanted to see us...kiss." At the reply, I nodded sternly

"Aye, that makes sense." Suddenly my vision shifted again. _"You both are so obvious a blind man could tell you liked each other."_

I stepped away from Ruby, crossing my arms. "I'm not that bad!"

 _"Yes you are, you are without question the worst at hiding your feelings."_

 **"I agree. You're...really bad, boss."**

"Seriously!? Eric too!?" I yelled, even as the rest laughed at my three-way argument. "Oh, screw you both."

"Hehehe, I'm glad," I stopped arguing enough to see my sister's bright smile from months ago and throughout my life, how it just radiated like the sun. "You finally got the chance to trust people again, to find happiness."

"Thank you, all of you for helping my brother, I can take a guess that he was a handful to get him to trust you?" Erika questioned, as they all looked at me with a chuckle, as I frowned

"You have no idea how painful it was to listen to him sometimes," Iota grumbled but gave a small smirk. "Nice to see you again, Erika."

"Wait-Wait-Wait, you smiled!?" Yang in one swift move, shattered that reality as Iota glared at her, baring his teeth

 _"I'll gut you if you mock me again, so go ahead, flip that coin."_ Iota breathed, then he blinked, and soon, my eyes were crimson, as my body happily clapped

 **"HAHAHAHA! She's back! She's back, yay!"** Eric happily stated the obvious, as Erika giggled at his antics before I came back around to hold her tightly, catching her off guard, but she happily returned it

Yet for the remainder of our afternoon we just sat there, enjoying each others company again, sure we talked, but I didn't dare to leave her for the day

"I love you, little brother." Erika sighed, resting her head on my shoulder, all while my eyes shimmered a mixture of purple, red, and white

"We love you too, sis."

 _"We love you too, sis."_

 **"We love you too, sis."**

 **To Be Continued in Arc 4...**

* * *

And with that, we move on towards Volume 3, and Arc 4 of RWBY: Fragments, and I was honestly stuck with trying to piece how Sky and Ruby would get together, but here we are! Finally! And I cannot wait for Volume 3, as many great things are planned. So stayed tuned within a month's time for the next arc of Fragments! Seeya next time!

Next Arc: Arc IV - Linked Horizon

The Vytal Festival Tournament begins, but with some small antics of Team RWBYS beforehand, and throughout the tournament, the Team and Sky will be tested beyond all measure of trust and how the enemy plays their hand. With Sky caught between the choice of humanity or his friends, which can he say it really the right answer in the end?


	26. Chapter 26: Octave

_Music says the words we're too afraid to speak out loud ~Unknown_

Note: This will contain 3 songs within the story, of course, these are just purely for entertainment purposes and own nothing, links are connected to the song name, enjoy!

* * *

 **Arc IV - Linked Horizon**

 **Chapter 26 - Octave**

"Alright, lets all agree to 'never' help Ren deal with Coffee Nora ever again, are we in an agreement?" I asked as I rested my head against the door to my room where my friends will be waiting for me to collapse in despair and quite possibly rant about my day

 **"Ditto."** Eric

 _"Not a word from me."_ Iota

"I...have to agree too." Specter, who decided to commune with me at the worst time. "Should I talk another time?" No...might as well stick around until I'm alone

"Now, let's go in, crawl onto my side of Ruby's bed, and curl into a ball of comfort for the remainder of today." With my sigh long gone, I went to open the door, but I could hear something on the other side, it was harmonic, almost like... "Singing?"

With my curiosity peaked, I entered my room to see...all of my team, Coco and Velvet, Sun and Neptune, along with Jaune and Pyrrha. Apparently, sleep wasn't on my list anymore, what I did see was Weiss clearing her throat, sitting back down on her bed while applause rang through the room, mind you, my mind was still trying to process it all slowly

"That was beutiful, Weiss!" Ruby gushed with amazement, as Pyrrha nodded in agreement

"It seems none of us would be able to top your performance, though, Yang does have more...flare." Pyrrha added at the end, adding to Yang's ego and fist-pump

"See that? I can sing too!" Yang boasted that's when I made my move

"You mean like how you used Echo as an amp, setting off such a high frequency in my armor that it shattered half the windows on campus?" I remarked dryly, seeing her pride fall apart, her finger raised to her lips to hush me

"We agreed to never speak of that!" Yang hissed, while I shrugged

"So...what did Ruby force you to do this time?" I smiled with my arms crossed, seeing Ruby push a book aside shyly

"Another of Ruby's ideas to spend our week of relaxing. This time, singing." Blake replied with actual interest, ok, then this I have to see. So I sat down beside Coco and Velvet, as I looked over to my rival with a grin

"You sing?" I asked before I received a punch to the stomach, knocking me down as I laughed/wheezed. "Worth it."

"If I sing, you fork over 100 Lien." Coco bargained with a smug look, her eyes looking over her shades at me, then Velvet tapped her shoulder nervously

"Coco, knowing Sky, that's what he would do." Velvet sighed at my nod, my hand holding a card out before her eyes like I just won Blackjack

"Still wanna sing?" And like that, she was silent again, but I knew deep down she wanted to

 _"Then the earth's core is a long way to go."_ Ha, nice! But then I saw it, and at first, I was nearly begging for it not to be a dream, but gladly, my eyesight was very much working. Ruby...was going to sing, then again, I think she was doing this cause I've always egged her on to doing so. But I didn't say she had to do it in front of everyone. _"Accept it and embrace it, Kai."_

"Yeah, rock 'em, Sis!" Yang cheered, whilst Weiss watched with as equal fascination as me and Blake, yet the song chosen rang a familiar tune in my ears, exciting a grin from me with my beating heart

 **Jeff Williams - Now That We've Come So Far**

I keep a picture of you  
But I don't know just what I'd do  
If I saw you face to face right now  
You know I've always loved you  
If I could stop myself I would  
But there's no easy way to  
End how I feel  
And to change what was real  
Though we try to fade to black  
In the end we come right back

Now that we've come so far  
How can we ever start again?  
Memories would lead us back instead we just pretend  
Now that we've come so far  
The love that never ends  
Keeps us, holds us, leads us, always tearing us apart again

Kimi no shashin miru tabi  
Omouyo moshi I'm a  
Kimi ni attara doh naruka  
Tsutto kimi na suki  
Akirameyo toe shita  
Kedo kantan janai sa  
Kako oh kai e doo kotowa  
Demo owarasedu  
Demo kitto mododu

Now that we've come so far  
How can we ever start again?  
Memories would lead us back instead we just pretend  
Now that we've come so far  
The love that never ends  
Keeps us, holds us, leads us, always tearing us apart again!

At the end of the song it then occurred to me where I heard that song from, but my puzzled expression wasn't noticed by the group clapping at Ruby's beautiful performance, I won't lie, she was a 'really' good singer, even topping my sisters, although Erika has her hands full with Nora at the moment. Oh yes, the song...

"You know, last I checked my scroll had a password, so my only guess is that you spied on me typing it in?" I questioned the gun-nut who now went from embarrassed to looking like a deer in headlights, chuckling nervously

"W-What, no...I would n-never...umm..." I was now directly in front of my girlfriend, not even a week and she was really testing me now, I'll give her points for stealth, but confidence is not. So I grabbed her cheek and pulled at her with irritation

"Next time ask you, red-headed dunce!" I yelled as she cried in pain, all the while the group watched in amusement, then I let go, grabbing my scroll as I flicked down the list that they played through, so far... "You've barely scratched my list."

"What?" Weiss blinked before I held it out for them to watch my finger press a button, in a flash, two more files appeared, all of which held over 200 in each file, this lead to most of them gawking at my choice of genre

"You're kidding...that many from your world?" Jaune gaped while I shrugged in response, yet Velvet asked in a more calm state of mind after, hell, even Coco was dumbfounded

"So...do you just listen to them, or do you sing too?" Now that was a question I wasn't expecting, but now everyone was staring at me, causing my face to brighten slightly from the looks of curiosity. So I cleared my throat, looking anywhere but at them

"...Yes..." I muttered before I quickly fired back with a finger jabbed towards them. "I have stage fright, so don't get any ideas!"

"Oh come on! Its us! What can a little bad singing do now, it's not like we're forced to fight you again?" Yang, my best friend, and as such, you bring up the worst memories in me. 'That' earned her a slap from Blake on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Try something cool or maybe something with a good rock beat?" Sun suggested with equal amusement, pulling the cords on an invisible guitar, while Neptune moved in-front of him

"True, or you could try something more settle?" At that, Sun rolled his eyes, shoving Neptune down with his hands atop his blue-haired friend

"Booooring!" Sun drawled out, Neptune quickly pushed back up with an irritated glare

"You're boring!" Neptune huffed before his face met a banana peel

"Your face is boring!" Sun retorted while chewing on a piece of banana, meanwhile, Velvet covered her bunny ears to block out the noise herself. Smart girl

"Sky, do you enjoy it?" Weiss asked me calmly, and while the whole idea didn't sit right with me, it did raise a valid point. When I thought about it, I sung for nothing more than my own enjoyment, it gave more colour to more mundane tasks, in a word, fun. Seeing my gaze, Weiss smiled a little. "Well, pick one, we won't say anything, just let you sing."

"A-Are you really sure, I can't always hit notes right?" I warned, but as if anticipating that answer, Pyrrha spoke up

"We won't say a word, we care about you and nothing can change that." Wow...they really care that much? I mean, of course, they do, but...I guess the Sky they met is still in my head somewhere, my doubts will always remain a part of me

"I think...I think I know the song, give me a sec." I spoke softly. To put it into perspective, this was one of those songs that reflects a part of you, this one definitely felt that way to me. Ahem, here we go

Johnny Rzeznik - I'm Still Here

I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to the Earth  
On a moment  
That's held in your arms  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be who you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man  
You can't take me  
And throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah you stand here on you own  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on  
And feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
'Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on  
And feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here

They can't tell me who to be  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Want to hold on  
And feel I belong  
And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one  
'Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here

At first I didn't look at them, actually, I was so caught up in the song that I didn't really pay attention to my surroundings, so when I did fall back down from my internal thoughts, I was standing directly in front of them all, and then they cheered, for me?

"I'm sorry, I'm really confused?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression, but before Weiss could answer, Yang had already made her way towards me, hooking an arm around my neck and pulling me into a tight arm hug

"Now that was cool, you should have told me sooner that you could sing, then maybe I wouldn't have broken all those windows!" Yang laughed but I still feel those panes crying out to me, ugh

 _ **"I doubt that..."**_ Both Iota and Eric muttered in disbelief, Eric seemed to glow with amusement in my head, was he...was he eating popcorn!?

 **"Yep!"** How did - When could - questions for later

"Ok, I got to admit, that was pretty good." Coco sighed with her hands up in defeat, then Sun and Neptune both joined in

"Not bad, Sky." Sun praised with a clap

"Smooth. Cool. Fun." Neptune gave a thumbs up. I was honestly surprised by their comments, I mean, last I checked, I wasn't a singer or a star, I guess I really do still doubt myself. Old habits die hard

 _ ***BOOM-Crash***_

Within a flash, the door was kicked open so hard a boot stuck through the wood for a second, while three people entered the room. My sister who looked exhausted, Ren who was trying to stay calm, and...Nora. As for Jaune, he was now pinned between the wall and door, groaning in pain.

"Why me...?" He cried, yet the cold finger of Death pointed towards me. More specifically, Nora pointed towards me and Ruby. We looked at one another, then back to the incarnate of insanity

"Nora? Are you...ok?" Ruby asked with slight hesitation, then she shook her head a few hundred times. I saw Ruby droop a little. "Actually, that's a dumb question to ask."

"Yep-Totally-Certainly-AOK-Duet. Now. Both of you. My shiiiiiip!" Nora blurted out with a craze, the look of coffee still in her eyes like a wild animal, then Erika sighed, pulling Nora back with a heave

"She...won't...shut up...about...her ship!" Erika panted, trying to hold the girl back from charging through time and space, then Ren clarified for all of us

"Nora wants the two of you to sing, she says that's what her...visions...keep telling her," Ren explained before I blinked again. "I don't understand it much myself, but it might help calm her down."

"And the drawback...?" Ruby asked with a strange look, her eyes narrowed with suspicion, but then Nora looked back at us, I nearly felt my souls leap from my body

"Guys, do it, before she loses her nerve!" Sun asked us, as he hung near the window behind us

I sighed, looking to Ruby with a smirk.

"Guess I have your angelic voice to cover mine then." I mused as Ruby smiled a little at the compliment, then I scrolled to a song that would definitively suit this moment. "I guess this will do, just follow the lyrics that are on the right, Ruby."

"Right! Let's do this!" Ruby nodded with determination, the two of us fist-bumping while the song began to play

 **RISE | feat. NateWantsToBattle | ENGLISH Ver | AmaLee**

[Sky is Left | Ruby is Right | Both are Middle]

I caught a glimpse of your light

When I was empty inside

And through the nothingness

I found this world

I'll wander calling your name

Until the end of my days

'Til I find the answer

Right through my fingers

I'm losing the light

Why can't I ever do anything right?

This is the time

Throw it aside

Take all your scars and just leave them behind

I'm gonna get through it dead or alive

But on my own I cannot survive

I don't wanna lie to myself

Keep on the fight that's right (I'll never lose and cry)

Keep running day and night (It's time to rewrite)

No matter what anyone says I'll find my way

Yeah, never go away

(Never go away now)

Nobody can stop me no way

That promise is engraved in my memory

We'll take it back you just watch

Everything that we lost

Rise up in this world (Never looking back yeah)

The end of our journey is on repeat

But I won't let it stand between you and me

What are you fighting for

Cause it's not over

Rise up in this world

Now I know it's obvious what I need to do

Keeping to my word fighting all the way through

In the dark, searching for an answer

No one is balanced and no one is forced

To fight without seeing reality

Is a short life even worth it to live for me?

Change the world and I know what for

Chase my dream fight my war

Keep on the fight that's right (I'll never lose and cry)

Keep running day and night (It's time to rewrite)

No matter what anyone says I'll find my way

Yeah, never go away

(Never go away now)

Nobody can stop me no way

We gotta keep a hold on the vow we've made

And no matter the cost

Regain all we've lost

Rise up in this world

I'm rising like a phoenix a hundred times

My whole life on the line, I will chase that light

I know my soul it won't fray

It'll never fade

Rise up in this world

I gotta go, I'll defend this world on my own

I gotta go, I'll defend this world on my own

Don't be fazed you gotta find the light

Gonna be up to you if you gotta stand and fight

If you're fighting in the day

You gotta battle in the night

And ain't nobody gonna tell you if it's wrong or right

Shield up to my dilemma

Send the guards here they come

Stay hungry

Stay foolish

And no matter what you've got let's go (Never go away now)

Nobody can stop me no way

That promise is engraved in my memory

We'll take it back you just watch

Everything that we lost

Rise up in this world (Never looking back yeah)

The end of our journey is on repeat

But I won't let it stand between you and me

What are you fighting for

Cause it's not over

Rise up in this world!

When the song finally ended, I found myself taking in deep breaths beside Ruby's now beet red face, but she too was out of breath from how much energy we put into the song. RISE would do that to anyone really. When everyone stopped cheering, I noticed Nora, who was now out cold on the floor, with our mission a sucess, Ren and Erika collapsed against each other, their own relieved smiles as the two took this chance to breathe again

"At least she's asleep now." Ren sighed with a shake of his head, with Erika groaning, leaning against his shoulder for support. Yet Erika's smile was a good sign that she enjoyed the song. Just wished Nora would stop with the 'Shipping' thing, meh, once she and Ren got together me and Ruby will dish out our revenge just as swiftly

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Yang cooed sweetly at us. While I kept my composure, Ruby opted to just bury her face into my back, whining in embarrassment. So I just pat her on the head softly

"You won't move, will you?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to take care of the attention?"

"Please...?" Ruby mumbled while I tried not to gush at her cuteness, then I cleared my throat once more

"Gods, please protect me for what horrible fate awaits me now." I prayed before I yelled. "Bumblebee is the worst Ship~!"

"What the hell is 'Bumblebee' got to do with this?" Yang's odd look only made it more clear how little she understood of Nora's insistence of these 'Titles', like the one for me and Ruby was...Blue Rose, I believe? Still, at my line, I quickly played one last song, throwing my scroll towards Yang's bed (PLAY THIS)

. . . .

. . . .

 **"WHAT~!?"** Nora, Pancakes Transformed had awakened with a hellfire burning within her irises

"Let this day be the day that you remember as the day you almost caught, Kai Amadeus!" With my speech, and two references out of the way. I dolphin-dived over Sun's head, flying out the three-story building and into the tree outside, sliding down the bark and onto the ground, seeing Zwei bark happily down at me. "Farewell, love! I will return for you~!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

This was a fun chapter, both adding the music and the ship of Ruby and Sky, that and the ending I thought would be more than amazing. And encase Nora's title wasn't obvious, it's a Destiny reference to a Vex. Like always, I hope you enjoyed the start of this four arc and seeya in the next chapter Hunters!

Also, I apologise for not uploading this sooner, I'd say why but excuses-excuses and all that :)

Next Chapter: Summer Roses

Sometime later, Sky is invited by Yang and Ruby to visit their home in Patch and to meet their dad, something Sky is not looking forward too in the slightest.


	27. Chapter 27: Summer Roses

**Arc IV - Linked Horizon**

 **Chapter 27 - Summer Roses**

 _"You're sweating."_ Iota spoke bluntly while I smiled warily, passing by the small stalls of Patch's village, the sunlight gracing us from the gaps in trees and from behind buildings

"Me? Sweat? Na, just, hehehe... _meep_." I spoke with Yang and Ruby spectating my breakdown with entertainment

 _"Your heart rate has risen, your mind is running faster than what Eric can sort through, and you're speaking out loud again."_ Oh, I was? Sorry. _"Not my problem. Just stop overthinking it."_

"I'm gunna die..." I cried into Yang's shoulder, her hand patting my back while we made our way deeper into the green forest and towards a large, wooden house just on the outskirts of a clearing as the light of day shined upon us through the green ceiling above, and it kind of reminded me of the Emerald Forest

"You'll be fine...it's Ruby who's dead." Yang pointed out, as Ruby froze, before pouting at Yang, but her eyes were giving me all the signs of fear. I wished that Deathstalker killed me now...with a train for a tail...covered in spiky kittens

"I-I'm fine!" Ruby protested before grabbing my hand with a reassuring squeeze, while it did help me relax, her nervous gaze up at my own displayed how unnerved she was. "I promise. Dad won't kill you...probably."

"Probably!?" I freaked, but by now, we've reached the house and I can't lie, it was quite inviting, almost as warm as the atmosphere around us. Then again, the reason I decided to join these two back to Patch was that Ruby wanted to show me something, that, and maybe convince her Dad to like me, and not kill me since he's bound to find out. "...I'm scared..."

"Ok, so, you've signed your will before we left, right?" Yang smirked, only to have mine and Ruby's glares drilled towards her. Without a word she gave a rhythmic knock to the door, then entered with Ruby leading me inside, even against my boots digging into the dirt path outside. Zwei quickly ran past us while I was dragged into the cabin. "Daaad! Were home!"

"Be right there!" We heard a voice shout back from within the home while I gave the place a look-around

The place looked like a cabin from some sort of camp back home, it was mostly wooden furniture with different greens decorating the curtains, seats, and other smaller items. It even had a holographic TV and fireplace. Yep, definitely a log cabin, minus the tech I guess. To my left was another hallway, just before that was the doorway to the kitchen.

"About time you two showed up! I thought I'd never see you two again!" At the new voice, I turned to see their Father. He definitely resembled Yang more than Ruby did. Short, blonde hair and blue eyes. On his right arm was a tattoo similar to a heart.

He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he was wearing a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown finger-less glove, all on his right arm.

"Dad!" At that, the three embraced for a short period of time, with Zwei happily running around the three while I stood in the background, then after he looked up, I soon felt like an arrow had pierced my soul, and shattered my will. I don't understand it, but I was utterly terrified of his gaze, and the frown that soon followed

"Girls, who's this?" He asked and as if sensing my fear, Yang chuckled a little with her arms crossed, while Ruby looked between her father and me

"Oh! Sorry, Dad, this is one of our friends-slash-teammate, Sky, Ruby wanted him to come along, so...here he is!" I'm dead. He didn't seem too convinced, and I don't think Cognitum was going to save me

"Uh - Hi, Sky Zaffre, nice to meet you." I quickly answered with a respectful bow, looking up to face him again. Soon, his body relaxed with a nod, while he held out a hand to me

"Well, it's good to see my girls making good friends." Why did I feel like that was forced? Whatever I just shook his hand, but the surge of aura was certainly present, Yep, he's gunna kill me. "Now, how about you three come and tell me why Ozpin sent me a letter about you all 'taking down an old enemy'."

At that, the three of us laughed nervously, as we followed him to the living room, and from that point, we explained everything that happened on the island, obviously leaving out some details within the story. But for the majority, we kept to the same script. Then, I felt Iota groan in the back of my head.

 _"I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."_ What? Is Taiyang giving us a death glare? _"No, well yes, but something else..."_

"-And then, just before the Deathstalker was about to strike Ruby, Sky swooped in and stopped it mid-strike with his bare hands!" Yang continued, but this time she didn't stop. "He even yelled out, 'You dare lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!'"

And like that, Ruby's face grew brighter, a small, touched smile on her face, as I felt the brakes in my mind halt all forms of thinking, I heard something smash in the distant corners of my head; I turned to look at Yang, then I deadpanned.

"Yang, if I live, I'll let Iota end you, like with a fork." I muttered while Taiyang's brow rose at the quoted line, all while his eyelids closed a little

"Is that so? And why was this? Just some sort of retort in the middle of a fight?" Oh shit. Red alert, Red alert!

"I - um-well...you see..." I was failing horribly at this, man...it was getting kind of hot in here, hehehe. Then Yang groaned after the tense few moments, latching her arms around me and RUby and pulling us close to her. "Yang - Please, I'm begging you..."

"Ugh, I can't take it! Look, my darling little sister here has herself a boyfriend now, my buddy Sky here being the lucky guy!" And like that. I was going to be burned alive. Taiyang's face turned into a steely glare, leaning forward slightly, his eyes fixed on my own. Then Yang caught on. "Oh...bad time?"

"I'm dead." I gulped

"Ten seconds. Fifteen if you're lucky." Taiyang warned me, as I tried to look for any hope of freedom, and to be honest, he probably knows this island off the back of his hand, I don't, even with Cognitum's GPS. "You're certainly older than any normal student at Beacon, even the way you carry yourself is different, so tell me, how old are you?"

"Umm..." Something shifted again, my eyes felt distorted again - oh no, no-no-no-no. _"Why should that matter?"_

"Come again?" Taiyang stared at me dangerously, while I felt my control shift back and forth

"Iota, please don't anger the man anymore..." I muttered helplessly, while Ruby facepalmed, Yang just watched with a neutral expression

 _"No. I'm not sitting here and letting him instill fear into us just because he has overprotective issues,"_ Iota argued, crossing his arms. _"Even if it is Blonde and Red's father."_

"I think I have that right-" Taiyang attempted to cut in, yet Iota was quick to shut him down angrily

 _"I've had to watch for years! Seeing Kai suffer without any sense of happiness! You think I'll let you take that away, this single chance of happiness? I'll be damned if anyone takes that away from him...from_ US!" Iota snapped back, pointing with a thumb towards Ruby. "We had nothing...so much jealousy, pain, and suffering...it would have been easy to off ourselves."

Iota, and in turn, me, turned to look at Yang and Ruby, both staring with startled expressions. _"They saved him. I did everything I could to say otherwise, to convince Kai that they would betray us like all the rest, use us, yet...every moment Kai pushed them away, they only seemed to grow closer...especially Re - Ruby."_

I finally had control again, and my hands were clenched together on my lap. "Ruby saved me...when no-one else could or would, I owe her everything...sir."

Taiyang said nothing, only continuing to glare at me as if challenging me to do something to push him to attack, yet he did nothing, instead, Yang moved, and beside me, a familiar warmth was placed on my hands. I turned with a perplexed sense of worry, yet Ruby sat there with a confident smile of her own, softly squeezing my hands.

She took a large breath then talked. "Dad...When I was going through the trail, I found a pack of Grimm-" Wait...is this... "At first, I was just going to blow steam off, I didn't really think of anything else, but when I saw how they were walking, I saw that they were surrounding someone."

"So, I saved them, and before long, I ran to see if they were ok, thankfully, they woke up. But when I looked at his eyes, I didn't know what I was seeing, he looked lost, afraid...scarred. I don't know why, but from that day forth, he only seemed to show me how different he really was to me."

"Inexperienced, constantly doubting himself, and above everything, he was afraid of the pain he carried, he was taken from his home, and I couldn't do anything to help him," Ruby... "But. When I was unsure of myself, the burden I held, or when I was in danger, he always came to save me, even if it cost him something, he always protected me."

"He had hidden his real name from us, where he came from, the scars he had...but not once did I feel I was in-danger around him, I just felt happier that I could learn more about my best friend!" Ruby smiled brightly at that, all while Yang gave me a wink of her own, I still sat with no real way of expressing any form of gratitude

"I never realized it until only a while ago, but he cared for me, and our friends' lives, and I could never begin to thank him for everything he's done for me." Then, she gave me a heart-felt smile with her eyes closed, she was an angel. "But I know he'll always be there for me."

I was stunned, nothing came from my mouth. Even Iota was frozen. I never knew she could see me back then, to everyone, I was a shadow among a crowd, and yet, no one saw my scars, the pain, the lies. But she did, she knew from that day we met. Damn, I was actually feeling tears almost begin to fall down my face again. This girl...

"...I see...Ok..." After a pause, Taiyang relaxed, giving Ruby a confident, fatherly smile. "You may be younger, but I know you'll never make a mistake when it comes to someone you trust. Just...no, nevermind. Ok, so tell me what happened next, Yang."

Thank you, girls, even if I can't quite get the words out right now.

* * *

Later that night...

I had no idea why I was up, must be my head, after all, my mind's a never-ending machine of questions and thoughts. So in the gloomy kitchen, I managed to acquire myself life's finest beverage. So, with water in hand, I just decided to take a look at the house a little, no harm came from looking.

 _"We live in a room with four girls, alot of looking would be considered wrong."_ Iota shut it, I'm looking. _"Hmm, then what about that strange team photo over there?"_ Huh? _"By the mantle."_

Taking his advice, I peered over to see another picture of a team, it was a little old, but I could still see who was one it. One person was tall and skinny, holding a massive sword over his shoulder, the next looked similar to him, maybe they were siblings? She was black and red, with a katana, she actually looks like Yang. The third was too obvious since the man was glaring at me for the majority of the day as if I were a Grimm. But the last one...wait.

 _"This certainly explains alot,"_ Iota added while I nodded at the picture. She wore a white cloak, with a black combat skirt. But that face was so similar, longer, crimson-black hair, and silver eyes. _"So that must be..."_

"Ruby's mom." I finished for him. As I stared at the team for a while, but then I saw the blue eyes reflecting from the glass, and like that, I nearly felt my skin fly off. My body turning sharply to face Taiyang again. "Umm - I w-was just-"

"It's fine. Just try not to make so much noise going back up?" Taiyang asked me, but I could hear the sadness in his voice, hell, not a single notion of venom was even laced in his words, but I just made like a leaf and flew. Leaving him to go back to whatever he was doing. Strange guy.

 _"But stranger past."_ True that. So within a short time frame, I was back in the guest room, not minding that the moonlight shined into the nearly black room. But I just decided to put my mind at ease, and go to sleep, I'm sure Eric would like that

 **"Hurry up...~"** Yeah-Yeah...

So I did just that, turning to face the wall to my left, as I closed my eyes once more. The endless void sat before me, just like always, but it was less frightful, and I liked that. Or I would, but something caught my attention.

"Sky?" I heard a faint whisper behind me, so I turned, and opened my eyes to see Ruby, for reasons beyond my own. But she looked...scared? Just that made me sit up a little more to face her

"Ruby? What's wrong?" I asked, yet she kept an uncharacteristically low gaze to me

"C-Could I stay with you tonight...?" Huh? That was weird? We already share a bed at Beacon, but somehow it seemed like she needed this answer, so I just smiled and waved my hand for her to do so. Like I'd say no to her

"Your house. But yeah." At my answer, she smiled a little, before she made her way in beside me. But as she did, she moved in right beside me, to where her head rested against my chest, and she stared down at my chest. Ok, that's it. "Ruby, What's wrong?"

"I-I don't want to be alone right now...please." She answered softly, holding herself closer to me, so I couldn't help but relax a little. Whatever was wrong, I guess she'll tell me when she wants to. So I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her as close as I could, then, I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead

"Ok, if that's what you want, Rubes." I smiled, seeing her smile while I rested my head above hers, feeling my eyelids drop seconds later, becoming a traveler of the void quickly. Yet I saw it before my eyes fell heavy, the blue orbs staring at me from beyond Ruby's raven locks that closed the door

* * *

The Next Day...

We've all known someone for a long time, we know them both personally, and casually. But there's always something about them that we never knew, a side of them they hide, a trait they never share. Or, the pain that has always been there, but you never knew.

 _"I see now..."_ Iota breathed, almost caught completely off guard by the sight as I was, my own mouth left ajar at the sight

 **"This...this isn't right."** Eric huffed, a small breeze passing me and Ruby, we both stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking a beautiful valley of forests, as the sun rose beyond the horizon. But I just stared down, Ruby merely continued to talk

"-Oh, and the person behind me is Sky or Kai like Weiss calls him, and yes, Dad almost tried to kill him...but I helped." At my name, I looked at Ruby, and even without Cognitum, I could see it, her eyes were showing pain, confusion, loss. So that's why she wanted me here, and like always, I manage to find some way of not realizing it before like a fool. "But together, we form Team RWBYS."

"And yes, before you ask, that does cause some confusion, that, and we're the only five-person team." Ruby smiled, all while I gazed at the words on the stone, with Iota reciting them

 _"Thus kindly I scatter."_ I wonder what it means? _"Perhaps, like a rose, she may be gone, but she's left petals behind so that she's never really gone?"_ Maybe...

"Anyways, I made a bunch of new friends, and met some...let's just say, odd teachers." Ruby continued, before she looked at me, holding me tightly in a hug from the side. "And Sky's also my boyfriend, which is cool, but also very bad since Dad tried to kill him."

"I'd say more, 'tried to maim me'..." I muttered yet Ruby punched me lightly. But I decided to aid a little, so don't judge me. "Still, a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rose, and don't worry, I keep Ruby in line."

"Hey!" She pouted while I chuckled a little, but continued, holding onto Ruby tightly

"She's probably the nicest girl I've ever met, I honestly can see why she's my leader since she always thinks of a way to save my ass." I chuckled, then I looked at her grave again. "But...If there's one thing I can do make up for all that she's done for me, its that I won't ever leave her, I'll promise you that."

I then looked to see Ruby smiling at me, as she gave me a quick, affectionate peck on my cheek, which felt like lightning was coursing through me. Then I decided to leave them alone for a while.

"It was nice meeting you, Summer," I added, leaving RUby's side for the tree line, their talk far beyond my hearing now. "I just hope this won't keep haunting her."

 **"It's not as simple as us, loss of sanity is one thing, but...I don't know how we can help her from this...I hate that."** Eric muttered sadly

But before I could get a response, I felt the light tapping on my leg, so I looked down to see Zwei, happily panting as he looked up at me with onyx eyes. Then I saw Taiyang standing there, as he gave me a look, but sighed. Before looking back at Ruby.

"Promise to take care of my little girl, please." He calmly demanded, the sudden request already making myself, Iota and Eric smirk back at him, my eyes shimmering with red, purple, and white

 ** _"I believe she's the one who takes care of us,"_** We said in unity, the man giving a small hum of amusement. "I promise I will."

"Good," Suddenly, he punched me in the arm and I held back the urge to cry out from the strength behind it, Yep, definitely Yang's dad! "Next time, don't drop in unannounced."

"Ruby's fault, not mine." I retorted, before adding. "Great leader, but...she can be a little distracted at times."

"So, she hasn't changed much." Taiyang shook his head in disbelief, then Zwei barked, as Ruby quickly ran to us, but she still stopped to say one last thing, then she joined us

"Hey, Dad!" Ruby greeted before she looked between us curiously with a finger drifting between us. "Wait, what were you two talking about?"

Me and Taiyang exchanged looks, then we both answered.

"Guy stuff."

 _ ***Woof***_

"See? Zwei knows what's up." I confirmed with a stern nod, yet Ruby knew I was lying, her suspicious stare lasting for a moment. So, I quickly grabbed her hood and shoved it down over her eyes, the girl crying out from the startling action. "Ha! I win!" I ran for it

"H-Hey! No fair, you jerk~!" Ruby cried out, chasing after me with her arms swinging, all while the whole chase made me laugh aloud

"Sorry, Rubes! But all's fair in love and war!"I was gloating, yet the burst of red roses was clear in my eyes now. "Oh, shit."

It was funny. I don't know why, but when I left Ruby alone, the air was a little colder than I expected it to be.

To Be Continued...

* * *

So, the volume and arc to change the whole play of the game. I thought I just expand on the beginning, as Sky never knew about Summer, and I thought this would be a better way for their relationship to grow. Also, sorry if I couldn't write Tai right, he's...different, but i'll try in the future. And as always, see you in the next chapter Hunters!

Next Chapter: Strength of Bonds

The Vytal Festival is off with a bang, and Sky reminisces of the events leading up to his secret match after the final bout of the day.


	28. Chapter 28: Strength of Bonds

**By the Gods, just over 20,000 views! This. Is. Amazing~! Glad you all like this story so much (Despite my constant mistakes) You are all awesome in your own right - ahem, well, hope you enjoy this week's chapter, seeya ;)**

* * *

 **Arc IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 28: Strength of Bonds**

[Ozpin's Office]

Ok, didn't think I'd be back in Ozpin's office. Not since Merlot, and ultimately, my 'interesting' conversation with Mars the night of the dance. But here I was, as I listened to the gears turning above me in the massive clockwork, but my purple gaze was upon both Ozpin and Ironwood, the ladder clearly not liking my presence.

Me and him were at slight odds since I did carry around a weapon created by an unknown enemy, and blah-blah-blah, it was pointless to bring up, in short, we can work together, but not always see eye-to-eye.

"Hello~" I greeted them before blinked at the silence. "So...you needed me for something?"

"Yes." Ozpin began, leaning on his arms as he looked at me. "As you know, the tournament is a large event that is held to test both the cooperation, and skill of Huntsmen, and Huntresses from around the world. But above all else, it is a sign to show that we are past our differences from long ago."

"However, a team of five is a rare trait, and not one regulated by the rules. So as such, we have had to come to the conclusion of keeping you from participating." Oh? Was that it? I tilted my head at that before I nodded

"Yeah. Figured that be the case, I did mention it to the others, and they said they'd be alright to fight without me. I have no doubt about that." Much as I 'really' wanted to hit people. But then Ozpin nodded to Ironwood, the man himself unfolding his arms, giving me a stern look

"Yes, that would be the problem. However, I have purposed an idea to help not only test your skills but to...assess a project of mine." Hmm, this seems odd. "Should you agree, you may compete for a special round, just you, against my project."

"And what might be the catch?" I asked bluntly. Then I saw it, the glint in his eyes

"If you win, I will no longer try to gain access to your 'weapon', despite the danger it places on every student here." Ouch. Rude much? "But if you lose..."

"I hand it over to you." I finished. My frown slowly turning into a cocky smirk. Then a grin. "Yeah. Ok 'General', i'll play your game."

Then I let all three of us speak up, as I gave him an evil glare.

"I wonder, which of us will be on the ground first?"

 **"I wonder, which of us will be on the ground first?"**

 _"I wonder, which of us will be on the ground first?"_

"Getting cocky would not help you against these combatants of mine." He warned, and I simply turned around, walking back towards the elevator as I waved Cognitum in the air

"You want Cognitum? You want to stop the greatest that is me, Iota, and Eric? Well..." I said in a smug tone. "Then come and get me."

* * *

[Sometime Later...]

"Hey, Kai? There are two people walking over to us." At my sister's voice, I opened an eye, only to see the shades looking down on me with a smile, although the brow was raised curiously

"Sup, Coco?" I greeted, before I propped myself upright, turning on the warm grass to face her, and Velvet, giving the Faunus girl a small courteous bow. "Hello, Velvet."

"Nice to see you again, Sky." Velvet waved kindly, while Coco huffed, quickly throwing a right-hook directly at me, only for my arms to reach out, grabbing her fist, and her arm, twisting to throw her to the grass beside me. Velvet of course gasped and yelled at her leader. "Coco!"

"Not the same Sky, Coco. I win." I grinned with an evil laugh, as Coco flipped herself to sit beside me and Erika, to which both Velvet and Erika sighed in disbelief at our usual greeting

"Idiots..." They sighed together, while me and Coco just shared a look

"Hey! I'll have you know, I helped train this idiot!" Coco pointed out to Erika, yet I grimaced at her so-called 'Training'

"Yeah...if you call hitting me constantly, training..." I muttered dryly, yet the cool girl merely wrapped an arm around me. "So, what might an evil leader, and her kind bunny, want from a fragmented individual, such as myself?" I asked with a very posh accent

"Well, I was going to say that your team's been looking for you since they never saw you at the stadium. That, and Ruby was curious," Coco replied, as I shook my head, then Coco smirked. "So...any plans you got set for yourself and Rubes during the Festival?"

"Yes, and No." I smiled, nervously poking my index fingers together. "I've been thinking of some ideas, but nothing sort-of pokes out at me...I really don't know how this whole dating works - I've never had a partner - Kind of freaking-"

Coco quickly slapped me across the face, stunning my sister and Velvet, all while I took a moment to register the contact. "You done?" Her eyes looked over the rim of her shades curiously

"Thank you; But while I have been thinking, I'm still processing everything else, from my awesome sister being here and my moral on the rise." I returned to a more stable conversation, giving my sister a hug with my left arm. "Ain't nothing gunna bring me down!"

"Yeah!" Erika nodded, as we fist-bumped like idiots. Causing the two girls to giggle

"Ok, so besides from you both being MIA, how's about we grab something to eat? Since that was my plan from the end of our round." Coco suggested, so being the hungry people we were, we decided to join them on this quest for festival food. I mean, they're paying. So free food!

* * *

[Sometime Ago...]

This view never gets old. I was staring off towards the shattered moon above from the balcony I rested my arms on, I stared up at the clear, black sky, the stars igniting the night like a dazzling performance. I loved stargazing, one of the many things I had remembered since my personality returned to normal-ish.

"Why is it that I always meet you either here, or in the hallway leading here?" Ah, so fate has brought us together once more. I glanced to see Weiss beside me, looking off towards the stars also. "Not that I mind, today has been rather eventful."

"True. I finally admitted I like-like Ruby, even kissed her. Got my head screwed on right again, and my sister is here. Can't see any faults today." I listed off, a small hue of embarrassment crossing my face at the memory of the warmth I felt from that kiss...hehehe... "I kissed Ruby~"

"Hehehe, someone's very happy?" Weiss teased me with a soft smile, as I nodded with glee.

"Well if not for you, I'd have taken longer to admit it myself. Ruby is...truly an amazing person." Clearing my throat, I crossed my arms. "Now, the real question is, what's on your mind? You seem tense?"

"Only a few hours, and you've already figured that out, huh?" Weiss smiled sadly before her frown returned

"I've dealt with liars, cheats, and psychos most of my life, believe me, you can acquire a sixth-sense to this stuff." I proudly stated with a half-beaten attitude. "Still, come on sis, what's eating away at you?"

"Kai...you might find this stupid...but I can't help but think about what will happen now." At that, I glanced in her direction. "With everything about your personality changing, your 'real' sister-" Oh, I see...

I didn't let her finish, it was rude, but I needed her to hear this. I turned her to look at me, her crystal-blue gaze on my new purple one. Then with a stern look, I spoke.

"Weiss. Just because my fragmented mind is back together again, doesn't mean the Sky you know is gone, he's here, and he's just another shard of me. Erika is my sister, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you the same way." I stated. Before blinking a little with slight hesitation

"Weiss, when I was scared, and I felt too weak to protect all of you, you decided to help me, just as I helped you, and when you thought of me like your own brother, it made me so happy again, I felt like the void that I felt from Erika being gone was filled again, with just the same amount of affection." I then hugged her, holding her close to me again. "I still think of you as my older sister, Weiss. And with Erika here, it only makes me more happy to have two now that I love."

Calmly, Weiss returned the embrace, as I rested my head on her shoulder, she breathed in a sigh of relief, before whispering something softly to me. It was strange, the rare moments Weiss' shell would break a little more to reveal a kind-hearted and strong woman underneath, a real heir to her family's name.

"Thank you. Kai."

* * *

[Sky's POV]

"-Hello~ You there?" At the voice, I nearly jumped from my seat, as I turned to look at Coco who was knocking me on the head like a door. So I shook the thoughts from my head, focusing back on her

"Y-yes. Sorry, zoned out." I apologized before she nodded, then she pointed to the monitor above us, as Erika gulped down the massive bowl of ramen like it was nothing, letting out a steamy sigh into the air in satisfaction. But I just looked at the screen before us

Sun's team had beaten Team NDGO with Neptune tip-toeing towards the pool of water to shock the team with an electrical current. Now, the two were dancing like idiots, but proud idiots nonetheless.

 _~You know what I would call that victory?~_ Professor Port asked Oobleck

 _~Shocking?~_ His pun made myself, Coco, Velvet and Erika face-palm at the joke, making Yang sound bearable

 _~No. Well-earned, what you said was stupid~_ He answered, as the screen cut to advertisements for the moment, but I knew what was next. However, I needed to say it

"I don't know what's worse. His puns, or teaching Erika how to fight." I muttered, earning a chopstick to the head, and a dark glare from my sister, but it was mingled with a pout

"Not my fault I just got dragged here..." She grumbled with her arms crossed, yet I rolled my eyes and noticed something appear on Cognitum, more specifically, where my Scroll was linked too

 _'Make your way to the arena, good luck' - Ozpin_

"Huh? What's that about?" Velvet asked me with a tilt of her head, but I just patted her on the head, seeing her recoil with a sheepish look

"Just keep watching, you'll figure it out." She hated me doing that, but it was fun. So I quickly turned around, before I made my way to the airports. But not before Erika yelled to me

"Break a leg, bro!" Will do. You guys ready?

 **"Ready!"**

 _"Ready!"_

Then lets get this party started.

* * *

[A Few Days Ago...]

It was another peaceful day, and I decided to take some time off for myself, since everything for the last few days has been crazy, even leading up to the tournament has been mental, it's like Black Friday 24/7. So I sat under a tree, as the shade provided me with a balance of warmth, and coolness. I was in heaven.

"Enjoy yourself, are we?" Wait. That voice! So... _Specter_ , how are you? "Still not a fan of my alias I see?"

"What gave it away? My dry thoughts or my dry tone?" I answered calmly, my eyes closed under the rays of the sun, yet before she answered back, I added with a soft frown, but I was happy internally. "Thank you by the way, for talking me out of my despair back on Merlot's Island."

"You're welcome. I did say that your friends needed you, and I wasn't exaggerating." She answered, then she added. "Especially with how you and Ruby turned out."

"Hehe, yeah, well I can't complain. But she let me have some downtime, so i'll take it in full." I replied as I opened my eyes again to make sure no one was around. "Besides, I want to know something."

"Hmm?" She mused, and I kept my casual look on

"Who are you? Or better yet, what are you?" I asked cause it seems that Eric and iota don't seem to speak when she came around the last time, Eric isn't one to keep quiet in these situations, like at all. "You've aided me before, but I want to know who you are, why you know so much?"

"I can't tell you 'who' I am, not yet, but maybe one day I might." Ok? So she went quite sad there, why? "As for 'what' I am...I'm...well, I don't know what I am..."

That made me pause in my analyzing, as I felt my chest tighten at the words. Then I frowned, looking up towards the blue sky through the tree.

"You're dead." I gulped, then I breathed as I thought of my next question, yet she added in with a tone of relief

"No...I am alive...but it's that I don't understand, how?" Now I was really confused. Specter sighed, almost like she was caught in the middle of a headache. "I died, I know that much, but here I am, sitting in my Sanctuary in the mountains surrounding me, just a girl with no clues to herself."

"That's...unbelievable," I breathed. She had died, or atleast it's what she can remember or imagine, yet how she spoke, the layers of lost confusion was too real to be a lie or misleading answer, but if she did pass away, how was she alive at all? "A thirst for water yet not a drop in sight."

"Wise words, too true for a Specter to this world." Ignoring Specter's little pun of her own alias, I sighed again, pressing my head against the tree and wiggling a little to get comfortable

"Then I guess we have ourselves a bound cause, don't we?" My reply made her release a breath of confusion

"Wh-What?"

"You and I have only one way of answering our questions. Mars, he knows so much of this world, Cognitum, and he may know about you since you too have been tracking him using me," I answered fully, our common interests made more clarity, why she trusted me with her knowledge, she and I were after the same Grimm. "So, are we still allies? Or am I wrong?"

"N-No...I see you are far smarter than you make yourself out to be, even collecting what little knowledge I've given you and using it to form the complete mystery of why I'm helping you." She replied cooly, yet I laughed once

"I thought we were friends, comrades-in-arms, two lone Huntsmen working towards the same goal." I joked with her, yet no reply came, atleast not in the way of her calm and sometimes serious outward tone, instead, it was something more akin to...innocent

"I-I really am a fool...of course, you saw me as your friend, and I...I wasn't." Specter sounded almost sick of her own words, so I smiled and tapped Cognitum's casing

"Well then, a pleasure to meet you, Specter, my name is Sky Zaffre of Team RWBYS, nice to be your friend." I grinned sheepishly, yet it felt...right in saying that to her, even as I heard a faint sniff from the other end of the call

"The pleasure is mine, Sky, my name is, Specter, the Soul of Wind." Soul of Wind? Nice title, maybe I should get one. "I am glad to be your friend too."

* * *

[Present Day]

At last, my time has finally arrived. I get to fight among an amazing audience, and I get to shove Ironwood's metal where his mouth is. It's a win-win, well, if I win, I have no idea what to expect from this. But then I heard the crowd go a little quieter as I stood at the edge of the entrance of the ring, the light of day stretching into the passage from the invisible barrier over the Arena.

 _~Now, this may seem a little strange. But after some careful deliberation, we have organized a small match between one of Beacon's students, and General Ironwood's new, top-of-the-line combat proxies!~_ Port explained, as the crowd quickly picked up, so I took that as my cue to enter the arena

As I entered, the sheer size of the gigantic stage before me was overshadowed by the mass of colors dancing around the arena like a rainbow, the roars of the crowds were near ear-bursting. But I just smiled, keeping my gaze to the two entities ahead of me.

When I walked up to the platform, I turned to where Cognitum told me the scrolls of my team were, so I turned, only to see their gaping expressions, so I waved to them, winking a Ruby as I did. Then I once I was in the center of the ring, I looked at my opponents with a clear sense of something unnerving once I met their cold gazes.

 _"This certainly is different..."_ Iota mused. Yeah, definitely, but... _"What? Cold feet?"_ No, just...do they seem...odd to you? _"Hmm..."_

I stared at the two knights before me, one clad in black armor, the other in white, with the left (White) glowing with blue dust, as it held a broadsword in its grasp. The one on the right (Black) was glowing a sickening red, as it held a shield on its opposite arm, but has a weird pulse in the center of it.

Ok. Eric, start it up!

 **"Oh, this is gunna be fun~!"** He laughed maniacally, yet before I could begin to sense the formation of my armor, something static fed into my comms, causing my smug facade to fall to irritation

 _~O-o-o-oh, I-I'm sorry-y-y, did t-t-that hurt?~_ No... _~Connections can be...irritating to bypass at times when multiple lines of networking are in the way~_

I knew it! Stepping back slightly, I saw the two robotic entities of the General's military fall to the ground, a sharp, jagged hand releasing the black knight, the scalp falling off completely by my feet. With a clad step of steel, the new challenger came to tower over me completely, even as my gaze hesitated at the sight, the crowd now a dull murmur of questions.

The blackish-purple armor; Behind him, a slim, sharp tail recoiled to the back of the armored man, as he crossed his arms with a dark chuckle. The armour-clad knight stood tall again. It was human in posture, with black, twisted European armor, with the visor on the helmet being a menacing crimson. Whilst small ribbons flowed from the back of its helmet, ending in jagged spikes, as it clasped it's hands together, sharp like talons.

 _~Allow me to introduce myself to not just you...but everyone here~_ Mars motioned to the crowd, then back to me, not a soul dared to speak, not even me. _~My name is Mars, Horseman of War, and I'd like to say...hello~_

"Why are you here?" I near growled at the Grimm I'd been after like smoke, yet now, now he stood here, no longer hiding behind pawns and puppets, he was really before me, and yet...it was terrifying, the mere size and energy given off was the mere thought of nightmares and fantasy, he was the living embodiment of War

 _~I am here to kill you~_ Simple, yet deeply unnerving, he meant it, no longer skating his words with half-truths, no more secrets here, just the cold fact that he was after my head. _~Now, I do believe we are in the middle of a ring, so shall we begin?~_

That was his game. I bit the inside of my cheek, my eyes drifting over to where my friends were, and even though I couldn't see it, I doubt they looked happy. Yet mumbles and questions danced in the crowd, even the Professors were dumbfounded at what to do. It was clear, Mars knew panic would be disastrous, but if I played along, I could take down the very being responsible for all the events caused to me.

Was it worth that cost? To fight him? He didn't move, only waited like always.

"Professors, start the match." I held the button on Cognitum

 _~Are you sure? We can-~_ Oobleck attempted to reason with me, but it was out of the question now

"I'm sure, I can take him down, we can't cause a panic." My reply left them in silence, then, the speakers of the arena blared once more

 _~Ladies and Gentlemen! The sudden event has now begun with a surprising turn of a switch! Now, Sky Zaffre of Team RWBYS will face off with the mysterious opponent before him, Mars, Horseman of War!~_ With blissful ignorance, the crowd was back in an uproar of cheers, and all the Professors said became null and void between us

 _~Very risky move, but you are wise to take the route of a selfless hero, but we all know how selflessness ends~_ Mars replied calmly, lowering his arms against his thighs, while Yin/Yang closed around my body, my blades sharpened to a gleam. _~That will be the last transformation you will ever have the pleasure in using, boy~_

At his final words, I watched the screens around us begin to flick and change. Then, they finally landed on two different settings. 'Digital', and 'Ruin'. Then, from around us, their side of the arena turned into a strange world of black, and blue cubes, as they turned, drifted, and levitated in the air. The one behind me turned into a massive tower, scaffolding, and ruined landscape greeted me. Mountain Glenn inspired.

 _~Now then. Let the match. BEGIN!~_ Port exclaimed, and at the call of the horn. Mars raised his arms into a small stance, his waves of energy sending invisible waves of uneasiness through my bones, it was hauntingly real, no proxy this time, but no other Horsemen to back him up either, just me, Eric and Iota against Mars

"...Ante Up." I grinned under my helmet, my blades raised and ready

To Be Continued...

* * *

And like that, a cliff-hanger, ha! Lots of stuff happened in this one, and I think it helps to fill in the week leading up to the Tournament. And as always, I hoped you enjoyed, and I'll see you all in the next chapter Hunters!

Next Chapter: Roar of Awakening

Their fates finally come to a crossroads, yet who will prevail? The weight of identity or The Desire for Change?


	29. Chapter 29: Roar of Awakening

**Arc IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 29: Roar of Awakening**

And like a pin being dropped, so did my guard.

Mars' right arm came barreling down before me, my legs sinking into the ground before the flaming circulation of fire around his arm, the fissures of orange running under me, all while my motions slowed at the sight, the sensation of a searing flame scorching me through my armor. From his arm released a calamity of fire, the torrent blasting me across the arena in a single line.

My body crashed into the wall of the ruins, my body smoking from the flames that remained in the fractured earth. All while Mars' hand appeared from the smoke, grabbing my faceplate tight enough that even as I blasted him with two bursts of ice, his left hand held my right arm, and I winced at the strain on my aura. I watched through his fingers, the purple claws crushing the blade and tearing the armor off Cognitum's frame.

He threw me to the ground, pressing down with a foot to my spine as the heat grew uncomfortably hot under the metal. With a skate of his boot, he threw me into a roll and back to the center of the ring, the clapping of his metal boots growing closer as I recovered, inspecting the stripped-down gauntlet of mine.

"I'll strip you of my creation one way or another." He warned me. I spun on my knees, swinging my left blade through his abdomen, yet the blade merely scratched his jagged plating, his arm high with a torrent of flames, all of which came slicing down on my left cheek, the fires erupting from below

"Ahhh~!" My body flew into the air, where I shadow waited, and my aura completely shattered, his shin crashing against my body with resounding force and a ring of fire to erupt from the connection, my body driven into the ground and onto the cubic land of the digital zone

"I should clarify, us Horsemen have a little trait of our own, like a Semblance. Mine? Well, I call it..."

 **[Fissure]**

I groaned, pushing my body to rest against my elbows, while my weakened eyes stared up at the Horsemen that slowly walked in my direction.

"A simple name; I can produce a highly volatile chemical from my body that can be triggered to cause a massive eruption of fire, so long as there's an atmosphere, I can do this as many times I can want." He balled his right fist up again. "To put this in simple terms to you..."

I pushed back with my elbows, flipping back to my feet. Gathering fire and ice into my hands, I didn't allow him a chance to finish his taunt, as my own nova of fire and ice accumulated between my palms. Brilliant Flame burst through the cubic land, shattering the land like glass while pushing Mars back slightly, yet to my horror, he hadn't a scratch on him, not even after the large explosion to his face.

"He's not like anything I've fought before! He's armored head-to-toe, I can't even break it!" My thoughts cursed. He had the foresight of Fox's 'Telepathy', with the strength of Coco's 'Hype', It's as if I was fighting all of Team CFVY at once!

"You're not strong enough." A fist collided with my bare palms, my feet struggling to hold me up against his flaming fist that threatened to burn me from within my armor. I spun, my heel crashing into his chest and pushing him back, with two large blasts of ice that coated my own arms, yet froze his movements, yet his tail lashed out, coiling around my leg and throwing me high above Mars. "You're not fast enough."

 _ ***Crash-Thud***_

His fist sunk into my chest, shattering the plating with a large outward blast that buried in the ground between the center and the barren rock of the ruins. My right arm reached out to pull myself forward, yet something pressed against my back again, slowly driving into my lower back slowly, obviously, it was his foot.

"And you are certainly not smart enough to stop me," Mars concluded his rant, tipping his foot under my stomach and flipping me over to look up at the sky again, with his form looming over me. "I have studied you since day one, boy, you've reached your limit."

. . . . Limit . . . ?

"My...limit?" I spat back, my palms open wide to blast me backward and against a small wall, a few dozen feet from Mars as my shaky hands pulled me up to rest my arms on the wall while my feet pushed the rest of me up again, my armor was broken and torn apart now, sparks flicked about while the crowd grew louder

 _~And he's back on his feet! Truly a remarkable Huntsman before us!~_ Thanks, Professors. I flipped my body around, seeing Mars slowly making his way over to me, his fists bound with the lingering ghosts of cinders

"Don't worry...girls..." I breathed weakly, standing back up with my right arm low, while my remaining blade was drawn back as I bent my elbow. "I'm not done yet!"

 ** _*CHEERING!*_**

"I'm impressed you've survived against so many close proximity explosions, typically without an Aura to protect you, your organs would have me mashed into gunk by now, yet my own creation continues to exceed my expectations, much like you do." Mars complimented, yet I felt two waves of white and red sail over my body, even though my Aura was gone, I could use what remains of Iota's and Eric's

"I got your limit right here!" I bellowed. Between my finger in my right hand gathered fire and ice, the unstable mix stinging my nerves. All while lightning and wind swirled in my left, harmonizing a little better. "Four Tier Dust..."

Mars stood before me, yet he quickly crossed his arms at the sight of my hands crashing together in a mesh of unstable polarities, even my armor groaned at the pressure I made. Yet my exposed right eye gleamed with three shades of color. "...Meltdown!"

 ** _*BOOOOM*_**

The sharp ring of the Dust colliding together made a large cloud of smoke to rise with a bright light of burning embers, sparks of lightning dancing in the harsh winds that rattled my bones with a cold rush of ice to frost over the area and my white locks of hair against my face. My arms were shattered completely, while large gashes covered my thighs and stomach, exposing my clothing underneath, or what remained since most of my skin was exposed under the armor's wounds, while the right side of my helmet was gone, my hair breezing in the smoke.

"Ho-How's that f-for my limit, Mars?" I asked him smugly, the smoke beginning to part the air around us, while the crowd began to climb back down from their screams of entertainment

"It's just as impressive as your previous limit, you did shatter one of my proxies through several buildings after all," My eyes widened, yet a large hand grabbed my head, lifting me off my toes and into the open air for the entire world to see, yet he wasn't letting go, instead, the pressure around my head grew. "Now I've grown bored."

"Argh-Ahhhh!" My scream of pain was all I could really focus on now, his hand was crushing the remains of my helmet against my head, squeezing slowly as I felt pain flurry through my head with untold agony

 _~I-It seems the competitor as Sky within a powerful hold, and is now attempting to crush his head in order to force Sky to surrender~_ I noticed, Oobleck! But Mars wasn't going to do that, he...was going to kill me...

"A-A-AHHHH!" My exposed eye widened in horrific agony as my arms tried in vain to punch or pry Mars' fingers off my head, even as he continued to stare with his emotionless, crimson gaze, the tail swaying slowly with his helmet's decorations

Everything in my vision was growing heavy and dotted with black markings. No...I was...I...help...please...

 _ ***Piiiiiing***_

The blissful release came with my body crumbling to the ground in a heap, my breathing ragged now as my eye under my helmet zoomed in on a lone figure at the edge of the arena, it was him? The man cloaked in black and grey, his arm was extended with a large, silver handgun, much larger than a normal one, yet with a brass casing atop the receiver and barrel, while two black lines crossed diagonally along the barrel. He then slipped the gun away, and in a single blink, he vanished?

What...was he...?

My right eye, it remained on Mars, seeing him stumbling around at the sizable wound in his arm, the black mist leaking out from the wound while the crowd muttered in shock over the wound and in surprised relief that I wasn't dead, yet my head still spun into that inky blackness of my mind, and I had little control beyond hearing all the voices melt away.

* * *

 _Again, I fell against my back with a scathing pain coursing through me. Above me, sweating just as much as me was the ever-so-cocky grin of Coco, her hazel eyes reflecting my own exhaustion as she held a hand out for me, trying to refrain a chuckle._

 _"Don't say it…" I groaned, slash, pleaded with her not to say it again, did she listen?_

 _"Again." No, no she didn't. I grabbed her roasting hand, my muscle straining as I was pulled to my feet, feeling my shirt stick to me, refusing to take it off since my scars would be visible to everyone in the gym, sure, Coco knew since she basically threatened me one time, but she didn't bother to ask after that. "Seriously, I thought you'd be used to that move by now?"_

 _Her coy expression didn't match my irritated one. "It's impossible, nothing can counter it." I threw my arms weakly into the air, yet she rolled her eyes, crossing her own arms tight to her sports bra, I still objected though. "Seriously, it's not possible to break it."_

 _Coco sighed, moving to sit on the small bench at the side of the mats, patting the seat next to her, and I immediately felt my legs burn more as I did, sighing softly. She snorted a laugh but grabbed two bottles of water and threw one to me._

 _"Alright, let me explain; yeah, you can't beat it, nothing can beat that trick except someone who knows it too, like my brother…who always beat me with it, believe me, I know how frustrating it is," Coco sounded just as aggravated as me reciting her own past. "But there's something else."_

 _"That is...?" I motioned for her to continue, obviously she was trying to keep my attention. She took a small sip before looking down at the clear bottle with a look of remembrance written on her face_

 _"Fear. Something inside anyone, it's something that can hold us back or push us in the heat of the moment, whatever that may be," She answered, and I felt nervous at my own thoughts on fear, one that made my chest tighten. "I know yours; I can see why it holds you back, and to be honest I have no idea how you will break free of that."_

 _I didn't reply, so she continued._

 _"When I was younger, myself and my two brothers decided to play hide-and-seek, and so I hid under the sink in a cabinet, to my surprise, they never found me, heh, back then it was funny, atleast that part…" Coco took a moment and took another drink. "But when I tried to leave my hiding spot I…found the door wouldn't budge, so I was stuck in the dark…cramped space for a while…and it was terrifying, unable to move much and unable to see anything…it's why I hate the dark and being in small spaces,"_

 _"It's as if all my strength just…vanishes into dust, I'm left all alone without any sign of life around me, I don't have that same control anymore – geez," I noticed her holding out her left hand, seeing it tremble a little. "Still a sensitive topic I guess, something as simple as that."_

 _"Why…tell me this?" I asked slowly. Watching her close her hand and release a stiff breath, offering me another smile of confidence. Then with said fist, she punched my arm, my muscles still tender. "Ow…"_

 _"I spill my fears and you brush them off, how cruel?" She joked, yet I was quick to apologize, if not for another soft punch to my gut this time. "I know what you mean, besides, given how I accidentally found out about your secret I guess that's karma,"_

 _"As for why I told you. It's easy to fall into that pit you've created, no one can understand our fears, why we feel weak against them, but its because its up to us to solve them ourselves, figure a way to suppress or use them for the sake of moving forward," Coco elaborated, patting my hand with her own. "You can do it, even if only a bit, you can move past what happened to you someday, trust me, you just have to have a little faith in yourself."_

* * *

"Have…Faith…" Coco's words...couldn't be truer

I struggled to regain my senses, I had barely any energy left to stand. I needed to try, I was afraid of it, of what the consequences would occur if I used this power again. I had no control last time, yet now, right now more people are put at risk, if I fall here, Mars would leave with a lingering sense of despair in the air, all of it would do more harm than what I could do, my team could stop me, they could do it again.

"Are you sure about this?" Specter...? "If you do this, you can win, but the cost, is it worth it?"

I don't know.

"No, if you are to do this, I want to hear you say it, I want you to be certain of your choice this time, no more doubts in a fight, you have to always be certain of your choices." Specter berated me, but she was right, I was doubting myself as my vision continued to sway between light and dark

"Iota...Eric...ready?" I rasped, coughing while in view of the recovered Mars, his right arm beginning to rise again

"We are." Both replied and I pressed the single button to release the lock I had placed against Cognitum, now, I had no fallback if I failed

"Form Three, **_Frenzy_**." Like an echo, the air surrounding me became cold, while my back lurched up as I gagged on the pain of the cold, inky darkness sticking to my body, it stung all over, yet I wasn't fading into my subconscious, I felt my mentality stick with the dark matter again in a more semi-perfect link

My body twisted, and my legs pulled me up to my feet without the need of my arms, their joints twisting back around with two tendrils pushing me back to a straightened stance. I felt my large, red eyes glare back hungrily at Mars, claws sharpened like my teeth against him.

 ** _"...F-F-F-frenz-z-z-zy...!"_** My feral snarl ignited something Mars, I could sense it now, his desirable interest had grown again, interesting...I see it all...his desire for blood...yes...blood...more _...more_ ** _...more!_**

"Now this is more interesting, please, show me your hatred and give-"

 _ ***SCREECH***_

My fist was far faster than his gums, I saw it though, my claws sunk through the metal cheek of his helmet, sending the Horseman back a bit, so I came back around with a powerful swipe to his side, and another right hook to his lower jaw. He attempted to swing another flaming fist into my face, so I opened my maw wide, feeling my jaw stretch large enough to devour his fist, the flames seeming to make me stronger again, I was absorbing them? No matter, I had him locked now, there's still a chance!

 ** _"S-S-sor-r-r-ry, we bi-i-i-te back!"_** I sunk my tendrils into the ground, pulling me down onto my back as I threw him with my foot pressed to his gut, slamming him into the ground as my spine seemed to stretch inhumanly, my body resizing back to normal as I slammed my foot against his stomach, pressing down with my tongue hanging out the left side of my jaw. **_"Hehehehehahahahaha~!"_**

"Cute." Mars grumbled, his arm shoving me off his body quickly, his heel crashing into my face and sinking me back into the ground, so I twisted my legs around his arm, sinking my claws into his hand as he struggled to pry my thighs off the back of his neck, my legs holding him in a triangle lock

 ** _"Want to eradicate humanity! Maybe next time don't give me the power to kick your ass!"_** I screamed in a feral tone, sounding a little more like me again. **_"How does it feel? How does it feel you bitch!?"_**

He lifted me into the air, yet I twisted his hand, flipping my right leg to rested against the back of his helm, with a powerful push my legs drove him into the ground with a resounding crash of stone. I was upright again, now holding his arm high against my chest as I screamed in pure animalistic hatred for the Grimm that has done nothing but cause me pain, now I was going to give him pain. I twisted and pulled with all my might, with Mars gripping the stone tightly in an attempted to pull himself away, yet he grunted painfully, as I screamed a final time, the arm torn from his shoulder completely in a flash.

The crowd went dead silent, the severed arm of Mars landing a hundred yards from us, all while I stumbled back, letting go of the Horseman to finally breathe. But I felt colder, my anger, I nearly lost control of Frenzy, and my grasp on it was slipping still, I needed to end this before I could allow Frenzy control over my mind again.

 ** _*CHEERING*_**

 _~Sky has left Mars in a complete disadvantage! This fight seems final from here!~_ Professor Port stated proudly, while I licked my lips

Seems the crowd is still hopeful, no fear, nothing but a few specs of despair in the air. Sensing all of this was what it meant to be a Grimm then? The senses of good and evil, it truly was scary how emotions constantly flow, even when not focused, maybe that is why I cannot control Frenzy. It feeds on that flow, and it can always change without my accord.

And the fire? I absorbed it from his blows against me, was it Frenzy's trait to do so? If it is, then Mars is without any other optio-!

A flaming wall came barreling into my arms, burning the leathery skin, my hiss matching Mars' own. I was a few feet away now, my feet dug into the tiles while Mars flexed his remaining fingers, coiling them again. Yet just as I guessed, I absorbed the fire, and I felt...energized, my strength was very thin, yet some of it was coming back to me, even while my own fist balled itself up. A toothy grin spread like sunlight over me.

Mars came charging in powerful steps, shattering the ground with flaming concussive blasts under him. I reined my right arm back, my left hand outstretched against him. In a sudden flash, his fist came crashing into my left arm, a sharp snap of bones, and a large cloud of dust pushed past us both, blind-siding the crowd.

 _~We apologize, we cannot make out what is going on down there!~_

The dust drifted into the sky, and to the shocked crowd, and silent prayers, Mars was staring at his fist, the flames all but died around us, while his arm shook a little against my firm grasp. I grinned madly, staring back with a menacing glare.

"Gotcha." With a final cry of defiance, I bent his body down, my right fist crashing into his ribcage with a world-shattering crack of thunder, the sonic boom shattering his armor, and sending the Horseman flying through the ground, uprooting a few of its layers, including the wiring underneath. "You may be smarter than me..."

Frenzy finally vanished back into the confines of Cognitum, my body failing to hold me upright as I crashed to my knees, my clothing torn, thankfully my trousers didn't suffer as much, but I did feel alot colder. "...But I'm stronger!" My final words to Mars, who slowly moved to his feet, armor broken so much I could barely see the damage through the black smog surrounding him

"You win...very impressive, I...haven't had a fight like that in years...bravo, for now," Mars commended me, while I tried to look unfazed, but I was too injured to do so. "Don't try to act tough, you've done more than enough to prove that this world might just have a chance."

"What?" I breathed, but he ignored me

"I warned you of the coming storm, you can't stop the end, no-one can..." He pointed his finger at me, then turned and slowly shambled away. He looked defeated, but I doubt any security would catch him now, not after he snuck in

I was right, the moment I looked back he was gone. Yet I felt okay with that, falling back onto my ass to groan in pain. Even with the collection of feet storming behind me. I turned, and nearly jumped as Ruby tackled me, I held back the urge to wince, feeling a little better with her holding onto me.

"You stupid-" Ow. "Dumb-" Ow. "Jerk!" She struck my head again, but it morphed into her cupping my cheek softly, checking over my bruises and small cuts over my body. "Seriously, what were you thinking! You could have gotten us to kick his butt too!"

"Not going to happen," I replied sternly, yet even as Ruby went to protest, I put a finger to her lips. "Ruby...he is far too powerful for any of you to beat, he broke through mine, Eric, and Iota's Auras, what would he have done to all of you?"

"Fair point...but it still was really reckless." Of course, it was, Blake. I sighed, giving them a smile of assurance as Yang ruffled my hair

"That was still pretty amazing! You completely destroyed him! Where did you learn to do that triangle hold?" Yang begged me to tell her, yet I just remembered it was what Coco had shown me, but she wasn't here, so I just shrugged

"I was overcome with rage, I don't remember half the stuff I did to him." I lied, but they accepted that

"Always quick to jump the gun, aren't you?" Weiss sighed, clearly exhausted from watching the fight. "You had us worried sick, especially Ruby, who was on the brink of tears."

"Heeeeey, you said you wouldn't say anything, Weiss~!?" Ruby cried out, blushing as I gave her a curious look

"You weren't the only one worried sick." Blake had a hand on her chest, while Yang just nodded with a wary smile. I guess I did worry them alot with that, my head nearly being popped like a grape didn't help either

 _~That was a tremendous display of both will, and power, I swear to you all that even I could not predict such a monumental battle!~_ Oobleck ranted, as I chuckled at his baffled look, then Port nodded in agreement

 _~Although things were rather unfair for Sky, he persevered and had triumphed over the enemy before him. Well done, Sky!~_ Thanks, Sir. So I saluted to them where a camera floated

"You know something, Ruby?" I asked her with a stupid grin on my face, quickly kissing her on the lips for a moment of bliss between us, all while Yang's cooed, Weiss and Blake smiled warmly, and Ruby's face went completely red. "I love you."

"I-I-I love you too." She nervously giggled, all while I fell backward to look up at the bright blue sky

"We need a vacation."

 **"We need a vacation."**

 _"We need a vacation."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

This took alot of effort since this was a complete rewrite, but I hope you enjoyed the crazy fist fight between these two enemies! Seeya in the next chapter Hunters!

Next Chapter: Words of The Heart

Sometimes, the heart speaks what our minds can't convey.


	30. Chapter 30: Words of the Heart

**Arc IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 30: Words of the Heart**

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be just a social call?" Not one to deal with tense situations, I tapped my foot against the floor of the lift, the audible dinging in my ears growing louder

 _"Mars himself nearly killed us, and the entire world needed to be fooled into thinking it was just for show, so yes, I believe this isn't a social call,"_ Thanks, captain obvious. Iota grumbled. _"We're here."_

Once the doors opened, I saw the familiar faces of Goodwich, looking oh-so-happy. Ozpin looked tired. And General Ironwood and some other guy were giving off to each other, with... Weiss' sister too? So they do look alike - she's staring impassively at me

"-I'm telling you, our enemy is here." The man in a crimson cloak finished what he was saying, with the general rested against the desk

"We know." Jimmy replied calmly, as the man seemed to become more agitated

"Oh! Oh, you know! Well, I'm glad I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!" He snapped, as Jimmy tried to interject

"Qrow..." Qrow? Strange way of spelling it

"Communication's a two-way street pal." He then whipped out his scroll, pointing to it. "See that? That's the 'send' button." I swear, how can that gold button be the use of _'every'_ function on a scroll? That's poor manufacturing and security if I've ever seen it

"They had reason to assume you've been compromised." Winter replied coldly, yet Qrow just kept rolling with the punches

"And I have reason to believe you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?" Qrow asked as I kept to myself, seeing the anger fester in her eyes, all while the doors of the lift shut very, _very_ loudly. And the room grew silent as I stood there awkwardly

Ozpin all but smiled calmly at my presence. "Ah, Sky, glad for you to join us on such short notice. I hope you are recovering well?"

"Aye... uh... should I..." I jabbed a thumb to the lift behind me. "Come back later... or..."

"No-No, actually, if you could just give us a moment to wrap up our meeting," I nodded, moving to rest against a neighboring pillar, crossing my arms

"Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back on my ship."

"But sir-" She tried to interject

"Winter. Leave." With a final salute, Winter made her way out, seeing Qrow wink at her mockingly. Yet, while she passed me, she stopped to inspect me for a moment, and I immediately grew nervous. Does she know about mine and Weiss' relationship? Kind-of awkward, would that make Winter my older sister... or is this just a thing between me and Weiss?

"You're Sky Zaffre, am I correct?" I nodded once, and she looked a little less tense. "Well, I wanted to know who you are ever since Weiss mention you in her letters."

"Oh!" It dawned on me. "Yeah, she did ask me if it was fine to do that, I said 'why not', she mentioned alot about you, how she really looks up to you and wants to become as strong you someday."

That made her show a smile, "Well, I am happy to hear that; until we meet again." She held out her hand, and being polite, I returned the shake, watching her go moments later

"Go on." Ironwood grunted, with the air in the room returning to thick atmosphere

"Your infiltrator isn't just another pawn." He then reached for his flask again, taking a drink. "They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Who?

"What!?" Goodwich gaped, Qrow looked back at us

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters," He continued. "The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones who keep the world safe the evils no one even knows about."

"Its the reason we talk behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows." At this point, he was directly in Ironwood's face. "So you tell me James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were discreet, or do you just not give a damn!?"

"Discreet wasn't working." He sighed, placing his scroll down, and playing a holographic projection of Vale, the ships that flew above it. It sickened me. "I'm here because 'this' was what's necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here." Qrow retorted. "He made you apart of this inner circle, and opened your eyes to the real fight that's right in front of us."

"And I am grateful," Ironwood replied earnestly, as Qrow rolled his eyes

"Oh well, you got a real funny way of showing it." Qrow snapped back, but Ironwood never let up once

"The people of Vale needed someone to protect them. Someone who would act." He began, oh god, he planned this! "When they look to the sky, and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength." This only made Qrow laugh

"Y-you think they're scared of your little ships!?" Qrow snapped, before pointing out towards the horizon. "I've been out there, and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you... they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin refocused us all. "A guardian is a symbol of comfort, but an army is a symbol of conflict."

"There's an energy in the air now." He then pointed to his head. "A question in the back of everyone's minds... If this is the size of our defenses, what is it were expecting to fight?"

 _"Ugh, way to raise the pressure, much like Red you have an affinity for changing the atmosphere in the room in a heartbeat."_ Iota shut it. I shrugged. _"You know I'm right."_

"Iota, shut up, also... yeah," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head before focusing on the elephant in the room. "Okay, someone want to share with me, Eric and Iota how Mars, the Horseman of War snuck onto a floating arena undetected and escaped!?"

"We are at a loss as well, security footage shows him entering the complex, but simply vanishing after your fight, no one can seem to locate him." Ozpin explained while I crossed my arms. "I apologize for my lack of answers, this not only put you in harm's way but many others."

"No, don't do that," I waved him off. "You'll make me feel bad. I just... can't understand why he wanted to fight me now? He's had so many options, and every time he's been so sure of this 'Salem' person winning in the end. like he's already won the fight."

"Hold on now!" Qrow spoke up again, pointing his flask at me. "How does he know Mars and Salem? I thought we already had anyone who knew of them under our noses?"

"Sky here is... a new exception," Ozpin soon gave everyone the rundown of mine and my sister's situation, how Mars took us from our world, about Cognitum and Mars' constant watch of me, and with the other Horsemen being present at the Breach

It didn't take long for Qrow's expression to change from confusion to surprise, opting him to take another top-up of alcohol with a surprised blink. "Huh."

"Really, nothing?" I motioned my arms out, with Qrow merely grinning stupidly

"Believe me, kid, once you've heard and seen the things I have, two people from another world doesn't sound too crazy... more importantly, you have just the weapon to take Mars on and win, I think you'll be just fine." Well, didn't expect that answer, felt good to know I wasn't going to be that red herring

"Now, I know this has been brief, but the day after tomorrow, I would like for you to join us again with Miss Nikos, we have more to discuss one that date." Ozpin requested me and Pyrrha? Why did everyone look so stern about it? Must be more about Salem and Mars. "You can return to your dorm now."

"Okay... but Ozpin?" He and I locked eyes as I asked him one, single question that plagued my mind. "Ruby told me something Mars said to her back on Merlot's Island, while he watched our friends nearly become a Grimm's chew toy. I... don't know if you know, but I just wanted to ask?"

"What is it?" He motioned for me to ask away, and my chest felt a little tight, my heart thumping at the mystery and possible darkness hidden in my question

I took a breath, then breathed slowly. "Did Mars kill Summer Rose?"

Complete silence. The looks of conflicting and sorrowful expressions were clear to me how sensitive the topic was, even to Qrow, who I slowly saw his right hand ball up slowly. My hand grazing Cognitum out of reflex.

"What did Miss Rose say to you?" Even Ozpin sounded... sorry, almost guilty of asking me. But I needed to know whatever I could find, for Ruby, after all she's done for me, I wanted her to know the truth about the very thing that sent her down the path of a Huntress

"She said Mars told her Summer died because of her Silver Eyes, that they were so rare that both time and the Horsemen saw to their end, and... if not for her eyes she might have lived longer," Every word hurt saying, even Ruby found it difficult to tell me, and that only made me feel worse inside. "He said he was foggy on the details, but I don't believe that, not one bit."

"..." Qrow still continued to stare at me angrily. clearly, me mentioning the name was hard on him, did he and Summer know each other? We're they teammates too?

"I... none of us know what happened to her, all we know is that Salem's actions were her cause of death, but how we don't know."

"Yeah, speak for yourself!" Qrow grunted, and I decided to leave, my head lowered to look down at my feet in annoyance

"Ozpin... I don't know everything about Salem or this secret fight against her, but Ruby... she's always been there for me, no matter how bad things got she always made me stronger, but to see her... so confused and lost... to see her upset..."

I turned my head back to him. "I'm going to kill him, I'll take everything from him so he can't even crack a smile," I vowed, walking away from them and towards the lift again. "I don't want to see her cry, not after all she's done for me."

"None of them are going to lay a hand on my friends. Count on it." Soon after, the doors shut between us

* * *

 **[Later That Night...]**

When I got back to my room, I came in silently as I glanced at either side of the room. Weiss was happily sleeping, with Zwei wrapped around her arm, Erika was in her own room, so that wasn't a problem. Yang was snoring, that was easy to spot, and Blake was as silent as ever. And so, I walked up to the open blinds, peering towards the city ahead. The golden glow sparkling in the moonlight of a shattered moon.

 _"Specter... you there?"_ I thought, Iota and Eric long gone into my subconscious

...

Nothing. _"If you are, did you know who Summer Rose was? Did Mars have anything to do with what happened to her? Will... will I suffer the same fate as her if I continue down this path? I just... hope you can help me figure that out. Until tomorrow I guess."_

At my internal problems, I let out a small yawn, so I just kicked my shoes off, and removed my jacket, I was too tired anyway, my body still hurts from today. Quickly, and silently, I climbed into bed, where Ruby slept peacefully, and so I quickly slipped in beside her, as I stared up at the ceiling.

"You're back..." I jumped a little, my body shuffling to lay on my side, facing Ruby who was nose-to-nose with me, her silver eyes half-lidded from only just waking up

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She shook her head, smiling

"A true huntress never rests." Ruby soon yawned after that, chuckling nervously upon seeing my coy expression. "Ehehehehe."

"Oh I'm sure, and that was fake?" Her hand lazily pushed a finger to my lips, while I tried not to laugh

"Shhhhh... is this working?" I don't know, you tell me?

"Depends, how long do you want me to keep retorting until you give up?" I mused, her eyes flashing confidently at the challenge, but while that happened, I found myself caught in her eyes again

She didn't even go to sleep just to wait for me to get back, even after the meeting with Ozpin I spent most of the afternoon wandering Beacon, chatting with Coco and Fox, the latter telepathically, and also discussing philosophy with Doctor Oobleck. Yet here she was, waiting for me like always. I was always behind when it came to raw fighting and skill, and yet Ruby was always the one to wait for me, always here to help me.

Am I... putting her in danger? Being close to her meant she and all the others would be targets too for 'Salem' and the other Horsemen. Without much thought, I wrapped my arms around Ruby, almost like I was scared to let her go even as she froze for a moment.

"U-umm..."

"I promise," I whispered, as I gazed toward her, while she looked at me, our heads resting against each other as I held back the fear of what might happen. "I know you don't need it, and, this may sound stupid, but... I promise I'll protect you, no matter what."

At that, Ruby couldn't help but giggle slightly, as a warm smile crossed her lips, my eyes relaxing slightly at that. She looked a little red with embarrassment, something crossing her mind as she moved in closer, her body pressed to mine.

"To the ends of the earth..." She whispered back, as I blinked before her lips tentatively pressed to my own just as softly as the first time, it was only for a moment, but her rather corny line didn't bother me as much, and it was something she wanted to say, even if I didn't need to hear it too. Her head rested under my chin, and I was at peace

"Sure. I'll protect you, to the ends of the earth."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Emotions everywhere! And I know I've been posting Destiny over this, but it's either one or the other and I can't do both in my line of work IRL. But here is the feels, and I love it! Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: A Man With Two Souls

Sky and Pyrrha are brought to Ozpin's office, where truth is often hidden in legends and fairy tales.


	31. Chapter 31: Reveal

**Act IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 31: Reveal**

And once again, I find myself in Ozpin's office, this seems to happen alot, but after everything me, Iota, and Eric have been through, it was only just that I got to be part of this 'plan' of theirs, whatever that implied. Then I heard the elevator 'ding', as Qrow came shambling in. And like that, I was on the defense.

"Please don't kill me!" I begged, as he stared at me for a moment, then shrugged, pulling his flask out again to drink

"Relax, kid, if were up to me, I'd be threatening you about being with my Niece, but since she warned me not to, I have to comply." Then he paused, then he pointed a finger at me. "Hurt her, and you'll wish someone else finished you off faster."

"Great. The Four Horsemen threaten me, and now this, it must be my birthday." I muttered, then another sound from the elevator came through, and I smiled warily at the sight of Pyrrha. Guess it's time to hear what Ozpin had to say, also, the consistency of that lift is astounding

"Miss Nikos, please, have a seat." Ozpin finally spoke, as I stood to the side, even when she looked at me, I shrugged

"Professor? What is this about?" She asked inquisitively, as Ozpin smiled a little

"I just wanted to congratulate you on making it to the finals, it was no surprise to me, or to anyone that you would make it this far in the tournament." Ozpin was dodging the question. Interesting.

"Thank you, professor Ozpin, but I would have never made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha smiled a little, then Qrow spoke up

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." He commented as Pyrrha turned to look at him

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Pyrrha started, but she seemed a little annoyed by that comment. Can't blame her, Qrow's got what I have, a way of annoying everyone around them

"Name's Qrow." He answered with a frown, Ozpin then stepped in to keep the air calm

"Qrow is a trusted colleague of mine," Ozpin answered, as he then looked to me. "You can imagine why I have asked for Mr. Zaffre here, given his role in alot of events that have transpired as of late."

"Yeeeeeah, love being the target of many scary-smart beings, riveting stuff." I added under my breath, then Pyrrha looked at Ozpin again

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking? Why is it that you called us here, really?" She asked so Ozpin merely gestured for her to sit, so she complied

"What is your favorite fairy tale?" Ok, that was random, and judging by Pyrrha's reaction, she was just as confused. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if this linked to something far bigger than what I currently know, it always does

 **"Hush! I'm trying to listen!"** Oh yeah, forgot you like legends, and such. **"Yes-Yes, hush."**

"A callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters." Pyrrha began, as I listened closely as if the very story was told in front of me like a movie

"The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time in solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing his garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around him. And the fourth and final sister begs him to look at all that he has, and be thankful. In return for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers, so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant 'til the end of days. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall; the four maidens. My mother loves that story." Woah...

 _"That certainly is an interesting concept of how magic may still linger in this world, maybe its the reason for our arrival too?"_ Good point, Iota. _"However, I doubt he asked her this for a simple concept of nostalgia."_

"Would you believe me if I told that one's been around since I was a boy?" Ozpin mused as I smirked at that, Pyrrha did the same

"You're not that old Professor." She answered, then, his expression changed

"Well, would you believe me if I told that it was true?" And like that, I heard Eric's jaw drop, as Iota hummed in interest, and I blinked at the realization

"I beg your pardon?" Pyrrha wasn't convinced. So Ozpin explained it more, and I have no idea why, but the tension in the room was far greater now

"What if I were to tell you that there were four maidens existing in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without dust." Ozpin was on a roll with this, and I was certainly not taking him for a liar given how much he's aided me

"You mean... like a semblance?" Pyrrha tried to make sense of the news, but Ozpin smiled earnestly

"Like magic." He answered, then Qrow spoke up, a clear slur to his words from drinking

"Yeah, first time hearing it is pretty crazy." He nodded with understanding. Then I added to it

"Pyrrha, let's face reality, how else would humanity have the abilities that surpass logic and bend the rules of nature to their whims? Dust, for lack of a better word, is remnants of magic," My explanation held true given everything that's been in motion since Merlot's Island. "I'm from another reality so temporal magic is still a somewhat relevant concept, even if I don't know how Mars did it."

"Why-Why are you telling us this? About the reality that Magic and the Maidens are rea;?" Pyrrha demanded, Ozpin then looked at Qrow, the two sharing a look until Ozpin breathed, putting his hands together, facing us both

"We're telling you, Pyrrha Nikos, because we believe you are next in line to receive the Fall Maiden's powers." And like that, Pyyrha's world shattered, followed by the buzz of the elevator, revealing Goowitch and James

"Sorry we're late." He apologized, the two joining us. But I had a strange sensation washing over me, it was sudden, like a ghost brushing through my whole body as I rubbed my arms to brace the chill

"Iota, I need you to look into something, use Cognitum to access Vale's security and internal network, if something out of the ordinary occurs let me know immediately." Murmuring to myself, I stepped aside for James and Goodwitch to join the group, my brow furrowed

 _"...I see you felt it too... hmm, very well, I'll be back."_ He replied, leaving me with Eric as the only companion along my train of thought

"Wait, what is this?" And now she was panicking, great. "Who are all of you?"

"You know who we are." Goodwich began, as she calmly spoke to her. "We're still the same teachers, and headmasters that you met when you arrived at Beacon."

"'Cept we've got a little part-time job." Qrow added, then James continued for him

"We are the protectors of this world." While is statement could be interpreted differently, he was right, the people in this room knew of Salem and her lackeys. My friends, they didn't understand it all bar the collective knowledge from Mars in the past, this world was so close to a breaking point now, and no one else knew

"And we need your help." Ozpin finished, then he looked at me, almost pleading for me to say 'yes'. "Mr. Zaffre, I can understand your predicament has put you at odds with powerful forces before, and I can only apologize for the consequences that befall your team, but I'm asking, not as your Headmaster, but as your ally, to consider helping us."

Somehow, a part of me wanted to refuse, to be blindly ignorant to this sorrowful future ahead, like an ominous gaze weighing on my back, I could feel it calling me to its side, and yet with it was that same desire I've yearned for, the bliss of a world free of this calamity, but not without a price, both of which had their fair share of. Like a creature of Grimm and the soul of a Huntsman, I was forced to pick one's hand this time, and no one can sway me other than myself.

With a soft smile, I put my hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, giving her a supportive squeeze while she looked to me, worry and fear crossed her eyes yet her faint smile returned. "If there's one thing I've learned, its that nothing is ever hopeless when your not alone, took this long for my friends to teach me that," Looking back to Ozpin, I nodded once without woes to pull me astray. "I'm with you, Oz."

* * *

Well, this was certainly unexpected, though my previous scans over Beacon now made sense. There was a labyrinth under the school. How this place was structurally stable was a mind-bender. Yet I couldn't take my eyes off the dark, gloomy halls that rebound out footsteps.

"And you decided to hide this now fragile maiden under the school, why?" I asked, as my voice echoed through-out the halls, the green flames calmly illuminating the path ahead, just as we came to a crossroads

"It was the last place anyone would look since no one would hide a Maiden with the vault." Ok, that was strange. I then looked at Pyrrha, giving her a motion with my hand to ask away

"Why tell me this now? Why not wait until I've graduated?" Pyrrha's question did make sense, but as I thought, things were clearly in motion now, there wasn't going to be a 'graduation' if Salem made her move

"Honestly, we've ran out of time. I don't know if you've noticed, but things are getting a lot scarier out in the world. Tensions are high, Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent. And to top it all off, Mars decided to chose now to start acting." Qrow explained to us. "It's not going to be much longer until all this peace we've been enjoying goes right out the window."

"You're not talking about... war?" Pyrrha's voice hesitated as I wondered how long this bloody hallway is? Like damn, I'd be fit as hell if I walked down here more often

"Not a war between nations." James commented sternly

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us," Qrow added, as he looked at me. "And you, if Mars tries to contact you, ignore it. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's crafty and will try anything to get what he desires, he nearly did the same to us."

"Noted." I nodded understandingly, but 'Us'? Did he mean Team STRQ?

"Yes, he did." Woah! I jumped a little, the group giving me looks of confusion while I tapped a finger to my head, the group continuing their monologue while I hung back a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

 _"Fancy talking with you again, you missed their last meeting, turns out things are getting worse, can you believe it?"_ Sarcasm dripped from my thoughts, with Specter letting out a rather tired breath

Huh? I stopped completely, taking a moment to view the Maiden locked inside a casket of Atlas tech, a life-support system was keeping her alive, and she looked frail, poor girl, having her power stolen must have fractured her very soul.

"Is that..." Pyrrha began, as Ozpin sighed

"The current Fall Maiden. Amber." At that, I took a few steps ahead of them, then I pulled Cognitum up to my face and I saw the stats running crazy across my screen

 **ALERT: Maiden Power Detected**

 **CONDITION=STABLE**

 **REPLICATION=75%**

 **Vex Data Updated...**

"Replication? Vex Data?" I muttered. However, my questions were cut thin by Specter's voice again

"I'm sorry, I... I'm so sorry, Sky." Specter sounded like she was trembling, that stoic voice of hers was softer, far less firm like she was spooked. "...I never should have involved you with my past... the... there's so much I... I think I know? I should know? Ugh, I don't understand!"

 _"Woah, calm down, Specter, It's-"_

"That's not my name." ...What?

Her words came swift, sharper than a blade to my head. For the time I've known her, Specter referred to herself under that title, I knew it wasn't her name yet how she responded to it, the way she identified with it sounded as though it was her name, I always thought it was.

 _"But if that isn't, then what is? I know it was an alias or just another crazy name of Remnant, but why tell me now? Why are you so... shaken?"_ No response, only the soft shuffling, followed by another response

"a-a-Ah! My head... feels... wrong... my name... my team... Ozpin... I-I don't know..." Specter's frail voice was cracking, something falling over had my heart racing with panic, Cognitum raised to bring up a map of Vale, trying everything I could to locate her. "Morana... he... he killed... A-Ah!"

"Tell me where you are, right now." I wasn't playing around, I needed to find her now. "Specter, don't do anything... Gods, I have no room to say this, just be safe, okay? Please, just... stay wherever you are."

"I-I... will, sorry, m-my head's just..."

"...Where are you?" I asked hoarsely, hearing something shuffling around again, voice murmuring in the background

"Vale... D-Downtown in a motel I... dammit, what was it again? I... I'm sorry, it's called 'Marigold Garden'." Specter suggested almost hollowly, I never imagined she'd be in Vale. Taking a second to consider the situation I was in, a, I hadn't had much time to decide, not with Specter's mental state is like this

"Sure, I'll be there," My contact cut out, and I cursed under my breath. "Sorry, Oz, I have to go, this is serious."

He took a moment to mull my words over, everyone had heard my panic, but with a nod, he smiled. "Go on, Mr Zaffre, I trust this is important to you, so I won't mind you leaving, just be wary of what I've said to you around your team."

"Sure thing!" I took off, my feet feeling so heavy

 **"This is strange,"** I know. **"What about Iota? Should we tell him?"** He knows, our mind remember? **"Ah... can we chew her ear off?"** Absolutely

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

After leaving the chamber of the Maiden, I wasted no time proceeding to Specter's coordinates, my heart thumping with a terrible pressure against my chest, while an inkling of excitement did linger, the thought of finally meeting her was surprising, I just wish it wasn't because of... _this_. Her mind was breaking down or something akin to what I went through with Iota and Eric, it was a horrible... _suicidal_ sensation of needles pricking away at your mind.

The Marigold Garden was a small inn just on the outskirts of Downtown Vale, it was rather bleak, both the building and the street it was situated on. The desk employee told me someone strange was taking up residence here for a while, and my status as a Huntsmen basically made me out as a higher authority, that, and a little digital construction from Cognitum helped to clear any legal requirements in my lie.

Making my way through the narrow hallways of the four-story building, I kept my eyes peeled for the number '105', passing doors in the seventies, through to eighties and nineties. Each minute that passed had my mind rampage with fits of paranoia and the nightmare-inducing sight that I could walk in on. I prayed with whatever Deity was watching me that she was okay, that I would finally meet the mysterious woman without the feeling of... loss, of losing someone I trusted again, I just need to move faster!

"There!" I exclaimed with wide eyes, my hand tapping on the door lightly. "Specter? Specter, please tell me you're in there?"

. . . No reply. Instead of just asking again, I stood back, raising my foot back and slamming it against the door, breaking the lock in a single kick and sending the door flying against the wall, the hinges still managing to hold the door intact. Running in I saw the door sway shut, casting me in darkness again, say for a small lamp on a desk.

The room was in tattered, objects were thrown across the floor and bed, an office chair lying upside-down with a hole through a monitor next to several others, hooked into cameras across Vale with other pieces of equipment. Pages coated most of the walls, the desk and floor too. Some had notes and detailed instructions, others were torn apart with ink staining the pages, pictures connected with red thread stung the walls. Near the desk sat wrappers of food and drink, along with a hooded figure knelt under the desk.

...Wait?

Before I could say anything, white eyes of a metal mask gleamed my way, the arms slamming into me with a powerful lunge, the cloaked figure straddling my waist with hands clasped around my throat, those hands were like vices crushing my windpipe. The sudden ambush of whoever this was had thrown me off my guard, but I still had Cognitum on me. On instinct I slammed my arm against the person's mask, triggering the metal to form across my arm, giving me a direct line to blast them with ice, slamming their form against the far wall while I coughed hoarsely.

I rolled to my right, avoiding the ax-kick as the woman lunged against the back wall, repelling toward me with her body spun around to strike my chest, knowing me backward. I recoiled, kicking up to guard with my formed leg bracer. Deflecting her stomp, I immediately slid under her, yanking her ankles and slamming her into the floor. We stood back up at either end of the room, staring each other down, but that look in her mask's gaze was frantic, completely unfocused. Her mental state was probably out-of-sorts, but who was she? Specter? That mask-wearing person I saw a number of times since ending up in Remnant?

"I got to admit, you're pretty good." I murmured

We rammed into each other, my body low enough to coil my arms around her stomach, slamming her down with a powerful tackle, my legs locked around hers while I straddled her waist, holding her wrist down with a smirk. Her struggling ceased a little, with that plain mask starting to slip off her features.

"But I'm - I'm... what!?" My head titled while my grip faltered enough for her to shove me off, the woman now kneeling in pain. The mask fell off, one eye shaken while the face was revealed in the dim lighting, but there was no mistaking the facial expression, the soft but mature features on the person's pale skin, an eye covered by a black bandana, the other somewhat hidden under ragged, greasy raven hair with sharp, crimson highlights.

 _"The hell!?"_

 **"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa...!?"**

I had… no words. Iota, Eric, they were both frozen in the perpetual state of shock before us, how could we even respond? Her head rose, panting from the ice that slowly chipped away at her onyx cloak. I saw a single, silver eye stare back, confused, hurt, filled with trembling fear.

"...S...S-Sky... you..." Her voice was faint, legs buckling from simply attempting to stand. "... Not... too good... my head... memories and... p-p-people..." Her eye now filled with tears, teeth grinding together a moment after. She raised her right hand, the palm resting over her right eye. "...I-I left them... my little g-girls..."

I couldn't believe it. I wanted to think it was just a trick of the light, maybe an illusion or someone's Semblance that was able to take the form of other people. Nothing made sense, and yet it did in a very convoluted way. This was real, she was really standing here, the woman who had played the cryptic asset in preventing Mars from succeeding up till now.

"Summer… Rose...!" I breathed, even I didn't believe the words I rambled from my mouth. "It was you all along, Ruby's mom was my friend... but I... you should be..."

I couldn't grasp the reality in time, but I rushed toward her, letting her body fall into my arms as she passed out, pushing me to the ground from her weight. But atleast she wasn't trying to strangle me, but that didn't make the questions stop flowing. Hows and whys flooded my head, the realization of how Ruby and Yang would take the news, it was all giving me a headache.

 _"To think... all this time."_ Iota breathed. _"She's stable, just exhausted, but her mental state has suffered from serious psychological abnormalities_ _."_

Suffling my back against the foot of the bed, I held her against my shoulder while she slept, looking far less afraid and almost as though I was holding Ruby, their appearances were nearly identical, the only difference being their age and the fact Summer's hair was much longer. Taking the cuff of my jacket, I wiped away the tears staining her face, resting my head back with a heavy breath.

"Sleep well... Summer."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I am a horrible person, after leaving this for so long but my attention has been divided everywhere but I try with Destiny, but here's an update with a cliffhanger because I'm mean. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter, hopefully!

Next Chapter: Story of the Past

Sky and Specter, who is revealed to be the real Summer Rose, have a moment to reflect on how she was alive and her real connection to the Horsemen and Project Eclipse, and maybe, even where it came from.


	32. Chapter 32: Story of the Past

**Act IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 32 - Story of the Past**

"Like what you've done with the place... homely." My attempt to somehow lighten the air around myself and Specter was... pitiful. I still had a hard time trying to comprehend how Specter, the stranger who's been helping me from time-to-time is actually... Ruby's mom, that made this a little more awkward and opened up Pandora's Box

She managed a small chuckle, the two of us discussing things with our legs crossed, the moonlight pouring into the room. "You always try to make light of a situation, you've changed alot since the time we first spoke."

"Chock that up to my friends, I'd be nothing without them," Sad but true, I owe them my life

 _"The three of us do."_ Iota agreed dryly

"...Summer," She flinched a little at that. "All this time you were alive, I don't even know if I have the right to feel how I feel about this, about Ruby and Yang - You're alive and they don't know but I do, this... this is alot to digest."

"I understand, my memories of them were what caused me to... lose myself in a haze, I am sorry for attacking you," Summer apologized, but I snorted, rolling my eyes

"I let Iota take control and nearly kill four of my friends, trust me you can't make a worse impression," I could feel Iota glaring at me for that but I refused to acknowledge him right now. "I'll be straight with you, what the hell happened all those years ago? Why haven't you said anything to your family? And what's your connection to Mars? I've had it with secrets and half-truths involving me, if I can spill so can you."

For a moment Summer stared back with her remaining eye, the other was gone apparently, but while her gaze lingered, her breath finally left her mouth. "...I don't remember a thing about my death... nor do I know who killed me, I do remember how I came back."

* * *

 _I only saw darkness. A veil over my death, unlike the tales people would speak of Heaven and Hell. I was in a state of limbo._

I felt my senses return slowly, my sudden breath catching back in my throat was surprising, the sensation of grass under me was warm and tickled my bare arms. Yes, my arms! I saw them clear as day, no longer stained in blood or broken, but a fair tone that I had missed for hours...years maybe? I sat up in surprise, my clothing was gone completely with my mind, all I could remember was the sensation of death, how cold I was before, yet now...

My eyes drifted to the night sky, and I felt my remaining silver eye widen at the sight of the nebula up high, crossed with boundless stars, the moon illuminating me in a soft glow of the sunlight's remnant. Even sat here without any weapon or clothing on my back, I felt my lips part into a laugh, my tears falling from my eyes as I fell back into the grassy hilltop with a relieved sigh against all odds. I was alive! I was alive!

 _That night, sat against the grass and to a world, I hardly remembered, with only a name and pieces in my head, I made a vow. I'd be a spectator to this world, hide away to cherish my life until the day came when I would seek out my new life, with the defeat of the Four Horsemen, their title stained my mind that night, but I needed time, time to become stronger in a world of unjust hatred._

 _It was from that day I felt my mind piece back together, filling in the blanks and images with clarity, I knew my name, my team... but nothing else, just hollow feelings that I had let go of a promise and that small slip had been a spiral downward. Only now that I think on the matter, the more I feel sick to my stomach. My own little girl, her eyes glimmering with innocence and a pure look to the world. I had left her behind without warning..._

* * *

"So you understand why I'm so reluctant, why I... can't face any of them?" It was heartbreaking to see her this way. I could tell deep down she wanted to go to her family again, to hold them and never let go, I felt the same way sometimes, but just as I felt that same kindred yearning, I also understood the fear of facing those you left behind, deceived and watched be played by another without so much as saying a word

Summer held her arms close to her chest, hiding her eyes under her bangs. "I want to hold them... I really do... I should have been there for them."

"This isn't your fault," I reached over this time, planting my hand firmly on her shoulder. "This is all on Salem and Mars, they did this, not you. Believe me, I've been a game to him for months now so I understand you want him gone before facing anything else first. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"If he gets his way, none of us will see the things we want," Huh? Summer looked to me, eyes brimming with a serious terror. "The precipice of war is upon us, and what we do now will decide who's left standing when it's over."

Goosebumps ran along my arms. Was this what Ozpin was planning for? Was Amber involved? There were too many variables to consider, and if the time was near then this meant we had to act fast. I then felt it, her arm latching around Cognitum has my arm tensed with a slight tremble.

"Calm down, Sky, if we rush in too far we'll just be playing into their hands, believe me." Summer's stern tone had me simmer down, the two of us sitting in the middle of the darkroom but I saw her small smile, she had a radiant glow in her eyes just like Ruby. "Your reaction is nice to see, knowing you'd risk everything for your friends, it reminds me of my time at Beacon, but unlike back then I have a real plan, one we can enact immediately."

 _"I like her,"_ Of course you do. _"Well, I don't see Red coming up with a long-term plan in the face of war."_ I... can't really disagree there

 **"Oh damn, shots fired."** Alright, enough, both of you

Sitting up straight, I kept myself still to hear the Huntress completely. "Okay, where do we begin?"

* * *

"To understand what little I know about Salem and the Grimm, the four pillars of her army are keys to it all that I'm about to say. To begin, Salem, who amassed her armies in the land once home to the God of Darkness, out there somewhere, she discovered something...unique. Four Grimm of different origins were together, all of different mythological beginnings, yet they never left each other, always moving as one, always hunting as one."

"That was when she came up with an idea, a way to conjure powerful beings that would think like humans, yet lack the soul of one too. She took them, and through rigorous experimentation and aid from her own acolytes, _'THEY'_ were born."

"Morana, the Clear Horseman of Death. The final evolution of a harpy, its primal urges contained by a blade of another world, with an edge to tear reality into tatters before its might. Behind its shroud lies a razor-covered being of black feathers, with broad wings and crooked claws. Any caught in its scream would bleed in agony before death."

"Tabus, the White Horseman of Pestilence. A manic beast, even I've never seen her true form, due to her inability to feel pain, only a blood-lust of violence and screams of her victims, covered in searing daggers, she is never without a weapon to lacerate her foes, worst of all, I fear she may be something cross between a human and Grimm, if so, she would be an unbeatable plague beyond any humane sanity."

"Una, the Black Horseman of Famine. A venomous female Grimm with a calming aura that would chill your bones, a serpentine Grimm with a human form, senses and reflexes making her far more nimble than her other Horsemen, using her poison to paralyze enemies, she is far more deadly as a nocturnal. In her true form, she is a massive Cobra. If her words never get to you, then her venom will leave you empty."

"Last, Mars, the Red Horseman of War. The smartest but not the strongest, his true form is unknown, other than his gifted intelligence and habit of using others for his scientific progress, Cognitum being his greatest achievement, he usually wears blackish-purple armour to cover his body. He's known to fight in close-quarters, but will use trickery and weaknesses learned about his opponents against them, leaving them to his mercy. Without a doubt, he is far more deadly due to his human-level of intelligence, in war, he'd be the one to play both sides."

At the very end of Summer's explanation, I found the new information to fit the Horsemen quite well, from their personalities and abilities, then the fact Salem's domain lies in a place I've never heard of, and one of the Gods' homes no less. Perfect.

"If this is true, then wouldn't Mars expect us... wherever you're taking me?" I commented, pointing ahead of the cliff face just outside of Mountain Glenn, the land having overtaken the world outside the circumference of the city once more. A forest had started to flourish, and it made navigating roads and paths difficult with grass and trees in the way.

The silver gaze glanced back at me, I could imagine her smiling knowingly. "He would, but that's exactly why we're doing this now; Mars overthinks, so he's managing both the plans set in motion for Vale, you and me, and now us coming here, it's alot to handle, even for a Grimm."

"Ah, right..." ...This is awkward. Even with her giving me some background on our enemies, this is Ruby's mom, and... well, she's been watching us, me exclusively, and so that means she knows about me and Ruby... mmm, what do I say? What do I talk about?

"Say, Summer?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, even if you don't want to involve yourself with your family right now, I know you really do care for them, so with that in mind-" I was dodging the question but it wasn't so easy to say, it's just like the time I met Tai, he was intimidating and hard to read, Summer was more the latter, the former I had no clue since she's being nice to me. "Well, I-"

"I don't have any right to decide how my daughter lives her life," Oh good, she knew what I was saying. "I never wanted her to be like me, to become a Huntress - Now that I remember, it only makes me worry for her, despite not having the right to feel this way."

"That's not your fault, you're still her mother," It made sense to worry, but for Ruby to not be a Huntress... would things have been different if Summer hadn't have vanished? Would me and Ruby even have met? Resting a hand on my head I played with my hair. "Now that you say it... how would this have all turned out if events had been changed?"

"Probably alot differently - But still, while I fear what she and Yang will be involved with, what's already transpired, I'm... scared for my Little Rose, Raven's Sunny Little Dragon, yet seeing them with the memories through-out my time in Vale," Summer peered back, hand to her heart. "I'm so proud of them and the young women they've turned into. This is a life they've chosen, and with their friends by their sides, I have no doubt they'll be the strongest Huntresses of all."

We stopped, her arms wrapping around me tightly in a warm, motherly hug. I didn't really respond since I was completely caught off guard by the guestre. "I'm so happy my little girl met someone as nice as you, if you are both happy then I'm happy, okay?"

"U-Uh, sure, thanks Summer." She let go of me, giggling a little with her reclusive bow twirling in her hands

"If you break her heart I'll kill you though~" The world had turned to solid ice. Her mask held back a frigid chill that had already ensnared my heart, holding me by the throat with such vicious nature laced in her words. Nevermind, Tai is far less scary than this rosy thorn

 _"Nope-Nope-Nope-Nope-Nope-Nu-Uh-No Way-Nada-"_ Iota continued to deny, his voice disappearing from my ears

 **"Hahaha, I'm in danger!"** Eric too

"A-A-Anyway, are we there yet!?" I scrambled ahead of her, stopping at the lip of the cliff overlooking a small valley within the mountains

With a tap on my shoulder, Summer held my arm and pointed it at our toes. "Just under our noses. The catacombs that hides a place connected to Salem's own network, and in turn, Mars'. This is where the truth of Cognitum lies."

"The Cauldron."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I think people will hurt me, this took some time to make, combined with burnout, writer's block too, but here it is and soon the next addition to this story with more unexpected outcomes to come! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Cauldron

Summer and Sky delve into a place not-so-forgotten by its creators. This isn't simply a fight but a war within, one all combatants must play a part. Who will come out on top? What secrets lie in arm's reach? Who can you trust?


	33. Chapter 33: The Cauldron

**Act IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 33 - The Cauldron**

 _ ***Knock-Knock-Knock-BAM!***_

With a heavy crane and slam, both rusted doors fell from their hinges, Summer twirling two twin axes around in her hands elegantly, sliding them back onto her belt - Must be her weapon. The sound rattled the vacant system of tunnels ahead of us, so if anyone or thing still roamed the place, they knew we were here now.

"Not to... you know, _judge_ a veteran Huntress, but usually making alot of noise isn't a good thing when you're in enemy territory." My suggestion was met with her laughing a little, tapping a hand to a rusted railing leading up onto a pathway before a number of doors and shutters, indicating it was a docking bay

"No-one's been here since Mountain Glenn, Dr. Merlot wouldn't even care for this place, and besides, down here is something you need to see for yourself," She turned back, expression hidden under that mask. "Sky... down here, things will be confusing, and... it might come off in the wrong manner but I need you to trust me, and understand that this is all necessary."

I didn't like the sound of that. "You make it sound like I'm about to be told the end of the world was coming." She didn't reply... why didn't she reply? "...Oh... oh shit..."

"Vulgar but accurate," Without another word, she pressed a still functioning button on an old maintenance elevator, groans and hissing from within the shaft. After a short pause, it jolted and the doors slid open with a little resistance. "Don't worry, this place is old but sturdy, I've taken this lift before."

"When was that?" I asked, stepping in carefully while she hit a corroded panel for the lowest floor. Summer bobbed her hands up and down

"Eeeeh... one... two years?" I want to go home. With Yin/Yang online, I held onto the railing for dear life as we delved into the remains of the Cauldron

 _~*Static*... h-hello-o-o...*Static* K-Kai - Pleasure to speak after... well, not very I suppose~_ No... not now! Dashing my fears of this deathtrap of an elevator, I turned my head toward the somehow functioning camera in the lift, Summer herself turned her head toward it, arms crossed tightly with a leg back on the wall

"Why am I not surprised - You knew we'd come here," I growled, tightening my fists. "So what now? Plan to drop the lift to kill us? Wouldn't be the first time you'd try some off-hand method before, right?"

~...~ Nothing? Really...

"Oh? Don't want to talk today? Did something happen, oh I'm so sorry," I doubt any more sarcasm was necessary so I turned around to face Summer, pointing up with a thumb. "Sorry, so are we calling this off or are we powering through?"

"The latter, Mars, even if he isn't here, wouldn't be able to access any of the old building's systems, most are eroded or have no direct power uplink, we can proceed without any worries." She assured me but with a rather monotone voice, but I decided it was best not to pry as the lift came to a stop, the door ajar as they opened out into a darker corridor

Just inside the small room was a large, hexagonal doorway of black metal, smooth and pointed outward like a pyramid, it was clean too, bearing the symbol I had recognized for months on end without anything more than a simplistic function, 'EC - 1101', this was it!

"This is why you brought me here..." I slowly grazed the door with a hand, almost afraid that this would slip away but not once did it, standing here was the answers to everything, just like Summer said. With a hand on my shoulder, Summer nodded once to me

"When you're ready, don't force yourself if this is overwhelming." Like Mother Like Daughter I suppose, always caring. I took a moment, bringing my heart rate down again before I proceeded with opening the doorway, moving for a small control panel, upon inspection, Cognitum blared to life

 **Alert - Central Conflux Detected**

 **Beginning Broadcast...**

 **Confirmed:EC-1101 Frequented Accepted**

I quickly stepped away from the doors, seeing the compressed air release, before the six bolts turned counter-clockwise, the grinding of iron on the concrete ringing out, all the while, my eyes stayed fixated on the inside, a gust of wind releasing from the chamber as we awaited the cycle to cease.

Once the doors slammed against the walls, we both slowly made our way inside the strangely clean facility, the floors a smooth, shiny metal, whilst the walls arched to form a hexagonal tunnel, with pipes traveling in the corners, and grates covering ventilation shafts. Then red spotlights dotted the pathway towards a terminal on a hexagonal platform, the humming of machines vibrating the air.

"It's all still intact, not even a scratch," I commented as we continued to walk down the hall, my scanners unable to detect anything so far, leaving us in the dark of any traps or security systems. "I don't like it, why would there be no defenses in place? Obviously no one else could access the complex, but still..." I added my own complaint before we both stopped at the loud voice around us again

~So, after everything we've finally made it to the point of questions and answers, some of which will be... difficult to hear~ Again, Mars spoke as though we would be willing to answer my questions if I could believe him - Then again, he hasn't exactly given any reason to lie. ~You would know that, right, Summer Rose?~

"...That's true," Summer replied but remained by my side. "This place... was also where Mars spoke to me after so many years of trying to piece together both my life and a way to defeat the Horsemen, I... learned alot."

"Sounds promising." Atleast she knew what to expect. Clapping my hands I pointed to a camera up near the ceiling. "If you're so willing to talk, answer me this, why did you bring me here, to Remnant?"

 _~...Cognitum never would have worked on any of us, even Salem would not have been able to activate it since it requires a being that has been exposed to temporal energy, that specified energy would act as a catalyst for Cognitum to function properly~_ Mars elaborated. _~Cognitum is comprised of Dark Matter and Ether, founded in both Human DNA and Grimm DNA left by the Brother Gods~_

"So you dragging me through universes was the key, okay, I get that much..." Again, with a pinch of salt since this was difficult to take anything from Mars as fact

 _~Go on up and we'll see if you can maintain that witty personality of yours~_ Mars dared, the coms cutting off as we stepped onto the platform. The second we did, the entire disk jolted up, rising toward the open room above us, just then, Summer removed her helmet, revealing an expression I didn't expect to see

"Sky... I..." Sorrow, guilt, they were written on her face as we rose. "I have been here before, Mars has told me alot and... with you here it made too much sense - Everything he's ever told me... is true, and... I was right to have him tell me to use you..."

...What?

 _"Is she... no..."_ Iota murmured in his own state of shock. B-but it can't be, right? _"Kai..."_

"Heh, Summer... you?" I tried to find something humorous but only found confusion and... pain. I stepped back a bit, just as the lift came to a stop within the massive complex of severs and terminals abound. Spotlights above us illuminated the columns around us, as they rested in lines upon lines, all processors containing infinite amounts of data, whilst catwalks stretched from our platform and around the large room before us

"No... no-no-no, y-you... you can't be." Each second made my eyes widen, as I kept my distance from the now guilt-ridden Summer. "I was used!?"

 **"Sky-"** No! Shut up for a second! **"Mmmkay."**

"Sky, if I had told you who gave me the information I have on you, the Horsemen, the Vex, you would have-" I cut her off, slamming my foot

"I would have what!? What, Summer!? Lost my mind, 'Cause it wouldn't be the first time I was used, huh!?" I yelled, drawing my blades as I held my arms up. "Give me one reason I shouldn't regret this, right now..."

Summer held her hands out to me defensively, slowly edging toward me, but by now my hands were trembling, eyes wide and uncertain. "D-Don't... I-I've had someone mess with me before... not again, not now..."

"Okay... I'll stay here but please hear me out," I said nothing, her hands lowering to remove her weapons, dropping them out before me. "Two years ago I tracked down the place Mars used as a frequent vault for data collection, this Cauldron, when I arrived he spoke to me after all this time - Like you, I didn't believe a word he said, I had no reason to listen to the creature that took my life from me, I came here to ruin his plans for good."

"He kept speaking, however, asking me questions like my motives, why I didn't go back to my family, how could I stand against him if I failed before, this went on for hours before I managed to access this sever room, that's when..." Summer trailed off, looking toward the right, I followed her gaze and I immediately froze

"I told her, _everything,_ " Mars spoke, jagged, platted arms crossed behind his back, boots clanking off the ground. "I told her of us, the Horsemen, of Salem and her origins, the fate of Remnant and the Gods, and... about what they left behind."

"..." I couldn't breathe let alone make some kind of response. Again, he stood here as though to mock me, and I could barely lift a finger

"The Vex, a being created by them both before humanity, it was ultimately a failed experiment, its desire to snuff out imbalance was unimaginably strong, especially toward deities, this led to this immediate imprisonment within Remnant's inner core," Mars elaborated simply, and my jaw had unhinged completely. "Even Grimm fear its presence - This creature... it's waking and there is nothing on Remnant that can prevent its return."

"Except for what you're wearing on your wrist," My head craned to Summer, and I finally waved my hands, blades still deployed

"Wait-wait-wait... just... stop!" I stumbled again, head darting between the two. "All this time you've been... I-I don't even know _what_ side, let alone why you two are working together! You tried to kill me! Weiss! Blake! Yang! Even Ruby Rose - Your fucking daughter was nearly killed multiple times, Summer!"

"I know... _every_ single moment hurt me more than any Mother should feel, a title I don't deserve after all I've neglected to do..." She hung her head in shame, and finally, the words I used to comfort her hours ago had fallen apart on me. "I don't blame you for being scared and confused, or if you're feeling regret for saying those things to me."

"No... I... I do mean it - that you should see them again - I-I just..." I fell back onto my haunches, hands on my head. "This is too much..."

"We Horsemen have a curse, so to speak, when we were created by Salem," Mars began, tapping a finger to his chest. "We lack a soul, say for Tabus' unique case, and so our instinct to kill humanity remain and have grown with our power and intellect. Morana embraces it, Una has Tabus as a source of focus, and myself... I falter, and so I cannot stay long unless I risk my plans going down in flames."

"What plans this time?" I bitterly asked, not bothering to look at him

"I built Cognitum from the traces of this Vex, what I could find with Salem's aid led to the construction of Cognitum, the Eclipse Catalyst - Project 1101. The Vex is comprised of Ether and Dark Matter, and since it is a pure creation of the Gods, only a select few means can destroy it, either the Gods themselves, divine weapons on any end of the spectrum or the last option-"

"Me, because... I'm the catalyst, right?" Whispering my reply, I saw his shadow's head nod, and I sighed. "Why me? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Someone not as... broken as me? The 'Why' won't stop playing on a God Damn loop!"

"Remnant... was your home... long ago."

The metaphorical pin had been dropped. The light clicked on. Glass somewhere shattered in my ears.

I was... from Remnant?

"Mmm, allow me to explain. The sole reason I chose you is due to the fact that you were one of two anomalies I could attempt the pull-through space and time, given your stronger resilience to temporal manipulation like any entity is, your sister was the first, a rare fluke but promising, but the stronger connection was you."

"I...W-what?" I breathed, there was... how could any words begin to... I can't be...

"For a while, the questions boggled my mind, somehow, you, a person born in Remnant from centuries ago had been sent to a parallel world, given your connection to Remnant, it made travel far easier, and perhaps Cognitum would have bonded strongly to someone from its own reality," Mars continued and... I didn't feel so good, why did everything in my stomach feel so... wrong? "Time flows differently in most cases, ours and your sister's world fluctuate constantly, not by much, but sometimes the flow can be stretched, as is the case why you are not dust and bones given how much time has passed since you were last on Remnant."

"I do wish there was a way to comprehend this in a far less, rushed manner, but time is not on our side, not anymore, and... well, I suppose I'll leave one last part for Summer to tell you when the rest has sunk in," Mars finished his explanation as I sat frozen on the ground, slowly digesting the information. "Very soon, Vale will be under siege, Salem plans to take that Maiden Ozpin's been hiding, or more importantly, her power. If you wish to prevent this, stop Cinder before she can claim it. As for why I never said anything sooner, if anyone else were to know of my involvement, stopping the Vex will be impossible afterward."

Mars concluded, my eyes couldn't move, I didn't feel like moving. Erika... wasn't my sister from home... we were completely different in nature... my semblance, why it was so interchangeable in power... my aura strength... my immunity to fire recently, did that have to do with my origin somehow?

"Mars," He stopped, as I stood up shakily, Summer moving to help me stand straight again, now smiling a little as I revealed my own. With my armor gone I completely laid out my trust to him, no weapons or protection, just as he probably planned I bet. "I don't understand you at all, maybe I never will, but even if I'm not from the world I thought I was..." I smiled more firmly. "Erika is still my sister, my family is here with her and my team and that's all I ever needed."

While he never spoke, I earned a single, solemn nod as the armored Grimm took his leave, while my legs finally gave out with Summer still holding onto me. "Heh, sorry... still... a bit shaken I guess."

"I understand, there's still time before Cinder's plan should be in effect, even if we don't know who she is directly, we atleast have time to plan accordingly," Summer announced calmly, helping me to rest against one of the servers. "Rest for now, you and I have had a long day."

"Yeah..." I should say it. "Summer, I am sorry... for what I said."

She just tapped me on the nose. "Now-now, no more of that; We're both in this together now so don't feel as though you have to shoulder all the burdens yourself, you've done alot of that since you ended up... I guess back home."

Despite the culture shock, I did manage a small laugh. "I guess... welcome home to Remnant."

 _"In a way, is it so different if we hadn't have known? Would that have changed how we looked at our friends?"_ No, I suppose not - When did you get all sentimental? _"I-I can be nice, remember, anger and logic is what I am - Don't mock me!"_

 **"Our point exactly best buddy Tsundere!"** Eric beamed

 _"Ugh... I hate you both - AND I AM NOT A TSUNDERE!"_ Iota rattled my head with that, but that was okay... this was alot to take in, so much in such little time and moments like this helped to calm me down, to assure me that I still had my life here, despite the revelations and trials ahead of me

I promise, if any of what you warned me of is true, Mars, I'll prevent the fall of Vale, and then, I'll stop this Vex too. Bet on that.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Lots of revelations indeed, Mars is actually a semi-good guy and Summer's been working with him, AND Sky is actually from Remnant! So much in such little time and the event that altered the course of RWBY is on the horizon! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Inevitable

With little time left to change the course of events in motion, Sky and Summer race against the clock to prevent Salem's assault on Vale to ultimately steal the Fall Maiden's power and possibly more. Sky has to try and put aside the revelations recently presented if he wishes to change fate.


	34. Chapter 34: Battle for Beacon Act 1

**Act IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 34 - Inevitable**

I was too late. Had I have known sooner I might have... done something to help, even so...

"I wasn't asking for permission into my own room." Was all I gave as a warning, my armored hand crushing the head of a robot, followed by an ice shard through the second, clearing my doorway of the supposed 'guards'. Disabling my gauntlets my hand froze over the door handle

I heard what happened to Yang, but... with everything I know, of what's coming and about myself I haven't had alot of time to mull it over, even with the short break between my unexpected talk with Mars. Sighing heavily, I twisted the nob and entered the room, finding Ironwood, Qrow, and my team all discussing something, most likely what happened with the fight, something I needed Ironwood to understand before anything was taken further.

"Yang doesn't deserve this," My raised voice cut off their argument, as they noticed the disabled machines behind me, then the fact I was staring back with probably the sternest expression I could muster. "This wasn't Yang's fault - And before you say it, you have plenty of drones to replace the ones I broke, but I wanted to see _my_ best friend."

That made Yang perk up a bit, while Ironwood stared back at me. "Go on..."

"I'll be blunt, Mercury couldn't have been injured, he has cybernetic enhancements, while I don't understand why Yang attacked him or why she claims she didn't, my only guess is that someone has illusions for a semblance - So maybe look into the facts before you jump to conclusions, like say, every militaristic decision you've made since getting to Vale?" I explained slash mocked the General dully, having little time myself to track down Cinder, but if I had a guess...

 _"More than likely, Mercury or his friend, Emerald would be the first suspects."_ Iota pondered

 **"What about Torchwick or Neo?"** Good idea, Eric, the problem is we have no idea where they are. **"Probably wherever Cinder is - Seems... 'logical'... is that right?"**

 _"*Sigh*Yes... yes it is."_ Iota grumbled while I focused on everyone's shocked or angered expressions

"Have you any evidence to support this?" Ironwood pressed, stepping closer while looking stressed but I remained stoic

"Says the man who brought an ARMADA to Vale, you're just inviting unease based on what was 'Necessary' last I checked, whereas I have firsthand experience fighting Mercury and know he has those implants, so don't talk down to me like some child!" I jabbed my finger against his chest. "You're the one that's playing into Salem's hands!"

"Salem? Didn't Mars say that before...?" Blake murmured with a hand on her chin. Hearing her reply had Qrow and Ironwood in quite a state, having not realized we know her name

"Y-You told them?" Qrow asked me, while I shook my head

"Mars said her name, and for the record, unlike Ozpin I don't hide secrets from my friends," I crossed my arms dismissively at the two of them. "Face the facts, while I understand you want to protect the world, do you honestly think being secretive is going to stop her from tearing the Kingdoms down? Sooner or later she'll make everyone question who to trust, themselves or the men and women they trusted to protect them from what they believed was 'Only Grimm'."

"Sky, did something happen when you were in Vale?" Ruby asked curiously, and I almost froze up. Despite every fiber of my body screaming for me to tell her about Specter's real identity, I... had to make sure she was ready herself, and something this big can't be dropped on them, not right now when there was something far more important at stake

"Alot actually, most of which I don't have time to explain, but Ironwood?" He looked to me again, still angry with me of course. "I don't care what you think of me, but I need you to be ready for what's coming next - That includes all of us."

"Why, is something going on, something only the three of you know about?" Weiss inquired as Qrow chuckled once

"Alot more than you know, kid," Qrow answered vaguely, crossing his arms while against the windowsill. "So, she's finally making her move? How'd you find this out?"

"Implying any of it wasn't a misdirection from your source." Ironwood held the grain of salt as I did, that was fair

I smiled warily. "If I told you I doubt anyone here would believe me, but... I need to find a woman called 'Cinder', she's the one behind everything, the shipments of stolen Dust, the Breach, and even Yang's rigged match." I had no time for details only the important information I could provide. "I'm no leader or tactician, I can't... give you a real reason in such a small amount of time, but I-"

"That's okay," Yang spoke up, walking over to me with a brighter expression of confidence. "I think being part of a team means everyone helps out, right? And you've done alot of it, makes me feel like a jerk for moping about over a stupid match."

"Yang..." She just grabbed my shoulder, pulling me in to pat me on the back gingerly

"Thanks, Bluey, I really needed to hear that," Letting go after a soft form of gratitude, she clicked her fingers toward Ruby. "What's the plan, sis?"

Caught off guard for a moment, Ruby cleared her throat, hand on her own chin. "Well... if this 'Cinder' is behind all of this, the best thing we can do I try and match her to the woman I fought before I came to Beacon, she helped Roman escape and during the Dance when I fought her again - Well, I'm assuming it was her - So someone with raven hair and can manipulate glassy-fire-"

"It's her," Qrow gaped, hands on his lap. "She's the one that attacked Autumn - I also saw your fight, that brat was there with her that day too."

"Then this makes it easier to find her... if a transport didn't already take the two biggest suspects away..." Ironwood's news brought the hope we've built to a crashing halt if they were no longer here...

"If they're working for the enemy then my guess is that's what they want us to think," Weiss interjected. "If anything, Yang apparently 'injuring' him would be the perfect cover story for them both to remain undetected for the remainder of the Vytal Festival."

"Weiss saves the case..." I smiled with a sigh, looking back to Ruby. "Continue."

"Right, so if we take this into account, we find either Mercury or Emerald, we can force them to tell us where Cinder is!" Ruby grinned, but this pumped-up attitude of hers slowly dwindled. "I mean... I really thought they were our friends... but this is..."

"That woman they were with, she might actually be Cinder, but we don't know for sure," Blake added, while I put my hand on Ruby's shoulder supportively

"Take it from me, Ruby, the first time you see a friend's true colors, that's when you're given a choice. You either accept who they are and move on, with or without them," I hugged her side, her hand squeezing around my own. "Or you'll never truly trust anyone again."

"I know, thanks." Without missing a beat her smile had returned, ending with Yang cooing

"So cute~" Just had to ruin it. Shaking my embarrassed head I clapped my hands twice

"Alright, so assuming all of this is correct, we need to find and detain Mercury and Emerald before the next match. Is that fine, Ironwood?" If anything, he'd be the one to make this easier or harder. While his expression only retained to stress, he slowly closed his eyes, breathing softly

"...Okay, since this isn't a direct attack we can't do anything noticeable to the public, that would cause a panic, for now, stick to isolating the suspects and act as you please from then on," Ironwood ordered firmly, taking his leave. "I will see to the security and cameras, hopefully, that will narrow down our search - Keep in touch, all of you."

"We will, General," Weiss answered for us, satisfied, he finally left us to our own devices

 _"What a pain in the ass."_

 **"He scares me..."**

"Thank you for your input guys, riveting," I cleared my throat, looking finally to Qrow. "You want to fill them in or should we go?"

"On what, exactly?" Yang shrugged, clearly still confused by the small outburst from before

Qrow took a drink from his flask beforehand, staring back at the flask with a sour expression. "Honestly, Yang, there's too much to say right now, and I honestly doubt you kids want me to just leave without saying anything, so... Salem and the Horsemen are the ones pulling the strings, she can control Grimm, and to make it sound like a cliche, she's trying to bring down everything humanity has built. To what end, well, only Oz knows that answer."

"And if we don't stop Cinder... Vale might be her target?" Ruby asked warily, with Qrow chuckling once, looking tired

"She's planned it for months, if there's anyone that's a threat to her, its Ozpin. If she destroys Beacon and finds what we've been hiding, then... well, I'm hoping it doesn't come to that," Standing tall he lifted his greatsword and strolled for the door. Looking over his shoulder he smirked. "Well then, kiddo, what will you do?"

Ruby took a moment to collect her thoughts, all of us waiting to hear what she had to say as time in the back of my head ticked away, so did the questions I wanted now more than ever. I needed to find Erika... but... could I tell her? Can I tell them? What if there's more to me than I know? Who were my - Gah, stop it! Focus!

"Weiss and Blake, head for the festival grounds, search for any signs of the three of them," The duo nodded, Ruby then looked to Yang and Qrow. "Yang, go with Qrow, search the school and dorms - I'll try to contact Jaune and the others and see if they can help us," Ruby then turned to me. "Sky and I will search the most likely place they'll be."

"Amity Colosseum, I'll also need to access the systems internally for any encrypted backdoors, something tells me 'Cinder' wasn't in CCT that night for a chat," Answering my role for her, the girls and Qrow took their leave. After the others left, myself and Ruby turned to each other, both myself and her face saying we were unsure how to start.

"Hey Ruby-"

"Hey Sky-"

We stopped, then tried again.

"Sorry, you – hehehe."

"Sorry, you – hehehe."

Laughing for a second, I motioned first this time. "First time that's ever happened, heh, still, Gun-nuts first."

"Ahem, right… Sky, are you… okay? After you being gone for a whole day and coming back you… looked worried?" Ruby's keen eye had caught me, worry crossing her features as I sat down on the edge of Weiss' bed, hand on my forehead

"Honestly… I've been given a lot to think about and… it's been hard trying to piece it all together," I replied softly, trying not to look her in the eye as she sat down next to me. "I know that finding Cinder is important, Iota and Eric know this too, but… I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened in the space of only a number of hours."

"You can't talk about, can you?" Now I turned to her, seeing a knowing smile on her face with a small wink. Although I watched out the corner of my eye as she fumbled with her hands sheepishly. "I-I'm… new to this… being with someone… but I know you, and I know you're trying not to tell me something."

I hung my head a bit. "I don't want to hide this from you, from any of you, it's a lot, more than the fact I've traveled between realities."

"I know, you've always hidden secrets from us, out of paranoia or for our safety, you've never done it without a good reason to," Her hands held onto mine, as we looked directly at one another, my face filled with uncertainty, hers with hopefulness. "I'll be here when you're ready to tell me, you don't need to worry, I promise."

I could never be upset for long around her, how, how is it that the first person I've ever trusted in so long would always find a way to make me smile, even in the face of certain collapse? "You always find some way to make me feel alright, Ruby, how the hell do you do it? It's like brainwashing or something."

She shrugged bashfully. "Because I'm an awesome leader?" Her forehead rested against mine, both of our eyes closed

"Sure… let's go with that," I whispered back, the two of us content to sit like this for a moment, myself let out a tiny laugh with Ruby giggling cutely with me. People always say affection is shown in many different ways, and this, this was enough for me to let the worries that've pilled up slip away for the time being

Pulling back, her left hand and my right locked between us, our relaxed smiles turning to focus. "Ready to put an end to this game, Ruby?"

"Aww yeah, let's do it, together!" She pulled me to my feet, the two of us locking hands as I was blown into her burst of roses, now tinted blue as we gained as much ground as we could toward the Bulkhead landing pads

* * *

Time was running short, and as the night drew closer, my heart kept beating faster. Me and Ruby ran for the stadium but heading through the maintenance tunnel to reach the system's interface grid, if we found that, it would shut down the mechanism controlling the arena, I had to stop this, otherwise... God knows what will happen. I quickly ran ahead, kicking the door open, before checking for any security, thankfully, I found nothing.

"Come on!" I called to Ruby, as she ran in, and I quickly followed, keeping a steady pace for me to monitor the map on Cognitum. The blue lines of electrical outputs danced in my eyes, tracing to many other sources but none to or from the arena yet, was Amity built with the system running separately on other maintenance sub-levels? "This is bad, Ruby, I've got nothing connected to the arena, and I'm too far from it to test otherwise."

"How much farther do you think you need to be?" Ruby asked me, as I looked at the map, then I cursed

"Dammit, we're running out of time... but... if I can get to just the outer ring, that might wo-." My voice caught in my throat, seeing Ruby's face drop as the speakers came to life. Were we too late? No... there had to be a way to stop this!

~Alright, its now time to begin the randomization process for our next fight!~ Oobleck began and the shivering sensation grew in my stomach

"Come on, even if we can't stop it internally, I'll just drop in a stop the fight... even if that ends badly for me," While not the best plan, it was all I had left. Ruby slowly tapped my arm, but not to comfort me, instead, I saw her stare ahead with shock

But before we could turn down the path ahead, someone stepped out of the corner, and my eyes glared daggers at the man himself. Mercury wore a smug expression. Ruby stood close to me, realizing she didn't bring her weapon, so I was our best chance, perfect.

"I don't know what your game is, but if you play nice and tell me where Cinder is I'll not have to break more than your legs..." I hissed, but he wasn't phased, merely lowering his arms for a fight. I obliged, cracking my knuckles. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face for good."

"Right back atcha." He returned coolly

~It looks like our first contender is...Penny Polendina from Atlas!~ Port announced. ~And her opponent will be... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!~

My heart sunk. My fists balled up tightly as Yin/Yang slithered over my body, enveloping my furious expression while his smirk grew with excitement, Ruby herself finally caught on, horror striking her face.

"No!"

"Oooh, polarity versus metal. That could be bad." He replied with a click of his tongue before he raised his arms in a stance. Then I narrowed my eyes dangerously

"Ruby, get to the ring, now," I growled, claws sprouting from my fingertips

"Sky..." She went to speak, but I just kept my gaze to Mercury

"Do it... stop this fight in any way you can... you don't want to see what happens next..." I wasn't bluffing, I'm going to kill this man, or at the very least, make sure he never walks again.

"Oh? Now you sound serious, let's go," Mercury mused, then he cracked his neck. "Showtime."

"Ruby! Go!" The second the words left my mouth I fired a blast from my palm, but he simply knocked it aside

I quickly blocked his ax-kick, before I tried to grab his coat, but he simply leapt back, firing a round from his leg, stopping Ruby from leaving. Mercury gunned for her, slamming her against the wall with a kick to the back. Ruby ducked, burst into roses to slip through his roundhouse which I caught, throwing him against the adjacent wall, firing two more blasts that sunk into metal but he somehow managed to avoid it.

With another frontflip, he brought his leg down again, but I learned from him too, with a backflip my right foot struck up with a sharp rise, propelling Mercury into the ceiling, a dent in his leg while his winced, pushing down with both feet to bring down several gunshots of wind dust, the gusts pushing me down, followed by a sudden _crack_ to the back of my neck, slamming me into the floor. I recovered, swiping with my claws, only for a pair of hands to cover my eyes, his feet pressed to my back with a rattling blast following closely behind. He was nimble, and I lacked anything to compensate for that. and sending him over me, then he placed both feet against my back, before he fired two shots off, knocking me flying. He was nimble.

 _"But we're better."_ Right

Stomping down I activated my semblance, feeling the waves of our auras crashing into another with the shimmering force coating my armor. Another kick hooked itself around my abdomen, swinging my around with several slugs as I was embedded in the nearby wall. Through the dust I saw Mercury come at me with a similar roundhouse kick again, this time I moved faster, sinking my left claws through his shin, seeing scrap peel away with his smirk.

Since he was locked, he continuously raised his right leg, slamming it against my head with flashes of wind and bullets distorting my senses, but I had him locked, which meant he had nowhere to hide. Reaching out I grabbed his right through the blinding flashes, feeling the strain as metal plating groaned under his pants. With him clearly held tightly, I twisted with my left, a sharp shard of metal splitting, followed by my right arm spraying a continuous burst of flames to eat away at the leg, seeing as it wasn't made to withstand so much punishment his aura was starting to flash over his legs. With a final tug, I spun up around, deactivating my claws and smacking him headfirst into the wall, seeing his body slump with his aura now shattered.

"Sweet dreams, asshole." Kicking him once to ensure he wasn't dead I took off for the exit, seeing the swaying maintenance door ajar with... silence? Picking up speed I burst through the door. Ruby was still there, lying on her knees, tears slipping down her cheek

"Ruby! What's-!" I froze, my body was soon struck by a wave of horror that I haven't felt since Frenzy, but it was back, as my hands shook at the mere sight before me. In the center of the ring, Pyrrha stood with her hands over her mouth, and before her, Penny was... my God...!

 _"No..."_ Iota sounded... defeated

 **"P-P-Penny...?"** Eric muttered to himself

She was... in pieces, her body was torn in two, her chest split, arm torn from its torso, her blades had all but clattered to the ground, the light fading away.

 _~No!~_ I heard the faint sound of Professor Port gasp as I continued to stare ahead

"Penny... no..." I heard Ruby mutter while I slowly walked up to her, resting on my knee as I held her, to which she buried her face in my chest as she cried. It wasn't supposed to end like this! But then, the screens turned red, a black Queen piece from chess appearing before everyone... Salem? ... no...

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children, to men who claim to be our guardians, but are, in reality... nothing more than men." That voice... Cinder...

"Our academies headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil."

"What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference." Grimm... oh no! All this fear! Its gunna attract everything from as far as Mountain Glenn! "And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a violent Huntsmen with a split-personality disorder? Another violently attacking a student, and now this?" You bitch...!

 **WARNING: System Error**

 **Amity Backdoor Access Denied**

"Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor, and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect the people of Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets."

 **WARNING: System Error**

 **Amity Backdoor Access Denied**

"Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspected kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right, and who is wrong. But I know the existence of peace is fragile." Dammit, only Mars can even remotely access Cognitum - Wait, what he said back then

 _We Horsemen have a curse, so to speak, when we were created by Salem, we lack a soul, say for Tabus' unique case, and so our instinct to kill humanity remain and have grown with our power and intellect. Morana embraces it, Una has Tabus as a source of focus, and myself... I falter, and so I cannot stay long unless I risk my plans going down in flames."_

I shut my eyes for a brief moment, my hands trembling with hatred. Mars was acting on his Grimm instincts again, I should have thought ahead, I could have done something if I had taken that into account!

"The leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you, the situation there is... equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are on the brink of war, and we, the citizens are left in the dark."

"So I ask you, when the first shots are fired, who do you think you can trust?" And like that, she was silent again, all was silent. The clock inside me finally came to a stop

We ran out of time.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A cliffhanger for the big finale of this arc and volume! So close yet so far. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Battle for Beacon Act 2 - All as One

Vale is under siege, with machines turned against humanity and White Fang on the hunt, the battle for Beacon has begun. The defining chapter has begun.


	35. Chapter 35: Battle for Beacon Act 2

**Arc IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 35 - All As One**

At the sound, the screens soon turned to orange, activating a Level 9 Grimm Attack. Not good, and from the panicking people, this would only attract more.

~Ladies and Gentlemen please, there is no need for panic!~ Ironwood? How did he - Hmm, for once I wish that were true, but...

I then looked from Ruby to the sky and saw the massive Nevermore, it was even bigger than the one from Emerald Forest! It quickly landed on the protection field as it smashed its beak into the dome, trying to shatter the defenses. Once it broke through anyone in here would be slaughtered.

 **~Warning, safety barriers failing~**

"Ruby. Ruby! Come on, we need to go!" I tried to get her to move, but she was completely broken, and in that instant, I felt a pang of familiarity run through me, so my face turned into a more determined look as people ran past us in hurdles. I then pulled Ruby's face to gaze up at me, tears running down her face

"Ruby. I know it hurts, and I wish I could have done something, but right now, our friends need our help, Vale needs our help, so please... get up." I asked her, slowly her eyes softened than she wiped them clear just in time to see the Nethermore smash through the dome, and down to the arena

"Ruby!" I called, my arm out for her to pull me along, the two of us sailing through the air toward Pyrrha in a burst of bluish-red petals, Ruby quickly grabbed one of Penny's blades, as we both struck the Nevermore back before it released a screech of pain. Together we held onto Penny's blade, both our hands grasping it high as I rebooted Cognitum

"Ruby? Sky?" Pyrrha breathed, the two of us raising the sword to the Grimm, my other hand crackling with fire

"Leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone!"

The Nevermore then took to the skies, circling back around with its beak wide enough to devour a car. We remained still, folded our arms for the blade to rest between our faces as we waited.

 _ ***Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam!***_

What I didn't expect was dozens of lockers to plunge deep into the Nevermore's back, pinning it to the ground completely like arrowheads. It skidded to a halt meters from us, letting out a strained, dying cry.

That's when we watched the whole group of other students appear, grabbing their respective weapons from the lockers. Everyone from team JNPER, CFVY, and SSSN, to teams NDGO, ABRN, BRNZ, and FNKI. Every single person was geared up, but not before I saw the Nevermore began to rise again. So everyone took action, all jumping, and attacking the Grimm as it rose to its feet. Only to end with Nora smashing its skull into the ground, followed by Sage, and Yatsuhashi decapitating it from above with a swift but devastating combo.

With it gone, I ran over towards Penny's body, and from what Cognitum was giving me now, she might still be functioning, so for once, please help me save someone. After a quick scan, I raised my hand to where her power core would be, feeling the remains of an aura dwindle as a soft blue glow pulsated from my palm to her body. I kept pushing, trying to find the right wires to reconstruct, maybe, just maybe...

 _ ***ZAP-HISS***_

I was sent back by the shock-wave, as my gauntlet lost its glow temporarily, and I was left to punch the tiles beneath me, even if I wasn't the same person anymore, it still hurt to fail. "I'm sorry Penny... goodbye." I never even had time to mourn as the sky above us filled with Grimm Griffins. Deciding to take one of Penny's blade for safekeeping, Cognitum formed a scabbard for me to rest it against my left thigh.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Pyrrha whimper, as I joined the rest, Ruby looking both sad, but angry

"Me too, but it wasn't your fault." Ruby apologized too, looking just as hurt, but there was a fire in her eyes, and it started to burn

"She's right." Jaune then passed me, handing Pyrrha her weaponry. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this, and we have to make sure that they don't take anyone else." Well said, mate

"He's right!" I announced, I had no idea if this will work, but I've had enough of doubts for once. "I've spent a long time wondering if my life actually meant... anything, or if I was always doomed to fail... maybe I still am," Looking down at my hand for a second, I lifted my head toward them all. "But I've gained so much more since coming here, meeting all of you that seeing these... people manipulating our lives like a game, I won't let that happen! Even if it was already decided... I'll twist fate itself!"

"Always a flair for the dramatics, Bluey - But hey, I'm in!" Coco scoffed happily as Velvet snapped a picture of me, smiling sheepishly

"I may not be the best fighter yet, but those combat classes back home haven't failed me yet." Erika replied, bumping a fist with me

"I know, I still feel the bruises..." My sheepish murmur did lighten the air a bit

"Yeah! Lets bust these clowns!" Sun agreed as many others nodded, and readied their weapons

"Griffons." Ren groaned while we stood together, facing our opponents

"Anybody got a plan of attack?" Neptune inquired while Ruby walked up to Sun

"Sun, I need your scroll." He obliged and whipped his Scroll toward her with his tail. After she dialed a few numbers, another locker descended within seconds, revealing Crescent Rose. However, when she went to grab it a Griffon landed on the case, roaring at her. I raised a palm, but something else stuck it down, sounding like a blunderbuss

"Students, I think it would best for you to leave." Professor Port suggested with Oobleck standing before us

"But we can-"

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck halted, adjusting his glasses. "This day will surely go down in Remnant's history," Soon he smiled. "I would prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

"Lets go!" Ruby directed us out, with myself glancing back at the Professors one last time. Heh, sure this will be quite the story for class next time

* * *

Later...

We were now on the bulkhead to Beacon, it was obvious that we were going to stay, so we gathered our bearings, and we watched as fires were razed across Vale. All the chaos, fear, death, it was horrific. To any that say they would love to be in battles like this, they could never understand the fear you held in your soul as if one mistake will cost your life, and every breath felt like it was precious. Or you can be like Roman and hijack the command ship to Atlas... oh boy.

"Ok... so I found out who took the main ship," I raised a finger bluntly, pointing toward said command ship. "Comical, annoying, wears a stylish hat."

"Roman..." Ruby grumbled, clearly not amused he was still involved to a degree. Question was, did Mars give him the credentials to access Atlas tech or did someone else like Cinder do it...?

 _ ***BOOM-WHIRL***_

We then all watched in shock as Ironwood's ship erupted into flames, descending past us at a nosedive. But what I didn't see coming was Ruby running off towards the loading door with myself, Erika, and Sun dumbfounded.

"Ruby, what are you doing!?" He yelled whereas I shook myself with a small smile, following after her

"Duty calls, good luck guys, be safe, sis!" I called back, following her to the opened door as she ran and flew over the gap between here and Amity. My semblance couldn't do that so I thought of the next best things. Taking off with a powerful sprint I propelled myself with two bursts from my palms. My landing wasn't sooth as I slid down onto solid ground with my face. "...Nailed it..."

"Sky!?" She blinked, clearly perplexed so I gave her a flick on the nose

"What? And let you have all the fun?" I joked as we peered toward Amity. "So, what's the plan?"

"Follow me." She ushered me to follow her inside. The arena was empty now, say for the lockers still scattered around the locale. With Crescent Rose anchored to the locker, she held on. I did the same with my claws, wrapping my legs around the box for dear life at what she was planning

"This is both awesome, and terrifying," I laughed anxiously, and after a few numbers punched in, our destination was set, sending up hurdling through the air and higher than any other person in Vale. If not for the circumstances, this would be a spectacular view. From where our trajectory was arching it was clear where Ruby intended for us to land, Ironwood's Atlesian Airship

When the two of us landed on the ship, I knew it wouldn't take long for Torchwick to figure out we were here, and if that Neo chick is with him, that would only make things worse. Well, that is until the silent sky around us was pierced by an ear-wrenching scream.

 _ ***ROOOOOOOAR***_

My eyes widened at the sheer size of the shadow passing us, belonging to a Grimm. The Wyvern was enormous, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of thick legs and a spined tail. The red membrane of the wings was translucent. It has rough, black skin with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull.

The Grimm Wyvern flew right past us, releasing another screech as it flew towards the school. And yes, its a wyvern, since its arms are connected to its wings. But before we could react, the sky was filled with an army of Griffons, as they followed the Wyvern towards the school. One just so happened to get curious. It landed in front of us, as I ran ahead, before I brought both my blades across its wings, landing behind it. Ruby followed suit, slashing upwards sharply, cutting the Griffon in two with a left strike. But as she breathed, I pointed behind her at the girl with a scroll.

"Neo's here," I stated obviously while she smiled at us with a wink, taking our picture for Roman most likely. Again, Ruby took the lead, swinging her scythe at the now acrobatic Neo, who dodged effortlessly. Ruby swung to her left, followed by a right strike, then down as she spun twice, but Neo was far more agile than even I anticipated

Ruby then swung her scythe rapidly, before throwing the buzz-saw towards Neo, who just knocked it back with her umbrella. Ruby caught it, as she swung her scythe down, firing off sniper rounds towards Neo, and when they made contact, she shattered, only to appear in front of me, kicking me with a back-flip.

I then saw Roman fire a shot at Ruby by surprise, sending her flying back as she hooked her scythe into the ship, stopping her fall, I then ducked from the bladed umbrella, Neo struck to my left twice, swinging the parasol around to slash my side, and yet her confused expression was met with my shrug.

"What can I say, tough skin?" She didn't like the sarcasm since she appeared behind me to slam her heel against my head, followed by a sweeping slant but I did a handstand and spun around firing two blasts her way, both negated by that umbrella

I then ducked again, swinging out with my right blade, then I spun in the air, bringing both my bladed arms down in a spiral, but she easily blocked them, with a chill coursing through my forearms ice struck her face, but I heard the _shatter_ in time to turn and hop back, the rapier's tip skating over my faceplate with an irritating shriek of metal.

Both of us kicked out with a shin, the two of us mimicking each other's footwork. Stepping back I craned my body and swiped with the right, her hands pressing against the surface, twisting her wrist to bring her body weight down on my right. This loss of balance gave her ample time to jab me with several kicks to the chest. Thankfully I managed to clamp my hand around her ankle, pulling her off her feet with a sharp turn to slam her back into the hull of the airship.

A protrusion of ice divided us, my own failed attack giving her time to recover, that rapier thrown toward me like a spear. I deflected the blow, feeling more weight behind it as Neo grinned beside me, shoving the tip upward and against my left eye, the scrape of metal far louder than before, making my ears ring.

Not falling for a similar trick again, I turned around a lashed out with my right hand, our blades locked while she grinned to my narrowed eyes, only then did the concussive blast from my blindspot remind me there were two other fighters. Roman had given Neo the time to fall back.

"I won't lie... you are by far, more skilled than Mercury... but far less annoying," I panted, as Neo bowed her head politely, then I mused. "But why all of this? I can understand that you chose a side, but everyone has a reason."

She paused for a moment, a glance at Ruby's one-sided fight with Roman. Then I nodded in understanding. I then looked at her, a small frown on her face.

"Understandable, but..." I then switched my blades for my grapple-hooks. "I have someone I want to protect too!"

Neo narrowed her eyes at me, vanishing again so with a roll I avoided her overhead lunge. She swung up so I shifted my body to the left, then the right, lunging with my right, the blade sent flying with a chain, scratching Neo's cheek if not for her aura. Now sunk clean into the airship and her distraction on the near-hit I drop-kicked her startled form, sending her sprawling toward Roman again, who had now knocked Ruby closer to the edge.

Tugging on the chain's grip I used the momentum to swing myself towards them, utilizing a thin layer of ice under me as a boost to nearly clothes-line Roman. He was smarter though hopping over the chain and lining a shot with my hook, with my momentum I would be sent flying over the edge, and Neo had Ruby distracted so the moment the slug made contact I felt my curved motion suddenly sway in a single direction and over the edge of the airship. With a sharp snap the chain had returned, and only Griffons and Nevermores came into view.

"Not good-not good-not good!" I was petrified, even more so when I flipped around, seeing the ground far below grow in detail. With a quick barrel roll, I missed a Griffon on impact. Controlling my labored breaths I stretched out my body to catch the wind more, holding to stall my descent for a while. "Think-Think-Think-Think!"

 _"Use Cognitum!"_ What? _"You dunce, it can adapt if certain conditions are met. Locate a Nevermore and tear its wings off!"_

 **"All this time we've only ever seen it go through an evolution based on our emotional state, so try and take something and absorb it!"** Wait, Eric, you mean that because Cognitum is technically made of the same mass Grimm are? **"YES-YES-YES! PLEASE DON'T DIE, I'M ALLERGIC TO DYING!"**

Taking their... reasonable advice, I saw the Nevermore just beneath me, I had one shot at this, and I wasn't going to waste it. I felt time slow for me while my claws sprung to life. The brief lapse in time came to an end upon colliding with the Grimm, hearing it scream as my body drove it down toward the earth with me. Wasting no time at all I sunk my fingers into the bone joining the wing to the body I pulled up, grunting at the resistance.

"H-Hey. Iota! Eric! T-Time for... a-a-an upgrade!" I breathed heavily, pulling back with a yell, my eyes clamped shut as my muscles strained painfully from the force needed to tear the wings off. Suddenly, my arms flew back, pulling with them the disintegrating remains of the wings, while this immediately made my heart stop, I saw that the vapor trails weren't flying away, but rather, they accumulated around my back.

It was amazing, I could _feel_ something new start to take shape! It was breathtaking! "Iota, Eric, thanks for the advice. Because I may have an idea but it won't work unless we push beyond this limit of mine." I hadn't realized it at first, but I wasn't falling as fast anymore; more akin to a slow glide

 _"What did you have in mind?"_ Iota inquired, sounding relieved we weren't still plummeting

"Time for an overhaul." In time, the last remnants of that vapor trickled away

Yin/Yang had undergone a new look entirely. My armour was still a warm black but now the highlights were amethyst. The style of the high-tech armor was comparable to 16th-century Itallion armor though far slimmer. Rounded puldron with two small spikes on each. The chest's core now had two lines through the top and bottom, glowing. My gauntlets were reinforced at the edges, revealing new silver blades. My thigh still held onto Penny's sword, the armor relatively unchanged while my scalp was curved this time with the faceplate of a templar instead, the eyes no longer shrinking or expanding.

Last to appear were crests of wolves decorating my chest, and pauldron, copying the gloves Ruby made me. The best improvement were the sharp wings that fanned out, stalling my fall completely with a powerful thrust. I saw the black spines stretch out from my shoulder blades, the metal bones radiating with purple, holographic feathers with a hexagonal pattern across them.

"Woah!" I had no words for this... inthralling form of mine. Yin/Yang I think needed a new name, something... dramatic. "I think we'll rename Yin/Yang guys... let's call it..."

 **~[Ｆｏｒｍ Ｉ － Ｉｒｏｎ Ｒｅｇａｌｉａ** **]~**

"Hehehehahaha! I have wings!" I laughed with pure bliss, then I froze at the Griffon that fell ahead of me, my bliss was gone and instead replaced with fear at the sight of Ruby dangling over the edge, although Neo flew off with her umbrella soon after. Clenching my fists, my wings pulled up once. "Okay... let's see what these can do!"

At my words, I felt my wings arc down, the sheer force covered the altitude I lost in seconds, my nimble body slicing through the air with ease. I flew past the edge, spotting Ruby as she clambered to her feet, staring Roman down who looked shocked that Neo was gone. While I wanted to help her... this was her fight, I knew better than to get in the way, and besides... I want to see my badass girlfriend slash leader kick his guy's ass.

"I don't care what you say!" She snapped at Roman, that fire I saw only made my smile grow with the beating in my chest. "We will stop them, and I will stop you... BET ON THAT!" Hell yeah!

Ruby's movements changed, this time using her semblance in short bursts to confuse Roman's aim, yet he was smarter, firing off a shot which he then bashed in a crescent of fire to throw Ruby back. Ruby was then punched in the gut, followed by a blast to the face, knocking her on her back.

"Ya got spirit Red!" Roman commended, swinging his cane around, but at this moment, I saw a huge Griffon making its way towards us, not good. "But this is the real world!"

"The real world is cold!" He continued, as he knocked Ruby back over and over again. But I didn't move, my eyes darting between them and the Griffon. "The real world doesn't care about spirit!" But at the next strike, Roman was kicked in the shin, stumbling back, yet this only irritated the crook more

"You want to be a hero? Then play the part, and die like every other Huntsman in history!" He barked in anger, as he walked towards Ruby, just as I saw the Alpha Griffon begin its descent. "As for me, I'll do what I do best! Lie! Steal! Cheat, and survive!" Roman always talked a big game, too bad it swallowed him whole

"Ouch..."

 _"Foul ball..."_

 **"...I don't have a witting line for this..."**

The Griffon then released a massive roar, deciding best to go for Ruby so I made my move, only to pause with surprise by Ruby's sudden hop atop its head, pushing down to use its own weight against it and throw it through the overhead view of the airship, the resulting crash taking out something that kept the airship... airborne, the hole erupting in a fiery explosion that shook the ship. I then swooped down to pick Ruby up, arm around her waist. With a strong thrust, I skated across the capsizing hull and snatched Crescent Rose from the edge, the two of us safely out of the reach of any Grimm or explosive ships.

"S-Sky! You're... flying!" Ruby gasped with wide, star-filled eyes, while I chuckled, spinning a little from the angle I ascended from

"I got a pretty good view of you kicking Roman's ass." I mused but she didn't seem to smile at that

"I didn't really, he never gave me an opening, all of that was just dumb luck..." Ruby frowned, as I tapped my head against hers, my helmet retracting for the moment to allow my hair to blow in the breeze with hers

"But you still won; Don't forget the person holding you has had luck slapped in his face time-and-time again," I reminded her, and despite the chaos below, she managed a warmer smile. "Now, I need to go, think you can get down on your own with Crescent Rose?"

"Well sure... but what are you going to do?" It was time to unveil my plan, and I know for a fact she won't like it

 _"Does she ever like the life-risking type of plans?"_ Only if it means saving everyone, remember? _"Hmm... perhaps, but when it involves you she becomes a hypocrite."_

My head turned toward Beacon in the distance, the Wyvern circling the CC tower as we float. "That thing is attracting the Grimm now since most were killed off in the city it's starting to produce more from its own body, clearly, this thing's been around long enough to lay dormant in Mountain Glenn."

"But if we can somehow take it down, I could use Echo to broadcast a frequency precisely tuned to the Grimm that I can send them packing," My ludicrous idea made Ruby's head tilt, eyebrows knitted curiously

"How is that possible? When did you learn to do that?" I couldn't tell her, and my silence made her answer for me. "When you were gone... okay, but, how does it work - Don't go all... Weiss on me though."

"Ahem, well, to simply put, that Grimm attracts the rest because of its size, it was awakened by Vale's collective negativity, so it's acting as a catalyst for that negativity. So my plan is to take it out of the picture then use a frequency attune to Cognitum, but instead of attracting them I'm basically telling them to bugger off or... I don't know, suffer my wrath or something - Look, haven't gotten all the details down but that's the gist of it." My hasty explanation wasn't foolproof but the chances of this working were worth a shot

"Sk - Kai?" Again, my real name. Ruby looked to me, eyes clearly pleading with me to say I wasn't going to do what would make her worry, but...

"Heh... always able to see right through me," That only made her eyes widen, the grip around my shoulders only tightening. "I have to, Rubes, I'm the only one that could survive without an aura against that thing."

"...I... I know, but... what if something happens, like with Penny..." I didn't want to, but her worry laced every word and that only made this harder to do. Holding her close, I felt her own arms tighten even more, I even felt it, the warmth of her embrace through this suit. "Promise me you'll come back?"

With a click of my tongue, I pulled away to show her my confident smile, no shred of doubt in my mind of what to do next. "I promise," Holding her out she grabbed Crescent Rose, unfolding it as it swayed between us. With a final look into her eyes, I let her fall, seeing her swing around on her scythe, using bullet jumps to slow her fall. I placed a hand on my chest, my helmet enclosing my face once more. "No one else is going to die tonight, I swear it."

Putting two fingers to the side of my head, my eyes just scanned the HUD before me, my communications were still shot, probably due to Mars or perhaps that Wyvern - All the more reason to take it down, I need to know if Summer is okay, and if she's at Beacon or helping people in Vale. Shaking my head of questions I couldn't answer, the echoes boomed from afar, the Wyvern latched onto the side of Beacon tower.

Drawing my blades, I flexed my fingers first as I took off toward Beacon, picking up speed with each powerful thrust of my wings. This... hide of a Vex, it's the very reason I'm here, if not for my connection to this world I would have never met the people I love, I never would have moved on, I never would have grown so much stronger. Sure, it was because of this Vex, the real threat beyond any shadow of a doubt, but right now, I'll take this borrowed power, I'll make it my own, and I'll crush whatever tries to take it all away from me!

 _"For better or for worse..."_

 **"We're here for you until the very end!"**

"So for everything we hold dear..."

 ** _"We'll Keep Moving Forward!"_**

To Be Continued...

* * *

So much of everything! Always wanted Yin/Yang, now known as Iron Regalia, to have an upgrade, now far stronger and with wings! But next time we get to another big showdown! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Battle for Beacon Act 3 - Infernal Catharsis

Sky takes the vanguard in taking out the large Grimm Wyvern circling the school in hopes of using Form II Echo to dissipate the Grimm drawn to the Wyvern. Of course, slaying a dragon isn't as easy as it seems in fairy tales.


	36. Chapter 36: Battle for Beacon Act 3

**Arc IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 36 - Infernal Catharsis**

If you listened closely, the sound of the wind whistling sharply would ring through the air. My body started to form a sharp cone around my face, arms flat against my sides with the blades drawn. It took only a minute or so but I had reached the tower, three eyes leered, pupils dilating. With an unhinged roar that vibrating through the air, the Wyvern craned its body and flew off with a massive beat of its wings.

With the speed I've gained from the flight toward Beacon, I'll just bulldoze through it! Drawing my right arm out, I braced with a war cry of my own, feeling the pressure slide against my blade, but like a hot knife to butter I slit a large line from the Wyvern's jaw, down to the tail, the two of us flying past one another. My feet slammed against the glass of Ozpin's office, seeing a woman with fire-like abilities fighting Pyrrha. The two took the time to acknowledge me, so with a single nod toward Pyrrha, I pushed off, shattering the window entirely.

The second I faced the Grimm the sky was cast in oranges and yellows, fire consuming my body as the blast slammed me against the tower's neck. The heat was intense, yet again, if it was my semblance or aura doing it, I felt better, sure, that still hurt like hell but I did feel much more energized. Through the flames still stuck to me, the Wyvern reeled its neck back again, so with a flip I pushed off the tower, blades drawn as I spiraled around the next torrent of flames, narrowly avoiding another hot shower to slice one of its eyes, interrupting its fire breath.

Gliding along the side of the neck, my hands crackled with fire and ice, using Brilliant Flame to send my own massive hurdle of elements crashing against the Wyvern, forcing it to fly back, body arcing backward, my eyes dilated, flipping backward myself to avoid the tail from swiping me into the exosphere. I didn't account for it to curve around in a diagonal circle, bod folded while the tail swept around, slamming against my torso, the flames immediately died from the speed I gained, my body's insides felt like jelly as I was embedded in the path, carving a line all the way to the transport docks.

Managing to flip myself back on my hands and knees I dug my fingers into the pavement, stopping inches from the dozens of students and armed personal watching, I had no time to check if anyone I knew was here as I flew off the ground, doing my best to regain my former momentum. Using wings was new, and fighting in the air meant I had to use momentum to actually do anything punishing so that put me at a huge disadvantage.

From the bowels of the Wyvern sprung a torrent of orange flames again, passing over my head with searing heat, crashing into the ground behind me. I divided, avoiding the lumbering body from slamming into me, but seeing my opportunity I flew up, latching a blade between the flesh and ribs. Now locked in place I sliced into the underbelly, pulling away to tear a large gash through the abdomen with a satisfying cry. Spinning mid-air I flew up again, firing several ice shards against the Wyvern's head, disorientating it very little, so instead I snapped my fingers, a capsule popping out from my back, containing expensive, finely condensed ice dust.

Tossing toward the open jaws that ascended after me, I raised my left palm, firing a single shot of flames, the second contact was made the two of us were consumed in a gargantuan explosion of ice, my armor slightly frozen over with my arms guarding my face, between my forearms I could see the Wyvern strain to stay airborne, the entire right side of its head and neck carrying a chunk of ice, while some of the spines broke off alongside some teeth.

Pushing back quickly to avoid a swipe from its talons I flew around and under a wing, said wing slamming down in an attempt to swat me. Being at a distance wasn't working, so I had to be greedy. Flying closer while steering clear of those clawed wings I struck across the Wyvern's head with a slant, spinning around with a rick hook to the jaw, then a backflip to clip its mandible sharply. Planting my hands against the snout I rolled up and over the head, latching onto a spine.

From here I plunged my blades into its scales, tearing through the leathery hide and scales with ease. My momentum was met with a sharp gasp as I pulled away, a new spine shot through its back, nearly slicing me in two as I grabbed hold of one of them, the Wyvern then ascended vertically all of a sudden. It didn't take long for it to sweep above the clouds, my grip slipping to fly beside, it, the massive beat of the wings parting the air of any cover I had. With eyes narrowed, flames licked its tongue while I braced with my arms crossed.

 _"We got this,"_ What's that, Iota? _"Let the attack strike us, trust me."_ You are aware it's very uncomfortable wearing this armor when it's hot, right?

Relying on Iota I let the jaws release a concentrated stream of flames atop me, the force making it hard for me to stay aloft while my body started to heat up slowly. Each second passed and the temperature rose - Okay, any time now, guys!

 **System Software Updated**

 **Consume | Convert | Enhance**

With no time for questions, the heat was suddenly dropping again considerably. The flames were now drawn into my palms, expelling from vents located under my wings, this extra heat and fire started to boost my overall system's functionality, I felt great of course but now Cognitum was copying me, it was starting to improve from the exhaled fire and heat, converting it all into energy.

 _"Let's call this little trick... Augendae."_ Iota announced darkly, clearing his throat. _"Now, send it back to oblivion."_

"You got it... hyyah!" Raising my stance, my highlights glowed brighter, the vents in my back expelling heat as purple energy to increase my acceleration further

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!?" I challenged, flying up and through the snapping jaws, roundhouse kicking the Wyvern back, followed by a blade skewering an eye, my right arm burning the next, blinding it completely on the right. It shook me off though, a wing flapping closer to pluck me from the air, throwing me downwards

Recovering the Wyvern took the time to twist and turn irregularly, splashing walls of fire through the air in streams I couldn't avoid, so instead I guarded with both arms and flew straight through the waves, my new fire absorption having already hit its limit. The second I came into view I could only see white and black, my feet slipping on the tongue while my hands held the upper row of teeth from devouring me whole. Now I was really stuck.

Now I no longer held the advantage, my hands struggling to hold the pressure of the jaws attempting to crush me, my enhanced augments slowly depleting as I screamed, trying not to slip with my feet wedged between its teeth, I was losing, the bite force was far greater than what I could accumulate. I was so close, I can't stop now because of a limit!

 _~Relax, you have everything you need to win~_ Summer! Thank God... are you alright? _~I don't think it's me that's in need of worry. I'm currently helping people down in Vale, whatever you're planning I hope it works... for everyone here~_

"Y-Yeah... c-can't stop... have to b-b-beat Cinder..." I struggled to breathe, my legs bent with my arms now, sparks flying as my joints begged me to stop. "Mars... communication cut..."

 _~It was him, the downside of being an intelligent Grimm... but Sky... good luck~_ After that, our coms cut off, and the roaring continued to shake my bones

"I have to beat Cinder... so then... down the rabbit hole!" I let my grip slip, my body sliding down into the Wyvern's throat as all light was shut out for a glimpse, say for the red glow resonating from a canister in my left hand, I had no time to throw it, there was little room to do so, and my body was going to slip past the back of its throat soon so this was all I got let, a final gamble. "Tick-Tick-Boom."

I crushed it, the red particles flashing in the darkness before igniting immediately to the air, the ball of flames threw me up, shattering the irregular teeth on my way out, while the Wyvern wheezed from the counteracting flames inside its maw, hacking up embers while my body folded, arms whipping back around with chains wrapped around my forearms. With a lunge both blades soared passed the head, sinking into the gashes I've made previously, anchoring us while we plummeted toward the ground.

I may feel weak now, all that pressure and impacts have shattered my aura... but I've absorbed all that fire to the absolute limit of this 'Augendae' ability of mine. I pulled back, wings flapping in single, forcefully strokes, the excess energy expelled from my back as I strained in agony to use the weight of the Wyvern and gravity against it. Since it weighed more, it flew right past me, just as we soared around one hundred meters above the CC tower.

With any semblance of my aura that remained, I threw all I had into my arms, seeing my semblance distort my arms with sporadic flashes, my eyes doing the same, I could see eyes of Iron Regalia reflect white, purple, and red in the same sort of fashion.

 _"We'll pour our auras into yours!"_

 **"Take as much as you want!"** Thanks, guys, you bought me the power I needed. With a burst my aura and semblance came to life, armor radiating a force of white and red

Turning in the air, I swung my arms with a burst of light that coursed through the chains, with darkness that overshadowed me I felt the weight of his claws swipe against my legs, making my voice catch in my throat from the angle they were pushed toward. Pulling diagonally across the air, I saw the hooks curving a solid arch through the Wyvern's flesh, snagging on something else while still stretching the gashes farther, tearing through its stomach and neck just as the tower below came into my view again. So with my wings fanned quickly I glided backward in a loop, skating across the Grimm's side, pressing my feet to its tail and then flipping back into the air, disconnecting the chains while my acceleration fell behind that of its own.

With the weight and speed finally against the Wyvern it let out a final roar and collided with the CC tower, which in turn, cut communications but at that cost, the Grimm's maw lay wide open, a large portion of the tower piercing its throat and out the back of the nape. It capsized the top of the tower, crumbling to the school behind it in a massive cloud of dust, myself flying through the cloud, sprawling onto the remains of Ozpin's office, connecting with a wall to end my tumble with a few bricks atop me.

Coughing at the abrupt landing I felt Iron Regalia retract, giving me a chance to finally breathe in air _not_ on fire. "T-Talk about a strike... although I think Vale's cell reception is going to be crappy for a while."

"Sky!?" Looking up while I dusted myself off I waved to Pyrrha, while the woman standing flabberghasted stared back at me

"Hey, Pyrrha, sorry for the rough landing..." Standing back up I cracked my knuckles, both Iota and Eric's aura coursing around me. "Ready for a team-up?"

"Sky, you need to leave, she's already taken the rest of the Maiden's power," Pyrrha warned me, as my attention finally landed on the woman in a red dress, eyes glowing orangy-yellow with flames dancing around her eyes

"So, you're Cinder I presume?" I motioned toward her lazily while taking a stand next to Pyrrha as she recovered herself

"I am, and you are someone who's very special... although did you have to rough up Mercury like that, he was only meant to distract you?" Cinder sounded completely devoid of anything relating to compassion

"For someone to rival the Ice Queen for her title that's rather kind given how I really did want to kill him, my fault for not deciding to follow through," That made her smile wickedly, hands burning while I helped Pyrrha up. "It's over, even if that Wyvern isn't dead I'm sure a few hits will do the job, and I already know how to take care of the remaining Grimm in Vale anyway, you've lost, Cinder."

"Hmm, hardly, while you mask around playing the knight in shining armor I have already obtained the power I deserved, while you rely on a suit my power never fades," Cinder proclaimed, arms out wide. "If anything you should be begging me to spare you both, even if I won't, for that is the place of weak-minded people like you."

"Oh God, you sound just like Rika..." I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head while drawing Penny's blade. "Say whatever phycological bull you want, I'm only here for three things. One, to slay a dragon. Two, to send the Grimm packing. And three... to kill the scumbag that took the life of an innocent girl."

"A girl manufactured by people greedily abusing power beyond their control." Again she apposed my point strongly, but I didn't care, everything she said meant nothing to me. Her smile still didn't falter, even as Pyrrha raised her shield and I raised Penny's sword, I needed to give Cognitum time to recharge, those two enhances and a Wyvern did leave it a little worn out. Her hands reignited, Pyrrha standing close to me.

"I'll be the sword and you the shield..." I whispered, seeing her nod, although I did jab her side. "No-one else... no-one else needs to die tonight... so don't for your friends."

"I won't... and thank you." With that last bit of sentiment, a beam of fire had us dive to either side, sprinting directly for Cinder herself

Thrusting high my blade struck her palm, flames splitting between the blade so I ducked, allowing a gold shield to slam into her face, followed by two feet pressing against the back of it, throwing Cinder backward. Pyrrha landed, bracing with the shield against the flames, I made a B-line for her, sliding under another beam of fire, swiping at her legs, but a heel clamped down, while the other struck my chin, followed by a blast for searing flames to slam me against a wall.

Coughing slightly, Cinder focused on Pyrrha now, using flames to keep her at bay, this Maiden power was intense magic. I couldn't use Cognitum right now, every ounce of energy I can store for it will pay off, but facing down Cinder wasn't what I expected, neither was magic since this world is devoid of it, well, partially that is.

Scrambling to my feet, I felt the weight of metal under me sway. To my far left, Pyrrha used her semblance with great strain, lifting up almost every metal cog that once made up Ozpin's strange clockwork ceiling. She threw a large arch atop Cinder, grabbing her shield in the process, Cinder, of course, blasted her way out, firing two balls of flame to separate us again, yet Pyrrha remained vigilant, concentrating on lifting up all she could.

First came Pyrrha's shield, knocking Cinder off-balance mid-air, followed by a gear slamming into her stomach, pinning her down alongside the screech of metal twisting and turning onto the magnetized pile smothering Cinder. While a great display of her control, the ominous glow of orange hummed within the gears, in seconds, the metal flew past me, a piece throwing Pyrrha into a wall, her aura finally drained while Cinder looked exhausted but unharmed.

From there, she raised a bow and arrow, with Pyrrha throwing her shield to counter it, and as I ran I felt my eyes widen with horror at the sight of the arrow deconstructing itself around the disk, reconstructing on the other end with the same momentum, aimed directly for Pyrrha's ankle. With a small twirl, I flung Penny's sword ahead, shattering the arrow centimeters from her leg. With a roll I hooked my hand around the sword, dashing straight for Cinder who was disorientated by the shield swiping her side.

"Don't forget there's two of us!" Bellowing the obvious I finally saw her smile fade to aggravation, the flames growing intensely around us as I made my move, Cinder forming a blade of her own

With a scowl Cinder lunged downward, jus the sheer heat of the blade making the air hotter, with a yell I slide the blade up, pushing her back with ease. Charing toward her I swung upright, clashing with her slanted guard, We rotated, I swung from my left arm horizontally, while she swiped upward from her right hip, our blades clashed again, followed by another simultaneous strike that locked our swords, both of us pushing closer, glaring daggers at one another.

I stepped back, kicking back to lunge over Cinder, slicing down in an 'X' but she parried both overhead swings, turning around herself to thrust forward, so with an inverted grip I skating her blade off to the side, slamming the pommel into her chin, followed by a sharp kick to her abdomen, sending her tumbling into some smoldering gears, which she promptly absorbed the flames, firing a concentrated beam immediately.

"Sky!" I jumped at the voice, seeing Pyrrha's shield block the blast, despite the gasp from Pyrrha as some embers burnt her hand, but she remained at the vanguard. Once the flames died out, Cinder struck closer than I thought, her sword grazing Pyrrha's cheek, tossing her aside, so I swung from my right to the left, my sword clanging off Cinder's, but I followed through with a slant from my left hip to the right, bending my arm I prodded forward, slicing Cinder's shoulder while her free hand glowed

"You should learn when you're beaten." A cold, cynical reply is all I got once the torrent of fire wrapped around me, slamming through my aura and burying me in concrete and metal. My body was beyond heated, every conceivable inch of my body was on fire, the heat felt as though it dug into my bone marrow, I couldn't even breathe through the roaring flames

"NO!"

The agony across my body was only brief, I... couldn't feel _anything_... as if the flames burned my skin, my hair, my eyes, every breath burned, yet I didn't cry out, again, the heat was unbearable, but I wasn't burning, I didn't smell hair or skin burning, I just felt... better, my aura was down alongside Iota and Eric's, but my fatigue faded away, my injuries softened too. Through crackling embers my vision became clearer, seeing Cinder and Pyrrha stare back at me with again, shock, though Cinder looked furious, the very flames around her eyes burning brighter.

"How is this possible? Your aura is gone!" That brief moment of fury slowly morphed into apathy, a frown clearly filled will nothing.

"Heh... you think I understand what's going on?" I stood up, wiping my face clear of some ash, flaming wrapping around me uncontrollably, each breath was rejuvenating to feel. "I know less about myself than ever before, nothing about me makes any sense... but whatever the case may be," I balled up my fists, grabbing Penny's sword now caked in flames while I wore a toothy grin. "I'll borrow this strength to beat all of yours."

"Take all that you want, you cannot win now, Beacon has fallen." She emphasized with her arms out wide, the area around us cast in an orange glow by the flames that continued to rage on because of us. With a single wink to Pyrrha, I cracked my neck

"I'll decide when this ends, not you!" Without warning, Cinder gasped from the point of a shield bouncing off her nape, bringing her closer to me. In a fit of anger her foot sent a web of cracks through the ground under me, causing them to erupt and send me sprawling into another wall, but this time I planted my feet, springing into the air to avoid another funnel of flames

Above, Pyrrha raised her shield to brace her face, I turned, planting my feet down with a burst of fire, my sword poised ahead of me. In a large wave of fire, the sword and Cinder's palm directed the flames, creating a vacuum of fire around us, the fire dancing into the air and splashing outward in a fountain. Stomping down I slugged her with a hard blow to the side, my sword finally slicing her face and some of her hair, followed by a spin to slam my shin against her forearm, both of us directing the flames in turn like two dragons, mine was less stable but if I could direct them that was enough.

Cinder pushed me away, constructing something small in her fingers to flick my way, despite the heat I felt something hard push me back, the dome of fire falling apart, revealing the small inner circle of flames we had created, thankfully Pyrrha was still okay, though she looked tired from the heat, so with a final ditch effort I tightened my grip on Penny's sword, only to grunt at a fist striking me down, the blade lodged in the ground behind me while Cinder stumbled toward me, arms webbed with fire.

I stood up myself, both of us locking hands while fire pushed against both our palms, mine were weak in comparison, proving that they only aided in keeping me energized but that was still enough. With a strain I slammed my head against hers, dropping her guard, with a twist I plucked out the sword, swiping once to lock with her palms again, fire splitting between the blade while I applied all the pressure I could, fire continuously devoured by the sword.

Between us both trying to gain the upperhand, I hadn't noticed it, but cracks started to form on the sword, it was hitting its melting point now!? No... just a little more, come on Penny! I didn't let up, some embers turning a flicker of purple, far less wild a more precise as Pyrrha took cover behind a small pile of rubble. The cracks grew wider and yet even as I trickled every ounce of strength into the strike Cinder still managed to keep up, even while her hands started to bleed profusely.

 ** _*CLANG-SHATTER*_**

The fires finally smothered themselves, dying out with each clap of heels against burnt objects, crunching them beneath each step. As quickly as that power came it all turned to dust. I could barely move, my body drained completely while I struggled to reach out to Pyrrha, herself trying to pull herself off her knees, back turned to Cinder.

Cinder herself looked beaten and worn but she managed to form another bow and arrow, scowling toward her opponent, even as I tried to reach out, if I could just get to her I could help! Stop... give me more time! Please! Even with my fingers digging into the ash I could barely reach out to Pyrrha, just as the string was drawn back, but she realized Cinder was there, simply smiling at me, eyes filled with warmth even while mine teared up.

"Pyrrha... no..." Make this stop, I can't let end here! Cognitum, please, help me!

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder began, even while I tried to move, and Pyrrha simply took her gaze toward Cinder herself now, not afraid of what was to come. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined." That smile held truer than anything she's said thus far...

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha said with a stern, cold look while Cinder was taken back by the question until she glared right back

From that point, the ground under me trembled, a great shadow looming over all of us as my eyes broadened larger than plates at the sight of the near-dead Wyvern, the maw snarling weakly down at me, but its remaining eyes turned to look between Cinder and Pyrrha, mist continued to rise from its back, wings torn and claws broken, but it was still alive, dammit.

"Yes." With that, Cinder released the arrow, lodging deep into Pyrrha's lower back, while it didn't kill her, she let out a shriek of agony while Cinder turned to me, smiling wickedly. "You can have her soon, along with this one..."

"Go to hell, you bitch!" I snarled, pushing myself up with my elbows, only to have her heel stomp on my chest, drawing an arrow without hesitation or monologuing before I felt the arrowhead pierce my right hand, pinning it to the ground. I bit my tongue and screamed myself, trying not to move my now twitching hand too much, even as the arrow fell apart, allowing me to lift the now bleeding limb. "A-A-Ah you... a-are a pain in... the ass!"

She didn't like that, simply summoning a sword and with an inverted swing I watched as red and black filled my left eye, blood sent flying against the wall as I finally let out a cry of pain, reaching up with my left hand to cover my now blinded left side, even using my right to painfully lifting a middle finger to my soon to be killer.

"I am trying to kill you and yet to insist on being my little plaything, why?" Cinder wasn't enjoying the fact I was still managing to mock her, even with one eye now gone forever and a hand currently pierced

"B-Because... if I'm going to die," I grinned, tears falling down my face, both for myself and for Pyrrha. _I'm sorry..._ "The least I can do is make sure you don't get to enjoy it."

Letting out a sigh, she raised her sword, while I felt my eye growing heavy, my hand was numb too. I hope... this was enough... everyone...

...

 **"ＳＫＹ， ＰＹＲＲＨＡ！** **"** From beyond my vision I heard Ruby let out a horrified cry, and in that instance a blinding white light overtook the sky, the Wyvern screamed painfully at the light, while Cinder yelled herself, the light consuming us all for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity of nothingness

* * *

. . .

. . . . . .

Spots danced in my vision, the whole words was hazy but I could make out the tower still, large, black dust particles flew through the air while the sounds of distant screams faded away. Cinder was gone but her scroll... I... needed to get it... I had to... keep going...

"Ruby... what did you...?" I hoarsely asked, while using my left hand to drag myself forward, seeing the blue screen still flash brightly, it was working. I could make out Pyrrha, her body wasn't moving though, and Ruby was in my blindspot

Struggling I reached out for the scroll, my fingers scratching the ground in vain to reach it, with a small nudge of my knees I finally pressed a finger to the screen, seeing it was broadcasting all across Vale, which meant if I... hit this button. It worked, now, thanks to Cinder's scroll, I could broadcast anything across Vale and Amity. I was beaten and weak, my vision kept fading in and out of consciousness, but I only needed an arm

"...E-Echo..." Comforting my injured right hand I saw the silver metal ensnare my arm, the sound amp pulsating on my palm. The visor formed on my right eye, giving me time to select a certain frequency, even if the screen's glare made this headache worse I wasn't going to stop now

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha, but I swear... I'm not done just yet." I spat out, coughing painfully as the frequency adjusted to Cognitum itself, with that, I raised my arm to the sky, fingers bending in agony, my thumb to my middle finger I held it as high as I could. My head was starting to spin, and I saw the dots start to overtake my sight, even if most of the sky was filled with Grimm particles. "... And destiny... can... **_stick it_** **.** "

 ** _*CLICK-RIIIIIIING*_**

To Be Continued...

* * *

A finale full of fights, emotions, and alot of close calls! But unlike many times before, the heroes finally prevail but at what cost? I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Horizons

The Battle is over, and Sky awakes back in Patch to both fortunate news, life-changing circumstances, and choices he wasn't ready to make. All that's left to do is move forward.


	37. Chapter 37: Horizons

**Act IV - Linked Horizons**

 **Chapter 37 - Horizons**

 _You've done well, little one..._

 _Your power has grown but only has it now manifested..._

 _Don't be afraid of it, it will be startling and hard to understand..._

 _Now wake up, you must move forward..._

 _I will watch you closely, I, , promise..._

* * *

The first thing I felt was comfort, I know I'm somewhere, but it wasn't Beacon or Vale, but familiar. I could feel the sheets beneath me, and around me, it was warm, safe - well, my definition of 'safe' is really about residing in Cognitum, but this was safe too. It also felt strange, something was with me...

When I did open my eye, my left was still black, meaning that I was blind on my left side indefinitely. But from the angle I awoke to, I could see the ceiling of brown, certainly not like last time, but I could see the sun piercing through into the room. So when I turned fully to my left, I saw the window, the trees in the distance, and the bright, blue sky again. Definitely better than fire.

But I also met black and red. To my blinking eye, Ruby was sleeping beside me, and if I was correct with my location, I was in Patch, more specifically, her home. That means there's a mad man who wants me dead if he saw us like this! Out of the pan, and into the fire, again.

"Geez, I guess my luck has finally returned..." I dryly muttered as I saw Ruby's eyes begin to stir, and before long, her silver eyes opened, looking up at me lazily, those same eyes I met before, and the same ones that saved me from Cinder, and the Wyvern. While she yawned I sat up. "Morning, love."

"Morning... Sky?!" She blurted out, wrapping her arms around my neck like a python, burying her face into my chest again, but I could already feel it, tears. Then she looked up at me. "You're ok!"

"If I've learned anything, it's that I somehow do, especially because of you." I pointed out, as she smiled, wiping tears from her face, but then I held her tightly. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I just... I was worried, you've been asleep for days, and you kept muttering in your sleep, and..." She trailed off, as I held her close, I can't forget what she saw, Pyrrha... wait-

"Pyrrha! Is she okay!? What happened to her, Beacon, everything!?" I interrupted, my heart pounding away after I shook her slight, but with a small sigh she smiled

"Pyrrha's... okay, sort of," Oh thank God... but that wasn't reassuring. With a hurt expression, Ruby looked to the window. "Pyrrha was shot in her lower back and... now... she can't walk anymore."

My expression of relief quickly fell, as I put a hand to my mouth. If not for Ruby she and I would be dead, but at the cost she couldn't walk? Iota? Eric? You there?

"...Nothing, they're probably still asleep or something," With a sigh I turned Ruby's head to face me, pulling her into a soft hug, hearing her sniffle a bit while I wiped a tear from my eye

"Atleast she's okay, even if just a bit, I'm sorry you had to see all of that too," I whispered. With a nod she pulled away, looking a little brighter

"But we did it, you did it!" Huh? Tilting my head, Ruby pulled her scroll from the bedside table, pulling up a news report with a few images. "After I passed out, Uncle Qrow found us, but somehow... I killed the giant Grimm... then a strange broadcast that sounded like a Grimm traveled across Vale and the other Grimm... fled."

"Really?" It worked, but a Grimm sound? I just tuned it to Cognitum in hopes it would trick them into believing something far worse was at Beacon. Was it the sound of this Vex? Did it mimic its sound instead? With a shake of my head, I pointed to her. "Hold on, other than my plan to rid Vale of the Grimm surprisingly working, what did you do atop the tower? I saw a flash of white light from your end then the remains of the Wyvern fading away."

Now it was Ruby's turn to look confused, slash, bashful. "Ehehehe, well, I sort of... used my eyes to kill it?" Huh? She waved her hands frantically. "Uncle Qrow told me, I don't know! My mom had silver eyes and this strange power was what Mars meant when he said she would have been better off without them - I'm still mulling it over - It's very confusing and I just-"

I softly planted my lips on hers, seeing her both relax as we held the kiss for a couple more seconds. After our brief lapse of silence, I pulled away, offering a warm smile to her red face. "I think we've alot to mull over later... right now, all we need to know is that we won, Vale is safe, even if Beacon is going to need some serious repairs, we have all the time in the world until then."

Ruby soon fell for that idea, resting her body against mine, head resting under my chin as I held onto her tightly. "Sure... that sounds nice."

"Hey, Ruby? You aw-" This sweet moment was all but paused as Erika entered the room, jaw frozen as sweat trickled down her face nervously. With a single blink, she rigidly stood straight. "Oh-Sorry-Don't-Mind-Me-Ok-Bye!" Then she slammed the door, and I saw Ruby's face was burning even brighter, even I scratched my own tinted cheek too

"Welp, she's seen worse..." I sighed, putting a hand to my now bandaged left eye, it was still there, a little numb too, but I guess now I can wear an eyepatch for a reason. As for my right hand, it was still wrapped up, the fingers twitching every-now-and-then, guess that's not too bad but still annoying. "Half-blind and a twitchy hand, and a strange voice I've never heard before, great."

"What?" She asked me with confusion, so I quickly coughed and waved her off

"Nothing, just a voice I heard before I wake up, the usual." Not surprising in the slightest, Ruby said 'Ah' and sat comfortably against me. This day was bitter-sweet, we had won, Vale was safe and the Grimm surrounding the school were gone, but at what cost? How many died? Pyrrha was now unable to walk and Salem, she'll try something again someday, but when and where? It was all unsatisfying but we couldn't do much else other than recover and rest

Ruby then booped my nose, smiling up at me. "You don't need to worry, whatever comes next we'll do it together, right?" It was hard to argue with her there. Resting my head on hers I sighed softly

"I know... thank you, Rubes."

Again, while we relaxed the door creaking open caught our attention, seeing Erika's charcoal eyes staring at us nervously, before her body fell into the room

"Am I safe?" She asked, as I rolled my eyes

"Jesus, you make Facebook's privacy algorithm look good," I answered bluntly, Ruby moving off me so that Erika could move into the room, quickly making haste toward me to embrace me too, squeezing me tightly. Letting out a shaky breath I closed my eyes. "Sorry to worry you, sis."

"If you do that again, I will kill you, I will kill you, bring you back, and kill you again!" She mumbled as I chuckled a little into her shirt. I could feel her playing with my hair too, messing it up slightly. "You were pretty awesome though..."

* * *

"Yang...?" I called, as I slowly opened the door, my usual get-up on, bar my jacket. When I entered her room, I saw her staring towards the outdoors, a frown etched onto her face, but when she turned to look at me, her eyes were broken, lost even. "..."

I slowly walked up to her, as she kept as still as a statue, I couldn't think of anything to say, which was never the case with Yang, I could always say something, she was the girl who always burned bright, she was always there if I needed to just blow off steam. But this time, everything was now in reverse, it wasn't right. Her arm... it was gone, bandaged up just above where her elbow once was.

I stopped just in front of her, as we stared for God knows how long, then I wrapped my arms around her, as she buried her face in my shoulder, her remaining arm resting on my back.

"They're gone..." Yang muttered as I let go to face her, I didn't say anything, just like she did for me, well except one thing

"Hit me," I stated sternly, and off she went

"Everything is gone, Vale is under control, and what you did made sure almost all the Grimm at Beacon fled too. But... Weiss was taken back to Atlas, and Blake... she ran! As soon as we were dropped off, she ran off; didn't even look back." Yang looked angry now, and I can understand why I knew how she felt

"Yang. We lost despite saving Beacon and Vale," I started, as she looked at me. "I had it all... the truth of all of this and yet I was too late to stop any of it, I couldn't stop Penny from being torn apart, I couldn't stop Cinder from paralyzing Pyrrha or however many deaths added up." With a slight hiccup in my voice, I looked away for a second. "I failed..." My right hand, despite twitching, balled up. "Which is why I have to make it up to them."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But I just gave her a comforting smile, then I made my way towards the door

"Yang... what I believe isn't for you to ponder, what you should do, is learn how you're going to make it through this, you always do. You're this Golden Dragon, you never back down from a fight, your will is near unbreakable, and yet, you're the nicest girl I know, even trumping Ruby at times." I answered, giving her a small thumbs up. "I know you'll be stronger in no time, you're my best friend after all."

"Wait!" That made me freeze, my head keeping my eyes trained ahead of me as I let the silence carry Yang's voice for me. "How can you keep going? Even after all of this, how can you still smile at a time like this?"

. . . .

I smiled. "Isn't it you who taught me to stand my ground? To never back down even if it all seems impossible? You changed my life, Yang, I won't let that go to waste ever again." I answered before I closed the door between us

"Iota. Eric. Specter. I have something we need to talk about later." I spoke softly, before I made my way towards the spare room again, Ruby and Erika chatting amongst themselves

* * *

A Few Months Later...

It was beginning to turn winter, snow was beginning to cover Patch with a white sheet. But inside of Ruby's home, I finally slipped Cognitum on my left arm, its lights coming on once more, I clenched my fist, preparing for one last thing. It was very early in the morning, so I had to make this quick, but every notion in my head was screaming at me to either stay or go.

I slowly entered through the door, spotting Ruby sleeping peacefully, just like back at Beacon, when we could go days without the thought of war, of Salem, any of it, the time I spent with her even before being in a relationship, it was precious to me, every moment of it. But now, now I had a choice, and I have made it. I carefully lowered my head, brushing her hair aside, before I gently kissed Ruby on the head, thankfully she didn't wake. Then I moved to her ear, saying it for what will be the last time for a while.

"I love you, Ruby," I whispered softly, careful to pull the cover over her more while she melted into the bed with a smile, hugging Zwei closer. With a final look cast her way I turned and closed the door gently

"You're leaving, aren't you?" I knew it. At my sigh, I turned to smirk at my sister, who was sitting idly on the couch, but she didn't look phased, but she was 'off', that was certain, so I walked over to her, as she reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, resting her head on my chest

"I need you to keep Ruby from doing anything stupid, can you do that for me?" I asked as Erika looked up at me with a determined smile, her eyes narrowed like it was a challenge

"You forget? 'I' took care of you from years, what's one girl gunna do to stop me, eh?" Ha! She spoke in a Canadian accent again, then her eyes widened at the realization. "Don't you do it you-"

"Don't worry sis, I know you're 'Sorry' for the slip-up." I held back a laugh as she smacked me on the back of the head, pouting at my obvious remark

"Asshole..." She muttered before I ruffled her crimson hair softly. With an anxious expression, her fist rose for me to bump. "Catch you later, dummy."

"Takes one to know one, but sure." I agreed. Even if we were apart, and though she isn't related by blood, when did that stop me from being Weiss' non-blood relative too? Erika is my sister, that will never change

* * *

I now watched as the sun flowed into the clear sky, radiating with the only warmth the world gave to me this time of year, the island growing smaller with each wave passed. I didn't want to leave them behind but this was something I had to do, for all of them, someday I hope we'd be able to walk toward Beacon together again, childish as that sounds.

 _"Are you sure about this?"_ Iota asked me but I honestly wasn't sure

"No, but that Vex isn't going to wait for us to just decide when we want to stop its return, right?" I argued with a casual shrug

 **"The journey won't be easy, we're bound to run into more dangerous foes, then again, why else are we here?"** Thank you for pointing that out. **"Your welcome!"**... **"Oh, right, sarcasm."**

"How are you adjusting?" Turning to my right, Summer stepped in beside me, hood up tightly to cover her maskless face. With a shrug, I swayed my hand from side-to-side

"Not good not terrible I've had worse," She giggled at that, resting her arms on the railing. Meanwhile, something important came to mind, as I felt my chest tighten. "First thing though we need new equipment and... I need to go back to Beacon."

"Hmm, something you need, right?" I nodded once. "Okay then, once we've made a prep list and gather what we need we'll head off for Anima - There you will meet two others I've been working with, they'll also aid us greatly for what lies ahead."

"Sounds like a plan!" I yawned, tapping my hands in a rhythm against the railing. With a snort, I peered up at the clouds overhead. "It's going to snow again, isn't it?"

"The average temperature is around four degrees with around ten percent change of snowfall, though there is also a twenty percent chance of rain too," Thank you for the forecast... Penny. "Happy to help, friend!"

"You...doing ok, Penny?" I asked slowly. My gauntlet flashed green, and a small sprite form of Penny appeared as a projection

"Oh I most certainly am, it's still strange though... when I awoke, why were we in Patch? I swore we were still in Amity Colosseum last I checked?"

"It's nothing to be concerned with Penny; I'm sure it will come back to you. It's just... I guess recovering your memories is gonna take some time." I assured the dumbfounded A.I

 _"When is it ever on our side?"_ Amen to that, Iota. _"Irony won't save us from this, or your awful puns..."_

"Onwards to Amina then." Summer smiled, patting my back as she left to go back inside the ship while I continued to stare off toward the sunrise

When all hope in humanity is crushed, it can leave those with nothing, filling them with despair, and grief. We may lose those close to us, or we may lose the battles we were trained to face. Even if we are pushed to the brink of defeat, all it takes is one person. It may be small, fragile, scared, but the flame that burns within all of humanity can never die, as I have seen its power, the peace it can bring, and the light that radiates from it.

So Salem can send her Grimm, bring forth her horsemen and acolytes but I won't stop, not until everyone I know can live in peace again, even if I'm beaten, if my strength runs out I will gladly give it all to see them safe, just as they would do for me. My team, my friends, _my family_ , they fixed me, something I never thought was possible. In turn, I'll do the same, I'll gather up the fragments of this world and I'll piece them back together in time too.

No matter how long it takes, I'll be sure to find you again, Ruby. To the ends of the earth.

To Be Continued In Act V...

* * *

And like that, the end of Act IV and next month, we move on to the largest act. Following the team of Sky, Summer, Eric, Iota, and Penny! So stayed tuned for the next crazy adventure in RWBY: Fragments! And thank you all for reading! Seeya in the next chapter!

Next Act: Act V - Life's Pieces

Several months have passed since the Battle for Beacon, and as the kingdom and the world heals Sky moves on with his next quest, to stop a powerful creation of the Gods that threatens more than just the world of Remnant. Tied to this approaching fate, Sky will have to push through all his limits to achieve the future he desires most. Good thing he's not alone.


	38. Chapter 38: Jaws of Regret

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 38 - Jaws of Regret**

 _It was the dead of night, Vale's street were not as nosy as the day since most would have spent their time working on repairs or going about their lives making a living, the only people around were party-goers or Huntsmen. I hugged the left street, peering into shops until I located my target, hands tucked into my pockets as I walked. It was still winter, and cold._

 _After a lengthy walk, I finally located the shop, decorated with a brass-styled edge, a display showing off Huntsmen augments and clothing fit for both agile and bulky Huntsmen and Huntresses, and the prices weren't half bad. Stepping inside with the chime of a bell, two pairs of eyes locked to me by the counter._

 _"What took you so long?" Wearing a small smile, while resting her cheek in her palm, Summer greeted me, with the shop owner being that of a woman in her twenties, eyes gold with pupils like the sights of a sniper's scope, long, pink hair tied back to reveal her constant smile_

 _"Oooo, good, you're back! Just in time for my latest masterpiece~!" The woman, Carla, exclaimed happily, leaping over the counter to greet me with a rapid handshake that had my body vibrate_

 _"U-uh, nice to meet you, uhh, help?" I meekly begged Summer, but she rolled her eyes playfully. Sud_ _denly, two flashes of white and red came to my aid, making Carla's inspection of my body cease_

 _"We got you, boss!" Eric bellowed while Iota crossed his arms, already inspecting some of the wares hanging on the walls_

 _"Hmm, a new weapon might work..." Iota does realize I'm the one that would be carrying it, right?_

 _To explain, my Semblance has since... evolved, somewhat. Now I could project Iota and Eric similar to Sun and Blake's copies, only they last as long as their aura's remain, so it taxes me less and they can fight without needing to control my body. The downside, they've been outside my head alot and causing trouble._

 _"Now, without any delays let's get this fashion shop rollin'!" Carla ushed Summer into the door behind the counter, the changing room, even while Summer herself was caught off guard by her eagerness_

 _"Heh, have fuuun~" I motioned back to her, seeing the pout she gave me before the door shut tight_

 _After a few minutes of browsing, the door creaked open. "Ta-Da! Presenting, Summer 2.0!" Carla did some jazz-hands then moved aside for Summer to walkout_

 _She wore a brand-new silver chest armour, a black tunic and a white, thigh-long windswept skirt beneath the armour. She also sported long, black boots with metal plating alongside thigh-high socks of the same color. Covering her hair was a newly fashioned white cloak with the red underside. It was shorter, splitting into two tails just below her shoulder blades, the cloth resting down at her thighs. Last, she wore some fingerless gloves, adjusting them a bit with a twist._

 _Fixing her twin axes, Rose and Thorn, to her belt she did a small turn with a bright smile. "I haven't done this in so long~" It was nice seeing her carefree every-now-and-then, certainly a carbon copy of Ruby. "So, you're up next, right?"_

 _I nodded, grabbing the equipment I ordered with Carla rubbing her hands together giddily. "Oooo, I had fun designing this! Never woven tech into cloth before - but let me tell you I furrowly enjoyed it!"_

 _"Good to know... well, be out in a flash." I waved, closing the door behind me as I got to work changing_

 _It's been just over a month since I left Patch, in that time I've traveled across Vale with Summer, gathering intel she's kept scattered in hope that the more Grimm side of Mars could not uncover the data, while also aiding in Grimm activity near Beacon's reconstruction, of course, no one knew who we were, only ever knowing we were Huntsmen, although seeing Glynda was nice, turns out she'll be running Beacon once it's back up and running within a year or so, depending on construction since I kind-of used the CCT as a battering ram against a giant Wyvern... Glynda did hit me round the head for that._

 _I wonder how Ruby and Yang were? Erika too, even Coco and Velvet, were they back in Vacuo right now until Beacon was back to normal? Was Weiss okay back home? Where did Blake go? So many questions racked around my head that it nearly caused a headache, but it all would be answered, I know I'll find out once I've taken care of this Vex, although, that's easier said than done I suppose._

 _With a small sigh, I pulled the door back._

 _"How do I look?"_

 _Stepping out before them and a full-length mirror, I now wore an azure trenchcoat that stretched down to my knees, white lines for the trimming, with fur cuffs and collar too. Underneath was my white, V-neck shirt with the dog tags still in-place, while Ruby's snug gloves adding a red contrast to the look. I wore my black boots with silver plates to protect my shins. Alongside a silver plate worn on the left side of the coat. In the light a slight shimmer of metal could be seen laced into the clothing, to synchronize with Cognitum as so the fabric isn't cut or jammed when I use it._

 _With the time passed, I haven't done much with my hair, with more locks of white appearing too so with the majority on my right side I braided them with some thread, the long lock dangling beside my right eye, grazing my cheek. I also wore a small eyepatch of metal to cover my left eye, but as I discovered, using Cognitum allows for me to have perfect 20/20 vision again, but only when it's active._

 _Carla whistled with wide eyes. "Lookin' good, DS!" She also gave a thumbs up_

 _"You certainly clean up well, far smarter." Summer complimented as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly_

 _"We have done the same too, now we are one in the same once more." Iota and Eric appeared, their spectral forms revealed to have changed to match my attire, but you couldn't tell since they were white and red apparitions after all. Eric even spun around, although, even without a smile, his wide eyes clearly told us he liked it_

 _"We look awesome~!" He was right, we did look awesome_

 _"Oh, you think if I get my body back I can have a coat like all of yours?" Penny inquired happily. So with a defeated sigh, I nodded to the little sprite on my shoulder_

 _"Sure, I don't see why not?" That made her smile with a small jump, it was too cute_

 _Summer giggled a bit. "In only a short time we've gotten ourselves quite the handful of allies, haven't we?"_

 _Yeah... makes me wonder how the rest are doing? Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang... I hope you girls are alright. Keeping this train of thought to myself I smiled. "Where's the fun in adventuring across Remnant alone anyways?"_

 _"Exactly, speaking of which, I'll go ahead and pay for this, you just get these two back in that head of yours..." Summer jabbed a finger at the posing Iota before a mirror and the Eric who joined in from behind, annoying him greatly_

 _"What kind of a team are we?"_

* * *

 _Present Day..._

[System Alert]

Time Remaining...

3 Months | 14 Days | 10 Hours | 09 Minutes

A countdown. Every day I've seen it, not once have I found any form of an answer to its purpose, what it counted down to, or why I could find no other leads to its origin. Mars has been silent since the Battle of Beacon, Summer had received no reply so we were on our own, say for where Summer was taking me, to meet who and where it was in Anima we needed to go still remained a mystery. And to add insult to injury...

It was 'really' hot! Like, I'll turn into a puddle, hot. We were now on the ship for Anima, but as I stared down at the sun's reflection on the passing waves that stretched endlessly, I decided to speak up.

"Say, Summer?" I asked curiously. "Who is this 'Salem'? Since I've only heard Mars say her name, and her title as the big boss of all of this."

Her expression was solemn. "She can control Grimm," That... was bad. "She created the Horsemen, as you know, and has been after the Relics Ozpin hid for centuries, if anything, that's her end goal, but for what end I never really found an answer before I was killed, all I know is that she is always a step ahead, no matter what."

"Cinder took the remnants of the Fall Maiden's power, meaning if they succeeded in taking Beacon she would only need to locate the vault and Cinder would be able to claim the Relic of Choice. That's all I know." Summer elaborated with a breath. "It hasn't been easy but we've kept her at bay this long, but her next target is unknown, and with that 'Vex' Mars has been preparing for we have our work cut out for us."

"Great... fate of the world rests in the hands of a guy with three voices in his head. Two are his personalities, the other an A.I. Pair that up with my girlfriend's previously dead Mom; We're all doomed." I ranted with a pitiful cheer, as my arm dangled over the edge of the railing, though Summer did laugh a bit

"Always dramatic, but yeah... its bad." She copied me, the two of us sharing a small laugh at our predicament. Tapping the railing Summer stood up straight. "Well, I'll head back to the room. Bye."

I waved. "Seeya." Now I was alone again, say for the three bobbing around in my subconscious doing... whatever they do

"I'd be careful if I were you, don't want a Scaldron to tear off your arm!" At the female voice beside me, I reeled back, as the women smiled at my reaction. "Not used to girls jumping you?"

When I looked at her hat, I could tell she was the captain. Although, her black, purple, and red clothing gave the impression of a pirate. She wore a scruffy, black coat, with its sleeves short like mine, black cargo pants with red, and purple lines down them, and crimson boots. But she did wear a short scarf of the three colors.

"No, but when your team consisted of only girls, you tend to have a paranoid reaction to jumpscares." I mused, causing her to laugh, before she held a hand out to me. "Sky Zaffre, Huntsman at your service."

"Yeah, saw what ya did back at the Vytal Festival, nice moves," She winked, then she froze, chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry, my manners went off there, names Violet Hawthorn, and this be my big girl, Naga, best ship there is."

She leaned over the side of the railing, while I did the same. "What the hell's a 'Scaldron'?"

"Well, guess you've never been out this far, huh?" Violet asked, noting my head shaking, so she frowned, pointing down to the darker spots of the ocean. "They're the ones that rule these waters, some of the most volatile Grimm, since they don't have a reason to hunt people, if they can see ya, then you're as good as dead."

"Not only are they massive, slender sharks, but they have jagged bones sticking from their fins, may not do much to harm you or me, but to a ship or person without a forcefield around them, well, it's going to be messy," She explained, before she seemed to shiver. "Then there's their breath attacks, firing bursts of scalding water from heated glands, turning any person into an overcooked mess in only a few shots. I know that the captain before me found out the hard way..."

"Sorry to hear that." I felt bad for her, can't really blame me, when you see someone you know die right before your eyes, that never goes away, Penny did, and Pyrrha nearly ended up the same way, but that was still too close. Death is very real, and no one can gamble away from it. But, she smiled a little

"Thanks. You know, I have a feeling you got something important to do, I don't know why, guess I just have that sense with new people - Or that's my semblance going off again, has a way of tapping into someone's mind, nothing too crazy though." She shrugged, before turning to go back to her job, then she clicked her tongue. "Oh right, I almost forgot!"

"If you happen to see any blue marks on the rocks ahead, let me know! Trust me, if we get caught in those places we might as well be served on a plate!" She warned, before walking back up the stairs ahead of her.

"Blue markers...? Wait, she said she can read minds?" I pondered to myself. "Penny, where are we right now?"

"We're on a direct course for the lowest sector of Anima! With about two days ahead of us, why?" No Penny, I mean, where exactly is the region that we're heading? "Oh, right!"

"Anima's lowest region, Nimbus, is home to mostly villages, and mountainous terrain, with forests covering the rest, if not for a few beaches, or towns. But we have to head due North to go anywhere else." Penny explained to me, as I thought of different ways to avoid getting lost or trapped along the mountains, including what Grimm I may encounter

 _ ***CREEK-THUD-THUD***_

I froze at the shaking of the boat, it was small, but we hit something along our path, but what? I mean, some shallow areas could be near, but this far out to sea? Then again there are a few rock formations around.

 **"S-S-Sky~"** I heard Eric shakily asked me, halting my investigation

"What Eric?" I asked in a rushed tone, only to picture him shakily pointing a finger down at the water. So I looked, and for a moment, I didn't react, since I almost didn't see the crimson glare that grew bigger as it sped towards my head. "Nooooooooope!"

I threw myself back, just in time to watch as my world slowed, the white underbelly of a massive Grimm flying over me, its crooked teeth missing me by inches. Then the massive body flew over me, and over the whole boat, I regained my senses at the splash, seeing the distressed Captain run out to look over the railing above me.

"Dammit! I didn't think we were this close to its gathering!" She cursed before she looked at me. "Sky! Think you can hold it off until we get through the rocks!?"

"Won't it just follow us!?" I retorted, the boat rocking violently with more gusto, this thing really hated us

"No! Unlike most Grimm, it's only able to gain its speed from rapids in these rocky areas, if we can clear them, we'll out-sail it!" Ok, good plan. I nodded and took off toward the stern, watching anxiously at the white fin slicing through the waves, that crimson stare never faltering under the thrashing waves. "Someone get down there and fix the leaks!"

Taking a stand I activated Iron Regalia and took to the skies above, following the ship closely for any sign of the Scaldron. But after only flying just above the deck, my systems went nuts. From behind me, I watched as the water struck my face with a powerful burst, the massive jaws of the slim shark open wide. Pushing back with my hands I strayed to my left, seeing it plunge into the waves below again.

From what I saw, it had a white underbelly, with black around the rest. Its head was covered in a bone plate, jutting out like a horn near the front, with crimson energy crossing its face. Small round bones dotted its body like ramming armour, with jagged bones lining the fronts of its fins, including the top with a sharp spine.

"Ok, new plan!" I shook my head, diving toward the waves, bubbles rose and my eyes widened too. Instinctively I drew my blades, blocking with my forearms as the large fin struck vertically, sending a clang through the air. The body turned sharply, the tail slapping my back onto the deck, hard. "Oww..."

The Scaldron flew high again, body curved in an attempt to lacerate the stern further, I flipped and fired off two ice blasts to stop it, joined by several explosive arrows behind me, seeing the combined effort throw the Grimm off course and back into the water. To my left, Summer arrived, Rose/Thorn drawn back with three more arrows.

"And here I thought today would be relaxing... aww, well," Summer shrugged, hopping atop the railing to inspect the water. "Sky, take to the... sky, and see if you can't draw it out!"

"Pun aside, sure!" With a salute I took flight, the Scaldron did a full circle around the ship, it was trying to target me first since I was the biggest threat

 _"Try freezing the water, it may slow it down."_ You got it, Iota

In a volley I unloaded two dozen blasts of cryo down onto the ocean's current, creating a wall between the ship and the Grimm. Sadly, the ice shattered, that hardened skull was the perfect ram. It was on a crash course with me, the jaw unhinging far wider than possible, from its gut a precise beam of scalding water melted the ice I threw toward it, striking my chest with enough force to pound me into one of the jagged spires of rock with ease, the tip collapsing completely.

From my vantage point, large torrents of water flew high from Summer's explosive-tipped arrows, the nimble Grimm swimming past each and every one. Flicking itself around again it took an arrow to the head, causing another sharp spray of water to miss me, although it did slice the rock above me in two.

Bracing myself on the small podium of rock, the waves stilled as the ship slowly sailed closer, my eyes watching the water carefully with frost trickling from my fingers. The bubbles dotted the waves, it was close but I couldn't make out a shadow.

. . .

. . .

 ** _*...swish...*_**

Checkmate. At the sound, I spun backward in the air, my eyes falling on the upside-down Grimm, its maw opened wide again, so I decided to play along, channeling a large amount of ice between my palms I propelled the ball into its mouth, seeing it make contact with the water inside. The result was a reaction of ice erupting inside its mouth, some spikes piercing the soft flesh within. With a hiss, it plummeted back beneath the waves. I managed to scare it off, but my eyes widened at its new target. The ship!

"Guess it's now or never! Frenzy!" I called out, my wings vanished, sending me flying towards the deep blue below me, under the current I could make out a shadow pursuing me at an increasing pace, while the black skin snaked across my body. "Gotchya."

With an animalistic scream, my tendrils pierced the water with ease, sinking clean into something that tugged me into the depths sharply, clearly not liking the sudden attachment. Half-submerged in the ocean I tugged back on my tendrils, utilizing my semblance to increase my power output even more. Struggling against the force of this oversized fish, I finally reined it in, my head basking in sunlight again whilst the Grimm surfaced as well, now tugging me along for the ride. It remained unphased, eyes locked with the ship while avoiding each arrow produced by Summer.

Adjusting to my new environment, my feet fanned out, skating across the waves with the once bony feet now webbed. If not for the lives at stake this would be the most fun I've had in a while, so taking control I wrapped my own tendrils around my wrists and yanked back on the reins, the Grimm's body turning from the force I applied, as its fin narrowly scraped the side of the hull, both of us creating a large wave of water to splash the hull instead. I flew up on deck, grinding my feet along the railing while using the Scaldron as a counterbalance.

Then I came flying off the stern again, flipping in the air as I did to slowly revert back to Iron Regalia, my wings holding strong this time while I used the velocity and gravity to adjust the trajectory of the Grimm. Grunting from the sheer weight of the shark, I found myself swinging the massive Grimm out from under the waves, slamming it into the side of a rock spire, then up and above my head, even as it sprayed scalding water in vain to regain control.

With a twist of my body my wings fanned down with my arms, my once tendrils now chains, caught inside of the Scaldron and dragging it toward its demise. With a sickening plunge, the head of the shark slammed into a rocky spire, impaling it through the head and out multiple sections of its body, quickly turning it into black smog in seconds.

 _ ***Cheering - Clapping***_

With a slight stumble, I slid back onto the stern, armor deconstructing as I coughed, not expecting so much praise, but it was good to know nothing serious had occurred.

 **"Anyone want sushi?"** Eric offered up a pun only three of us heard

 _"Go to Hell"_ Iota spat back while I chuckled

Yet above us, high in the clouds my gaze caught the glimpse of something shiny, now, it might just be the adrenaline, but I swore something was watching us from up high. Like black feathers?

"Mmm..."

* * *

Later that day

"Thank you for saving us, we can't really express how grateful we are." The man bowed, while I did my best to not seem embarrassed, although my attention soon fell on the small girl standing behind his leg. So I knelt down to her level, smiling softly to her

"Hey, it's ok, that bad Grimm is gone now," I spoke softly, seeing her peek out, inspecting me with wonder in her eyes. She was a bat Faunus, had cute, little pointed ears and a small set of wings too. I reached out and ruffled her black hair, standing back up. "As long as I'm here, I'll protect you, okay?"

She nodded, looking a little more relaxed as I nodded to the man, he smiled assuringly at his daughter then they walked away, but not before the little girl waved back at me with a bashful smile, the two wandering back inside. That... was nice, knowing someone like her was okay made this day less of a distraction.

"She reminds you of someone?" Gah! I nearly jumped again at Violet's appearance, causing her to smirk. "How you survived on a team with girls must be good fortune. Or dumb luck like today."

"Its a bit of both, but yeah, she reminds me of one of my teammates, she was Faunus, only a cat instead," I answered while I rested against the wall, Summer walking over in silence. "I hope she's ok, along with the others."

"You miss them? I'm guessing you left for your own reasons?" I nodded, as she sat against the wall too. "Heh, heard some rumors of a Huntsmen fighting that big dragon that attacked the school, said he or she was wearing a suit of black and purple armor. Wonder if that rumor is true?"

I couldn't restrain a smirk. "I guess we'll never know." That made her snort a laugh, patting my shoulder

"Ah, I love this job! Always meet some interesting faces - Still, whatever your reasons are for being out here, I bet its gonna make a splash again, although, let's hope its for a far brighter reason." Amen to that. With a funny salute, Violet made her way for the stairs once again. "Hey, now, call me a crazy captain or what-not, but you keep moving forward, for your team, that's the best thing you can do."

She was right, and Summer's knowing smile meant she felt the same way. "I will, thanks."

With a tip of the hat, she took off. "Enjoy the rest of the journey! And no more Grimm attacks, thank you, Naga can only take so much punishment for one day!"

"What a day..." I sighed, slumping down the wall onto my ass, all while Summer twirled an ax around

"Just another day at the office." Hardy-har...

To Be Continued...

 **Silent Slender Presents...**

 **RWBY: Fragments Act V**

 **Life's Pieces**

 **[OP - Let's Just Live]**

* * *

What a crazy way to start this adventure, wouldn't you say? With the Team nearing Anima, things will only get crazier, as we find more dangers awaiting them. I hope you enjoyed, and seeya all in the next chapter Huntsmen!

Next Chapter: Black Skies

Upon arriving in Anima, Sky and Summer take off on their final journey toward their destination. Along the way through, their journey will not be so clean-cut. Death has arrived.


	39. Chapter 39: Black Skies

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 39 - Black Skies**

We now passed the majority of the village's homes now, their more sophisticated structures looking far more colorful than the ones upon our arrival to the town. But as we made our way through the town, gathering supplies we lost on the trip here, I couldn't help but overhear some speaking about 'Strange Grimm' hunting in the area, but avoiding the town completely.

 _"I don't like this,"_ Do you like anything, Iota? _"You joke now but when something bad happens, I'll be the one laughing..."_

 **"But...you don't laugh..."** Eric responded in confusion, as Iota sighed at Eric's incompetence

 _"What I mean, is that something about this seems out of place like someone was tracking us, but I can't locate them,"_ If so then keep on high alert I guess. _"Hmph, not so humorous now, is it?"_

"Yeah... I guess you have a point. Summer?" She turned to me, mask on. "Iota says to watch our backs, someone might be tracking us."

"Hmm, yes, I thought as much, they may have been doing so since we docked." So she was aware too? If that's the case I'll just prep Cognitum beforehand...

"Well then, let's prepare for a fight just encase," I stated calmly while we approached a large, concrete wall, the gate shut tight ahead of us for only a moment

 _"Noted."_ Iota mumbled

Summer hummed amusingly "You all remind me alot of my old team... long ago. Well... much like any team, we never got along at the beginning, Tai liked to show off, Qrow was rather laid back, Raven was... Raven and I was a nervous wreck since I never really handled social situations well, and while I'd never say it to Qrow's face, I was... kind of a brat, hehehe." Summer sheepishly rubbed the side of her neck

"Hmph, sounds like Ruby when we met, though like you, she was too honest, both a good and a bad thing." That made Summer laugh

"I can imagine, she was always a bundle of energy, she still is to a degree from what I've seen from afar. Even so, my team was... disorganized at times, but the more we fought, the more we grew to knew each other, the closer we eventually allowed ourselves to get to one another, some of us... even closer."

"That's what kept back all the feelings of anxiety and guilt when I viewed your team, my daughter, seeing you all grow and learn with each other, the stronger you got through strife, it brought back the memories that I had forgotten, and it gave me hope again," Summer then put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "You saved me, even if you never knew it." Summer spoke with care and warmth, to know this was touching

"Then I'll be sure you're there next time, to share in the same experiences I was fortunate enough to have."

* * *

 ** _*Rumble... Rumble...*_**

"Sad... it's beginning to rain, but on a bright day?" I questioned the forest around me, staring up at the dark sky, drops of clear water beginning to trickle down onto my face as I blinked. Before long, I turned my head back to the road ahead of me. "I guess we should head back and-"

Summer's hand stopped me, the two of us weren't that far from the village but alone enough for someone to have put her on alert. I followed her gaze and I was now unnerved by the appearance of a strange, cloaked figure a few feet ahead of us, clearly staring back at me specifically. At his stare, I felt a shiver run up my spine at not only the sudden rainfall but because the man had an aura of uneasiness washing over him, like a plague waiting to break out.

 _"It can't be..."_ Iota? _"It's him, that Horseman."_ As if on cue, the cloak unfolded, revealing familiar black feathers and arm clutching a scythe, Its mask had changed, resembling a large beak now, while a smaller pair of wings hugged his lower sides, he made no motion at all, say for the slow swings of his blade

I activated Iron Regalia, making his grip tighten while Summer raised her arm, clutching onto her axes. "You just don't give up, do you?"

That made Morana growl, eyes narrowed as the rain continued to pour, a crash of thunder raged above us, all was still, as my purple eyes awaited his next move. The tension was thick and my heart started to pound away.

"Sky-"

 _ ***SCREECH!***_

A sonic blast struck the ground, Morana prioritizing me with his body rotating vertically like a buzzsaw, carving silver strokes through the concrete and dirt, slamming into my arms, my left swiping back to push him back, but he spun in the air, screaming again with enough force to throw me through the tree behind me, showering me in splinters.

Summer took the vanguard, slicing in rapid succession, deflecting each swipe of the scythe, followed by a backflip to strike his beak, Morana swiped upward, whitish-red petals splitting between the blade, forming again to dropkick Morana backward. He tumbled, flying high into the air with his wings fanned out.

He effortlessly avoided Summer's arrows, flicking them away while sending another sonic blast toward her, so she turned into petals and flew up onto a branch, while Morana's gaze fell on me, widening as I tackled him from the air, slamming us both into several trees, myself hanging from one while he recovered on another.

I rolled away onto a lower branch, the scythe slamming into the branch, followed by several plunges toward me, those scythe swipes grazing the spots I previously knelt by. At this rate, he'd deforest the region. Slowing down, Morana poised his right arm back, slicing diagonally across my forearms, with my right I swiped his chest, quickly I twirled past him, slicing along his side as I landed. Stepping down onto another branch all while his sonic scream toppled another tree.

I rolled back to avoid his scythe swinging in a pincer motion. Behind him, Summer skipped to her left, sliding under one of Morana's arms that attempted to sweep her legs out. Now under the Harpy, her ax crackled with a blue tinge. I couldn't hear her, but her shoulder slammed against his back, slicing in a zigzag with arcs of lightning, followed with a powerful upheave of both axes, bringing Morana back down to earth.

Clearly agitated he screamed again, taking out the branches above him, while I flew down, Summer used her axes to corkscrew slide around a trunk, landing on another branch and reassembling her bow. I came crashing down, my right leg raised, if brute force was the only method to beat him, then I'll put him in the ground with one strike! Ice froze around my heel and shin, adding to the weight of my fall, while Morana only noticed at the last second.

"HYAH!" My ax-kick cracked the back of his head, a shockwave of ice creating a ring around us, droplets froze solid while the ground webbed. My eyes remained fixated on the spot I struck, to my horror, he dodged it, scythe flicked around to point at me

With a single stroke it lunged up, slicing straight through my left arm, leaving my aura in a critical state, despite Cognitum's power, his blade was forged to cut it too. With the momentum I still had, I curved my wings, spinning my body around rapidly and so with a powerful, bladed fist I sunk my right arm into his left, throwing Morana back and into a hail of lightning arrows, all of which reacted well with the rain, making him scream in legitimate agony.

"E-e-enou-u-u-gh!" Morana finally spoke up, sounding enthralled by mania, his eyes were like pins, while his maw was wide to the sky. **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Myself and Summer clamped our ears, the single, screaming death that he released completely tore apart the ground, throwing rock and dirt everywhere while nearby trees were torn apart in the shockwave of constant screaming. I never felt so much rage, it was making me sick just even being near him. What the hell did Salem do to him!?

My thoughts, ears, and body were completely shut down by the bleeding scream from Morana, as a blast of pure white noise ruptured my stance, Iron Regalia sparking along with my blurry vision, I couldn't hear the rain as clearly now, it was all just a dull ring in my ears. But the echoed footsteps weren't, and my vision could easily see the silver sheen of the blade dancing towards me.

"M-my t-t-trick..."

 **[Spirit Seal]**

"S-sonic blast... wea-a-ken you b-both..." His arm lifted the scythe high, my head barely adjusting to meet his eyes. "Die."

Down came a blade in a blinding, red glare. From deep within, Morana screamed, slash, gaged at the deep wound in his throat, cutting off that scream completely. It was the person from my fight with Mars, at first I thought it was Summer, but it was another person entirely, standing with a grasp on a black straight sword, the only thing that stood out was that below the straight, rounded guard was the red leather-bound handle, a gloved hand holding it tightly.

"Okay, just going to put a lid on that," Whoever it was, spoke calmly, even while Morana struck wildly with his scythe. He parried them all, curving his sword around and sinking it down, locking the scythe briefly to spin around his pommel, left leg striking Morana's face with a shuddering 'crack', followed by a helix spin and a swipe across Morana's beak. "Switch."

"Got it!" Someone else descended from the trees, performing the same ax-kick I once tried, only this time it struck true, Morana's face smothered into the ground, and yet he spun around, firing off a multitude of his feathers that struck the girl, while the hooded figure deflected the feathers, some landing next to me, and I could that their edges were razor-sharp

In a flash of gold, heat erupted from the girl, burning across her body fiercely despite the pouring rain, her left hand raising a large handgun made of molten flames, dripping magma - Like a sun in the palm of her hand. Pulling the trigger a beam of light sunk through Morana's shoulder, burning a hole through him and several trees, causing his grip on the scythe to falter.

With a final cry of defeat, his wings pounded against the ground, lifting him high into the air along with his scythe, it didn't take him long to vanish as quickly as he arrived, his air superiority was far greater than mine, that was clear. The girl lowered her molten gun, the power of the sun suddenly vanished, while her own pair of wings nearly took flight, if not for the hooded man holding her back.

"Not now, we need to get these two out of here - I've got Summer, you get Sky,"

"Mmm... right." The girl reluctantly folded her leathery wings, approaching me as I felt the effects of Morana's ability start to wear off

"...Heh, quite the perfect timing there, could have used you like... before that?" I humored, the girl staring back at me, bemused

She had soft, emerald eyes with blonde hair reaching down to just below her shoulders, the bangs clipped to the sides of her face as to not block her line of sight, but I could see fangs among her teeth, while the pupils of her eyes were sharp, like a predator. She had dark, leathery wings too with a scaly tail the length of her leg. A Dragon Faunus!

She sported a very similar style to a Destiny Hunter. Her style was whites, reds, and yellows for a royal scheme. She wore combat boots, along with light padding up her legs and thighs. Her belt held a few dust-tipped knives, whilst a holster sat by her side with a rifle with Ace of Hearts on either side of the barrel and magazine.

Her stomach was covered by a skin-tight fabric, with an armored chest piece, complete with a black opal in the center. Her shoulders also had round pauldrons and gauntlets, whilst the rest was simple padding again. Last, her scarf that shimmered a little was like silver dragon scales.

"We were meant to meet you along the way until we heard the screams, we never anticipated an attack from a Horseman," So she and that guy were Summer's allies? Helping me to my feet again, she dusted me off, Cognitum offline for now. "You are lucky to be alive, but I can see that Summer was not wrong to trust you."

"I... don't know if that was a compliment?" My head tilted at her wording, but she remained stoic, offering a hand to me

"Amber Char." I reciprocated the shake

"Sky Zaffre, and thank you - That was an awesome semblance why the way, can we swap?" My response had her finally dawn a small smile

"No, but thank you."

"Formalities aside, we should probably save it until we're back at the Hideout, as much as I'd love to rid us of another problem Morana could easily pick you or Summer off if your auras are low." The hooded man informed us, Summer's arm around his shoulder for support

"I'm fine, I can - ngh, walk... okay I'm not okay." Summer gave up on trying to be tough, while I finally saw who was under the hood. His hair was like mine, a warm black with white locks, the only difference was the tattoo down his left eye, purple and styled like an arrow, that, and his eyes were a hazel-red tone. "But he's right, for now, let me quickly introduce you, Sky, to my two closest allies."

"Amber." The Faunus bowed her head. "And, Albatross." He sheepishly grinned

"Still... not my name... but she did say it was better to keep it confidential - Still, nice to finally meet you, Sky," He offered me a quick, easygoing smile with his eyes shut. "Pleasure to be workin' with you!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Like promised, another crazy chapter with both tension and happy moments, and the introduction of a very persistent foe, Morana, Horseman of Death and Summer's two allies! Amber and Albatross. But where will Sky end up next? Well, seeya in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed!

Next Chapter: Who You Are

Arriving at their destination, Sky, Iota, Eric, and Penny are introduced to their new allies and home for a lengthy period of time, where Sky must learn a hard truth discovered by Mars, and of the weight now resting on his shoulders.


	40. Chapter 40: Who You Are

**A/N - I don't say it often as I should, but thank you so much for reading this,** ** _debatably decent_** **, RWBY fic of mine. Chapter 40 with over 44,000 views, a number I never expected to reach. So again, thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 40 - Who You Are**

It was nightfall, fireflies danced around lanterns hung on poles leading up a path off the main road, well-hidden too. It was a completely roofed forest up this high in the mountains, and yet I wasn't cold, the mysterious atmosphere was certainly inviting, and the anticipation of where Summer and her allies have been living did have me curious too.

"Ahh... home at last," Summer breathed in happily, motioning for me to gaze with wonder. "Welcome to the Hideout, short and simple name, but it suits."

"It certainly does," I muttered, stepping through the redwood archway and into the garden. The entrance was a flattened plot of land, equipment sat at the edges and under trees, with a pond toward the left. At the far back was the one-story building styled like a traditional Japenese dojo. The lights were on, and Albatross already waited by the door for us, removing his cloak

He wore rather bare equipment, a black jacket with fur cuffs and collar like mine, though the zipper was red, and he wore a purple scarf. His jeans were grey, with black and white boots with plating, a small pauldron and bracer were strapped to his left arm, while his right remained bare. On his back was that black sword too.

"Come on, I bet you both are starved for some homemade food?" That had Summer's attention piqued, while Amber rolled her eyes, but looked just as interested. Must be good food

 _"This place certainly has charm, I'll admit."_ Iota murmured, while Eric sounded amazed

 **"The architecture and colors, the scenery too! Does it have a garden!?"** Eric was in a world of his own now

"I have never seen a place quite like this, it feels very old but in a good way," That's called rusty, Penny. "Ooh, I see, then I like it - Oh, and scan of the whole house is completed!" Thanks, Penny

Taking a quick look through my blind eye's augment, a small display for the house came up. It was equipped with standard living essentials. An open kitchen into a spacious dining room and cozy living room, two hallways either side of an open garden in the center of the square-shaped building. A bathroom and four bedrooms, with a back garden at the far end that overlooks a cliff-edge.

Finally, inside and out of the lingering rainclouds, I took my coat off and saw Albatross already in the kitchen prepping something, while Amber took a seat on a sofa, stretching out her wings for a moment before pulling out a scroll. Summer sat down on a chair opposite her, and I sat down on the sofa too, feeing my joints pop with a sigh.

"Now this is better than dirt and trees, and scalding water..." I groaned happily, ruffling my hair while I faced Summer with a slight serious topic in mind. "So..."

She opened her eye, mask off along with her cape. "So... I guess I should start by explaining who Albatross and Amber are?" I nodded, with Amber's gaze flicking to me

"I was the first to aid Summer since I have no other home to go to, this is the only one I've known, and Summer has been the only person I've known until Albatross came along, and now you," Amber answered rather briefly, and with a tinge of resentment. "My parents were travelers... until they couldn't do that anymore... and here I am, since not many humans have seen a dragon Faunus, so it makes... life a challenge."

"Umm... sorry to hear that, I've seen how Faunus are treated at times, so believe me I know," I assured her, though that did little to phase that stare of hers, making me sink into the seat. "Please don't kill me."

 _"I doubt she could..."_ Iota murmured under my own voice, catching her eye while I slammed my hands over my mouth. "Stop doing that! It never works!"

My hands removed themselves, Iota's aura form appearing, looking just as peachy as ever. _"Hardly, you just lack the commitment to standing your ground when you speak your mind to anyone who's not the enemy."_

I smirked. "Oh? Ever heard of a 'good first impression'? Oh wait, you just hate everyone." I retorted, and he leered

 _"Because, I'm still a fragment of you, so in other words, 'you' lack the capability of a good first impression."_ I... couldn't rebuttal that, dammit! Iota turned his gaze to the curious eyes of Amber, shrugging. _"I don't know you and you don't know me, so let's just start with this. I'm Iota, Kai's logic and Anger given a spiritual form and consciousness."_

"You certainly live up to the information provided, I'm Amber," She breathed, going back to her scroll. "I know you mean well, both of you, just... don't pry into my life, that's all you need and ever will know." I can accept that. With a rapid nod, she removed her stare while Summer rubbed her temples

"Having a student is harder than it looks... Amber is quite the handful at times." I saw Amber fidget at that, hiding her face from us, though Summer meant well by it. "But that is Amber's story, although if she ever wants to tell you more is up to her."

"As for the wonderful cook over there, Albatross is... well, like you, honestly," Summer said, while my gaze lingered on the man calmly cooking without woes. "He can be rather timid at times, and carries alot on his shoulders, but he strives to help people no matter the cost, he'd never waiver from that mindset even if it were to put himself in harms way, but he's here in Remnant to help us, atleast, that's what he's told me."

"All you're gonna get less time and space tears itself open!" He called back while I blinked

"You traveled through time?" I didn't know someone could without... whatever device Mars used?

He smiled, tapping a finger to his nose. "There's alot to the Multiverse than you realize, believe me, it was... quite the culture shock the first time I traveled between worlds, ended up in a literal hellscape, not fun, but what a journey..." He looked so lost in nostalgia that he forgot about the cooking. "Ah! The veg!" He quickly flew back into the kitchen

We laughed, say for Amber, and I finally let myself relax for the first time in over a month.

* * *

[Somewhere...]

The halls of this unknown fortress rung silent say for the maniacal laughter that echoed down its empty halls. Purple lights danced through the halls like sickening embers, with crystals of void decorating the walls, and pillars like vines. But inside the main hall, the whole group of individuals went near silent in a second, at the sound of heavy footsteps.

When the crimson glow from the tall, crooked windows shined upon the shadows that covered the wooden and iron doors, the glimpse of scarlet eyes narrowed, before the steps reached out from the darkness that consumed them. Mars finally stepped inside, shutting the doors behind him gently.

"I apologize for keeping all of you, I am here now," Mars spoke, devoid of emotion

Sat on the opposite end of the long table, a pale hand tapped on the surface with a black nail, her eyes lingering on a floating, jellyfish-like Grimm, tendrils wrapped around her arm for a moment. After a pregnant pause, her eyes turned to Mars, a frown ever-consistent on her face.

"About this boy... the one that was present at Beacon and who aided in injuring Cinder here, he has arrived in Anima?" Salem was hard to read, her voice never changed pitch and those cold eyes of hers made it harder to read her thoughts. Mars wasn't phased, simply, he placed a device on the table, displaying Cognitum's three forms. Iron Regalia, Echo, and Frenzy

"Yes, and with him, he brought along company too as Morana has informed me after his... recovery," Mars was surprised Morana had lost to the Summer and Sky, but now there were two more? Must have been this 'Albatross' and his accomplice, his hunch was correct in passing on information to them instead - His episodes were hard to control as of late. "As for the Corridors of the Lost, it has yet to form properly so I cannot gain access yet, and any weaker Grimm seem to steer clear of the area."

"I see... so this changes nothing?" Again, she made no real inquiry toward anything else, Mars nodded. "Good, then plans for Haven Academy will continue as planned. Tyrian, see to it you capture the girl, anyone else, feel free to whatever you desire."

"So we are to bring her here, why? Normally, all Silver-Eyed Warriors are killed on sight," Mars asked, then noted Cinder's glare, hand gripping the table's edge. He sighed. "Very well, I see your reason, though if she uses them again you may not survive the backlash. Divine light may not kill us directly, but the results of a human and Grimm infusion may prove to be fatal."

"Now. Let me make this clear. If anyone dares to harm Ruby Rose, we'll all die, including Salem." At Mars' words, Salem looked slightly bemused, but he continued. "You think that little match I had with those bots and him was a mere fluke!? Someone unleashed his aura and semblance from my locks, and he grows stronger every-time he uses my Project."

"'You sound as though you are afraid of a little girl, she is worthless without those eyes,'" Emerald relayed for Cinder, as he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glowing suspiciously back at the Maiden

"It is you that should be, even if she is not Summer Rose, if she learns to harness their power you won't be so keen on vengeance without a plan - And that's coming from a Grimm, so take it to heart." With that, Mars took his leave, while he himself wanting to inform Summer of this news but he knew fine rightly Ruby Rose could handle herself. He rubbed the back of his helmet, snorting once _"Like Mother like Daughter... what a pain."_

* * *

[The Hideout...]

Food was long behind us, and while I enjoyed not being the target of some murderous Grimm, the fact of the matter was now clear to me, this wasn't the time to be kicking back and relaxing. The moment I left Patch had been filled with traveling and gathering intel, the most elusive question remained, where was the Vex hiding? Or in general, what is a Vex? We knew Mars had answers but he never filled in anything and always avoided the question, saying 'it wasn't the time', it got old after the tenth time but then he outright refused to mention it.

Now, we had a new message, one that was solely toward me and had my skin crawl, the atmosphere was thick with dread, the others had seen it before me, and it was clearly bad news, or akin to the severity of bad news. If it were about the countdown on Cognitum I may have figured it out, but my speculation would only lead to worry.

"Okay, now that you're here we can just skip to the end and say that this... is alot to take in." Summer began, Albatross handing her his scroll. Her eyes met mine gently. "Sky, are you sure you want to know this?"

With my hands clasped together, I only nodded once. This was big, and I had to know what Mars had discovered, we had every right to know since it was his fault I'm even here in the first place. "You guys ready?" I gulped toward Iota and Eric's astral forms

Iota crossed his arms. "Better to take a leap of faith than to remain in the dark."

Eric leaned forward with wide eyes. "I hate all the secrets so I'm okay with this!"

"I have already scanned the file myself, Sky... it's... a heavy burden, I must warn you," Penny's specter spoke on my shoulder, looking to me with sad eyes. "I... am unsure of how you will understand."

Hesitantly, my smile formed again while I played with my long, white lock of hair. "Heh, when's this world ever been without burdens for me? Let's be real here, I'm never sure of how I'll take any form of revelation centered around me."

She only nodded solemnly, my eyes meeting Amber's briefly a hand on her chest. "You have been hurt alot, while it's not my place to say, do know none of us wished to have kept this from you, I may not know you well, but I do harbor some semblance of guilt."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I smiled, then looked to Albatross. "Play it."

Albatross looked uncertain, a level of uneasy understand washed over him. "Well... it's best you hear it for yourself I suppose..." He played back the recording on his scroll, static and white noise popped for a moment before a familiar voice crackled through

 _F-For years the concept of reality's fabric astounded me, e-even as my conscience was driven i-in two, I can retain my dream, s-see worlds beyond our own, w-what would they hold? How do they thrive? D-Do people beyond G-Grimm and Humanity live t-there? Every time I look at the s-stars, I almost feel a sense of... bliss. O-Of freedom._

 _Sky Zaffre, Kai Amadeus, he has been a catalyst to this dream. S-Salem believed it to be a mere l-lifeform to bring about the Vex, a true being t-that despised the Gods as much as h-her. I brought him here as the perfect candidate for Project Eclipse, n-no one else could, n-no Grimm or human without the e-expectation of several unknown sources across R-Remnant._

 _Magic. T-The key to a perfected b-balance, the more m-magic, the stronger the bond. But Ozpin is w-weak, Salem was no longer anything human. T-The first Maidens were the key... all gone now until_ _ **He**_ _came along._

Why didn't I like where this was going? Is Mars referring to me? That aside, he had... a dream, a Grimm given thoughts and desires beyond calamity, and he... had a dream too. At the cost of intelligence came his complete loyalty to Salem, he wasn't anywhere close to that dream. Somehow, that made me furious.

 _Let me explain. K-Kai was of course born in Remnant, t-that is indisputable. His memories lost to a young age he cannot r-recall. I had traced his very acute fragment of magic back to its source, t-took months of trial and error, h-had no choice but to go along with the Breach plan to get close, t-the sample proves it, the blood, the sweat, e-even a tear and some hair too. K-Kai Amadeus... was the son of the First Maiden, Summer._

 _I blinked once, it echoed off the corners of my mind. "What?" All eyes were on me, Iota and Eric astral forms merely sat with wide eyes_

 _At first, I-I did not believe, but evidence of t-temporal manipulation occurs between our timelines. Our world and E-Erika's are tied by t-time and space to the point that bending does little to change history, the time between us is vastly different, ever-changing, and so, Kai w-was sent to Erika's world, the centuries went by on R-Remnant, the First Fall Maiden's child long f-forgotten by time. Until now_

Static blared and the scroll's recording cut itself off with a few pops, but now silence deafened the room, say for any ambient noises or the tick-tick-tick of a clock. I... was... wasn't just from Remnant? Are you serious? My heart was pounding and it hurt. Happiness? Anger? Grief? I didn't know... I feel just as... lost as I was when I arrived in this world.

Was it all just some sick joke? Did someone simply toy with me a no one else in this world? Why can't I just have my life back, was that too costly, did I have to be subjugated to all of this for some semblance of normality!? Why... why! _Why!?_

"Sky-" I stood up at Summer's voice, my head low enough to hide my eyes, leaving only my bitten lip that started to draw blood from visible anger, Amber merely sighed, patting Summer's shoulder

"All. This. Time." I wanted to scream bloody murder, to break something, anything. "Are you kidding me? Why, why is it always me?" My head shot up, anger scorched my eyes. "I never asked for this!? I just wanted my life back, not this destiny bullshit!"

"I...!" My anger wouldn't stop seething, and I didn't want it too, I have it, I can't keep this going any longer, not once inch more. With a sickened scowl, I dug my nails into my palms. "I'm _DONE_! I want nothing to do with Mars, the Horseman, the Vex, _NOTHING_ to do with Remnant!"

"W-wait, uh, um..." I refused to listen to Eric, storming through the house with haste that burned through my soles. No more, I can't do this anymore. Ruby... I'm sorry...

Stepping out into a small garden pond, I didn't so much as blink while the door shut behind me, leaving me coated in the cool night's air, the tree on the other side of the pond rustling. Tears finally struck down my cheeks like raindrops as I threw my head back a primal scream that pierced the very night that had been so tranquil. I finally fell to my knees.

* * *

"Leave me alone." Bitterness laced my words, and yet that shadow didn't disappear

"I will once you talk to me, then go back to your groveling." Was he trying to piss me off? I turned, facing Albatross who wore a neutral face, arms crossed while looking off toward the stars. "Good, now talk. How are you taking this?"

"What do you think?" I replied he shrugged at the rhetorical question. "It was alot to take in back when I found out this is my homeworld, not the one I grew up in, and now I find out I'm related to the first Summer Maiden? What, so I can do what they can now? Am I some Deus-ex-Machina in this whole situation? Who was she? What was my Dad's name? Who am I!? I've got _nothing_!"

"No, as I found out, magic is scarce in this world, say for a number of sources and individuals, as you've seen fire dust can enhance your recovery, both for wounds and energy but that's about the extent of it, no ex-Machina," Albatross worded simply, twirling his finger. "I can do magic myself but this world has none to give, so I'm stuck with an aura and 'Soul-Forge' - Er, sorry, 'Semblance' as this world calls it."

Well... good, how stupid would that be? Being able to do what Maidens can? That breaks the whole rule of Maiden power transfer otherwise. "But I still don't know anything... about me... this Vex..." I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. "I'm lost."

"I know, I've been there too," Albatross murmured. "I was actually a complete coward long ago... I still get nervous at times and I'm afraid of fighting too. But... I had people to train me, teach me more about myself and how to accept my flaws, it took a long time, but here I am, and I'm still afraid, both of conflict... and of failing everyone who never gave up on me."

He cleared his throat. "What I'm saying is that you should sleep on this, give it time to sink in before doing anything. And remember, no matter what you find out about your past, it doesn't define who you are, just gives you the starting point of who you're going to be."

That had my head tilt up. My eyes lingered on the stars, silver... just like Ruby's eyes...

"...I wish she was here..." We blinked, turning to each other for saying the exact same thing. He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with a bashful blush

"Yeah... I miss someone too, I really do wish she was here, even just to yell at me or something," He paused, then looked to the sky. "It's like, no matter how bad things get she's the one to push me, even if she doesn't realize it, hell, she still is giving me that push even now."

"I know what you mean... Ruby... is the very reason I am who I am, my friends too, of course, but she offered me her hand," I reach out, feeling as though her hand held onto mine. "I want to take her hand again, even that would be enough." I miss her... "She was the first person who ever needed me. Heh, 'Me' of all people and she accepted me... just that alone was enough."

I heard Albatross sigh happily. "Go on and get some rest, then come give me an answer tomorrow, I'll be out the front training anyhow, goodnight." With that, Albatross left me to my own devices, while I mulled over his words, and watched the stars go by

I was born a Maiden's son, have some form of control over fire dust judging by how it never hurt me and seemed to rejuvenate me temporarily, that was handy, but with this endless list of questions topped with the impending doom of a Vex, Mars is my ally and Cognitum constantly counting down to something. My work had been difficult from the start, each day only applied more pressure.

I grinned. So what? I've struggled to grasp life in Remnant since day one, Coco's training had broken me down and my friends molded me into who I am, I've been psychologically tormented by others and still came out on top. This isn't any different, my goals haven't changed. We'll stop the Vex, find the truth to everything, and I'll find my friends again, be it through Hell itself.

* * *

It was bright and early across Anima, the sun pierced the thin sheet of clouds as Albatross continued to train, his strikes to the air were quick and precise, each struck with the force of a blade, his right arm and left leg more-so with a sizable gust of wind. Amber watched from the porch beside me, noting my entry while I said 'Good morning' to her and walked across the yard.

A second later, my eyes snapped wide as I bent my body backward, falling to the ground in a heap from the fist that narrowly skimmed my shirt, the other threatening to slit my throat open with an ominous, onyx sword. Albatross stared down at me with a calm exterior, his mood was so tranquil but underneath his eyes was something _primal_.

"Well, made you choice I assume?" He inquired

"Of course, though is the near threat to my life necessary?" I winced, himself chuckling with rubbing his nose, flicking the sword around in his palm. "I'm still coping, that hasn't changed overnight, nor do I expect to be pitted, so save your breaths," Sighing, I turned my eyes to his again, maintaining eye-contact. "I want to put an end to the Vex, to Salem, anything to save them."

For a long time, he continued to twirl that sword of his around, effortlessly guiding the blade over his palm while shaving his skin. With a quick smirk, he held out his hand. "Sorry, I... just had a trip down memory lane, I'll help however I can, Summer and Amber too."

My hand slowly reached out for his, but he pulled away momentarily. "Ready for hell to come kick your teeth in, you noobie?"

Was I?

 _"Of course you are, we've put up with your antics this long."_ Iota, you're in? _"Was there any other way?"_

 **"I want to help too, if you make a choice, of course, we'll follow it!"** Eric... **"I don't care if we're separate minds now, I'm still just as much Sky as Iota is you too!"**

"My body was left unrepairable, without your assistance I could have never regained both my directive to protect and the memories we shared!" Thank you, Penny. "Anything, bestie!"

With a soft chuckle, I dared Albatross with a cunning look. "We don't care what you throw at us, I'm not going to leave myself tied to a fate someone else designed, I have every right to live how I see fit, so do my friends."

His hand clasped to mine. "Very well then," If I didn't know any better, I swore his right eye radiated darkly with scarlet. "Let's dance."

To Be Continued...

* * *

The life of a flawed character continues to chug along, while it may seem as though Sky's over his ordeal it is never truly that easy. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Kindred Spirit

Alot of time has passed since Sky left, and alot of time since Team RNJER had set out for Haven Academy. They've gone through many trials, revelations, and hardships and now their greatest test appears in the forsaken town of Kuroyuri.


	41. Chapter 41 - Kindred Spirit

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 41 - Kindred Spirit**

[Erika's POV]

It's been months since I last saw my idiotic brother head out on his own, and in that time I had to pick up where he left off, keeping Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren all together while learning more of this world. It was hard, and I couldn't... I haven't stopped worrying about Kai, whatever he was doing, wherever he is. I do hope he was okay, that's all that mattered.

Death. All I could see among the darkened sky was a wasteland of what was once a village, its structures totaled, whist arches fell and rotted into nothing, its a dead-zone of ruins and shambles. The smog hung low, covering areas of the village, Kuroyuri. The stench of death was almost intoxicating, making me pull my scarf over my nose as I coughed.

"Oh, man," Jaune whispered, whilst I moved ahead to see if anything else was around, but even from the entrance, there was nothing, no life, not even plants thrived in this wasteland, dead lotuses shriveled up in old water banks

"I...think Ren was right, there's nothing...just nothing." I gaped, feeling a chill cross my bare arms as I held my jacket close to me. I didn't like it but we had to try, for Qrow's sake. "Come on, even if we can't find anything we should at least tend to Qrow."

With Ruby's Uncle becoming delirious, we had little knowledge of this location or what might be around us. Tyrian was a maniac and while he fled, for now, he'd have the perfect opportunity to strike us, we barely stood a chance against him, and now our greatest defense was gone, along with two of our teammates.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" I heard Ruby ask hopefully, but I just shook my head, staring towards the empty streets ahead of us

"Even if there was, I can't make heads or tails of what buildings are which?" I replied with a puzzled expression

"Ren really didn't want to come here...did he?" Ruby muttered, though...I think I know why

"Uh...didn't seem so," Jaune answered, looking rather off about the environment

"Do you know why?" Ruby tried asking, but Jaune shared my expression at our glance before he sighed

"I think I have a pretty good idea..." Even I felt sorry now, with Ren being very calm and focused, seeing him snap like that was strange, but if your home and family is taken from you, I guess I would be the same

 _"Kai, is this like how you felt when you arrived in this world?"_ My empty question rang only with the howls of a breeze

* * *

[Flashback...]

 _"Sis, its been hours, tell us what you and Ruby have been working on, come on!" I heard Kai complain to me, whilst Ruby was adding the finishing touches on my own weapon, the colors looking beautifully destructive for my liking_

 _"One second~!" I sang happily before Ruby wiped the sweat from her head as she smiled happily at the holster for my weapon_

 _"Ok, done!" Ruby called, before the door to maintenance opened, revealing my more badass brother to us both, I quickly covered the item with my body, hiding it from his line of sight. "Its the second prototype two-stage weapon I ever designed, hope it's awesome!"_

 _"Ruby, if you made it, it be like Thor's hammer if given a new form," Kai commented with a flirtatious tone to my mechanic. Really, in front of me? I cleared my throat, making Ruby blush as she regained her composure, Kai stifling a laugh_

 _"R-Right, presenting Erika's Huntress and draconic inspired, buckshot-incendiary-shield!" Ruby announced, allowing me to grab the weapon and present it to my brother, while he kept a neutral expression for the most part_

 _The weapon was modeled after a black Remington Model 870 but with three extra barrels. Faint, silver lines covered the body like scales, while the shell-injection port was instead a glowing meter for Dust, right now it had compact Fire Dust shells, turning both the meter and a few designer points orange. His eyes seemed to glance between it and the slug dispenser before flicking what would be the safety downward and instead the entire structure of the gun unfolded._

 _A grave shield took its place, the orange glow stretching down the center with the tips of the shield brimming with the same color. After a few short adjustments on his arm, Kai flicked the switch and my shotgun was back._

 _"It comes with a standard shell injection and pump-action, as the glow in the chamber indicates the dust type. Flicking the safety down converts the powerful buckshot into a weaponized shield capable of releasing elemental bursts from the face, while the edges are sharpened with whatever element is currently in effect." Ruby explained, before I twisted it back, then to the right. "It can also load up to three extra shells for a bigger blast!"_

 _With her breakdown covered, Kai smirked, handing the weapon back to me. "Awesome, and Eric approves while Iota is... Iota, jealous - you are, shut up." Motioning to the shotgun he asked, "What's the name?"_

* * *

I had given it thought back then, and it still felt right to say it, "Infernal..." I whispered, not realizing that we stopped at a large open courtyard and that Infernal was in my right hand. Why did that memory come back to me? Was it me just daydreaming or something else?

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing to break the silence, as I and Jaune looked to Ruby

"Huh?" Me and Jaune blinked, looking at our leader, who's expression was crossed between hurt and guilt

"This is all my fault, I should have never dragged you guys into this." Ruby apologized for no reason, so Jaune spoke up for us

"You didn't drag us in, we wanted to come." Jaune tried to reassure, but Ruby looked back to Qrow, hands shaking a little

"But, you didn't know about Tyrian, about-"

"Ruby, please don't do this to yourself." I interrupted, smiling softly as Jaune took over for me, but his own expression was filled with regret too

"We nearly...we nearly lost Pyrrha, you almost did too. You lost Penny, and your team, and in a way...your sister and Sky." That last one hurt me too just thinking about it. "But you're still here, despite everything you've lost and everything you could still lose, you _CHOSE_ to come out here. Because you felt like you can make a difference."

"Don't you get it, Ruby?" I began, my hand holding onto hers, whilst Jaune rested his hand on her shoulder. "We came out here...because you gave us the courage to follow you this far and beyond."

For once in the last couple of days, her smile lifted, eyes brimming with the same look of determination as I've come to know. I can see how Kai fell for her, he was a sucker for cute things, it even gave me and Jaune hope too, knowing that if we stuck together, we could change the fate that was handed to us all. I may not have experienced the same things for the same amount of time, but this world meant a lot to me now, I'd be damned to let if fall apart to Salem.

 _ ***SCREEEEECH***_

The tender moment dissolved. All of us soon froze at the deathly, pained scream of something demonic, unlike any Grimm I've ever heard before. It was strained, almost a chorus of voices screaming in agony, but what scared me more than anything was two things. It sounded like the word 'Die', and the worst...was that it was _really_ close.

Quickly I spun around, loading three extra slugs into Infernal at the ready, but I quickly dropped my guard at Nora and Ren, both panting from the sprint they endured. But Ren seemed to smile in relief at us, whilst I tilted my head.

"Wait, how the hell did you get here so fast?" I pointed to the mountain. "That's at least a couple miles!"

"What are you guys doing here?" "Did you hear that noise, what was that!?"

I heard something, "Wait...do you hear that?" I asked them in a low voice, turning fully to peer into the misty ruins ahead. That's when someone dropped to their knees behind me

"No..." Ren seemed to breathe in utter despair

"Ren, what is it!?" Ruby worried for Ren's collapse, while my eyes immediately fell upon the twisted shadow that now stood before us, my hands wavered with Infernal

"...Something's here." Jaune finally caught on, turning to face my petrified face, my pupils dilating completely

"N-No way...that can't be a Grimm!" I nearly choked, watching as the massive beast shambled from the shadows of buildings, hooves clopping to a stop with a low snort

"Ren?" Nora's shaken tone yet the stage, while I forced the words out like bile

"A-A N-N-Nuckelavee!" I screamed, the human torso rose from its back, riddled with arrows and broken spears. The caged mouth stretched out a long moan of pain, the irregularly long arms twitched at the horse's feet, the skeletal fingers curling tightly. "LOOK OUT!"

 _ ***ROOOOOAAAAAR***_

Its scream caught us all off guard, forcing us to cover our ears, before we noticed the massive arm stretch in an arch, sweeping us all off our feet, smashing us back towards the tree in a complete daze, only Ren and Ruby seemed to land, whilst me, Nora, and Jaune tumbled in beside them.

When the creature's body rose back up, its body slanted, bones and muscles clicked and snapped to twist the neck to leer down at us, more specifically, at Qrow. Jaune seemed to realize this sooner and ran to grab him, but not before the Nuckelavee's fist reached out to grapple him. Reacting, I swung Infernal around, blasting a roar of flames into the slender arm, seeing it recoil from the crystal shrapnel.

Sensing my danger, it changed its pattern to charging, the building-sized-Grimm steamrolling towards Jaune and Qrow, so I once again took the lead, sliding to the side of the equine, loading another shell for puncture the exposed ribs. The creature reeled back, the horse's front claws pivoting toward me instead.

I rolled backward, avoiding being trampled. Yet the horse's head swung low, knocking me back on my ass while I lost my grip on Infernal. The front legs kicked up again, stepping closer to trample me as the legs came down, crushing the cobblestone between me. Without realizing it, my body had been drained of all color, the rotten breath of the horse sniffed me and soon focused on the gunfire that riddled its side. Could it not see me?

 _ ***BOOM-BOOM-BOOM***_

Nora fired three of her grenades, causing it to scream and fall back, only then did the veil lift and I felt the strangely mellow wave of emotions revert to as they were moments ago. "Was that your Semblance?" I asked Ren but he seemed entirely focused on the Nuckelavee

"Get out of there, Erika!" Ren yelled, so I didn't hesitate to grab Infernal and regroup, the four of us continuing our gunfire against the large Grimm that kept its distance for a moment, blocking the rounds with its hands, the horse bucking wildly to throw off our aim.

Just then, the horse became stationary, allowing the human torso to twist irregularly to strike us with its retractable arms. I quickly ducked under one, running to duck behind an old wagon, using the cover to fire shots towards the creature's head, landing a few rounds into the horse's muzzle, but then I watched as the Human section covered its face again, just as the horse took command.

 _"So it can't use both parts of its body simultaneously?"_ I realized, seeing that this Grimm was far smarter than what Sky and Weiss had explained to me, the only thing I knew was that Grimm who have lived longer grew smarter and stronger, but what kind of hell did this thing crawl through to reach this point of evolution?. "Ruby, I need covering fire!"

"On it!" She called back while I ran to my right, avoiding the arms attempts to snatch me while the sharp ring of sniper fire dug deep into the Grimm's haunches, forcing its eyes to glare back at Ruby and Ren.

That's when I ducked, avoiding the arm of the appendage, as it smashed Ruby into the ground, before its other arm punched Nora away from her, followed by the arms swooping in my direction, I leapt between both elastic joints, buckshot scorching both as I rolled and broke into a sprint. Ren followed by, firing a hail of rounds.

The Nuckelavee countered by snatching onto Ren's arm, locking them both into a stalemate. Ren pulled himself free, just as Jaune came into view.

"Guys, keep moving, go in a circle!" Jaune relayed for us, so we followed his plan, circling the large Grimm as it struggled to focus on a single target, instead it curled its arms up to defend the face, the horse bucking in the direction we ran, keeping us from getting close.

Jaune then moved in, striking the Grimm's back leg, only for the Horse to snort, kicking its back legs out and knocking Jaune towards me and Ruby, as we both kept firing to cover Jaune's recovery. When he did, we watched as he sheaved his blade, which made a smile form on my lips.

"What are you doing?" Ruby protested, Jaune immediately withdrew the scabbard and sword, the edges extended, locking together for a broadsword, the light reflecting off the golden edge. Me and Ruby looked at each other a smile crossing between us as we took to distracting the Grimm for our swordsman.

Jaune got his chance, leaping into the air before bringing the sword down on the Horse's left thigh, releasing a cloud of black smoke with its cry of anguish. That's when it leapt back to stand between us all, with a grotesque snap of bone and muscle, the body twisted, arms flicked outward to sweep the area.

"Everyone, duck!" My warning came to late, so I knocked Jaune backward, just as the sweep of the arm backhanded me up and through the glass of a nearby building, the shock muffled my ears, but I could feel my back recoil from colliding with a wooden object of some kind. I cried out but heard nothing as my aura flickered

I couldn't hear anything but drums in my ears, my breathing was ragged now, seeing the blood trickle into the right side of my vision, whilst my left arm twitched from the laceration across it. This whole aura-control was tough in a situation like this. Dammit, I was sure I had gotten stronger...

"Not...now, I haven't...no..." I tried to speak out against my clouded eyes, but my vision was failing me. I couldn't move my arms or legs, that pulsing feeling in my chest was no longer calm, it seemed to scream at me to move but I felt very sleepy

...

 _...I remember you telling me something once, before all of this..._

My eyes were glossy, I think I was becoming delirious, I was hearing voices now. But I could see him, his content smile as he sat next to the broken window I had sailed through, as though a memory retraced itself over the derelict houses.

 _...that, no matter what transpired, if we grew apart or... something happened to me, that we'd still be family..._

He smiled brightly, clutching his dog-tag.

 _...subconsciously I hadn't forgotten that it pushed me to move on, to... let others in... don't you see, even with a world between us, you still stuck by my side..._

 _...Even though I've changed alot, I still can't imagine my life without my older sister!_

My arm was shaking, but my fingers slowly coiled around the handle of my weapon as I push with all my might to sit up...it burned, no, now it was cold, my breathing was loud and ragged but tickled my senses, Something welled up inside of me, it was burning against a frigid storm.

I wanted nothing more than to hold Kai, to tell him everything was okay... but in the time we spent apart he had become someone entirely new, and it scared me, that I had somehow lost my little brother to time. But it was those words, hearing him say them back to me was almost ironic, but I felt so happy, that, even without my involvement, he kept moving forward on my words.

A soft smile split my lips, "You never deserved to suffer the way you did... and now that you've grown I was so sure I had lost sight of you..." A hoarse chuckle left my lips. "Come on, what kind of person do I take you for...? If we grew apart, I'd kick and scream until I bridged that widening gap."

Kai was out there, fighting a battle I had no clue about, nor did I know what kind of hell he's gone through, what right do I have to sit here and do nothing? He's giving his all, scarred and broken, so I'll do the same, I'll reach him, I'll be there when he needs me no matter what.

Spitting out a glob of blood, a strange current or energy surged across my body, lighting my eyes on fire with a crackling white. "Not yet, I'm not done!"

* * *

 _ ***BAMF-CRACK***_

The Nuckelavee snap its head toward me, blocking with a hand as I slammed a large chunk of stone down into the palm. The fingers coiled around the rock, shattering it as the left arm swept upward, slicing across my iron soles as I flew backward, bolts of white and black snapping across my whole body. Just as the arms flinched toward the shieldless Jaune, I brought my body down with a quaking stomp.

The courtyard's stone folded upward, creating a barrier of stone between us and the horse. _"My body's screaming... but I can still move!"_

My skin had a slight radiance to it now, while my irises glowed with a sharp white merged to the onyx. My scarlet hair was buzzing with electricity, and my muscles - no, my entire body surged with an untold level of strength and speed, I could barely feel the strike of the claws through my soles. While my energy skyrocketed I could hardly keep this form for long. But I can _still_ move!

The Nuckelavee snarled, eyeing me carefully at my newfound strength. My teeth were bared and I found myself talking like Kai when he was upset or emotional. "No one else... I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

With a deafening shriek, the arms came barreling toward me during my sprint, I swayed to my right, my armpit sliding across the left as I retracted. _"I haven't gotten used to this level of speed, need to end this fast!"_ With a heel to the ground, I broke apart the cobblestone, pushing the Grimm backward from the shockwave

I leapt high, sinking my fingers into the side of a building as I ran up the wall, avoiding another fist that lodged itself in the building. With a carefully timed backflip, the air from another swipe grazed my back just as I came to soar above the Nuckelavee's head. _"I'll win with a single strike to the head! How does he say it again...? Oh, right!"_ "Manchester SMASH!"

With a devastating ax-kick, the foundations under us shattered while the Nuckelavee's body twisted downward from the blow. Or at least, that's how I saw it when in reality, the body had slumped in time to dodge my blow, the left arm prying itself free of the building. _"Crap, I can't dodge mid-air."_

Ren suddenly flew in from a house with Jaune's shield, pinning it to the ground before it could reach me. Jaune then impaled the limb to the ground, the cries of the Grimm echoed, thrashing in vain as Ruby did the same to the right, using her scythe's naginata form. "Yeah, that works too I guess." I breathed, dropping the power surge I obtained

Sensing its distress, the horse pulled and bucked to pry itself free of the restraints, but Nora came hurdling down from the tower, her hammer crushing the skull of the Horse into the cobblestone, leaving only the human torso to scream and moan in agony at its humiliating defeat. Seeing the end was within sight, I felt my legs give out, as the last of that energy flickered away, and I shivered. "Man it's cold out..."

But I could still feel my head dripping with blood from my forehead, and my arm too, but my eyes were more focused on Ren, who simply walked up to the Nuckelavee, procuring the dagger from its side. Once in range of its face, the face screamed at him, but Ren wasn't even phased, flicking the dagger in his hand, thrusting up once to completely amputate its left arm.

Then he grabbed its horn, before turning to pull the dagger through the back of its right shoulder, leaving it to scream and wiggle like a deranged animal. Ren then flipped the blade again, creating a horizontal, green laceration through its chest. But as it screamed, I read Ren's lips as he opened his eyes, _'For Myself'._

 _ ***SHING-thud***_

The screams of many were finally silenced with the Nuckelavee's head severed completely, leaving us to watch the rising black smoke. With my heart finally beating at a normal pace, I fell onto my side, hearing Jaune calling my name, but I was barely able to keep my eyes awake, I was so tired.

"-Erika, stay awake!" His shaking was about the only thing keeping me from punching him, but I just whined with a pout at him being stupid

"I wanna sleeeep~!" I cried, trying to rest on the cobblestone, but I did peak an eye open, raised a thumb. "Got my Semblance, think I'll call it... Overhaul." It was right there and then I passed out from exerting all my stamina

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ugh, I hate having to do this, pausing every two seconds and stuff to write down a fight, God knows Volume 5 is gonna be a [BEEP]ing treat. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter dedicated to Erika and her own reason for striving to become stronger. Seeya in the next chapter, maybe, might take a while!

Next Chapter: The Man who Walked the Stars

Sky's training is nothing short of hell, Albatross proves to be a strict and unbeatable teacher with more than a few stories.


	42. Chapter 42: The Man Who Walked The Stars

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 42 - The Man Who Walked The Stars**

"Son of a-grah!" I fell back clutching my nose as I, for the uncounted time, felt my nose bleed as the perpetrator kept trying not to smile too jokingly down on me

"I can do this-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know!" I shook my head, running my hand over my nose. "What the hell is that arm made of, steel?"

Albatross flexed out his right arm, as though to test their movements. "Mmm, good question?" Oh my God he can't be serious... "If it's any consultation, you've seriously stepped up your game in recent weeks, I'm impressed, really."

He said something akin to that every week, sure, my skill with Cognitum and hand-to-hand combat has improved exponentially but Albatross is like a machine, even I could land some solid punches on Summer and Amber, but the energy he's giving off constantly is terrifying, like a slumbering beast, and those eyes, piercing through to my soul with every gaze. He radiates with experience and his combat style is indomitable.

He held his hand out to me, pulling me back onto my feet while tapping an index finger to his cheek. "Hrm... I know Summer works with you on Aura and Semblance meditation but I think it's about time we take your Semblance closer to its true potential."

That raised a brow, "'True Potential'? Isn't a Semblance a manifestation of your soul?" Was there a level deeper than that? Just as I inquired an explanation, a gathering of butterflies were drawn to us, more specifically, to Albatross, himself smiling thoughtfully at the insects as one landed on his outstretched hand, body radiating with a smooth, blue light, it wasn't bright, but the heatwaves radiated off his body

"A soul is the purest form of yourself, it's what makes you and I so different, and the deeper you go, the more you learn about yourself and grow to accept the person you are at your center, that's when your power can rival even deities," He then let the butterfly go, almost lost in memory as he continued. "At my center... I'm hopeful, for the people and worlds I have seen, both the good and the bad,"

"The Multiverse isn't perfect, and... I won't always be there to save everyone, but I will be, every day I will strive to be there for anyone who's got no one else in their corner, to be the hand to lift them up and push them against adversity," He put a hand on his chest. "I'm not perfect, nor am I trying to be the hero of the story, I'm just me, and right now I want to help your world, to help you."

His words were genuine and sounded a little like some superhero, but they were real, to him, this was his ideology, the path he's chosen despite his reluctance to fight if it means protecting those he cared for he'd sooner throw his humanity away to do it. Just what lengths as Albatross gone to for this idea of balance? How much has he had to give up to push himself this far? Could I ever accomplish that? For my friends and family?

While my admiration grew for the strange black and red man, he looked off toward the forest, eyes wide and out of focus. "Hey, Albatross? Hello~?" He didn't respond. Great, my teacher was daydreaming, alright, time to grab some markers. "Hehehe..."

* * *

[Flashback]

[No POV]

 _"-You can't possibly win, the odds have never been in your favor," The synthetic voice growled, his silver body gleamed in the fires of the Spire's destruction, but Albatross was trembling over his fallen mentor's body, blood seeped and stained her clothes, and she was only just now recovering. "Give up, we both know how this ends, Cyborg."_

 _Swallowing the lump in his throat, his muscles tensed while his fists dug into his palms, himself ragged and beaten by the General that had plagued his companions for so many years. Narrowing his shaken eyes, he spat out a glob of blood. "No... I-I'm not done."_

 _"Give up, and accept your place, mongrel!" His icy eyes widened with irritation, bringing his remaining cleaver down as Albatross' body flickered with a strange, blue light, effectively forcing his reaction time into overdrive_

 _The cleaver drove through where Albatross once was, his feet pressed to the wide face of the blade, pushing back to land beside his mentor, only to speed off toward the General who was taken back by the increased momentum the boy lacked only seconds ago. Keeping low as the General raised his cleaver, thrusting it down to shatter the foundations and forcing Albatross to propel to a nearby pillar to avoid the shockwave, bouncing back to land a solid kick to his forehead._

 _"How are you moving so fast?" The General was starting to lose his patience with the human that continued to evade his attacks, landing punches and kicks as the bluish-white wisps continued to gather across his body, turning his once scarlet in his hazel eyes a trace of blue_

 _Pulling his cleaver high above his head, the General swung diagonally to his right, seeing his blade pass through air as a fist struck his side, followed by two heels to the stomach, forcing him to backpedal, with the charge on his hardlight armor ready he released a small EMP dome, forcing Albatross to back away in time, the cleaver slammed against his side the second he did, tossing him through one of the concrete pillars._

 _Placing his hands down he vaulted over the General's left swing, resting the crook of his foot against the machine's face and kicking him into the wall of a nearby hallway, but his cleaver sawed into the ground, slowing his slide. The shattering of the earth from another of the General's lunges was effortlessly side-stepped by Albatross, spinning around to drive his left fist into his shoulder, shattering the hardlight pane, followed by his hands pressing against the General's back and pushing off._

 _His hair grazed by the flow of the serrated edge of the cleaver, a horizontal breeze passing below him. Bending at the knees, Albatross jumped again, the swooping cleaver throwing dust and metal from under him. Albatross shot his right foot upward, striking the General's face, forcing him to stumble near the observation window that laid shattered and ajar from constant bombardment outside, the section creaked and groaned._

 _His once sleek, and superior augments were now torn and damaged by Albatross, so much so that he had never anticipated such an unforeseen scenario. How? How could he, General Krux, be bested by some low-ranking human with a few sheets of metal?!_

 _"No... my weapons... how, by some second-class mongrel?" His right eye flickered, cracked and spitting blue sparks while facing Albatross, face beaten and with traces of blood, but his eyes were like blue embers, catching fire to the rest of his body like a burning, blue flame, sparks of white scorching at his soles_

 _"You can call us weak, self-destructing parasites!" Albatross clenched his fist, gathering a ball of flames that turned the dark chamber a bright, pristine blue. "But underestimating our will to live is your mistake!"_

* * *

[Present Day...]

[Sky's POV]

"Graaaaah!" Albatross shrieked as I tossed the lightning Dust crystal far into the bushes, watching the man slump to the ground with a hiss of smoke. "Why is it always lightning... why can't it be wind or fire... I'll even take water, just no more electricity." He whined, rolling over. "Sorry 'bout that, got lost in the past."

Must have been quite the event if it took lightning dust to the neck to shake him out of his stupor. "Still... I wanted to ask you something since you're kind of a techy?"

He chuckled, folding his arms. "Yes and no, I've mastered the power of turning things off and on again, but sure, what is it?" I held out Cognitum, bringing up the holographic display revealing the time limit. Albatross's smile wavered, blinking once. "Oh..."

[System Alert]

Time Remaining...

7 Days | 12 Hours | 37 Minutes

"That 'Oh' didn't sound like a good 'Oh'," My wavering voice only matched his earnest expression

"That countdown, I think Mars informed us of it a long time ago, probably a few weeks after you first activated Cognitum it had been counting down to... a temporal rift," He stated softly, as to not derail the training going on to our far right between Amber and Iota

Sighing, Penny appeared. "I have been monitoring all of EC-1101's systems, trying to backtrack files and logs to a source but they always came back heavily corrupted," She floated onto my shoulder. "I felt no need to inform you until I had come to a conclusive fact. But this probability of a rip in space-time is likely."

Albatross nodded, "Agreed. This world has suffered from rifts in space and time, this is a common anomaly across the Multiverse as no Universe is ever completely stable," Albatross explained as I and Penny listened intensely. "Temporal Rifts typically form due to a disturbance to the flow of time in a Universe, sometimes there are entities within that world that cause them but not of their own accord," Albatross smirked slightly. "Three guesses as to who."

"The Vex!" I and Penny gaped at his slow nod, looking off toward the sky

"Vex are failed creations of the Gods, they were locked away as to preserve a state of balance, but some with sentience don't particularly like that idea, this Vex is one of them, and as is shared with all Vex, they exist on a linear timeline, so while time never affects them, you can't find alternate worlds with them in it, there is one Vex, you kill it in any point of its history and it will cease to exist without any consequence to the timeline."

My eyes lit up, "So if we can defeat this Vex everything will be set in stone as usual?" Again he nodded, and that spark of hope grew to a flame. "That's great! But what does this have to do with the countdown?"

That's where his eyes hesitated. "I... may have caused it. I-I don't know, I'm looking into an old acquaintance for answers but know that when I came to this world, it latched onto that crack, and now it's manipulating it into forming a bridge between this world and the astral plane, if it succeeds it will bring forth its etheral form, and if that reconnects with its dark matter half..."

"It would a universal calamity!" Penny gasped, squinting. "Calculating what we know and estimating the strength of this fourth-dimensional creature by comparing its strength to that of Cognitum's... I estimate that a single attack from this being may cause irreparable damage to Remnant," Her gaze saddened. "Nothing would be left but debris."

If there weren't already high-stakes before, there certainly was now. If we fail... if I fail, Salem and these Relics won't matter among a collection of rocks floating in space. Stepping back from the two, I placed my hand over Cognitum, my mind clear of Iota and Eric, leaving me with a single train of thought to follow.

This machine was made from remnants of the Vex's energy, I'm responsible for what happens next, I have the power to defeat it, but not as I am now. I know you can hear me, not the Vex but you, Cognitum. You listened before, you helped me save Beacon and so many lives that night, I'm begging you, please, please help me help you become something more than a discarded creation of the Gods. Together, we've done so much good, we've saved the lives of those that stood by us, but I never took the time to appreciate you, to acknowledge your power, I just... saw you as a weapon.

"Please, from a standard human of some random world... accept my apology, you deserve someone better to handle you, I'll do whatever it takes to be worthy of your power..." I murmured into my palm, praying that by some leap in logic it would hear me again

Just then, Albatross and Penny were as blinded as I was as Cognitum blared to life on its own accord, stretching blue code across my arms and down the rest of my body, constructing something new onto my body. The lines of solid code constructed a tattered cape and hood of hardlight over my crow-like helmet, eyes fixed to a glare.

My body-suit was slim and padded with thin, charcoal armor, whilst three strips of hardlight fabric tied themselves to the sides of my waist and my lower back. Three knives were fixed to each bracer and along with a sash across my chest. From behind my back, I withdrew a handle that quickly unfolded into a hunting bow, a thin, blue string between the limbs, a quiver strapped to my right thigh.

"Woah...!" My reaction was appropriate, moving to feel how lightweight my body had become, and my optical HUD was locking onto all five of them with detailings that guided me to attack in the best strategy available

With a flash, Penny appeared in my HUD with a wide smile and stars in her eyes. "This suit is highly advanced, equipped with adaptable arrows that automatically feed into your Dust reserves! It comes with a nerve-link connected to your Cerebral Cortex, allowing for preemptive reactions. Spring locks and pulses emanate from certain joints in your armour, allowing for acrobatic movements, and agility. It's your most combat effective proxy yet!" Penny exclaimed happily. "It also has upgrades for the rest of your forms, though, your chances of wearing them after this one is 5.0000000%!"

I just blinked. "Erm, well... I don't want to rely on just one, Penny," Looking down at the bow I just thought of putting it away and it collapsed back into a small handle, placing it on my belt. Clenching a hand I tapped it to where Cognitum would be. "Thank you, again, Cognitum... I think I'll call this form..."

 **-~Form IV -** **Shikari~-**

"Albatross," He shook his head out of his awed state, as I locked eyes with him. "I don't know about saving the world or anything like that," I held out my thumb. "But I'll be damned if I don't give it a shot."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A little short but with some interesting developments for what lies ahead. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Myriad

Summer and Albatross lead their students toward their next test, one that may very well break them.


	43. Chapter 43: Myriad

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 43 - Myriad**

"Where the hell are we?" This was one of many questions I had been asking myself today

Me, alongside Amber, stood back-to-back in a dark void, a strange, white light above us that looked to stretch endlessly into the darkness above. We were lost in some dark abyss without any clear direction of what was left, right, up or down, and our voices never echoed in this place, feeling almost cramped despite the endlessness of this place.

"I don't know... we should stick close together," I felt her tail flick across my legs nervously, and her wings were quivering against my back. She wasn't alone, this place rubbed me the wrong way, of course those two knew of a place like this, the question was, how long would it take before we found our way out of this abyss?

 _"We really shouldn't have woken up this morning."_ Agreed, Iota

* * *

[Sometime Earlier...]

We were wandering through a dense woodland off to the side of the mountain, passing by sharp ledges and towering trees that creaked in the wind, there we no Grimm, nor any signs of activity from the creatures of darkness. Odd, even Cognitum couldn't pick up much other than some distortion in the air.

"Where exactly are you taking us?" I broke the silence as Summer craned her head back, brushing aside her hair

"To a cavern, think of this as your final test," She kept it vague and with a hint of someone's in her voice. "Myself and Albatross both faced this trial ourselves, and it wasn't easy."

Amber folded her arms. "Seems as though this is a reoccurring spot for a Grimm?" That would make sense, but this distortion was eerie like the world turned eyes onto us. I even glanced up at the cliffs as though a pair of eyes studied our movements

 **"I don't like this, I feel weird."** Eric whined, and I could share that sentiment

 _"For once I agree, this place isn't natural."_ Iota too

"Trust us... this isn't just some Grimm." Even Albatross was looking warily at the dirt road ahead, passing under two trees that had collapsed into a crooked archway into a small opening among the jagged terrain

Amber and I shared a similar look of confusion, then stepped through the archway ourselves. "Just one Grimm?" I murmured

In the face of basalt stood a dark fissure in the black rock, the ground underneath turned black and dusty, the grass had died on contact with the snaking streaks that seemed to seep from the mouth of the cave. And the air was silent, not a bird or snap of the woods could be heard, just us four.

"Inside," Albatross motioned with his right hand. "Is you trial, a Grimm is known as a Myriad, it'll use illusions and reflect your own fears and doubts back toward you," I wasn't feeling so confident anymore. "Don't worry, if things look bad we'll step in."

A hand pressed to my shoulder supportively, Summer smiling two both of us. "I know you two have the power to succeed, trust in yourselves and each other, I promise you'll be fine."

"Right, thank you, Summer." I nodded, Amber mimicking my motion as she ushered us toward the mouth of the fissure, the two of us looking to one another, and I activated my new Shikari armor, seeing the glow of my hood and accents illuminating the way. "I'll take point."

"I'll keep my ear to the ground," Amber replied, both of us giving each other an assuring tap of our fists before I slowly crept into the darkness, my HUD's Nightvision flickering slightly the deeper we squeezed through the narrow passage and further from the light

"Dammit, the distortion's even worse in here," I cursed, pushing myself out into a large, empty cavern, it was as though we stepped into a void, even the entrance was lost to me. Wait... how? Amber was standing behind me, so how come my eyes aren't picking up on the cave's walls? "Oh no..."

"What?" She inquired softly

"I think the Grimm's found us first."

* * *

[Present Time...]

I scoffed at the abyss. "Still nothing, not even so much as a heat source," Static and errors met my gaze. "I just keep getting interference by the energy in the air, unlike anything a Grimm could produce."

Silence filled my surroundings. "Anything on your end? Amber?" Oh no, no-no-no-no. Turning on my heel slowly, I was gutted to find that I was well and truly alone in this abyss now. "Great, it started the whole illusion thing... fantastic."

 **"Um, Kai?"** Oh thank God you guys are still here. Eric gulped. **"Just um... wondering, w-why is Ruby behind you?"**

I yelped while almost drawing my bow on her face, must have been the illusion, but it was so lifelike. If I was honest, seeing her face again was both warming and hollow since I was the one to leave with only a note left for her. Some boyfriend I am.

"Hey... Ruby," She continued to stare directly into my eyes, a frown on her face

 _Your greatest failure. To her, to the one that trusted you, cared for you._

She just continued to gaze back at me, uttering nothing and only offering me a pained, hopeless expression. "I... I didn't mean to leave you... I just... I had to..."

 _To abandon her, left her confused, lost without a single person left of her original team._

I shook my head, Ruby starting to turn away, no... no, don't leave. "W-Wait, please, I... I had to, to stop this Vex,"

 _Of all people, you were the one she needed. You left her behind._

No, stop, don't go... "I wanted to protect you, all of you, Ruby, _please don't leave me_." Don't leave me again

 _You failed to stop the Horsemen. Failed Penny. Failed Pyrrha. Failed your friends and team. Don't you see it?_

Ruby was starting to move further into the darkness, even as I tried to reach out for her to stop.

 _You're just being cruel to her. She doesn't want you._

I hunched over slightly from the guilt that had secretly piled up inside me. This was true, I did leave her behind for my own goal when I feared others leaving me instead. She should have left me behind a long time ago... but she never did, no matter how many times I lied and made mistakes she was always there for me.

"Even if that's the case..." I stepped through the darkness, seeing her form stop while a great tide attempted to stop me from moving. "Even if you hate me, scorn me for leaving you behind... I'm still fighting for you... for everyone!"

My hand reached her shoulder, tugging her around as she stared back, dumbfounded by my actions as I kept my concealed gaze to hers. "I will stop the Vex from taking this world. And I _will_ find you again!"

That caused Ruby's eyes to widen, then, a gentle smile crossed her lips as the illusion broke, and I found myself in a dark corridor fixed with eerie, white lights embedded into black obelisks to my left and right. Where? How did - doesn't matter, I beat this Grimm's game.

 **"Oh, you're back!"** Hey, Eric. **"Yeah, you just kinda stopped, and FYI, Iota's over there with Amber, she's... having some issues."** Eric projected his thoughts to me as I spun round to find Amber on her knees, holding both her hands to her head in pain. Iota knelt next to her, trying to shake her out of the trance

"Penny, what's going on?" I asked, looking around the darkness between what structures there are

"Scans keep failing, the energy in this place is heavily distorted by some other force, but strands of temporal energy have been detected, along with clear readings of a Grimm nearby," Excellent work, thanks. "I will continue to monitor, friend!"

"Iota. Iota!" My yelling caught his steely eyes. "Look, I know you're worried but she has to break out of this of her own accord,"

"I know that!" He snapped, wavering between me and her. "Even so, I..."

"Me and Eric can handle this, just protect her." My answer had him blink momentarily, then, his astral eyes hardened

"Right."

* * *

[No POV]

Deep within Amber's own selective illusion, she did her best to plug her ears with her wings, hiding her face under their small forms in vain to block out the voice that continued to berate her, and while dark humanoid shadows loomed over her, all shapes and sizes with no face, all wearing white, curved eyes, surrounding her like dark trees.

"Leave... me... alone!" She breathed slash growled, shaking her head to stop the whispers

 _You were abandoned and left for dead. No human would want a Faunus. A monster._

"I... I didn't need anyone! And my parents... they... they didn't mean to..." Her breathing started to become erratic, her chest beginning to pound with an icy sensation that closed around her heart

 _You are alone. Summer will abandon you. You are worthless once she's done with you._

That brought her trembling to a halt, eyes widened with terror over that thought, the sight of her mentor leaving her behind... like her parents when they passed away... leaving her with nothing. She didn't want that, she wanted to be wanted, even if it were only a single person in the whole world.

Grinding her teeth she remembered, faintly through her disheartened mind, one person that continued to pester her time-and-time again, who would sit and listen to her without a word and with no interest in leaving her out of boredom when she talked for hours.

"No... I... am not alone," Slowly, shaking at the knees, Amber bit down on her lip, fists burning with rage, determined fire swelling in her heart. "I was alone for so long, no one ever cared about me, just another blank slate... but Summer... Albatross, Sky, Eric... Iota... none of them have left me behind, they cared about me, they gave me a chance unlike the rest of Remnant." She faced her own shadows, wings, and tail standing on end with a fire in her eyes. "That alone... is worth fighting for!"

* * *

[Sky's POV]

Jogging down the hallway, I made sure to keep to a safe distance, drawing my bow once more with three arrows placed against the river. "Alright, I beat your game, show yourself, bastard." I hissed, watching the gaps between the obelisks critically. Only I wasn't the one that hissed out the corner of my eye

Reacting in tangent with my armor's new upgrade I latched my feet to an obelisk, the head of a large reptilian Grimm slithering across the floor, rising to greet me. Its scales, black, spines aligning its spine from its coiling body. The crimson tattoos hummed with venom, reaching to its face. Its scarlet eyes burning with malice towards me. The scales looked semi-translucent, and the irises were like spirals instead of a normal pupil.

"So, guessing you're the Myriad?" I murmured before its might, pouncing over the jaws, releasing the three arrows I had. Their hardlight head shattered, spraying fragments of glass across its scales

Landing on the grey walkway I rolled to avoid the jaws, flicking three knives into its scales, the tips discharging, forcing the Grimm to slither into the darkness, body turning dark to completely vanish into the shadows. Watching carefully, I drew two more arrows, firing into the darkness as two more Myriad Grimm lunged from the abyss, my arrows sailed straight through the left, and if not for Shikari's foresight ability I'd had been snake food.

"It's creating illusions of itself to get the drop on me, smart." I kept backing away from its curved chomps, my arrows piercing scale and skin gradually, but as I grew to hold an advantage, my arrows and knives suddenly phased through the mass, as another, far realistic Grimm slithered back into the darkness

"Sky, I have an idea!" All ears Penny. I say this as I ran toward an obelisk, diving up its body and backward as the jaws clamped down on the ground, my hand tossing more knives to pierce its scales with a surge of electricity, causing its scales to flicker inconsistently. "Using your knives place them in this formation, there is a sixty-five percent chance of success if certain variables apply."

Taking the smart A.I's word, I rolled under the tail, slicing the body with a knife before I threw a few into the places Penny directed me, all while ducking and diving to evade the snaps and thrashes of the Myriad's head, the tail sweeping under me as I performed an impossible handstand on a vertical wall both boots crashing into one of its fangs.

With a final blade, I jammed it between the base of an obelisk, creating a five-pointed ring that immediately came to life, the small wire of bolts snapping at the Grimm's body, forcing it to curl up and lunge with its head, only for two well-placed arrows to shatter against its skull, the glass disorientating it temporarily as I dropped a small orb, a plume of smoke covering me retreat.

"Now duck!" She and Shikari's system alerted me to hit the ground, the second I did, the large head of Myriad grazed my cloak, eyes spinning as more and more of its own body duplicated, and I had a hard time telling which was which with the trap I had set disabled

"Penny, what now!?" I panicked, drawing my bow and arrow left then right, trying to pinpoint which was the real one

"This!"

 ** _*Boom!*_**

Like a brilliant star a golden beam of molten fire scorched through the copies and through the mouth of the real Myriad, the Grimm shriek dying immediately as the body collapsed to the ground, toward the right, Iota's astral form held Amber up, herself panting as she extinguished the flames surrounding her body.

"Don't... mess, with my head... ever." She warned the now gathering black smog, then smiled weakly. "Sorry I took so long, my past is a raw subject."

I held up a hand. "Welcome to the club, we have meetings on Wednesdays." My mirth worked to lighten the mood as Iota nodded to Amber, vanishing as me and her met up, giving each other a small high-five. "Nice work, I think we won."

"Maybe," She raised her rifle. "But we shouldn't celebrate until we discover the meaning of this place."

"Yes, Ma'am." I gave a small salute and turned, only to jump back into her arms as we stepped back from the large set of yellow eyes staring back at us, practically the size of us with a massive, jack o' lantern grin on its onyx face

"Nice work, kiddos, you did it! Five stars! High-Fives all around! Congrats on beating my little game of 'who wants to have a look into their darkest fears?', its a fun game when it's not you who's involved!" It... _He_ , cackled, face shrinking down to rest on... something, standing just over six feet tall

Smiling, the creature wore a black suit, with a fur lining for his cuffs and collar, a golden tie, a white shirt, and a top hat with two cards strapped into the side with velvet fabric, both an ace of hearts and spades. It also wore crimson, fingerless gloves to allow a set of sharp, white claws to pierce through.

"It's good to see you again, kiddo, Sky, Kai - whatever your name is, it seems my old buddy sent you in for an appointment, fantastic!" His smile couldn't possibly get any bigger. Stomping down he looked to sit on nothing as the darkness dissolved, and light returned the second he sat down on a large, black seat decorated with ash carvings and soft fabric

"W-Who, what... what are you?" I gaped, Amber just nodding behind me, our weapons somehow gone with a simple click of its fingers

The large chamber was tall and rounded at the top like an observatory, rows of books lined the walls entirely, containing jars and artifacts here-and-there. A large, gold chandelier swung up above holding onto some wax candles. Four paths created an intersection where we stood, leading off into large, black-iron doors. The floor between the paths were littered with riches and all sorts of random items, weapons, armor, relics, and even copies of my team's weapons!

"How did you..." Amber murmured as the large entity leaned forward, extending a clawed hand to me with a mischievous chuckle

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, kiddo," He sat back up again, hand raised high to his... emporium? "My name is Gambit, The Omniscient Nightmare."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Cliffhanger for alot of chatting next time, but some developments too. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Enemy of Hope...

Gambit returns to part with knowledge on the Vex of Remnant, and how Sky is at the center of it all.


	44. Chapter 44: The Enemy of Hope

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 44 - The Enemy of Hope...**

"You know something? This trial I half expected it to be some ironic moral lesson, maybe a few traps or an army of Grimm, but this-" I motioned to Gambit still sitting on his chair, and he was kind enough to offer us stools. "'This', was not one of them."

"Come oooon, you know you missed me?" Gambit's eyes curved, nudging my arm

I crossed my arms. "I met you once, and that still made no sense to me." All his card tricks meant something leading up to the Breach, and he somehow predicted some of our actions or atleast our roles in the event. "What are you?"

He looked surprised. "I'm a Nightmare, kinda in the title..." He leaned close to Amber. "He's very slow on the uptake?" His subtlety could use some work

"Incorrect. I believe this was a form of whit to earn a rise from you." ...Thank you... Penny. "Your welcome!" Ugh...

Pinching the bridge of my nose I asked. "What _Is_ a Nightmare, Gambit?"

He shrugged. "We're like Grimm, made of dark matter and all the icky things in the Multiverse, we latch onto hosts and feed off of souls and emotions. Corrupting worlds and leaving many civilizations in ruin is most Nightmares' motive, some, like myself, find a more practical way to life. Bonding with hosts and becoming stronger as a result." His grin widened with a pat to his chest. "I happen to be the second most intelligent lifeform in the Multiverse, hence my, 'Card Tricks'."

How did - Did he just - Again, he chuckled mockingly.

"I am who I am because _there is no other entity alive that can stop me_ ," He worded that darkly, eyes narrowed down on us both, even I felt a chill crawl around my soul. "But you're in luck! I'm a Nightmare that specializes in deals and trade, your souls aren't worth anything to me!" In an instant, the atmosphere returned to normal

"What can we bargain with?" Amber turned to me, brow raised. "Is there anything of value we have? My guess is that he won't be willing to part with any information or wares unless we do."

"She's right~" He sang, warping away to one of the many shelves of books, a tail swishing behind him. "Take your time I'm still waiting on another contractual obligation to arrive."

 _"This is a problem,"_ Iota grumbled. _"We're flat broke."_ Yeah, say for a few Lien but I doubt he needs money

Resting my hand on my chin I furrowed my brow, contemplating Gambit's word on both his intelligence and wares. Sure, we have no reason not to take his word, but it's not as if I'm open to trusting some creature that apparently is made like the Grimm.

"'Why trust something whose kind can destroy worlds', is that about right?" I jumped at Gambit's remark in the background, his back to us. "Nightmares are capable of lies that unless you're divine or have been hosting a Nightmare yourself, you'd never be able to differentiate a lie and truth."

 _"He's sharp... very sharp."_ Iota, are you... _"Nervous? Heh, guess I am. I'm still the embodiment of logic, and its clear he either using something to read our minds or his IQ is so high he can predict a multitude of answers and discern which action we'd most likely have chosen."_

"Smart thinking, Sky, but it's fine, Gambit's always been trustworthy, even if his methods are unorthodox." A familiar voice rang through the chamber as we spun round to find Summer and Albatross smiling proudly at us. He offered us a thumbs up in congratulation. "You did really well, I'm glad you're both unharmed too."

"It... wasn't easy," The two of us shared a look, Amber nodding for me to continue. "The Myriad, it... made me - us, see our worst fears, and I almost fell for it."

"As did I," Amber broke a small smile. "Summer... you've taken care of me for so long, and I feared that someday you'd have abandoned me if I ever became useless... maybe that was my mentality of wanting to be useful to... anyone." She shook her head. "I know now that was only my own lingering doubts attempting to persuade me otherwise."

Summer looked relieved to hear that. "I would never abandon you, Amber, I know you've felt a form of disconnection since the memories of my family returned," She huntress knelt beside her apprentice, squeezing her shoulder warmly. "But you're just as important to me as they are."

Amber's tail swayed happily at that. "I'm glad, thank you."

"Yes-Yes, overcoming fears and stuff is pretty handy when faced with - oh I don't know - the end of the world?" Gambit broke the mood as he sat in the air, upside down, arms crossed. "So, what do you want to know? I'm all ears!"

"Wait, I thought you needed something in return for information?" I questioned, then noticed the box in his hands, as he happily tapped his fingers to the container, eyes wide with curiosity

"Sunny here promised me these things called 'Cookies', and my last venture with sweets was divine! Such products shouldn't be squandered so she promised me a whole box of them!" He was like a completely different person, acting on the pretenses of a child than some powerful monster

Summer wiggled her finger with a smug expression. "My best work to date if I'm being honest, freshly baked too."

That had Gambit radiating with stars. "Ooo, freshly made too!? Oh ho-ho-ho, I'm starting to like this world more and more, even if only for the cookies!" He clicked the box away, flipping back around to land on his chair. "Alright-Alright, ask away, tin-man!"

I blinked. "O-oh, right, erm..." Guess it's time-

 _"Wait,"_ Iota? What is it? _"He knows everything, right? Then ask him this."_ A new line of thoughts entered my own, and my eyes widened slightly, complying with Iota's wish I asked

"Gambit, who is Salem?" The question brought a round of perplexed expressions, but no one spoke up as Gambit narrowed his eyes

"Interesting... well, color me impressed - It was likely you'd have started with the Vex, asking about Salem was roughly second place." He wavered his hand left and right

"What as the third?" Albatross inquired, earning a chuckle from the Nightmare

"What came first, the chicken or the egg, but I'm assuming that was Eric's question, to which I reply, the chicken," Seriously Eric?

 **"Whaaat, I was curious! But now I know everything!"** Eric was lost to us, then Gambit jabbed a finger at Albatross, shutting his mid-reply down

"Don't sass me, cyborg, your little quips don't work on me, I'm the being that invented them!" I can't tell if Gambit's being serious or just egocentric. "Both, thank you for your nonverbal input, Bluey." How intelligent is this guy!?

Clearing his throat, Gambit waved his arms wide, and the world faded to black, as mirrors of all shapes and sizes conjured images of Remnant, civilizations I had never laid eyes on, and people with magic and constructs straight from a high-fantasy realm. Was this what Remnant was like long ago? Magic does exist in fragments now, so this must have been centuries ago.

"This is Remnant!" Summer gaped at the spectacle, as one larger image came into view, a woman with fair skin, pale platinum blonde hair, and light blue eyes. She wore most her hair in a half up-done bun style, with a small, simple bun on the top, and the remainder of her long, straight hair hanging at the bottom. Most of her bangs were tied back, barring several large locks that framed her face to her left. "Is that...?"

"Salem was once a lonely girl locked away in a tower in the middle of a battled-scarred glade. Until a man with a pure heart found her," The image changed, showing a man with tanned skin with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue-green tunic with a tan undershirt, a blue cape, and black trousers with brown boots. Both his tunic and cape are outlined with golden markings. Over this, he wears metal armor held by brown belts and straps. The armor is etched with ornamental patterns.

"Rescuing her the two battled their way free of the prison the girl had known for so long, and a cage she thought impossible to break free of. The knight, Ozma, was a man who would risk is life for those in need, now, he had someone worth fighting for, and strangely enough, Salem found her freedom, but in the eyes of her savior." The image showed the two walking away from the fortress, hand-in-hand. "From there, their love bloomed."

Albatross frowned sadly. "Wait for it..." What did that-

"However, fate is cruel, I should know, she's a pain. Ozma fell terribly ill, despite the countless battles and monsters of darkness that failed before, no amount of magic or aliments could undo the damage of a single sickness that, tragically, took his life, leaving Salem alone once more, distraught and burning with sorrow." The image was that of Salem, Ozma's staff held gently in her arms beside an empty bed, and I felt my eyes waver at the sight, a pain rising in my chest

"Salem hoped that, if the brother Gods, one of creation and light, the other of destruction and darkness, would see the injustice of such a fate that befell Ozma, so, she traversed the lands, passing through into the land of the God of Light, a sacred hallowed place no other human had ever traversed." The image changed

A sacred land of golden grass, a large, elder tree of radiant leaves that fell forever atop a crystal clear pool of life itself, summoned from the life that brewed on the water, a man, standing taller than any human could, stepped forward, body pure gold and with antlers atop his head, eyes pure silver.

"The God of Light, seeing Salem beg him to undo fate's cruel design for Ozma, he... refused, as a balance must be maintained, without it, life would fall apart," In the image, Salem looked to the God with anger and sorrow, yelling at the unfairness of it all, as one single life would not bring ruin. But he told her, to let him go, and she was sent back to the very steps she once climbed. "She refused."

Another setting, and now... the land was rot and darkened by red skies and jagged crystals of pure chaos, strange, black pools... gave rise to the Grimm! All watched hungrily as Salem traversed the land, wary of the forsaken land no being would enter, and this intrigued the younger brother of darkness to reveal himself.

His body dark purple, skinny with twisted horns. "The God of Darkness heeded her sorrow, and saw fit to reward her faith, and before her, Ozma returned to her." Then the God of Light appeared, the two argued and bickered over Ozma's life, eventually... they turned their heads to the woman behind it all, what I found surprising, was the God of Light's eyes... shining just like Ruby's

"They cursed Salem with immortality, until the day she would finally understand the value of life and death... she did nothing of the sort," Images all around us flashed, her attempts on her life, the desire to vengeance, and the subsequent lies she fed humanity, army tens of thousands strong rising to her cause to eradicate the Gods together. "Lies, half-truths, and her curse turned to a gift, she warped the minds of humans, a rather petty vendetta against her own self-destruction of course."

"...She... they can't win," Albatross murmured, himself grim and shaking his head shamefully. "I know the scale of a God's power, they may be World Gods, but they are still leagues above Salem."

"She is a fool." Amber summed up nicely, and Gambit chuckled

"It gets better because the Gods could have easily erased her very existence, they have that power, she is one of their creations, but in some narrow-minded endeavor to have her learn values, she only brought about the largest massacre in Remnant's history."

The final scene, that of the Gods faced by humanity's attacks, and how easily the God of Darkness found his own gift used against him, held in the palm of his claws. He, in a single strike, eradicated humanity off every speck of the world, leaving only Salem, alone, immortal.

"They just... left?" Shattering the Moon in the process as its shards rained down upon the world, and suddenly, it all came to make sense. The Dust's magical properties, Aura, Semblances, Faunus, and the uncontrollable Grimm that rose from Pools of Annihilation, how Salem... rose from the pool in vain to end her life, and became the very visage of destruction herself. "They did this... all of this is their fault."

"Salem is an embodiment of destruction," Summer grimaced, rubbing a hand over her eyepatch. "That much clarity is clear... she should have learned but instead decided to fight against her creators, this was always her doing, but... they could have easily removed her."

I scoffed, "Yeah, but they decided to play the 'Life Lesson' and now doomed countless innocent people today to her chaos, thank you so very much your holy fucking bickering idiots!" I yelled to the sky, in some foolish attempt to give them the middle finger. Pinching my nose I motioned to the irate Nightmare. "Sorry, continue."

"Hmph, I concur with you so it's fine, to summarize. The Gods gave your world four relics, Creation, Destruction, Choice, and Knowledge, if brought together they'd summon them back to judge humanity, lets just say, better not summon them right now, you guys suck at working together," Gambit borderline insulted us, but he wasn't wrong, we're prone to conflict, that's humanity's very existence, we create and destroy, just like the Gods

"So why does Salem want the Relics?" Amber asked ahead. "She cannot win, or does she plan to use the Relics for her own gain? A being who is immortal and with a desire to destroy would certainly find the Relics advantageous."

Summer smiled warily, raising her hand. "Is no one else thinking about how humanity was inherently 'born' from dust? Faunus too? No, just me? Seriously?"

"Not quite the important detail, Sunny." Albatross murmured, causing her to slump

"Oh, right..."

Shaking my head, I noticed Gambit's raised brow, smile twisted toward me. "Hm-hm-hm-hm-hmm~"

"Gambit?" He blinked, sitting back. "What is the Vex? It's motive, name, everything?"

Gambit. Posture straight and charismatic expression to boot, his eyes narrowed critically of the question. This was it, the real truth of this Vex, Salem was one thing, but nothing else mattered if this thing broke free of its prison.

"Before humanity back then was created, the Gods wanted a being that would act as their 'Speaker', a being that could guide, teach, and guard humanity down a peaceful path. The Vex, with powers similar to that of its creators, was created, with a human body comprised of ether, and a destructive, monstrous form manifested in dark matter, he was to be their greatest success."

 **"I'm waiting for the 'But'."** Eric muttered in my head

"But, that very motive, the unwavering drive for a perfect, peaceful existence led the Vex into a state of obsession over balance, when humanity first began, it had achieved its goal, guiding and defending its masters' creations, but as more arrived, and kingdoms formed from villages, as countries and tribes reined, it lost its ability to maintain peace, battles between nations broke here and there, and it couldn't understand why the Gods did nothing, saying this was 'intentional' as no true state of 'Peace' can ever be achieved without chaos to balance the scales."

"In time, the Vex turned to forcibly regulate the kingdoms, manipulating their trust and faith, and disposing of those that opposed his insane vision of an ideal world without flaws. His desire led them to divide the light and dark halves of the Vex, locking them away before their own creation could outstrip their own control and bring complete annihilation to humanity." Gambit sat back, his chamber appearing once more in color. "In the end, he was imprisoned, forced to watch parallels worlds and his own timeline sway back and forth like the sea's current."

"His name. Charron the Equalizer." Three words and I felt my feet sink into the floor. "Grimm can't speak. Myriad Grimm can't communicate. Who do you think was talking to you both back in that cave?"

My pupils slowly dilated as I felt my muscles lock in place. "Y-You don't mean?"

Gambit nodded once. "He's finally deciding to make his move, clearly he sees you as a threat now, and that clock of yours is wrong." His tail whipped forward, tapping to the glass display to bring up the projection, and soon the blood ran out of my face, and my heart skipped several beats

[System Alert]

Time Remaining...

00 Days | 11 Hours | 01 Minutes

"My God...!" Albatross gaped, as Summer and Amber looked to me with horror written on their faces

 _"Kai... this, this isn't real, right?"_ Iota trembled. _"How did we not detect a change? Is this because it's made of the Vex itself?"_

 **"I... think it is; P-Penny? You there?"** Eric gulped, as I felt their own eyes locked with despair as I was

"...Sky, my... my calculations, the probability - I-I didn't - How could the systems be overruled?" Penny was lost and confused, even her sprite reflected fear

Gambit sat back, crossing one leg over the other with a smile. "This is gonna get interesting... seems you've been played."

I'm... going to die in under twelve hours? I, I've had the time and it was all for nothing? If we didn't encounter Gambit, then I would have doomed everything to... Charron _(Char-ron)_. I, what can I do now? I don't know where he is or how to stop him. What else does he have waiting? He could just stall for time and he'd be free to reunite with his other half.

I dared not to lift my head, still allowing the countdown to sink into my eyes, rooting me to the floor as the seconds ticked by. This was it, Charron would be free, I failed and I hadn't even made a single move, I didn't need to, Charron played me since the moment I attached Cognitum to my arm. How long has he just sat and watched me play the hero, saving lives, believing that my actions were actually making a difference? Was I even in control anymore?

Stepping away for a moment, I took in the many collections Gambit had piled up an uncountable amount of years, even things I knew all too well. Relics and treasures that made for a hunter's lifelong dream. All of this was built from nothing, and not everything here was perfect, some were scarred, burned, and dented, put through torment time and again to rest here.

"..." What am I supposed to do? Iota? "..." Eric? "..." Penny? "..."

"Your story may not have had a bright beginning," Beside me, Albatross stood by as I held my head low. "Your pages have been filled with torment, grief, suffering," I felt his eyes on me. "But that doesn't make you who you are, but who you are now, and what you chose to be, that is what defines you," His finger to Cognitum. "And what you chose to do now."

What do I choose?

 _You're kind, you can be sensitive in your own way and you always strive to be better than who you were, what you've done isn't selfish, it's just who you are..._

"Form One, Iron Regalia." Seething the command I stepped backward toward Gambit, my sky blue eyes narrowed. "Gambit, can you open a gateway to where this Vex is? I've asked everything I need to know."

He didn't seem phased at all, smiling with a laugh. "Knew you'd say that," He stood up, cracking his fingers. "One high-quality rift to an egocentric Vex comin' right up!"

"Wait, you're going there now?" Amber spoke up, looking to me in disbelief as a felt a sharp wind tug at my armor from the swirling vortex, Albatross smiling knowingly to me as he withdrew his dark blade, and I swore I saw Gambit shiver at the sight, gagging

Summer hummed with uncertainty crossing her face. "This seems risky, if he is expecting this it may very well end horribly."

No. "I'm done waiting, he wants to screw with my life then so be it, I'm coming straight for him," Turning around I put my arms out. "Look, I don't want to hear any of you convince me otherwise, I know this is reckless and stupid, and I'm walking straight into his hands, but frankly I don't give a crap what he thinks!"

The eyes of Iron Regalia flickered. "All my life I had no sense of direction, I felt... like I was useless, that nothing I'd ever contribute to would amount to anything. Then I woke up in Remnant, I was respected, had friends I could trust, my confidence restored and I really felt I was doing right. I even found someone I love... something I never could have hoped for... I was drowned by the weight of the Horsemen and the Vex, but they always pulled me out, they were there for me when I needed them most. That's something no other person could control or manipulate."

 _"It's time we returned the favor."_ Iota chimed in smoothly. _"Red... Ruby, never gave up on us, and neither will we."_

 **"For Team RWBYS, JNPR, CFVY, all of them!"** Eric cackled worse than Gambit

"You saved me from going offline permanently, there is more I wish I could thank you for properly so I will offer up all I can to assist you!" Penny too with her sprite offering a stern salute

Turning to face the vortex, I offered one last look to Gambit. "Thank you... for warning me," I said with honesty

He waved a hand. "It's my job to keep people like you from destroying the Multiverse, here," He tossed me three small, silver coins with a blue gem fixed in the center. "Consider it a reward for entertaining me so much, they're rift tokens, good for popping rifts down for quick escapes."

"Thank you," I bowed, then craned my head to find Amber, Albatross, and Summer beside me. "...I'm sorry."

Albatross slapped my back. "Don't be, I told you I'm here to help, but... I also get it, the feeling of someone lording over your life," He raised his sword. "Whatever happens, I'll stand with you."

"You wanted to help me reconnect with my past... I tried to manipulate you, but you never gave up on me, thank you." Summer smiled, wearing a face I knew too well from Ruby when at the precipice of a fight

"You... are a good friend," Amber muttered bashfully, standing at the edge of the gateway with her rifle in-toe. "We do this together."

"Right!" _"Agreed."_ **"Let's do this!"** "Combat Ready!" "Here we go again." "Hm-hm, together."

"Happy travels~!" Gambit smiled and waved, then promptly kicked the lot of us through abruptly

Color streaked past in a blur, a tunnel snaking through time and space as our cries echoed far and wide into the ether, Albatross just smiled, legs crossed with his hands behind his head. I was spinning constantly while Summer did her best to hold her hood close to her face, looking greener, while Amber used her wings to adjust her flight pattern.

"You get used to it, heads up!" Albatross echoed over the chaos as the white light crashed into us, and we fell back into Remnant. Groaning, all of us with the exception of Albatross stumbled to our feet

 _"Is it possible for a split personality inside of someone's subconscious to vomit?"_ Iota inquired, then grimaced. _"Because Eric may have just done so."_

 **"Everything is still multiplying!"** Eric's riveting report was shared among us

"We have arrived onto the site of a large unstable region in space-time," Penny alerted me, my sensors back online as I saw Albatross overlooking the world ahead of us

The ground had turned black and coated with ash. Smoke and ash rose from pools and streams of volcanic magma, the black earth ripped and tore into jagged spikes and cliffs that broke away for a large, eerie tower of marble white, the top was smashed to rubble, leaving on the spire and a large pathway broken apart by the landscape, I couldn't even see the entrance anymore.

"Where are we?" Summer murmured, bow drawn. No Grimm, no life at all in this molten landscape, though Amber looked to be right at home, her hand lifting a fistful of ash, sniffing it

"Strange, this ash is fresh, meaning this landscape was burnt away in a matter of hours," Her draconic gaze darkened. "Whatever this tower is, it brought this hellscape with it." To emphasize her point she brushed her foot over the ground, revealing some remnants of grass and dirt

"With the power to terraform this much land in only several hours, we can't let this Vex escape," Albatross enforced. "Otherwise Remnant's looking at a foreboding forecast later."

I sighed. Looking toward the sun, blackened by the storm above, bolts striking inside the hurricane. The chime of a clock ticking in my head with each second of silence was deafening. This was it, wasn't it?

"...Start a message for me, Penny." All eyes looked to me, but I kept mine fixed to the tower

"A-are you sure-"

"I am. Please."

"Recording." With that, I looked away from Amber's confused gaze, looking off at the sun

"Hey, guys. By the time you gain this message, I'd have already done what I intended to do, I won, beat the living shit out of what I can only describe as a world-ender, all thanks to Mars, imagine that? I know, crazy how the bad guy turned out to be helping me this whole time. Still, this... might not end the way I intended it to, I'm at a loss."

"When I...came into this world, I was a mess of mistrust and self-doubt, I envy all your talents over my broken ones, I was given pity, remorse, all the other comforts I never wanted, but with all of you, I... I became someone else. The person I buried under my memories of knowing nothing but violence, lies, and dread, you all made that change into what I've become, given me memories I could never live without. These make up my story, who I am, not just another person from another world, not just a maiden's son, but _me_. Yeah, turns out I'm related to one, who knew, right?"

"I can't say I will make it back, but if I can end this, stop all of this from happening, all that I leave behind will be enough to get you through this..." I turned back to my friends, smiling sadly at their expressions of worry. "I believe that."

I laughed a little, feeling a flutter in my chest.

"It's funny, how it took me so long to realize what I wanted to be, why I chose my path, how I managed to push myself to this point. It was for all of you, Erika, Iota, Eric, Yang, Blake, Weiss... Ruby... I wanted to be that 'so-called hero of the story' you can all be proud of creating, not just because I _'need'_ to, but because I _'want'_ to."

"Thank you... and... goodbye..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

It may seem like the end is near but there's more to come, I hope you enjoyed seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: The Eleventh Hour

Sky and his friends storm the prison of the Vex, Charron. Now, he makes his move.


	45. Chapter 45: Eleventh Hour

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 45 - Eleventh Hour**

[System Alert]

Time Remaining...

00 Days | 10 Hours | 29 Minutes

This place was a wasteland, but I hadn't the time for sightseeing. The world looked as though we had stepped into a volcanic realm, the skies turned black with ash and lightning storms, cracks and fissures of molten rock had us jumping across large ledges, though Amber could just fly across, helping us navigate the uneven landscape and its dark, jagged cliffs, similar to that of the Land of Darkness. Hopefully, there weren't Pools of Annihilation here.

"It's just dead," Amber murmured, setting down next to me. "I can't hear any life at all, not even the Grimm are nearby, not even volcanoes are this quiet." She looked to be on edge by that fact

"We should continue to press for the tower," Summer was pulling ahead, checking the path forward with a few rocks to check for pitfalls. "Be thankful we are alone, as eerie as it may be."

Albatross just wiped his brow. "You know something, spend so many times in hot climates you'd think I'd build resistance to heat? But no, I'm dying over here."

I just held out my palm to expel a cooling mist made of ice dust, seeing his features brighten up with a sigh. "I got you, buddy."

Suddenly, a large gust of hot wind blew a few embers our way, causing the tides of lava below to bubble and hiss. The embers danced around us, then another, more powerful gust was followed by a concussive sound wave that tore into a river of lava between us, causing the unstable mass to react horribly, a wall of flames and molten material spurting from the cracks, separating us. Amber with me while our mentors stood by on the other end, and our eyes all drew themselves to the black creature who rosed from a knelt position before them, wings fanning out to brush aside the flames that burned into its skin, revealing the flesh underneath that slowly hissed with black smog.

Morana stood tall, snarling without a word as its mask's eyes appeared cracked and narrowed, fingers twitching as the wings fluttered dangerously low. "Why the hell is here!? Oh who am I kidding, of course, he's here... like a stalker you can't shake - Come on, jump across!" Myself and Amber waved for them to follow our lead, Morana stepped forward and both combatants withdrew their weapons

"Go!" Summer swung her hand back at us. "Leave this to the professionals!" She gave a quick smirk and a wink, pulling back two arrows of her own

"Summer!" I quickly grabbed Amber, pushing her back while we locked eyes for a moment. Hesitant to leave, she thankfully ran ahead of me. "Good luck!"

"You guys got this?" I trusted them but this was Morana, and he looked especially infuriated, but he was here then the other Horsemen might be nearby. As to answer my worry, Albatross pointed his sword through the fire between us

"You got a world to save, don't you!? Run!" He yelled, turning away from me

Anxiously, I pulled away from the wall of flames, just as Morana roared into the sky, fountains of molten metal spewing around the trio as the flames licked and burnt more of his flesh. It was my fight but this was far more important, Charron might be behind this, anything to stop us from proceeding, I have to trust they can handle themselves.

"Good luck, guys..." I whispered, dashing over the molten landscape with Amber flying beside me, shaking her head to face forward. "Let's pull the curtain down on Charron, Amber!"

"Alright!"

* * *

[No POV]

"Mars... traitor... where is traitor...!?" Morana clawed at his own beak, practically trembling with fury toward Mars, both hunters looked to one another quickly, holding their ground. That is when Morana gazed into Albatross's eyes, gargling a chuckle. "You! Killing is what you do! Killing is ALL you do!"

That forced him to scowl. "Says the Grimm with a desperate need to hunt, I find that ironic." He nudged Summer. "I'll buy you time, you know what to do, right?" His smile only drew her confusion on longer at Morana's constant approach

"W-What?" Blinking, she noted his left hand pointed at the ground, fingers prodding downward, then her eyes widened. "Oooooh, that plan, on it!" She burst into roses and swept past Morana's grasp, his wings flaring with a roar

"Dead thing! Face me! Show me what you are...!"

"What, I'm not enough?" Albatross challenged with a casual smile, sword drawn low to the ground. "Let's dance."

Morana complied by sweeping high into the air, then firing a concussive wave of sonic that simply broke through the lava, he swept down with a resounding crash against the black blade, Albatross having provided his left foot to miraculously hold back the weight of the Grimm. Turning he threw Morana across the ground and immediately amputated one of his smaller wings.

Both turned again, Morana's snarled as a strange, mystic blue light traced Albatross' irises, gaze furrowed. Spinning his dark blade around into both hands, he lunged first, slashing constantly against Morana's claw swipes, metal and bone scored the earth, leading to Morana jumping over and swing, bringing a foot down multiple times before flying around, thrusting down with his right-wing, the serrated feathers tore through with a single stroke of Albatross' blade, himself sliding under another thrust of the wings, followed by a sonic scream, sliding forward he clamped the beak shut, slamming the pommel of his against Morana's chest slashing a deep 'X' through his flesh.

Then he swung horizontally across Morana's head, from left to right, immediately followed by an uppercut. His eyes blared and he quickly performed a handstand to avoid the sonic blast, spinning to kick Morana across the face, spinning upright, subsequently evade several sharp projectiles. Albatross was forced to defend against numerous feathers thrown his way, deflecting them with effortlessly swipes, but noticed Morana's growing hatred for the swordsman.

With a powerful shriek, he flew up, then swung his arms forward while screaming, the sonic-propelled feathers tore apart the ground with ease, and sliced across the cyborg's body, grazing his arms and legs, while revealing the metal under his right arm and left thigh. Morana gaped while Albatross grinned, pushing off the ground with surprising speed in his left leg, slamming his right fist into Morana's chest and driving him down and into the ash-coated ground with a resounding impact.

Albatross froze mid-air, spinning like a sawblade as he felt the resistance upon colliding with Morana, his arms bracing the sword's blow. He slammed it down again with a powerful burst of white light, then again this time with more force, then a final lunge with both hands, tearing straight through feathers and Morana's right hand. The Grimm flew back, flicking more feathers to block his advance but with several key strokes all the feathers missed, and another large impression tore across Morana's chest.

With a pained scream that disorientated Albatross slightly, he winced as a hand grasp his wrist, while the blackish mist collided with his face, throwing him back while Morana tossed the sword aside, as his regenerated hand appeared in seconds. "Great, hyper regeneration. Alright," He cracked his knuckles to comply. "Bring it, Pigeon."

Morana struck with his left as Albatross diverted it, then with the right, before he was forced to bend backward to evade the slash of the wings as he stomped back on his left, smashing his right fist across Morana's mask, fracturing it, just as two arrows lodged themselves in the Grimm's shoulder, exploding on contact. Upon a ridge, Summer slipped away while Albatross kicked his sword back into his right hand.

Turning, he grimaced at the sight of Morana's face, half-torn open to reveal bone and flesh, the inner jaw exposed as the tongue stuck out, and yet the Horseman didn't waver, in fact, his anger had started to radiate off his body, quills tinting red with visible fury.

Aiming for Morana's wing, thrusting fast to lodge his sword between the base of the limb. Morana dragged him into a backflip, tossing rocks. As the Grimm flapped hard, Albatross did his best to stay balanced, prying his sword free with a spin and slicing through Morana's wing as he thrashed through the air.

Morana reeled back, splitting the sky with another scream to divert the swordsman's course into its waiting feathers, three consecutive barrages of feathers forced Albatross to reevaluate his movements, rolling aside as the spined wings dug through the earth. _"I can anticipate its moves but I can't dodge forever..."_

Alba's eyes snapped toward his left, seeing the opportunity. Rolling under the serrated wings, his hair was swept up by the wind. Dashing for a boulder, Alba ran up the face, standing atop it in time to turn and block the talons that scratch at the blade's face, a few prods cutting his forearms, while his aura kept most grievous wounds at bay.

His feet were trembling to hold back the furious resolve of the monster, despite the aid of his semblance empowering him, he had learned the hard way that some worlds limited his power, but that didn't win every fight he's fought over the years, the experience he gained had. Keeping his eyes wide to the single eye of Morana, Alba shifted his feet back, twisting at the waist to drive the beast off his arms, the right-wing immediately snapped in accordance, whipping back to slice through Alba's right shoulder.

His aura shimmered a faint rose. Morana found it amusing now that the swordsman's aura had taken a considerable hit, it made it fair for the eye it lost to a cheap trick of the Dead Thing. With an ear-splitting scream that shook the volcanic lands, it rammed its head into the boulder, splitting it more and more with each whip of its claws and wings. Alba wobbled, finding his opening to land between the spines on its back, sinking his left blade through a seam between two bones.

The violent swaying of Morana tore at his arms, as he desperately held an arm around the Grimm's neck that started to dig into his forearm. With a sharp twist, Alba caught an orange-tipped arrow from Summer, her hands lodge another arrow into the earth. Alba didn't hesitate to douce the monster's head in the black powder, leaping off its back to once again oppose the very crazy harpy. It snapped at the air, then, a single, gold ember grazed his cheek, causing orange flames to implode around the Horseman.

 ** _*Blam!*_**

Morana wheezed, falling to its side due to the backblast blowing up in its face. The powder was grains of combustion dust. With the monster rasping. Alba drove his blade across the underside of Morana's wing, kicking back off its stomach to leap over the sweep of the wing, avoiding the other's slam in the process. Coming down the left, he aimed for the remaining eye, if he could blind it that would give him the opening he needed. A glint of silver faded in the light, and Alba gawked back in horror at the sight of his sword, lodged between the beak, mist sprayed from the wounds created, but two pinpricked, crimson eyes bore into his own.

The Horseman twirled angrily, snarling as its leg swung low, pushing Alba away for him to slam a sonic blast into his side, forcing a cough from Alba as another sonic scream buried him closer to the molten lake behind him. Morana cackled, looming over Alba as his aura shattered, but that alone wasn't enough to stop him from rising to his knees to face the powerful harpy.

"You know something? My name, it's..." He pulled his head up, smiling devilishly at the perplexed Horseman. "# $£& !?*%^#"

Morana froze, the mid buildup for a scream to send the lone swordsman drowning in a sea of searing volcanic fluid, but those two, distorted words, cursed to those that traverse the very Corridors of Time, this very human was a walker of time's streams itself, and of all the people, of all beings... it was _Him_.

"Guess what?" Morana flinched at his inquiry, and the grin, it terrified _him_ , a Grimm. "I just bought my friend all the time she needed, toodles."

 ** _*Crunch-Booosh!*_**

To Albatross's remark, the ground under them split and broke apart, the many arrows placed across the large plateau of basalt was struck with combustion dust too, the shockwaves triggering a volcanic reaction under the hardened rock, destabilizing it completely. With a scream, Morana pounced after Albatross, only to meet the heel that ruptured from whitish-red roses, the kick sprawling the Grimm across the ground as Albatross was pulled from the sinking rock, leaving behind the notorious Horseman of Death to burn.

The two fell across a ledge, rolling atop the other as Summer sat up, peering down at the dumb grin on cyborg's face as she too smiled softly, thankful for her friend's survival. "You're too reckless, you know that?"

His brow raised with a chuff. "Says the former leader of Team STRQ."

"Touche."

* * *

[Inside the Spire...]

[Mars' POV]

 _ ***Boom-Boom-crumble-thud-thud***_

The Spire was an infrastructure built to contain the etheral half of Charron, no other being could enter unless it visibly revealed itself in times of temporal destabilization. For years I have studied the Vex, and the Gods that created them for their needs, only to see chaos and destruction in their wake, and as such, the Vex were locked away. Just like me, locked away for their own desires, though mine isn't to be pushed aside by Gods, no, that was all my doing.

I wanted to speak out, to say why I do what I must do for the sake of this world. I may be a Grimm, but to feel so close to being a human... to having a soul? It was gripping, scary, _horrid_. My monitors were starting to dip into black with each camera shot by the incredible marksmanship of Amber, the reincarnated Summer Rose's protegee. Kai Amadeus, a human from Remnant, brought here by me, manipulated for a cause greater than that fool Salem could ever see, and now, he comes for me.

He boils with hatred for my trickery, for this Vex... I do not blame him, I have done countless atrocities, but my rivalry with him has been... fun, a sense of joy when we fought, I felt... like I wasn't a Grimm anymore, that my mind wasn't warped into a needless sense for destruction.

Just like the day we found _Her_...

 _Our world was a simple one. We live. We fight. We live again. We evolve, and try not to think of death, how poetic in our nature as Grimm. We stood upon the hollow, dead remains of a forest, the grass a dark green, the trees black and rotten, with white leaves, fresh as the sky._

 _I stood before my fellow Grimm, my only companionship with any others. Morana, his feathered form hunched over a tree's branch, his jaw shut tight, claws digging into the bark. And Una, her slim, delicate scales gleaming in what little light seeped through the trees, her crimson eyes staring down at the entity before us, but not with the hunger of a feral beast, but of concern, remorse even._

 _"Dead Thing should have died," Morana growled to us both, with Una's head snapping back at him, hissing her forked tongue at the Harpy, flashing him her fangs. This made him grumble under his breath, hunching over on the branch to look at me. "What of you?"_

 _I was a unique Grimm, my body was once a human armor of a time long since forgotten, but given the form of a Grimm, that was me, my purple armour was always the same, so its why my intelligence grew when Salem gave us a forced evolution some time from now, now that I think of it, only a month had passed before she gifted us all._

 _I looked to them both, their crimson gazes on my own under my metal skin. Then, I moved ahead, walking closer to the muffled cries of the human, a sharp cry from her meant she was terrified of me gaining a foothold towards her, this fear was unlike anything I'd tasted, so much so that it would be considered toxic to press forward, but I did, towards her frail body._

 _A human girl, this far from any civilization, but she was different from the rest, hence why she wasn't being torn apart by us. Her body was pale, her eyes shut tightly in fear of gazing back at us, her raven hair short too. Her clothing was torn in places, revealing her shivering form, even with the sun, it was still autumn, yet the leaves of this forest never changed with seasons, a true Silver Grove. But it was her body that caught my attention._

 _Her left side was blackened, her clothing warped in tone by the black symbiote of the Pools of Annihilation that us Grimm crawl out from, it was our birthplace, and this young girl had been tainted by it, even her left eyelid was blackened, with her fingernails turned to white claws, and her left foot too. Each whimper caused the virus to snake through her bones, causing more discomfort. Each moment she spent in agony did not make our hunger grow, but rather our curiosity, especially mine._

 _Reaching out, I watched her eyes of silver widen at the sensation of my approaching arm, easily scaring her to the point she curled up tightly, tugging her right arm with her stronger left, making the girl's body twitch at the newly tainted limb. I didn't stop, grasping her shoulder with a metal arm, clasping my fingers across the skin, so cold too._

 _"You can hear us, can't you?" I replied to the nothingness around us, making a quick glance to Una to move to the girl's right, my hand softly against her Grimm-tainted arm. But she nodded slowly under the shaking. "Look at me, girl, what am I?"_

 _"Help me... someone..." She was petrified at us, croaking each word. "h-h-help me..."_

 _"Leave it to die!" That made her flinch, tears streaming down her face, whilst I and Una looked back at Morana with glares. "Will perish soon, mercy kill."_

 _"Maybe not if you're willing to be patient," I retorted calmly, turning my head to the girl. He was right, why did we waste time on her? She was human, right? Her soul was there, but her body was changing, ever-so-slowly before it would eventually corrupt and kill her, without question a most morbid way to die_

 _"Morana, she's scared to the point of death! She's been tainted, her body is ice cold, do you really believe yelling about maiming her is doing good!?" Una hissed at him, but the girl could hear us well, judging by how she looked through her arms, her silver eye peeking up at us both. "I can't explain why, but killing her feels... wrong, sickening even!"_

 _"I concur." I mouthed with a hum, looking down from beneath my helmet, moving to sit down on my knees with a clank. "Tell me, what are we to you?"_

 _"...m-monsters..." Her whimper was barely within ear-shot, but we could hear her fine. "I-I... want to go home..."_

 _"I doubt it, not like this, but..." Why I chose this, why I decided that day to feel what humans feel every day still baffled me to no end. I reached over, grasping the girl's shoulder with my hands, before I pulled her into my body, clasping my arms around her cold body, despite my armour, it felt warm, just like the flesh and blood of anything living. "You are not alone, little girl, not here in a world of the forsaken."_

 _For hours, she cried into my arms and chest, and for a mere fraction of time, I felt...human._

I felt it, eyes peering into me, as I felt my consciousness sway as the last of the monitors cut out, enveloping me in darkness. "I'm sorry it has come to this."

To Be Continued...

* * *

The confrontation is near, and with a Horseman down only three remain. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Ender

As the depths of the Spire continue to confuse the duo, they are forced apart as Sky sets off to put an end to Charron's return, but first, he must face the one who started it all.


	46. Chapter 46: Ender

**Act V - Life's Pieces**

 **Chapter 46 - Ender**

[System Alert]

Time Remaining...

00 Days | 09 Hours | 59 Minutes

"Where the hell did they come from!?" Sky yelled, ducking through a doorway as he slammed his blade through the neck of a Beowolf, tossing its corpse to the rest as Amber gunned down two more, forcing the others to stop and snarl for an opening to present itself

"Dammit!" She cursed, reloading angrily as Sky sighed, firing a burst of ice dust to erect a large wall of ice to hold back the horde for a moment longer

 **"So... yeah, that way isn't looking like a good exit anymore."** Eric strained, adding to the already bleak situation

Each corridor and chamber was the same layout, long, tall hallways of white marble and purple-stained windows between every column, giving the illusion of multiple hallways as a white light made up the ceiling, lighting the way forward. They had walked these halls for what feels like forever but left a sizable trail for Albatross and Summer to follow. Now Grimm were showing up somehow, not loads but enough to keep them off track.

"I don't believe we have long," Amber said this as three claws poked through the ice, the Beowolves having an Alpha with them made the wall a less viable means of defense

"Well, guess we have one other option..." Iota appeared, looking between Sky and Amber. "Issue is... I'm not okay with the idea, but..."

"Is there any other way?" Sky asked quickly, Penny appearing on his shoulder

"We've run through every scenario within Cognitum but the variables are consistent in almost both likely events." Penny elaborated on the matter with Iota nodding solemnly

Amber, having already known the outcome fully, turned to shove Sky onward, the large eyes of his suit widened at her shove. She put a hand on her hip. "Don't underestimate me, a few mutts aren't nearly enough, what matters is stopping the Vex, now go, I can handle things from here."

"You sure?" Instead, Iota was the one to press the concern, eyes curved warily at a person he would openly admit calling a friend. She flashed a small, confident smile, drawing back the slide on her rifle as the ice began to crack, chunks splitting off between them

"I'm a dragon, I can't afford to lose." Understanding, Iota vanished and so did Penny, the duo shared a quick tap of their knuckles and Sky ran down the large, vacant hallway alone, hearing the ice crack, and fall apart, while gunfire and howls ensued, and all he could do was smile and move faster

The final chamber of the endless Spire stood before Sky, chandeliers of black chains, and purple lanterns swayed in the open air, black, arching designs to their confines groaned under the strain of their chains that hung from above. Black columns stood high across the massive room, whist the dark-purple floor reflected the images of the lights and his reflection to the mirror world. Unlike the rest, everything had darkened.

The architecture of the complex was certainly pristine, even for a Vex's domain. But as Sky caught his breath, moving towards the other end of the grand hall, his eyes locked directly at the purple-clad figure awaiting them a few feet away, his head tilting up towards them.

"I've been expecting you." Mars exhaled bluntly, sounding exhausted as he rested a hand on his helmet

With Iota and Eric slipping back into his mind, their thoughts as one again in the face of their greatest foe to date turned ally of sorts, now, nothing about him screamed 'Friendly'. "Typical, of course, you'd wait just before the entrance to the summoning pits of the Vex." Sky scoffed, but that did little to phase him

His arm motioned to the world around them. "I have waited years for this realm to open again, only now the Vex wishes to be free... he used me, and is toying with my mind as always, being a visage of the God of Darkness he has... a control over us Grimm," It would explain his look of discomfort. "I understand... I have doomed this world."

"How so?" Sky confronted, keeping his wits about him

Mars chuckled hoarsely. "Simple. I created Cognitum as a means to eradicate the Vex, you were the perfect vessel... and it was all part of his plan, you are an anomaly to him, and yet, you were a necessary catalyst for his rebirth, he twisted my mind, had me believe the device you wear would be his undoing, but it is merely a catalyst for his resurrection." The words were cold and Sky slowly shook his head. "The moment he reconnects with his other half, the fragments of his power residing in your gauntlet will act as a bridge for the two halves to merge once more, the second he leaves his dark matter prison, you will die."

The news came crashing down on all four of them, Sky's breath caught in his throat for a moment. "I'll... die," He knew the stakes but... to be told of his fate wasn't easy to swallow. Taking in a long breath, he asked. "Just one more question before we end this, Mars. Why all of this? Why tell me any of this is he's constantly playing you like a puppet, knowing every move you make?" Sky began calmly, raising a hand at his question, with Mars stepping forward a bit

"The 'Perfect World' our sides fight for will end one way or another, such as the fate of any creature with intelligence or ideals." Mars sighed solemnly, moving to pace in a small line, taking in the amethyst details of his world

"What?" Sky was confused now

"Do you know what is to become of our world?" Mars asked, but Sky could only shrug. "Salem wants to end the world for the sake of her revenge against the Gods that wronged her, whilst humanity wants to survive but face damnation between one another. The Vex... Charron, will not stop until that is corrected, and I desired something similar, a way to end the needlessness of death between Grimm, Humans, and Faunus."

Mars then turned to face Sky, who hummed in thought, awaiting him to continue.

"The Vex was their ideal savior, but its madness over balance drove it to nearly destroy its creators in order of making the perfected world is obsessed over. It saw me as the one with the potential to see that come to pass, he had Salem work without realizing to gather the remnants of his power, forging the shards into the machine now snug against your forearm." He jabbed a finger at Cognitum. "Before I realized it... I had already completed all the steps... all that was left was to push the evolution of Project Eclipse to its maximum, to ensure the catalyst would suffice." Mars' body glowed a powerful red at that, his desires were not his own anymore, a strange, unnerve pressure settled in.

Realization dawned on Sky, who threw a hand to his right

"What he calls 'Balance' means that innocent lives will be killed, the whole universe would collapse without a state of balance, his is pure perfection that would see one side of the coin torn away!" Sky barked out, but that did little to sway Mars, or it did, but his frustration over control was growing

"My desires for a peaceful world and my lust for carnage are growing... I cannot hold him back for long... you have... one last trial ahead of you, Kai," He paused. "But, his design is still... my own. I wanted to create a Vex not confined to this perfected obsession, but a guardian to Remnant, one that... will see to its salvation.

"My design was to manifest the power of the Vex, with a soul that would never yield to perfection and only a just world, fit with chaos and peace. In order to do this, I implanted the EC-1101 program with the essence of the Vex." Mars revealed, with Sky's mouth widening slightly with his eyes

"An Artificial Vex... me..." Sky trailed off

A single nod, "I... have with me... a final tool, to... stop him..." For once, under the gleam shrouded by the helmet, Sky saw in the Grimm... sorrow. "Please... kill me... the only way to win... to survive... i-is to fight." He held his arms wide. "Do you understand, the only way to save them all is to kill me!" Mars motioned wide with his arms, the shivering of his armor ceased, and a final sentence Sky knew to be unlike the Mars he had met within the Cauldron. "Do you not understand? The futility of your actions? It's hopeless, you cannot win."

"I do! But I don't give a damn!" Sky rejected the twisted ideas Charron had forcibly injected and twisted into Mars and propelled his body toward the Horseman of War, striking his hand with a cross of his blades, only to be flung back by the red and black streaks of lightning, throwing his body backward, now Mars scowled under his helmet

"Your efforts will end in ruin!" He barked, seeing Sky run off his knees, sprinting towards Mars again, so he clenched his fists

"Raaaaaahhh!" Sky struck Mars' gauntlets with repetitive strikes from the right and left, only to be thrown to the floor again by a painful force from Mars' fist, his body sliding to a halt on the floor, the results of the previous fight to get to this point began to weigh down on him physically. "H-how can I-"

Sky froze, seeing the shadows behind the now brightened halls expand from behind Mars, taking on the form of two massive arms of armour, wielding two God Swords in toe, their silver edges gleaming above Sky, just as Mars thrust his hand down, ushering the blades to strike. The right one struck from above, crashing into Sky with a flash of emerald green, both his arms threw themselves up, his blades expanding into shields to repel the attack and red lightning.

"Penny!" Sky gaped in relief, the tiny A.I appearing in his HUD

"You always need to be on guard, Sky!" She scolded with a pout, in turn, Mars brought the arm down _hard_ , throwing Sky through the floor and back a few meters. He tripped and stumbled back to his feet again, albeit shakily. Sky quickly reverted to his blades again, lunging with a powerful thrust of his wings, only for the left arm to appear from the shadows, striking high in a massive vertical arc, slamming him into a pillar as he slapped the ground painfully. "Ow..."

"Your time's up, Kai," Mars scoffed at his efforts, hand raised as the swords followed the command, then they were ushered forward, crossing at a hard angle for Sky to avoid, the left clipped his legs, tossing him high enough for the right to strike upon his descent, followed by the left, then the right.

The consecutive attacks lasted several times before swatting him down into the ground again after the agonizing juggling. The ground broke apart, and something strained and crunched within Sky's armor and body, himself laying face-first in the ground.

"Sky, you've done enough, please consider fleeing!" Penny offered Sky with worry over her friend, but his arm moved under him, the limb sparking violently under the strain, the pistons even wheezing with each bent joint

 _"Stop this now, Kai, there is no point in trying to continue!"_ Iota barked, however, Sky was smiling under his helmet. _"Would you for once value your life!?"_

"I... do... which is why I can't run..." Sky breathed under the pain he felt, only to cough violently at the massive sword striking across his waist with a horizontal slant, throwing him into a small tumble again

 **"Yeah, well, I don't want to die against the Personification of War! We need to back up, now, please!"** Even Eric was beyond afraid at the sight of Mars' power, the massive arms looming behind his form. But Sky merely moved to his knees, shakily rising to his feet again, his armour broken, a wing shattered, his face-plate cracked, yet he smiled

"I'm afraid to, can't you see, I'm shaking," Sky stood strong, holding his arms to his sides in preparation for another attack. "But I'll take those hits, no matter how many it takes. I'm doing this, for all of them. Yang. Blake. Weiss. Jaune. Ren. Nora. Pyrrha. Coco. Velvet. Sun. Neptune. Amber. Albatross. Erika. Summer. Qrow. Gambit, you guys too. My parents. My mom. For Ruby. So... with that said, throw everything you have Mars because until my body is dry, he hasn't won!"

Under that cue, all viewers could only stare with wide eyes at the lights on Cognitum, their highlights shimmered under a new veil of light, the armor and its missing pieces repaired as though an aura of its own healed and repaired the unit. But Sky's body, it glowed, his Aftershock's after-image effect melded into his form, turning his body a pure, purple tone, the eyes silver as the highlights of Cognitum turned white to match.

Mars sneered, contemplating the form. "Your soul resonated... no... your Semblance has manifested into its true potential... interesting development," Mars thoughts raced. _"He pushed past his own limit to achieve a state far greater, was this Project Eclipse's doing? Or was Kai's soul truly this potent? So many questions, such little time to care."_

The eyes widened, hands lifted to reveal the arms and blades as a single tone, say for a white outline around the blade and the stripes where his highlights would be. "Woah!" Sky breathlessly stared down at his newly ascended Semblance. "I think I'll rename you... _**'Soul Flare'**_."

Slicing his arms down, the blades reflected off the ground, a new, radiant amethyst light fought against the darkened halls, as a foreboding, crimson light surged across Mars' own form.

"Alright then... **_Let's do it!"_**

Sky moved towards Mars, flying above the Horseman of War, the reason for everything that had transpired since arriving to Remnant, but in these halls, among the eve of a false God's resurrection, Sky needed all the strength he could muster to end this once and for all. After-all, he had a promise to keep, and he was sure as hell _'not'_ going to break it now.

"I cannot expect someone like you to understand, everything was going well until you came along..." Mars grumbled, his body erupting with black mist and red lightning again. Sky was pushed back by the force as the two swords connected to a gargantuan body of dark-purple armour, its broad chest staring back at him with a massive eye at its core, whilst the legs formed a coiling tail that floated in the air, a dual-edge sword for its tip, whilst the head of the armour seemed to grin at Sky's presence with two, jagged eyes. "Fine, lets settle this. _Now!_ "

Towering over Sky was Mars' true form, a blackish-purple knight, clad in armour that had enchantment circles encompassing his arms, and back with a purple glow. His God Swords raised to his sides to gleam in the halls light. Sky then cracked his knuckles, pointing a gauntlet blade directly at the heart of Mars.

"A world where people suffer for the sake of peace just sounds rotten to me," He dared, breaking toward Mars' abdomen, a strange, invisible force pushing him away from the obvious weak spot. "What the-"

"Sky, I have detected a distortion in gravity around Mars, a strange, etheral force is being fed into his form, hence the manifestation of his form. It will take me time to weaken the barrier, I need you to proceed until I can open a window." Sky was about to question Penny, but she quickly added. "My analysis confirms that motes of the ether are gathering into your armor, use this to help weaken the unprotected limbs." Sky nodded, perfect

"So I just have to outlast you then?" Sky mused, dodging to the right with a spin, the thrust of Mars' blade nearly severing his arm from its shoulder, but just as the arm pulled back, the eye fixed to the core of Mars' armour gleamed, a chain of purple spheres shot forth in intercept Sky

Not wanting to back away from the threat, Sky merely flew to his left again, noting that the right arm came crashing down with the magical blasts, which were quickly followed by another bombardment of spheres, so Sky pulled his arms to his chest, the blades humming, once they were within reach, Sky tore through the blasts with a cross chop, the sphere shattered like glass.

Eyes widening, Sky spun into a barrel roll, his armour skating across the faces of the blades, both crossing above and below Sky horizontally, then his hands twisted them back around to thrust downwards, forcing Sky to perform a helix motion, spinning his body upwards with his wings, soaring between the silver edges. Leaving him eye-level with Mars.

"Sky, I will give you the notice to strike when I break through his barrier, for now, counter his blades, one strike may not damage the suit's integrity, but it may cause physical harm to you." Penny's voice broke Sky's ears away from the battle, so he nodded once, noting how Mars pulled his right sword to rest under his left armpit, the silver blade glowing a devilish purple

Within seconds, Sky swung his left gauntlet high to his side, striking upwards under the severe pressure of Mars' strike at a blinding speed, but it was ultimately deflected. Mars copied with the left, with Sky resting his right arm close to his chest, swatting outward to parry Mars' blow. The force was enough to how Sky off-balance, leaving him open to Mars' prod from the right, instantly, Sky countered by guarding close to his torso. Amethyst was struck by dark purple, as a wide cross of light broke the connection, raining shards of hardened light around them.

"Now, aim for the eye!" Sky took action at the sound of Penny's voice, his wings propelling him directly before the blinking eye, as it tried to fire another row of magic, Sky immediately began to thrash wildly at the iris. His right slashed diagonally left, before trailing the blade back through the purple streak of light. He brought his left up vertically, spinning once to cross the blade down the same laceration again, then he kicked the eye to cause it to flinch. After the consecutive blows, Mars' body released an invisible force of energy, throwing Sky flying across the room, only for him to glide back into a hovering stance

"This world is broken, distorted, you would stand in the way of true peace?" Mars sneered, but is vernacular wasn't his own. The eye conjuring more energy blasts, some larger than the smaller collection of orbs upon Sky's flight towards him again. But the armour of Mars looked cracked now, with the purple flames becoming more orange hue

"Yeah, I would, 'cause a world without imperfections is no life at all worth living for." Sky rebound the harsh words of Mars, though he did admit that such a fate would occur if they were to fail

The bombardment of sphere were nearing, so Sky pushed himself up above one of the larger orbs, before propelling himself from that one across to the other three, using them as stepping stones to avoid the smaller clusters that rushed in from beneath his amethyst feet, becoming a flurry of color that spanned the circumference of each attack. Floating before Mars, his eyes flashed to the right arms radiant edge.

Channeling most of his fire dust reserves into his left gauntlet, Sky parried the strike to his left, a sharp flash of golden flames to blind them both. Sky's sensors snapped to his left, and his wings folded his body into a roll, his side spinning across the face of the left sword, followed by a second rain of blasts, Sky merely slashed horizontally twice in a circular motion, slicing their diameters in two.

"Tsk. The hell are we gonna do?" Sky grunted, seeing Penny appear in his HUD once more

"Hold him for a few more seconds!" She sounded stressed, probably due to the amount of data that kept changing, upon her persistent attempts to use Cognitum to bypass the distortion field.

Sky quickly backflipped, his feet clipping the tip of Mars' blade, causing his flight to falter, just as the right God Sword struck from below, knocking Sky into the pillar to his left with a painful _crack_ , but he was otherwise alright, leading to Mars' frustration

"You should have perished back at Beacon with your friends." Mars' growl was noticeable, allowing Sky the opening he needed

"Now!" Penny's word was his answer. Diverting his fire dust to his feet, the flames kicked him toward the eye, observing its startled gaze as Sky drew both arms back, folding them

Sky sliced the eye with a diagonal slash, with a flip he fanned his arms wide, bringing them down in a powerful cross chop. Then he crossed his arms, spinning upside down to tear through the iris furrowly in a flurry of strokes, the armor caging the optic nerve starting to chip away. Then he brought his right upward, continuing his spin to saw through the chest, pivoting he pulled back, relieving the chest while spraying a vast amount of black mist. The etheral barrier erected itself again, tossing Sky into a spin across the chamber.

Mars was visibly scarred, some armour broke off his gargantuan body, his flames becoming unstable and more corrupted, and more a sickening orange tainted the body. His blades now had seams of white digging through their once gleaming faces too. Yet something was different, the distortion through Sky's sensors, it's... weaker, mainly located at the shoulders, and head.

"You could attempt to bypass certain fields if you aim for several weak points I made," Penny informed Sky with a thumbs up

"Thanks, Penny. Alright guys, time for the big finish!" Sky chanted, yet was cut of suddenly by two mighty swings of the blades above him. They pulled him through the air, the right swatting Sky through one of the many columns. "Ow... okay, that hurt."

Reacting to Mars sudden malice, he dove behind another column, the blades shattering the remains he once collided with. In response, the most animalistic roar rattled through the Horseman, and it was almost painful as he slammed through the obstructions to catch Sky, his semblance beginning to shimmer. Sky then backflipped, his back skating across one of the swords, pressing his feet to slide down the length of the blade that tore through the air, dividing numerous pillars in the process. The drag-force threw Sky off the blade and into another pillar.

"You won't escape me again!" Mars boomed with fury, poising his left arm high, spinning the sword around to drive through Sky's last position, the tip sinking into the floor, inverting his grip, Mars pulled the blade upwards, splashing dust and debris through the air, as the blade _clanked_ against something through the dust

"I'm not running from you, ever again," Sky reprehended, his arms holding the massive sword above his head with more pressure than he could muster himself. Throwing the massive blade to his side, Sky tore across the gap and toward the head that traced his movements. With his fists pulverizing dust between his fingers, he slammed his knee into the helmet. "This. Is. For. My. Team!" Each strike caused a concussive blast of heat

"My Friends!" BAM. "My Family!" BAM. "All those you've hunted!" BAM. "And This!" POW. "Is!" POW. "For!" POW. "EVERYTHING!" _CRACK!_

The final kick to Mars' armored head lead to a massive eruption of energy, launching Sky back again, but now Mars' body was turning black and looked corroded. His flames were now a constant red and orange, his armour also looked like it was distorting itself now, pieces twisting in ways it shouldn't under the etheral barrier.

"Your futile actions cloud what judgment you were gifted. You squander your life, you gift for chaos and-" Sky had enough

"Good! I don't give a shit about your self-centered, one-sided sadness! You think I don't know this? All this time I've been wondering 'why', and I'm sick of hearing people say what's right and wrong to me! This life is mine, not yours, Charron!" Sky spat back in Mars' face. "It ends here, just you and me, Mars."

Inclined to agree, a faint flicker in the helmet's eyes brought a ghostly smile to Sky's lips. "Agreed."

The central eye unleashed a torrent of spherical attacks, the once telegraphed order thrown to discord. The eye thrashed and flailed about in its confines, trying desperately to strike Sky. He too pushed himself to move faster, flying at odd angles that would throw off the attacks, carving down the blasts that impeded his assault. Spinning between two he brought his right forward, countering the left blade, then with the added force of the parry Sky spun, performing a handstand across the right blade, kicking it away once over the edge.

Refusing to lose, Mars drove his arms toward Sky's right-hand-side, however, a narrow opening sat between them. Holding in his gut, Sky enveloped his body in his wings, planking through the harrowing gap that reflected his glowing form. The one beneath him nearly nicking his toes off, but he was ultimately successful in evading. Fanning his wings again, he floated before the eye and began an all-out assault on the mutilated gaze with everything he had.

Sky didn't think, only slashing in horizontal bursts from right to left, then left to right, and backward, slicing the armour to the sides of the chest to ribbons. Prying himself back, Sky lunged with a cross chop again, splitting the eye before ramming a left hook through the soft flesh, tugging his right forward he sunk both blades through the iris, pressing his feet to the edge of the eyelid then pulled out, blinding the chest entirely.

"It's over, Mars." Sky whispered faintly, a steady feeling rising in his chest upon the heavy meaning of the words. Flying back from the now crumbling Horseman. Sky gathered what remaining fire dust he had, while another idea flared in his mind, courtesy of Eric. "I like it, **Senketsu** **Senjin!** " The command ushered an array of smaller blades to pierce across his fading semblance, as his armor flew with a serrated touch

It only took a second, but the pillars that remained standing behind Sky were charred black from the massive nova of fire that shot forth from his soles, the sonic blast shattering the marble floor as the very air grew with intense heat, Sky had become a mere comet of amethyst light, streaking across the Spire. Mars finally closed his eyes, a hidden smile crossing a face that never existed.

 ** _*crack-Crack-Shatter-Thunk*_**

Sky tore through Mars' armored manifestation, hovering to a stop as his semblance vanished, and the serrated edges of his armor followed suit. He landed on the ground with an ear-piercing screech. Behind him, the gargantuan knight unleashed a strong wave of etheral energy. The fires consumed his form, breaking it down at the seams. The remaining sword plunged itself into the ground, ringing a deafening silence across the battle-torn hall.

It didn't take long for silence to reign over the area, the crumpling of the massive suit of armour being the only thing to make a sound over Sky's heavy breathes, yet Cognitum remained in its jet-black form, the lights that graced the plated metal dimmer than usual.

"...It's over... isn't it?" Mars whispered weakly, with Sky now standing a few inches from his dying form, his back to Mars, the Grimm chuckled dryly. "To think you could exceed my expectations, I did enjoy that."

"Why?" The word was heavy and full of confused anger, "You're a Grimm, so why do you care so much about saving this world?"

Mars peered toward the ceiling, "I once thought of Salem's gift to us as a means to loyalty... all it did was provide clarity, to her sickened mind, to the endless bloodshed... I hated it, the more I pushed away the more I yearned to kill until the Vex gave me exactly the instrument I needed... he may have used me... but I, in turn, used him,"

Mars tore apart his chest, prying away something small. A red chip the size of an index finger, Cognitum immediately alerted Sky to the device, marking it as 'Augmentation'. Mars built this? "My... Will, forged into a blade, one that will finally complete my work... my legacy."

His arm started to tremble, falling to rest in Sky's arm, the chip placed in his open palm. He still refused to say anything, staring down at the monster behind his summoning, but... if not him he'd still be lost in mistrust and grief, paranoia ruling his actions.

"I... designed this... considering the ether you drained from me, this should activate the instant you implant the chip..." Mars craned his neck again, facing the ceiling. "May I... ask for... one final request?" Mars heard nothing but silence from Sky's end

Sky's hand closed around the chip, "Sure." Was all he said, smelling the faint aroma of ash linger in the air

"Don't let... the Vex destroy this world... save Tabus, she... has no part in any of this... please, save her." Mars' mind had nearly turned to mist too, his vision of the battled-scarred chamber was amusing

Despite it all, he received a final look from his masterpiece, the eyes narrowed, nodding solemnly. He smiled, and a strange, foreign sensation tapped in his chest where his left lung would reside, each beat chipped away at his form, but it was a comforting feeling.

"I will, I promise, Mars." Sky gave his stern vow, watching as the Horseman of War faded before his eyes, the lingering gaze hidden within the shattered helmet brightening with satisfaction. Taking in a long lungful of air.

"...Project Eclipse... is complete... my only real regret... is not seeing... the beauty of that Silver Grove... again..." With a heavy look, the last remnants of the black smog dispersed in the air around him, his greatest rival, his... ally. Was gone.

With a sigh, Sky felt a smile tug back to his face, alongside the sound of fireworks going off in his head.

 **"We did it! We did it! We did it~!"** Eric continued to celebrate, whilst Iota hummed, but he was clearly relived

 _"Now, we only have one more objective, but I can agree with Eric by saying that we truly rid our biggest demon, which is by far a big mountain, now all we have left our the bumps to our freedom from this curse."_ That was true, and they needed to move quickly. Pulling up the red chip in his fingers, Sky held it curiously to Cognitum, seeing it suddenly reveal a port for the drive

"Here goes... everything," Slotting the device in hesitantly, the red chip vanished and now a download began down at the bottom right of his HUD, he slumped bitterly. "Are you kidding me? A download? Now of all times!?"

"This file is very extens#'&... i£ m*"!? :'#%..." Penny turned to complete static, as the lights across Cognitum flickered and died, much to the trio's shock

 **"Um... Penny? What happened?"** Eric murmured. **"I don't feel so good..."**

 _"Same, this is... unsettling,"_ Iota grumbled slightly

 ** _"You sure got through my defenses fast enough, that was unexpected."_**

All processes of thought and movement froze in place at the cold voice that came from every known corner of Sky's body, it wasn't anyone he's heard before - No, when he fought to free himself of the Myriad, that voice was there, pulling him closer to the abyss.

 ** _"Now that you understand the stakes you're willing to play the hero?"_**

"It - It couldn't be... no..." Sky gulped, but his dry throat felt empty, even his legs turned to jelly under a strange pressure that coiled across his body, like a massive hand's fingers squeezing his form softly like a toy, latching on tightly with each second

 ** _"Unfortunately you're no hero, you're nothing, and yet here you are."_**

Sky couldn't force his body to stand now, as he quickly fell to the floor, his mind heavy, even with a small sprite of Penny trying to keep his eyes open, every breath echoed and drummed in his ears, his heartbeat rooted in his mind as color and clarity lost all focus.

 ** _"Allow me to be transparent. You're all going to die in here."_**

Within moments, Sky's mind was gone to a world of the void.

To Be Continued...

* * *

What a chapter, I took the liberty of making this a good send-off for Mars, and Charron has made his move. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Flawed...

Sky awakes to a familiar world, trapped by the Vex, Charron. And he's not alone.


End file.
